Cómo conocí a vuestra madre
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ginny cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a Hermione y toda la trama que conlleva
1. Cómo conocí a vuestra madre

Cómo conocí a vuestra madre

Me senté en frente de mis hijos, que me observaban de forma directa, algo cansados...Quizás porque no sabían exactamente la razón de porque estaban allí sentados. Lily me observaba con ese brillo de ojos que tanto me hacían sonreír. Me miraba interesada, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se parecía a mí, según dicen, con ese cabello pelirrojo cayendo por sus hombros de forma fina y esos ojos de ese color castaño tan similar a mí. Era esa sonrisa la que conquistaba a todo hombre, como a Scorpius Malfoy, con el que mantenía una relación desde tiempo atrás. Mis ojos se desplazaron a su hermana mayor, que se encontraba sentada al lado de mi pequeña. Rose colocó un momento su cabello castaño, corto, al contrario que mi pequeñina. Suspiró cansada, aburrida, sin interés en sus ojos, que eran castaños. Sonrió, de esa forma que me hacía suspirar. Se parecía demasiado a su madre, y para suerte, solo a ella. Era inteligente, mientras que Lily era deportista. Ambas eran diferentes, demasiado, pero a la vez complementarias...De tal manera, que aunque dialogasen de forma intensa, se querían, se admiraban y eran, ante todo, las mejores amigas. Sonreí, para después observar a mi hijo, el pequeño, Lorcan. Cabello rojizo y ojos esmeralda. Inteligente y a la vez deportista, sabía tener el punto intermedio. Me miraba sin interés por una parte, y por la otra con cierta curiosidad

-Bueno chicos...Creo que ya sois demasiados mayores como para poder escuchar lo que tengo que decir...-Comencé yo

-Mamá... ¿Qué nos quieres contar?-Preguntó Lily curiosa

-¿No será lo de...?

-Claro que no-Interrumpí a mi pequeño

Hermione entró por la puerta acompañada de Harry y Ron. Estos observaban la escena divertidos. Se sentaron a un lado y se pusieron cómodos

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Pregunté yo con cierto tono de reproche

-Nada...Es que Hermione nos contó tu propósito hermanita, y no quería perdérmelo-Comentó Ron con una sonrisita malvada y tomándose la copa que le había servido Hermione. Harry le acompañó a compás y asintió

-Además, tenemos que saber si cuentas la historia bien-Añadió el último. Suspiré mientras Hermione, divertida, se sentaba al lado de aquellos elementos

-Por supuesto que la contaré bien...Y mejor la sabré yo... ¿No?

-La memoria a veces falla cariño-Comentó esta vez Hermione, mientras Ron la cogía de la mano en señal de alianza. Rodé los ojos. Con los años había aprendido que la alianza entre mi hermano y Hermione era especial, y conocía que no tenía razón alguna para sentir celos por ello. Eran los mejores amigos. En sí lo eramos los tres, pero ya se sabe lo que ocurre en algunos casos. Mi Rose sonrió ante el comentario de mi niña. Ambas tenían el mismo sentido del humor

-Mamá... ¿Tan cómico va a ser?-Preguntó Lorcan. Ron sonrió ante mi mirada

-Será cómico ver como va a intentar explicaros la cuestión-Murmuró Ron antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Hermione le golpeó con el ceño fruncido

-¡Ron! Por favor...Cariño, comienza

-Pero... ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó ya impaciente Rose. Lily y Lorcan se pusieron a la altura de su hermana mayor y me observaron expectantes. No pude evitar sonreír

-Bueno...Lo que quería contaros es...

-¿Es...?-Preguntaron mis tres hijos a la vez. Mis ojos brillaron

-Como conocí a vuestra madre...


	2. Hermione Granger

Capítulo 2

"Bueno chicos...Cómo comenzar me pregunto yo, aunque tengo una ligera de como hacerlo... ¿Qué tal por el principio? Fue una cálida mañana de invierno, exactamente el 8 de noviembre...Era un día cálido para mi sorpresa, una sensación agradable que me inundaba. Sabía que ese día tenía algo extraño, algo conmovedor que me podía. Una extraña sensación de que algo sorprendente estaba a punto de pasar...Y así era...Había llegado a la escuela de mi hermano y ante todo querido amigo, Ron.

Nos encontramos en la estación, a mediados de curso. Aún me recuerdo de como me rodeó con su fuerte brazo, acariciando mi hombro con cierta delicadeza, con gran entusiasmo...Me recuerdo de lo jovial que era, y aún sigue manteniendo esa juventud...Pero era de una forma especial, con una llama especial en los ojos...Daba una sensación de seguridad, de amor, de comprensión...Era mi querido hermano, al que tanto siempre quise y admiré. Igual que el a mí. Era la menor de una familia donde predominaba el género masculino, y para mi suerte, adelantada un curso, por lo que iría con mi hermano a clase. Sí, era una chica bastante inteligente, bastante adulta. Llevaba mi maleta con alegría, hablándome feliz

-Ginny, en serio...No veas lo feliz que me siento...-Recuerdo su voz, delicada, tierna...Susurrante ante mí, que le miraba divertida, nunca lo había visto así

-Ya lo veo hermanito...

-Estoy tan enamorado Ginny...De esos labios...De ese cabello.. ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de Hermione?-Me preguntaba con entusiasmo. En ese momento sentí la mayor felicidad al ver que mi hermano estaba feliz, alegre, con un sentimiento intenso recorriendo sus venas

-Claro que si...Como para no...

-No te burles hermanita...Después de tanto tiempo...Me he dado cuenta...De que, ¡no puedo vivir sin ella! Sin su inteligencia, sin sus comentarios, sin...

-Ya...Ya me hice una idea hermanito..No hace falta que sigas con el tema...Además, ya debo de sabérmelo de memoria...

-Exagerada... ¿Cuántas veces te habré hablado de ella?

-Mejor ni mencionarlas-Comenté riéndome. En ese momento apareció el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y también mío, al que conocí mediante el correo de carta. Era un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda. Alto, atractivo y apuesto, se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa que dejaba a toda chica estupefacta...Y como para no...Era tan risueño y encantador que te dejaba ida con solo una mirada suya, que de normal, eran felinas, tan rápidas que actuaban al instante. Se colocó al lado de mi hermano. Si bien este era guapo, no era tan atractivo como mi amigo. Sus ojos azules conseguían conquistar a cualquier dama que quisiera...Solo tenía un fallo...La delicadeza...No era en tanto como Harry, debido a que este era tierno y delicado, que sabía escuchar. Pero esta vez, mi hermano parecía distinto y buscó con ansias por los alrededores. Harry lo miró divertido y suspiró

-No está por aquí Ron...

-Entonces ayúdame a buscarla, y así se conocerán...-Harry ladeó la cabeza y me miró con lástima, para después acompañar a mi desesperado hermano

(¡Oye!-Se oye la voz de Ronald-¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperado!)

Si, desesperado...El caso, es que yo decidí entrar a ese castillo sola. Era grande, desde fuera con pinta algo medieval, y por dentro no se quedaba atrás. Era silencioso y así mismo parecía estar lleno de vida, aunque no solo de eso, también parecía estarlo de los no- muertos. Me gustaba el lugar, tan clásico...Me entretenía mirando cada cuadro, cada figura. No pude evitarlo, tenía que girar a mi alrededor, como aquella joven alocada que parece entrar en un cuento de hadas...Si, era yo esa chica alocada, y con cierta torpeza, cometí el error más grande de mi vida...Con mi pequeño neceser, golpeé a otra persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡Ay!-Me contestó ella acariciándose el hombro, de repente solté el neceser y me llevé las manos a la boca. ¡Pero qué tonta soy! La chica se agachó a cogerlo y con cierta delicadeza, y una sonrisa en el rostro, me lo tendió. Avergonzada, lo acepté y recogí entre mis brazos. La miré de reojo, intentando que no se notase el color rojizo que se apoderaría entonces de mis mejillas. ¡Acababa de golpearla, y encima, ella me recogía el neceser!

-Per...Perdóname... No lo he hecho adrede...Lo siento...-Contesté yo rápidamente. La chica sonrió y me acarició el hombro intentando calmarme. Era algo más bajita, aunque no mucho. Su cabello rizado, de color castaño caía pesadamente sobre sus delicados hombros. Sus ojos, de color chocolate tirando a miel tenían un brillo especial que sobresalía y los hacía destacar. Probablemente sería una chica algo popular. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era su sonrisa, con ternura y cierta delicadeza. En verdad, parecía que todo lo que hiciera era delicado. Su caricia me transmitía seguridad...En sí esa chica lo hacía, con sus delicadas manos.

-No pasa nada...Tranquila...De normal te hubiera comido en medio del pasillo por los nervios...Pero...Hoy ha sido la excepción...-Comentó riéndose-¿Eres nueva no?

-Si...Soy de séptimo año...

-¡Vaya, entonces vamos juntas a clase!Serás de mi edad...O un año menor...Es que tengo los dieciocho...-Yo tenía dieciséis, no diecisiete como indicaba el reglamento, pero por una extraña sensación, las palabras salieron de mi boca

-Sí...Tengo dieciocho... Acabo de llegar, me cambiaron de escuela...

-¡Vaya, interesante! Te sentirás a gusto aquí, no te preocupes...

-Ya, además está mi hermano Ronald y...

-¡Ronald!-Me interrumpió ella-¿Sabes a dónde se dirigió? Lo estoy buscando

-Si...Fue a buscar a una compañera suya...Si quieres te acompaño a buscarlo...-Susurré algo avergonzada. No quería separarme de esa chica, que parecía alegre de mi proposición

-Claro...¿Sabes a quién buscaba?

-Si...A una tal Hermione...Iba con Harry-Comenté yo sin darle importancia. La muchacha sonrió con cierta diversión, cosa que me llamó la atención...-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Oh nada!... ¿Sabes para que la buscaba?-Me preguntó atenta

-No sé...Quería presentármela... Estaba muy emocionado...Está enamorado de ella...

-¡No me digas! Interesante...

-A ti todo te parece interesante-La repliqué divertida. Ella me miró y me golpeó de forma amistosa. Era increíble, esa chica me daba seguridad, unas fuerzas que ni siquiera yo entendía...

-No es verdad...Solamente que eso me lo parecía...No creo que lo entiendas querida...-Me dijo con un tono algo superior

-Claro que lo entiendo...Y si es verdad

-Veo que eres una persona que nunca tiene la razón...Será divertido hablar contigo...Y si...si que es verdad

-Y tú discutes a la gente

-No la discuto, en tal caso la dialogo-Me comentó guiñándome el ojo. La miré con una sonrisa que sentía y que no reconocía... ¡No me reconocía ni tan si quiera a mi misma!

Llegamos a la sala común de Griffindor donde se encontraban mi hermano y Harry, estos sonrieron y se acercaron a nosotras

-¡Chicas!-Gritó Harry, abrazando a la castaña. Los miré un momento recelosa y después la muchacha se separó para abrazar a mi hermano. Me quedé un momento sorprendida y acto seguido me miró

-Ya me ha dicho Ginny que me estabas buscando pero tengo prisa Ronald...-Sonrió con delicadeza y Ron asintió apenado.

-Bueno...¡Ah! Hermanita, esta es Hermione...-Comentó Ron señalándola. Hermione me sonrió

-Ya he tenido el placer de conocerla Ron...Y espero que hablemos más tarde Gin...Espero vernos pronto...Hasta luego chicos-Se despidió ella. Me quedé absorta...Era la chica misteriosa...Esa era Hermione Granger..."


	3. Enamorada

"Me desperté al día siguiente con mucho pesar, sin saber la razón por la cuál me encontraba tan extremadamente feliz. Había tenido un extraño sueño, donde aparecía mi hermano, apuesto y galante, declarando su amor a Hermione. Esta sonreía, de una forma coqueta y tras unos minutos interminables, sus labios se unían en uno, con pasión e intensidad. La imagen se iba haciendo borrosa, poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una imagen nítida que después hacia aparecer a Harry. Apuesto, conquistador, que sonreía buscando a su gran amada, donde se aparecía una cabellera rubia. Os preguntaréis como me puedo acordar de dicho sueño, si después de todo no tenía nada en especial. Pero aún me acuerdo de esa última imagen, con desespero la guardo en mi mente, intentando no olvidar. Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello recogido en una pinza, mientras que el resto de él caí sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido blanco, fino, de tela casi transparente, pero que dejaba así un halo de misterio. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en sus delicadas manos, que ocultaban entre ellas un objeto casi inimaginable. Se encontraba arrodillada en la orilla de un río. Los árboles producían un lugar calmado y solitario, mientras que los pajarillos hacían todo lo contrario, cargando así el paisaje con algo de vida, mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban parte de la fresca hierba y del río, rozando así algo el cabello de Hermione. Ella entre abrió sus manos, acercó su rostro de forma delicada y cerrando los ojos, sopló, haciendo que los pétalos blanquecinos cayeran sobre el agua, rompiendo así su equilibrio, su calma, y produciendo pequeñas líneas de movimientos, que quedaban perceptibles a la vista del ser humano. Después, tras segundos, minutos... ¡Horas quizás! Se levantó, con mirada firme y después me la dirigía, de forma cariñosa, divertida...Y tras ese dulce momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron...Me desperté, como una mariposa saliendo de su capullo. Me desperecé y me encontré con ella. Sonreía, y además ya estaba despierta

-¡Buenos días dormilona! Jajaja, ya veo que duermes mucho-Contestó divertida la castaña. Me sonrojé en cierta manera aunque me sentía diferente y no me iba a dejar ganar

-Bastante, me encanta dormir... ¿A ti no?-Pregunté sonriente. Ella me miró de reojo, divertida quizás

-Claro...Pero me levanto pronto...No como otras por lo que veo-Comentó con un tono irónico y a la vez divertido. Solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo

-Ya... ¿Qué se la va a hacer?

-Te puedo despertar yo misma, si quieres-Me dijo con una sonrisita malvada

-Depende del método

-Vaso... ¿De agua?-Me preguntó, sentándose al pie de la cama, acariciando mis sábanas. Tenía una confianza con ella que nunca antes había tenido con nadie más... ¡Era tal seguridad la que me transmitía!

-¡No! No serías capaz...Anda...Esto...Lo siento...Por lo de ayer...No sabía que...-Me disculpé. Me sonrió

-Ya lo sabía...Lo de Ron...Solamente que...No siento lo mismo hacia él... Es mi mejor amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos...Lo quiero...Y hace tiempo...Tiempo atrás, que creía haber estado enamorada de él...

-Puede que lo estuvieras...-La comenté yo. Ella me miró a los ojos, sin comprenderme-Quiero decir...El amor a veces es tan increíble e incomprensible Hermione...Aparece como desaparece...Y...A veces, llegas a estar enamorada sin llegar a amar...Es como ese capricho que sientes hacia alguien, que te importa, al que quieres, del que estás enamorada...Pero al que no llegas a amar con intensidad...No deseas tu propia felicidad, sino la de ti mismo, caprichoso como es el ser humano...Como es el destino...Solo cuando llega el verdadero amor te sientes así...Y con mi hermano, creo que no lo llegaste a sentir, pero si que lo quisiste, si que te llegaste a enamorar...

-Eso que me dices Ginny...Es precioso...Pero se escapa a mi entender

-Es que el amor no se entiende...Se siente-La dije yo, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado. En esos momentos lo único que era capaz de pensar era que pasaba... ¿Qué le ocurría a mi corazón? Hermione asintió

-Supongo que no he sentido el amor...Debe ser muy dulce...-Asentí

-Si...Aunque yo tampoco lo he sentido.-La acaricié la mano, mientras ella me miraba a los ojos, sonriente. Me mordí de forma disimulada el labio, mientras notaba la alegría llegar a mi cuerpo- ¿Te gusta escribir?-Pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-Si, y leer...

-¿Qué tipo de libros?

-Muggles...De misterio

-¡Genial! ¿Ha leído "La llave de Sarah"?

-No...-Me miró intrigada-¿Merece la pena?

-Muchísimo...-Asintió risueña y decidí preguntarla...-¿Qué te gusta escribir?

-Me gusta escribir narrativa, aunque tengo algún poema que otro...Aun así no se me da muy bien y...-Se empezó a sonrojar, apartando la vista-Madre mía...Lo siento..Que tonta soy...En verdad nunca suelo hablar de esto con nadie...Como Harry y Ron no lo entenderían...Dirían que es una tontería

-No lo es...A mí también me gusta leer... ¿Podrías leerme algo, por favor?-La pregunté intimidada. Ella se levantó, acercándose a su cama. La observe detenidamente. Se movía con nerviosismo, y sin mucho estilo tan siquiera, pero había algo en ella hechizante, algo que me agradaba en el fondo. Se agachó sobre el suelo y sacó de debajo de la cama una caja de música. Era de colo rosa, mi color preferido y sonreí

-¡Rosa! ¡Mi color favorito! ¿Te gusta?

-Que va...Lo odio...Prefiero el azul...-Contestó autómata, como si conociese la respuesta, o más bien se la esperase. Abrió la caja, sonando así la delicada música. Sonrió un momento, concentrada en la melodía y después cogió uno de los pequeños papeles que había, sobre los otros, que fueron conservados todavía en la caja. La volvió a esconder y se volvió a sentar conmigo-Vamos a perdernos el desayuno-Comentó

-No importa...Por favor-La insté el comenzar. Era sábado. Ya desayunaríamos algo. Sonrió, tal vez imaginándose mis pensamientos

-Allá va-Mencionó nerviosa-

"Amante despechada

con odio y rencor,

amante odiada

que vive sin amor

Amante amada

que sabe juzgar,

amante admirada

que vive por tu cantar

Amante persuadida

ante tus palabras bonitas,

amante destrozada

ante tus promesas vacías

Amante deseada

con lujuria y pasión,

amante querida

con intensidad y sin razón

Amante añorada

ante su lejanía,

amante enamorada

de cada caricia

Amante empeñada

a enamorarte,

amante repudiada

destinada a extrañarte

Amante errada

a enamorarse,

amante apasionada

en idolatrarte

Con un bello hablar

de forma decidida

se dedica este cantar

a la joven enamorada"

La sonreí, algo fascinada por la poesía. No sabía a ciencia cierta si me gustaba porque sí, o me gustaba porque simplemente la había escrito ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, fascinada y admirando a esa persona que, ruborizada, doblaba el papel con delicadeza. Tiempo más adelante, esa poesía sería dedicada a mí, quizás por todo lo que sufriríamos en adelante. Pero esa es otra historia, que será contada más adelante..."

**Bueno, desearles una feliz navidad y una bonita noche con la gente que se quiere...Mucho besos ^^**


	4. La broma

"Habían pasado unos cuántos días desde mi llegada, y aunque tenía contacto con mis antiguas compañeras de colegio, había desarrollado una fuerte amistad con Hermione. Era algo que me perturbaba en cierto modo. Era una muchacha, que aunque al principio, cuando escribíamos, me amenazaba al ver mis oscuras intenciones...Finalmente me felicitaba por lo bien que escribía, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un gesto algo amistoso. Al principio solo hablábamos de la escritura, como afán de poder ayudarnos mutuamente, además de así poder hablar de algo. Después fueron surgiendo más temas personales, más profundos. Nuestros intereses en el estilo de música muggle, donde no coincidíamos para nada. Ella de la música de Amaral, La oreja de van gogh y mecano, además de un grupo llamado Pol 3.14. Mientras yo era de Bon Jovi, Los Beatles , the Bangles...Y demás grupos musicales. Luego también en aficiones. Aunque me encantaba escribir y leer, como a ella, era fan de las compras. Ella para nada. Mi color era el dulce rosa y el de ella el delicado azul. El estilo de chicos que nos gustaban, a mi de cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque ella era de los de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Eso a veces me hacía pensar que la parecerían mis ojos, castaños, igual que los de ella. Tal vez insignificantes, no como los de ella, que tenían una esencia que los convertían en algo precioso. Pero ese día era algo diferente, nos sentamos dentro de uno de los asientos de los pasillos que daban al aire libre. Ese día numerosa gente se había ido a Hosmedage y, Hermione y yo preferimos quedarnos juntas. Se quedó observando a la naturaleza, en un sosiego que me ponía nerviosa. Necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez más, saborearla y escuchar mi nombre. Ella me miró y me sonrió

-¿Cuando me enseñarás otro capítulo de la historia Hermione?-La pregunté yo, mirándola impaciente. Me miró con una sonrisa misteriosa y suspiró

-Pronto...Muy pronto Gin...-Contestó ella. Querido lector, que deciros, que tardé mucho en volver a leer algo suyo narrativo. No porque lo dejara de escribir, aunque hubo una época en la que nada escribió, solo algo de poesía que me escribía. Pero dejó una temporada de escribir, y cuando volvió a hacerlo, no me lo comentó para nada. Fue algo extraño, que ni ella misma entendía en el fondo. Y aunque ella escribía muy bien, no tenía la misma opinión al respecto. Siempre fue algo insegura pero no por ello menos valiente y que no supiera llevarse con los demás. Pero siempre tuve algo claro. Para ganarte la confianza de Hermione, tenías que ser una persona especial...Y yo pude serlo para ella

-¿No me podrías hacer un pequeño adelanto? Aunque sea de la trama...Para saber... ¡Por favor!-La pedí yo con un gesto tierno y encantador. Me golpeó en el hombro y sonrió, ladeando la cabeza

-Podría ser...De acuerdo...- Me quedé un momento ida al ver que aceptaba a mi petición. Soy algo boba, lo he sido y siempre lo seré, y lo que pasó al principio fue tan cómico que después lo demás dejo de serlo, aunque al principio así lo fuera

-"Le dice alguien a la otra persona: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"-Me comentó ella en verdad, pero lo que yo escuché fue lo siguiente-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Mi sorpresa fue mayor, y pensé que sería broma porque viniendo de Hermione, las risas eran las protagonistas de nuestras conversaciones. Entonces, pensé en que la confianza que nos unía era lo bastante para contestar bromeando

-¡Pues claro que me quiero casar contigo! ¿No te lo esperabas eh?-Me miró algo desconcertada, sin entender tan si quiera, además de abrir la boca minutos después para decirme:

-No era para ti...-¡Dios! Que vergüenza pasé en esos momentos. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Me empecé a sonrojar sin quererlo-Pero... Me has pillado...No creía que me dirías que si ante tal propuesta-No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras ella se unía conmigo a ese sin fin de risas que volvían a caracterizar una tarde más

-Jajaja, tenía en mente que me lo preguntarías...Deseaba decirte que si

-¿No me digas? No sabía que fuera tan encantadora como para que me dijeras que sí-Comentó ella apoyando su rostro sobre su mano derecha, mientras que el codo de esta se apoyaba sobre la fría piedra, quedando así sentada en frente mío, observándome

-Por supuesto Hermy, eres demasiado encantadora, me atontas Jajaja-Dije sin poder parar de reírme. Me empezó a acariciar la mano de forma coqueta, mientras ella también se reía divertida.

-Jajaja, tú si que me atontas...Me enloqueces...Eras tan encantadora y dulce cariño-Dijo con un tono divertido y a la vez conquistador. La miré a esos ojos castaños que tenía y la observé, acariciando su piel blanquecina. Me miraba con el rostro completamente divertido y no pudimos evitar echarnos a reír

-No tanto como tu mi cielo, sabes que me puedes, me atontas, me enamoras, me haces caer ante tus brazos y me dejas demasiado ida-Comencé yo. Ella me acarició el brazo divertida, con movimientos lentos y seductores que lo único que pretendían era bromear. Movimientos ligeros, sus dedos recorriendo mi brazo desnudo, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos, sonrisas que se formaban en nuestro rostro y suspiros momentáneos que hacían que todo surgiera de forma instantánea

-Oh cariño...Tú no sabes lo que me puedes "ángel" mío

-Creía que ya me ibas a dejar de llamar eso mi amore...-La dije yo con tono tal vez algo seductor. Sonrió entre dientes y me miró a los ojos

-No hay que perder las buenas costumbres mi diosa...Perfecta que eres...Divina tentación

-Um... ¿Y quieres evitar esa tentación?- Se acercó a mí, nuestros rostros se acercaban por momentos, en un casi rozamiento en la que todo parecía dulzura y seducción. Era una broma que se estaba descontrolando. Un error, una equivocación. Algo que era algo más que una broma, pues ahora era un juego donde el fuego jugaba su gran papel. Nuestras miradas lo poseían y su mano, que se deslizaba por mi brazo seductoramente, se detuvo sobre mi brazo para así, acariciar solo esa zona, con jugueteo, con pasión, con amorío, para después tener la ansias de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Solo fue un segundo de esa extraña sensación para después, ella, acercar su boca a mi oído y susurrar:

-Me encantaría...Aunque se dice...Que la única manera de caer en la tentación...Es cayendo en ella-Me quedé muda ante tales palabras, notando la excitación en mi cuerpo y el deseo de caer. Se separó de mí, para mirarme a los ojos, y después los tornó-Es Ron-Se levantó de mi lado, ofreciéndome su mano, delicada y dulce, para que así me pudiera levantar. La acepté con mucho gusto y nos dirigimos a donde estaban nuestros amigos

-¡Hermione, hermanita!-Gritó entusiasmado Ronald, acercándose corriendo a donde nosotras. Abrazó con fuerza a Hermione, provocando así el fruncimiento de mi rostro. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos- Se te echaba mucho de menos y tus conversaciones sobre libros

-¡Vaya Ron! ¡Eso si que es una novedad!

-Lo sé...-Comentó Ron acariciándose su cabello rojizo-Oye... ¿Qué habéis hecho aquí?-Preguntó él, mirándonos a las dos

-Pues...Hablar...Bromear-Contestó Hermione mirándome con una sonrisa cálida y agradable. Asentí y Ron, junto a Harry, rieron. Yo sonreí apenas. No sabía lo que me esperaba de aquí hacia adelante...Y muchas veces me pregunto... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se llega a producir esta broma?"


	5. Noche horrible ¿O no tan horrible?

"Fuimos juntas a la habitación, acompañadas de Harry y Ron. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba mirarla aunque fuera de reojo. Observar esos ojos castaños, esa pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro y ese cabello rizado, que caí sobre sus hombros. Me miró un momento y me dedicó una extensa sonrisa que me hacía sentir la calidez que transmitía con una sonrisa suya. Me acarició un momento el hombro. Ron sonrió ante la calidez de la caricia y ante el amor que debíamos sentir. Se alegraba que Hermione y yo nos estuviéramos haciendo tan amigas, de que nos compenetráramos de tal manera, de que nos entendiéramos por muy diferentes que fuéramos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía otra vez, en intensos contactos hasta que nos adentramos a la sala. Ron rodeó a su amiga por la cintura en un gesto cariñoso y la besó la mejilla. Me quedé callada un momento, observando la escena, al igual que Harry. Este me sonrió y se subió a la habitación. Ron salió corriendo a seguirlo y nos quedamos solas Hermione y yo. Me miró con cariño y me indicó que subiéramos. Asentí y la seguí, con paso rápido. Entramos en las habitaciones, que permanecían ya llenas, donde las chicas estaban durmiendo. Me acosté en la cama, y Hermione me miró desde la suya, situándose en frente de ella. La miró sin decidirse y después me volvió a dirigir la mirada

-Buenas noches Gin... Buenas noches...-Susurró y se empezó a quitar la ropa, colocándose así después la camiseta y el pantalón del pijama. Me dedicó una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa, como siempre, y se tumbó, mirando al cielo

-No concilias el sueño... ¿Eh?-La pregunté yo, mientras ella seguía mirando al techo

-Pues la verdad es que no, cariño...No consigo dormir. La cabeza me da vueltas sin sentido, con preguntas estúpidas y...Tantas cosas que son incomprensibles... ¡Qué se escapan a nuestro control!

-Nada tiene control Hermione... Hay muchas cuestiones que no se pueden controlar quieras o no...Que nunca se van a entender...-Comenté yo, me miró divertida, sonriéndome

-Qué claro lo tienes todo Ginny...Cuando nada es tan fácil...A veces, me gustaría poder mirar a tu hermano, sonreirle de la misma manera de la que me sonríe él...Poder dedicarle palabras bonitas...Poder decirle cuanto le quiero...Poder decirle que lo amo...Y así, todo sería más sencillo... ¿Verdad? Y sin embargo ya lo verás...Me enamoraré de algo imposible...

-Quien sabe Hermione...Quien sabe...El corazón decidirá...-La miré. Me miró y sonrió

-Buenas noches Ginny

-Buenas noches...-Contesté yo. Se giró y me dio la espalda. Me quedé observándola un momento, para después mirar al techo y cerrar los ojos

Pero...No pasaba nada, no me dormía. Y notaba el temblar de mi cuerpo. El abrir de mis ojos y dirigir mi mirada a su cuerpo, que parecía dormir plácidamente, aunque en el fondo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y lo único que hacía era observar el suelo. Eso lo sabría yo tiempo después, pero en ese momento, me creía sola y sin su compañía. Me mordí el labio y noté como me ponía aún más nerviosa, cada vez más, sin entenderlo yo tan si quiera. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, notando como las convulsiones se hacían intensas. Necesitaba sentirla entre mis brazos. Recordaba esas palabras, recordaba cada caricia que había recorrido mi brazo desnudo y la necesidad que sentí, durante segundos, de saborear esa boca tan dulce. Sentía el miedo invadirme... ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué, simplemente, sentía el miedo y el nerviosismo recorrer mi cuerpo? No lo sabía, ni lo entendía tan si quiera...Pero me levanté de la maca, dirigiéndome al baño. Me empecé a limpiar las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mirándome al espejo. Pero por mucho que limpiase, otra lágrima sustituía a la otra, haciendo que mi ojos se encontrasen rojos. Me mordí el labio y una nueva fuerza me impulsó a entrar en la habitación, encender una de las luces y empezar a escribir

"Querida Hermione

Me es tan difícil empezar, pues tu tal vez dirás que es una tontería, que es una confusión por una estupidez. Si, hoy, la broma que hemos tenido, me ha hecho llegar a sentir cosas que ni tan si quiera esperaba sentir. Hace tiempo atrás, bien tu sabrás por parte de mi hermano, que me gustaba Harry. Pues bien, esto que siento, es mucho más intenso que lo que alguna vez pude sentir por él. Me he pasado la noche en vela, pensando en ti, sin saber el porque de mi nerviosismo, sin saber el porque de mi llorar. Y sé el porque es así, porque probablemente tu no sientas lo mismo. Probablemente ahora me mirarás con repulsión, sin querer saber de mí. Yo solo te pido, te suplico que no me odies. Que no lo he buscado esto para nada, que si pudiera, dejaría de sentir esto. Siéndote sincera, no creo que sea de ahora, simplemente ese sentimiento apareció y estuvo presente desde el principio, pues la primera vez que te vi y escuché, me fascinaste. Y ahora, es cuando se ha despertado el sentimiento, con tus caricias, con tus palabras, con tu mirada, con tus sonrisas...Sé que es muy temprano para decirte que me he enamorado, pero no para decirte que me estoy enamorando. Sé que es muy temprano decirte que te amo, pero no decirte que te quiero...Y eso es todo...Entendería que te lo tomases a mal, o si quieres, hacemos que no te lo he escrito y seguimos tan amigas, como si no hubiera pasado nada...Te quiero

Con cariño

Ginny"

Me había salido del alma. Sonreí, con algo de temor, después de todo, me estaba arriesgando a perder mi amistad con ella. Pero sentía una fuerza que me lo pedía hacer, sentía esa confianza con Hermione, sabía que la podía contar todo... Había sido una noche horrible... ¿O no tan horrible? Lo único que había sacado en claro era que...Sin quererlo, sin preverlo tan siquiera, me había enamorado, de ella...Me estaba enamorando locamente de Hermione Jean Granger... "


	6. ¿Seguirá con?

"Hermione se levantó con paso rápido, organizando la cama. Yo la observaba ya preparada y lista, ocultando tras de mí la nota que tenía escrita. Me miró un momento, para después mirar a su cama encantada y dirigirse un momento al baño. Me acerqué a su almohada y con algo de sigilo, dejé la nota debajo, acomodándolo. Después me giré, encontrándome con Hermione que salía del baño de las chicas con paso rápido. Se terminó de acicalar un poco y suspiró, algo cansada. Parecía no haber dormido bien. Me giré y abrí la puerta, esperándola. Con un gesto, observando su almohada, me indicó que bajara, y así lo hice...Tardó unos minutos en bajar, y lo hacía seria. Tragué saliva, aunque me sonrió y nos encontramos con Ron y Harry. Ron sonreía tontamente enamorado de Hermione y caminaron hacia adelante. Le lancé una mirada asesina, no podía soportarlo tan si quiera, no podía soportar que mi hermano se acercara a ella de esa manera. Harry me miraba de forma tierna. Era ese hermano que siempre quería, y que estaba a mi lado...Pero ahora no podía estarlo, ahora justamente no. El sufrimiento que sentía era único. Aunque sabía que el suspiraba por cierta damisela, no sabía si era lo mismo. ¿Era amor lo que sentía? Suspiré cansada. Nos sentamos en la mesa, y me quedé observando la sonrisa risueña de Hermione, encantadora, conquistadora que era. Me mordí el labio de forma ligera, mientras Ron sonreía bobamente. Sentada al lado de Harry, que les observaba discutiendo, desvié la mirada

-¿Estás bien Ginny?-Me preguntó el pelinegro, mientras yo le miraba sonriéndole, intentando transmitirle ternura

-Si Harry...No he dormido muy bien que digamos...-Este asintió ante mi respuesta. No solo era eso claro, mi desanimo era pensar en la seriedad de Hermione al oírme

-Tienes que descansar más Ginny...No puedes estar así...Sino después de las clases, te echas... ¿De acuerdo?-Asentí algo contenta al escucharla, aunque no desperdicié la oportunidad

-De acuerdo mamá-Hermione resopló mientras que Harry y Ron soltaban una carcajada, divertidos

-Mira que eres imposible Ginny...-Murmuró algo molesta

-Anda...Perdóname Herms... Era una broma...-La dije yo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. ¿Estaría enfadada por la nota?-¿Estás bien?

-Pues claro... ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-Me preguntó, echándose sobre la tostada un poco de mermelada

-Um no...Pero te noto extraña... ¿Ha pasado algo raro?

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?-Me preguntó con cierta curiosidad

-Pues...No sé...Algo en particular-Le comenté yo. Ron y Harry nos miraban sin entender

-La verdad es que no... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada...-Contesté yo. Harry nos miró a ambas siguiendo la conversación mientras que ahora Ron se concentraba en la comida

-Hermione, por cierto... ¿Has bajado el libro que te pedí?-Preguntó Harry esperanzado. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida

-¡Perdóname Harry, se me había olvidado por completo!-Contestó Hermione

-No pasa nada Herms...

-¡Claro que pasa Harry! Ginny... ¿Me acompañarías a mi cuarto a buscarlo?-Me preguntó con ese tono tan sumamente irresistible. Asentí, algo cohibida. ¿Sabría algo? La duda me reconcomía. Se levantó rápidamente y me instó para que la siguiera. Así lo hice

En el cuarto, empezamos a busca intensamente el libro. Hermione se acabó sentando en la cama, extasiada, sin saber donde tan si quiera buscar. Yo seguía por el armario, intentando pensar donde lo podía haber colocado mi encantadora castaña... Espera... ¿Mi encantadora castaña? Me ruboricé con tan solo pensando, notando el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. La verdad es que cada vez que pensaba en Hermione, me ponía nerviosa. Es decir, durante toda la mañana que estaba transcurriendo. Suspiré

-No lo encuentro Herms... ¿Seguro que no se lo has prestado a nadie?-La pregunté yo

-Segura...-Me contestó algo ida. Me levanté y la miré. Me quedé algo asustada. Estaba leyendo mi nota. Me quedé callada. Levantó la vista. Nuestras miradas se encontraron-Ginny...

-Hermione...Dios...

-No...No sabía que...-Me dijo algo nerviosa, entre cortada, y algo ruborizada, evitando mi mirada-No entiendo como...Como te puedo gustar tan si quiera...

-Hermione...Yo tampoco lo entiendo...Solo sé que es lo que siento...Me dirás que estaré equivocada, pero no es así. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, de tu dulzura e inteligencia. Que por mucho que discutamos, por mucho que suceda, sé que me estoy enamorando de ti, y de que mi corazón te está perteneciendo...Pero al igual que sé eso, que ahora mis pensamientos son tuyos...-Paré un momento, nerviosa. Se levantó de la cama, posando la nota sobre la colcha-Al igual que sé eso, que tu sonrisa hace que paré el tiempo a mi alrededor, que tus ojos me rodean con tal calidez que me hacen sentirme segura...Me haces tener confianza, me hacer ver lo perfecta que eres...

-Ginny...

-Déjame acabar Hermione...Por favor, te lo suplico-La corté yo. Al ver que callaba, proseguí con lo que estaba diciendo-Me encanta observar tus rizos al sol. Y ayer...Ayer, cuando empezamos con esa broma...Todo lo que sentía...Era real...Cada palabra, cada caricia que sentía, me hacía sentir cosas que antes nunca había sentido...La necesidad de estrecharte entre mis brazos era tan intensa Hermione, de rozar esos labios...Eso si que era una tentación, una dulce y hermosa tentación-Se sonrojó ligeramente-Pero sé que lo que piensas es que es monstruoso...Y no creo que sientas lo mismo que yo...Me verás como una simple amiga...Y ahora ya ni eso...Lo siento, siento estropear esta hermosa amistad que se forma entre nosotras...Pero no puedo evitarlo...Necesitaba decírtelo...Te quiero...Perdóname por favor...-Bajé mi rostro, avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Se acercó, empezando así a acariciar mis hombros con cierta dulzura. Acercó sus labios a mi cuerpo y me besó la mejilla. Noté el roce de su cabello en mis mejillas y noté el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, que temblaba de forma ligera al notarla tan cerca.

-Ginny...Tienes razón...No puedo decirte que te quiero de la forma que tú querrías escuchar...-Comenzó ella, sentí la desilusión recorrer mi cuerpo-Pero...Te mentiría si te dijera que eres solo una simple amiga-Me encontré entonces con sus ojos. Me sentía anonadada-Te mentiría...Me gustas Ginny... Eres muy importante para mí de verdad... No eres como otras personas...Eres única para mí...Y te necesito a mi lado-Comentó sonrojada. Sentí la alegría explotar en mi interior. Sonó el timbre. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. Yo tenía hora libre, pero Hermione tenía clase-Me tengo que ir... ¿Hablamos luego?-Me preguntó

-Si tu quieres...-Comenté yo sonrojada

-Por supuesto...-Me contestó con una sonrisa. Me depositó un beso en la mejilla y cogió los libros de la materia que la tocaba. Me quedé ahí plantada, acariciándome la mejilla. Me quedé pensativa un momento. La gustaba...Pero... ¿Seguiría con... Seguiría con la broma?..."


	7. Tonterías

"Pasaron las horas lentamente, al menos para mí, extrañándola a ella. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, me pude concentrar en mis pensamientos y decidir. La gustaba, pero… ¿Llegaría a enamorarse de mí? ¿Sería un juego? ¿Querría tener algo serio conmigo? No lo sabía, bueno…Entonces, ¿qué hago si es así? Tal vez podría…Podría… ¿Evitarla? Si…Evitarla y desenamorarme de ella. Me mordí el labio mientras lo pensaba. La verdad es que me dolía tan siquiera plantearlo, pero debía ser la única solución que quedaba

Sonó el último timbre y entonces me levanté de la mesa. Una muchacha de cabello rubio con otro estilo de uniforme salió también, mirándome de reojo, hasta alcanzarme

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Ron, no?-Me preguntó. Era una joven de cabello rubio, con ojos azules claros y una sonrisa algo risueña. Era encantadora esa joven, aunque algo extravagante. Si chicos, era vuestra tía Luna. Luna Lovegood, la mejor amiga de vuestra madre

-Si…Soy Ginny Weasley…-Me presenté, tendiéndola la mano. No la aceptó. Me dedicó una sonrisa suave y miró al frente

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood…Soy amiga de tu hermano, y también de Harry y Hermione-Comentó ella

-¿Conoces a Hermione?-La pregunté, curiosa

-Por supuesto…Somos las mejores amigas…-Me contestó orgullosa, aunque algo tímida y cohibida. Los celos surgieron. Ella… ¿Era la mejor amiga de mi Hermione? Para un momento Ginny, no es tu Hermione…Para nada, y te ibas a intentar olvidar de ella… ¿Recuerdas?

-Es muy buena persona…-Comenté yo, algo sonrojada. Luna sonrió

-Es como un ángel…Un cielo en verdad…Pero no me lances ninguna mirada asesina por favor…-Dijo riéndose

-¿Qué?-La pregunté incrédula…No podía ser…

-Nada…Te dejo…Además, veo por ahí a Hermy… Así que mejor será que las deje a solas…-Me indicó con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione se acercaba a nosotras con una pequeña sonrisa. Luna la dedicó una extensa sonrisa-¡Hermy!

-¡Lun! ¿Dónde andabas metida? ¡Se te extrañaba un montón querida!-Contestó Hermione. Sentía el dolor surgir en mi corazón. Hermione me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa tierna-Hola Ginny…

-Os dejo chicas…tengo prisa…He quedado con Harry…-Dijo Luna. La miré sin entender

-Es la novia de Harry…-Comentó Hermione. Luna asintió y desapareció

-No sabía nada…-Dije yo, con algo de nerviosismo

-Normal…No van por ahí demostrándolo…Además, últimamente discuten mucho…

-Vaya…Parece que hacen buena pareja…

-Tú no sabes lo que se cuece en esa relación…Pero será mejor que hablemos en otro lado, más apartado… ¿No crees?-Me preguntó. Asentí y me cogió de la muñeca. Me ruboricé y me tiró para que la siguiera por el pasillo

Acabamos llegando a una estancia del séptimo piso. Allí, tras unos segundos a la puerta, nos adentramos en la sala. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la sala común de Griffindor

-Aquí estaremos a gusto-Comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa y tono cálido. Se sentó en el sofá y me instó a hacer lo mismo. Asentí y me senté a su lado. Se apoyó más en el sofá y empezó a hablar- Luna quiere a Harry…Pero también está enamorada de otra persona…

-¿De otra persona?

-Ajá…Y el caso es que está muy confundida…

-Es normal…El amor suele confundir…Es tan profundo, tan delicado, tan espontáneo que…La entiendo, de verdad… Y seguramente que al final acabará con la persona ideal…Acabará todo bien…Pero no debería estar con él si no es infinitamente feliz…

-Eso mismo opino yo…Creo que debería marcharse con…Bueno…Con la otra persona…Y que Harry encontrase al que es el amor de su vida

-Ya Hermione…Pero es tan difícil eso…Es difícil olvidar…

-¿Te costó olvidarlo?

-¿A Harry? Bastante…La verdad, pero pude con ello…Igual que podré ahora…-Me miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿A qué te refieres, Ginny?-Me preguntó, ya no con un tono cálido, sino más bien con un tono alarmante. ¿Me estaría equivocando?

-Pues…A que Hermione…Creo que deberíamos alejarnos…

-¿Por qué?-Me preguntó antes de que pudiera terminar. Su tono ahora era afilado y cortante

-Por lo menos hasta que…Hasta que me desenamore de ti… Hermione…Lo que te dije…Era cierto…Y no…No quiero sufrir más…No quiero…De verdad…

-No lo entiendes…Veo que no lo comprendes Ginny… Veo que no entiendes que me gustas…Eres importante para mí. Me encanta hablar contigo, me siento importante, necesaria. Contigo a mi lado, todo es bello, es positivo y hermoso…Eres necesaria para mí…-¿Me lo decía en serio? ¿A caso no me engañaba con palabras bonitas?-Pero veo que tú no quieres entender… ¿En verdad sientes algo por mí?-Me preguntó, levantándose del sofá. La miré y noté como la rabia se apoderaba de mí

-¡Por supuesto Hermione! ¡Te quiero! ¡Y es algo que se escapa de mi control! ¡Que en cualquier momento me dejaré llevar! Y lo tengo que evitar

-¡Pues no lo hagas!-Gritó ella exasperada. Notaba sus ojos hablar con furia-¡Déjate llevar Ginny! ¡Déjate llevar y no lo niegues! No niegues todo esto…No niegues esto tan bello que comienza a surgir. De verdad, si sintieses lo que sintieses, no harías esto

-No quiero salir herida Hermione… No quiero que todo termine de mala manera, y salir mal parada…

-¿Y por qué salir mal parada?-Me pregunta, mirándome a los ojos-No tiene porque suceder así…Entiendo que no quieras salir herida, que no quieras que todo salga mal…Pero creo que sería una tontería quedarnos aquí paradas…Y callar, y no hablar…Sería eso en verdad una gran estupidez

-Hermione…

-Me marcho Ginny… Me marcho, a ver si encuentro a Ron- Pasó a mi lado y mi mano la detuvo. Ella se quedó parada, mientras yo notaba el latir de mi corazón

-No te marches por favor…No te alejes…Te necesito…Por favor…

-Es lo mejor, como tú dices… Que me aleje…Si es lo que quieres, así será…

-Yo solo te quiero a ti…-La susurro…Ella gira su rostro y me plantó delante de su espalda. Siento como sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y como ella me sonríe un momento. Solo un momento, para después desaparecer y cerrar los ojos. No puedo evitarlo, rozo su espalda con mis dedos, cosa que produce una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo y un estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios y presiento que ella quiere decir algo. Pero se calla, se calla y no habla

-Será mejor que hable en otro momento…Que hablemos en otro momento-Murmuró, mientras se separaba

-No te enfades por favor…

-No me enfado…Hablaremos…Hablaremos my Darling…-Contestó ella, girándose y guiñándome con su ojo izquierdo. Salió de la sala con sigilo y yo sonreí. Si…Ahí empecé a entender el porqué me estaba enamorando de ella…"


	8. Conquistaré tu corazón

"Había pasado todo el día hasta que el llegó el momento de la noche en la sala común. Habíamos decidido quedar todos. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Yo… Me dirigí hacia el lugar, encontrándome a Ron por el camino. Me fijé en su mirada, y entendí que no estaba muy feliz…Me mordí el labio, mientras mi hermano se acercaba con mirar triste

-Ginny… No sabía que estabas por aquí… ¿Vas a la sala común?-Me preguntó con tono suave, pero no por ello menos doliente

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunté yo. Su mirada era tan triste, que en ese momento la alegría que sentía se desvaneció

-Me he declarado…Antes, me vino a buscar. La pregunté de donde venía. Me dijo que había estado hablando contigo…Se sentía plena. Lo veía en sus bellos ojos. Sonreía, algo tímida. Sentí que podíamos hablar de todo…Me transmite tal confianza…-Tenía ganas de decirle que yo igual. Que me sentía igual. Pero no podía. No podía porque amaba a la misma mujer que amaba él. A la misma dama, a la misma bella joven. Sonreí para mis adentros-Y…El caso es que decidí intentar hablar con ella, contarle mis sentimientos. La dije que estaba enamorado de ella. Y me desmintió tal hecho. Empezamos a discutir y me confesó que ella también estuvo enamorada de mí…Pero que eso pasó a la historia…Discutimos y al final me acabó confesando que…Había aparecido alguien más…Me ha suplicado que la disculpe, y no he podido evitar llorar… ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?-Negué con la cabeza-Que por ello no la odio…Me intentó consolar. Me dijo que sería todo difícil…Pero que siempre ella estaría a mi lado…Y me abrazó como ella sabía hacer… No sabes cómo me he sentido Gin…-Levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos a Harry y Luna tomados de la mano. Esta desvió la mirada. Más a lo lejos había dos muchachos. Uno de cabellera rubia y ojos grises, pálido y sonrisa extrovertida. Nada más ni nada menos que el apuesto y encantador Draco Malfoy. A su lado, estaba el tímido y encantador Neville. Entonces lo supe. Los ojos castaños de él se encontraron con los ojos azules de la rubia, y las chispas saltaron. Saltaron con tal violencia que hizo estremecer a toda la sala. Me ruboricé de cierta manera, pensando en los ojos de Hermione. Tan profundos que sin duda sabían quitar la respiración. Miré de reojo a mi hermano, y este permanecía aún triste. Sin embargo, supo levantar el mentón. Se acercó a aquellos muchachos y se dirigieron todos a nuestra sala común. Me quedé en el pasillo, esperándola con inquietud. De normal Hermione era puntual, y casi nunca llegaba tarde, pero ese día se estaba retrasando. Suspiré y miré un momento por la pequeña ventana, para encontrarme con la luna

Estaba en alto, ahí, observándome, dedicándome una gran melodía, donde podía observar la intensidad de cada rayo que vislumbraban mis queridos ojos. Un suspiro se escapó por mis labios, mientras sentía mi corazón latir. La necesitaba, así lo veía, y así lo sentía. La amaba, lo sabía. El amor…Siempre me he preguntado qué significa. Entiendo ya por qué no se puede encontrar palabras para definirlo. Es tan grande e intenso que solo se sabe lo que es cuando lo sientes fluir por tus venas, de tal manera que, no hacen falta palabras para definirlo. Me moría por sentirla tan cerca. Me estremecí, al notar unas manos alrededor de mi cuello. No cogí la varita. Sabía que era ella, con ese aroma tan dulce. Lo supe con ese cabello caerle, y con esa mirada que se concentraba en la grandiosa luna. Me miró de reojo, para sonreírme por fin y besarme la mejilla. Parecíamos las típicas amigas que se querían como hermanas. Pero había siempre algo más oculto, e intenso, que la gente pocas veces supo ver

-¿No has ido con estos a la sala común?-Me preguntó en un susurro

-Quería esperarte…-La contesté. Asintió, mientras ahora sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda, separándose de mi cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de respirar fuertemente, me encantaba sentirla tan cerca

-No hacía falta Ginny…Haber ido con tu hermano…-Me dijo, algo apenada

-Me estaba preocupando…Nunca sueles llegar tarde…-La contesté yo. Ella me miró y sonrió

-Me conoces tan bien Ginny…Creo que en el fondo, eres la que mejor me conoce… No quería ver aún a Ron… Supongo que estarás atenta de todo-Asentí-Lo siento, de verás. No quería hacerle deño…Pues le quiero…Pero…

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no? Como decías…Sería tan fácil todo si estuvieras con él…-Me giré, mirándola de espaldas. Ella me devolvió la mirada y se acercó aún más

-¿Quieres que le diga que sí?-Me preguntó seductoramente. Sonreí y me giré completamente, para mirarla a los ojos

-Sabes bien que no…-La contesté yo, mirándola a los ojos

-Entonces no has entendido lo que te dije antes…Me gustas Ginny…

-¿Y cómo sé yo eso? ¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?-La pregunté de forma seria. Miró para los lados. La luna la daba en todo el rostro, afinando así sus delicados rasgos

-¿Te parecería que esto es una broma si…Hago esto?-Me preguntó, para después acercarse solo un momento a mí y rozar mis labios con los suyos, en un roce casi imperceptible. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, delicados y profundos. Impactantes, esa era la palabra. Sus manos agarraban mi camisa, mientras que las mías, sin poder evitarlo, se deslizaron por su espalda. Para mí, ese beso fue tan intenso, demostraba tantas sensaciones. Me besaba con algo de desesperación. Pero como dije, era más bien un roce, un roce del cual se apartó para terminar de mirarme a los ojos. Aún tenía el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Me sonrió. Negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta-Me alegro de que sea así

-Te prometo que te conquistaré…

-¿Qué me conquistarás?-Preguntó ella divertida. Asentí y me abracé a su cuerpo.

-Conquistaré tu corazón…Lo haré Hermione…-Se aferró a mí y creo que cerró los ojos

-Ya lo estás haciendo Ginny…Ya lo estás haciendo…Con solo ser tú…Sin que te lo propongas…Ya me haces sentir cosas que…-Se calló, notando yo así el rubor de su cuerpo. Se abrazó aún más, mientras notaba la calidez de su cuerpo. Acaricié su cabello con mis dedos y lo volví a saber, como todas las veces que la sintiera a mi lado, de que siempre la querría…


	9. Demasiado que ocultar

Se separó de mí, algo nerviosa y tímida. Me cogió de las manos, acariciándolas con sus dedos. Las miraba, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo también lo hacía. No era mi primer beso, para que mentir, pero como si lo fuera. Era el beso más maravilloso que había podido sentir. Tan dulce y delicado, tan lleno de cariño y ternura… No pude evitar sonrojarme solo por su simple recuerdo

-¿Sabes? Ha sido mi primer beso…-Susurró ella. Me quedé callada, impresionada. ¿Su primer beso?-Todos piensan que me besé con Vicktor… Pero no fue así… Algo estuvo a punto de pasar…Pero no pude besarlo…No sentía nada hacia él más que pura amistad y…No…Ni pensarlo-Comentó ella mirando a la luna. Concentró su mirada en mí-Sé que en tu caso no será lo mismo…Pero…Así es…Y…Creo que deberíamos ir yendo… Todos deben de preguntarse dónde estamos…

-Si…Y será mejor que no nos descubran…-Comenté yo. Ella asintió seria. No parecía estar tan de acuerdo conmigo. Se giró y caminó hacia el lugar. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué a donde ella, para seguirla. Sonrió dulcemente y entramos en la sala. Allí estaban todos, sentados al fuego. Harry rodeando con su brazo a Luna. Esta se acurrucaba donde él, mientras que los demás observaban la escena con cierta ternura, aunque la tristeza de uno de los chicos era algo notable. Harry me llamó con la mano, y para cierto pesar, me tuve que separar de ella. Me senté a su lado. Hermione se quedó algo parada. Mi hermano levantó la vista, y decidido, la indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Ella así lo hizo, con temor en su mirada. La sonrió e indicó que se sentara sobre sus rodillas. Se sentó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Los celos se antojaron fuertes y con intensidad. Ron sonrió, algo más tierno y empezamos todos a hablar. Al cabo de un rato, a Draco, que era el nuevo integrante al grupo, por parte de todos menos por Ron y en parte Harry, propuso un juego muggle. Si, el de la botella de alcohol. Cerveza de mantequilla en tal caso. Te preguntaban algo, y si era sí, bebías, y si no, no bebías. Dependiendo de la pregunta, bebías si no contestabas, y no bebías si respondías.

Comenzó Neville preguntándole a Draco. Este sonreía con cierta suficiencia. Neville le preguntó si le gustaba alguien. El muchacho de cabello rubio bebió de la botella, con algo de dolor en sus ojos. La curiosidad se adentró en mi cuerpo. ¿A quién amaría Draco Malfoy? Porque no era solo gustar…Se leía en sus ojos grises, que solo dejaban muestra del dolor que le producía pensar en el amor de su vida. Harry entonces miró a Hermione. Sus ojos, como buenos amigos se encontraron y entonces, por la cara que puso Hermione, era una pregunta comprometedora

-Es la misma pregunta… ¿Te gusta alguien Hermione?-Preguntó Harry pícaramente. Hermione se sonrojó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, irradiaban felicidad, una chispa especial. Suspiró, cogió la botella y bebió de ella. Todos se quedaron callados. Ron no pudo evitar apartar la mirada con cierto aire de dolor. Así siguieron casi todas las preguntas. Hasta que llegó la hora de que yo la hiciera una pregunta a Hermione. No quería que fuera una pregunta de una corta respuesta. No, quería saber sus opiniones, sus ideas…Necesitaba saber que era lo que opinaba de un sentimiento tan complejo como el que yo sentía. La miré a los ojos. Parecía que nuestro contacto duraba siglos, milenios…Pero no fue más que unos puros segundos. Los suficientes para saber que debía preguntar, o me arrepentiría de no hacerlo

-¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el amor, Hermione?-Se quedó desconcertada con la pregunta, y se calló un momento, meditando. Creía que bebería y no me contestaría, pero no lo hizo. Se sonrojó para tragar saliva y comenzar

-Bueno…Si me preguntasen que es el amor, no podría contestar, porque…El amor en sí, ese sentimiento, ese afecto de cariño, no tiene definición…No la tiene, por mucho que los científicos la busquen. El amor es un sentimiento puro, delicado, que te hace sentir especial. Cuando te encuentras con su mirada, esa que tanto te encandila, sabes lo que es amor…Cuando te sonríe, sabes que es amor, porque con una sonrisa suya, el día se ilumina. Cuando te dedica un momento de su atención, sabes que es amor, porque te sientes importante solo con saber que piensa un momento en ti…Pero el amor, no solo es felicidad…También hay dolor, porque tal vez la otra parte no te corresponde, porque tal vez la otra parte se desenamora de ti…Porque tienes miedo, un amor que tal vez no funcione…Un amor difícil. Tanto que no se entiende ni comprende. Te enamoras sin quererlo, sin tan si quiera planearlo. Caes en las llamas abrasadoras y entonces, te das cuenta de que aunque pase de todo, siempre se va a amar a la persona que te roba el corazón. Siempre la amarás pase lo que pase, porque por mucho daño que te pueda hacer, tu corazón lo aguanta y sabe cómo no caer…No caer ni rendirse…El amor es tan difícil de entender…-Finalizó ella. Me miró un momento para después desviar la mirada. Todos se quedaron callados, pero tras momentos de ausencia de hablar, seguimos con el concursillo. Pasó un tiempo y la cerveza ya hacía efecto en algunas personas, pero solo en algunas. Hermione mostraba serenidad, al igual que yo. Aunque eso no evitaba que sentadas juntas, nuestras manos se rozaran en intensos contactos completados con nuestras miradas. Harry había salido al baño y al rato lo había hecho Draco Malfoy

-Tardan mucho… ¿No?-Preguntó Luna. Hermione y yo asentimos. Me ofrecí a ir a buscarles y así lo hice. Recorrí gran parte del castillo, hasta llegar a un pasillo donde solo había dos siluetas

-Dirás lo que quieras Potter, pero no podrás negar lo evidente-Contestaba el joven rubio con un tono atacante. Aun así se notaba que estaba algo piripi debido al efecto del alcohol. Harry lo miraba intensamente

-Puedo negar lo que quiera Malfoy…Tú no me conoces

-Te equivocas Potter…Te conozco mejor que nadie…Nadie podrá llegar a saber tanto de ti como yo…Nunca vas a poder entender que yo te conozco porque sé tus deseos…Lo que quieres en realidad…No amas a Luna…

-¡Tú que sabrás si la amo o no!

-No la amas…La quieres y aprecias…Pero ni la amas ni la deseas

-¡¿Tú que sabrás?

-Lo sé porque sé lo que deseas…-Contestó el rubio de forma fiera, tras lo cual antes mencionado, besó de forma apasionada al pelinegro, con intensidad y lujuria. Lo arrinconó en la pared, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Harry. Las manos de este empezaron a juguetear con el cabello platinado del otro, mientras sus labios se mezclaban, tal vez así sintiéndose. Los brazos fuertes de Draco lo aprisionaban mientras que el otro se dejaba hacer. La escena iba subiendo de tono, provocando así que yo me apartara para no seguir viendo la escena. Por lo visto, la gente tenía demasiado que ocultar…


	10. Buenas noches, princesa

"Me quedé callada, aún observando cómo ambos jóvenes se comían a besos. Me mordí el labio de forma ligera, intentando comprender lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso Harry no amaba a Luna? Ella no se merecía tampoco que la engañasen. Se seguían besando con desespero, para después, Harry, apartase a Draco con fuerza. Se miraron jadeantes, tal vez aún sintiendo su corazones latir. Draco miraba a Harry, dándole la sombra y este, apoyado en la pared, se tapó el rostro, intentando analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¡Eres estúpido Malfoy!-Contestó el pelinegro, mientras se limpiaba los labios, tal vez intentando así eliminar el pecado que acababa de cometer, aunque daba más que pensar… ¿El pecado de la infidelidad o de lo "impuro"?

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Potter…Pero nunca podrás negar que este beso te ha gustado tanto como a mí…

-Claro que puedo… Porque no ha sido así…Lo repudio, no quiero volver a sentirte cerca Malfoy…Amo a Luna con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón

-Te parecerá esto un pecado Potter…Pero en realidad, tú no sabes lo que es en realidad un pecado…Y te lo voy a decir. Un pecado es negar tus sentimientos y engañar a los demás…Pero sobre todo a ti mismo… No sé a quién intentarás convencer, si a mí, o a ti mismo. Pero a mí no me sirven tus excusas baratas. Me podrás decir mil veces que no te ha gustado el beso, y sin embargo tus labios decían justamente lo contrario

-Eso nunca Malfoy-Contestó Harry. El rubio se acercó, acorralando al otro en la pared. Sus bocas estaban otra vez a escasos centímetros. Draco miraba con tentación a Harry, y este, la gracia era que si no estuviera Draco tan cerca, para poder sostenerle, se desmayaría al instante. Draco empezó a jugar con los labios de Harry y este sin poder evitarlo, seguía el juego con algo de pasión y necesidad. Sin embargo, esta vez el que se separó fue Malfoy, mirando con satisfacción a Harry. Este lo miró confuso y Malfoy se giró, mirando al frente en el pasillo para después marcharse con cierta rapidez. Harry se quedó anonadado y algo confuso, para después dejarse caer sobre el frío suelo y apoyarse sobre la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y las lágrimas de impotencia tal vez y dolor empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Sin duda, Harry necesitaba una mano ayuda… ¿Pero cómo iba a aparecer yo, ahí, de repente, como si nada? Me mordí el labio y salí corriendo hacia la sala común. No podía de dejar en pensar en esa escena, y sobre todo, pensar en que tenía que contárselo a Hermione. Entré, aunque me quedé en la puerta, algo oculta en la pared. Si, ese día estaba algo a lo James Bond… El caso es que, me quedé callada, y observé cómo Hermione estaba abrazada a Luna.

La muchacha de cabello rubio se abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza. Hermione la correspondía cerrando los ojos. Los celos empezaban a recorrer mi corazón con velocidad, mientras Hermione seguía abrazada a la otra muchacha. Parecía que la rubia estaba llorando, pues se escuchaban los sollozos desde cierta distancia. Hermione la acariciaba la espalda, intentando transmitirla confianza

-Te amo Hermione-Dijo la rubia, dejándome anonadada. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de mi castaña? Hermione abrió los ojos, tal vez algo desconcertada aunque no molesta

-Yo también te amo Luna…-Contestó. Me quedé callada y dolida. ¿Hermione amaba a Luna? ¿Entonces qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo? Se separaron y Hermione limpió una lágrima de su rostro

-No sé qué haría sin ti Hermione…-Murmuró Luna, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione sonrió a duras penas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione, me asomé. Luna sonrió al percatarse de mi presencia y Hermione se giró, dedicándome una perfecta sonrisa. Luna se levantó-¿Encontraste a Harry?-Negué con la cabeza-Iré a mi sala común entonces… Nos vemos chicas…Y gracias Hermy-Hermione sonrió y la dijo adiós, al igual que yo. Luna salió por la puerta y yo me quedé observando a Hermione. Me senté a su lado, mirándola a los ojos

-¿De verdad que no has encontrado a Harry?-Me preguntó algo suspicaz. Suspiré. Hermione me conocía demasiado

-Si…Le vi…Pero andaba algo ocupado…

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me preguntó con curiosidad

-A que le vi con Malfoy…-Contesté algo cortante

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Me preguntó, sentándose más cerca de mí. Negué con la cabeza

-¿Sois muy buenas amigas, no?-La pregunté, notándose así mi tono algo celoso. Ella me miró sin entender

-Pues…Si…La verdad…La conocí el año pasado. Ella es de un curso inferior y al principio chocábamos un poco porque somos algo diferentes…Pero siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga…

-¿Mejor amiga? ¿Nada más?-La pregunté vacilante

-¿A qué te refieres?-Me preguntó interesada

-No sé…Amiga con derecho a roce quizás…-Tras decir esto, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-No sé… Es que esos "Te amo" y "Yo a ti también" sonaban algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?-Pregunté con cierta ironía. Hermione me miró levantando la ceja y me acarició la mano. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Incluso aunque estuviera enfadada, conseguía que sonriera de forma nerviosa

-Es mi mejor amiga Ginny…Siempre ha estado a mi lado en momentos difíciles. En momentos donde ni siquiera Harry podía comprenderme, ella lo hacía. No tienes porque sentirte celosa…

-No estoy celosa-Ella me miró sonriendo. De acuerdo… ¡Malditos celos! Sin embargo ella se acercó algo más a mí y miró a los lados. Fruncí el ceño y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, su mano se había deslizado hacia mi barbilla y me había levantado el mentón, uniendo así sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce. Era lento, que saboreaba con amor y necesidad. Me encantaba sentir sus labios, poder sentirla tan cerca. Me conseguía derretir sin poder evitarlo, y es que, sin duda alguna, Hermione me enamoraba cada vez más. Se separó un momento. Aún sentía el roce de sus labios con los míos. Su aliento recorrer mi rostro. Después se separó aún más, para poder observar mis ojos. Me quedé sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía dejarme sin palabras una mirada suya? Me acarició la mejilla y me dedicó un gesto cariñoso

-Por supuesto que no, cariño…-No pude evitar ruborizarme al oír esas palabras de sus labios. Me sonrió-Seguro que no…En tal caso, te lo aclaro…Por si surge la duda

-¿Me lo has aclarado? Porque si esa es tu forma…Que sepas que sospecho de Ron, ¿eh?-Dije juguetona. Ella sonrió tontamente, mientras me seguía acariciando. Entonces, su mano se deslizó hacia mi cadera y me estrechó más a su cuerpo. Entonces, me empezó a hacer cosquillas-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad de mí!-Contesté separándome. Me miraba amenazante

-No juegues con fuego…

-No me digas eso…Que tal vez quiera…-Contesté preparada

-¿Quieres quemarte con la llama?-Me preguntó sorprendida

-Por supuesto…Quiero quemarme con la llama de tu amor…-Se sonrojó de forma notable. Se levantó y temí haberla asustado. Se colocó detrás de mí, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Giré un poco mi rostro, fijando mi vista en su mano derecha y ella se apoyó un poco sobre mi hombro izquierdo, para susurrarme al oído

-Tal vez te abrases demasiado…-Me ruboricé y se separó, para girarse y empezar a subir las escaleras-¿Vienes?

-No, prefiero quedarme un rato más…

-Como quieras…Buenas noches princesa…-Se despidió, y desapareció. Me quedé allí, observando la llama de fuego de la chimenea…Se convertiría en una costumbre, el "Buenas noches princesa"…Una bonita y dulce costumbre…"


	11. Rematadamente increíble

Habían pasado unos días desde que había pasado esa noche. Aunque Hermione y yo nos veíamos, ahora era de forma más fugaz, para así vernos en los ratos donde la soledad era nuestra compañera. Eran momentos de ternura, de sonrisas y de risas. De encuentros y miradas con fuerza y potencia. Me encantaban sus labios cuando me dedicaban esa sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo, mis celos eran protagonistas aún, pues me insistía en que la contase lo de Harry, más que nada porque no quería que la felicidad ni de Harry ni de Luna fuera destrozada por una mala elección de ambos. Me acuerdo como se desarrolló la conversación:

-Entiéndelo Ginny…Quiero saber si Harry ama a otra persona…No dudo que no quiera a Luna, pero como comprenderás, si ama a otra persona, está perdiendo el tiempo…

-Entiendo que te preocupes por Luna…Es tu mejor amiga-Dije con un tono de rabia… Ella me miró algo sorprendida ante mi reacción

-No solo por Luna… ¡También por Harry! Es mi mejor amigo, y me gustaría saber que le pasa para intentar al menos ayudarlo… ¡Ayudarlo a él y a Luna!

-En especial será a Luna… Porque Harry será tu mejor amigo, pero Luna es…

-Es como una hermana para mí-Me cortó ella-No sé porque te ha dado por pensar eso Ginny…Pero Luna no es nada más que eso

-¿Y nunca la has visto de esa manera?-La pregunté yo, girándome y mirándola a los ojos. Me devolvió la mirada

-Nunca…Nunca ha sido más que mi amiga Ginny…Créeme…

-Como os decís que os amáis y todo…-Contesté temerosa. Me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con cierta calidez

-Pues no lo pienses mi amor…-Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. Se apartó de repente, tras oír unos pasos. Yo me quedé mirándola, mientras Cho Chang pasaba por allí

-¡Ginny! ¡Chica! ¡Te buscaba!-Gritó Cho, mientras se acercaba a mí con entusiasmo. Me dio dos besos en la mejilla, cosa que pareció llamar la atención de Hermione-Chica, dios, llevo unos días muy ajetreados… El caso, es que he hablado con las chicas, y era para ver si nos acompañabas a Hosmedage?

-¿Hoy?-Pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Hermione resopló, con una mirada bastante furiosa… ¡Estaba celosa! No pude evitar sonreír en mi interior en ese momento. Hermione siempre ha sido muy cómica con los celos, aunque también dependía mucho y era un tanto explosiva. Y en ese momento fueron los celos suaves, debido a que no se marchó furiosa, pero eso ya lo contaré en otro momento. El caso, es que se apoyó en la pared expectante. No pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco tras verla en esa postura que la hacía tan interesante. Cruzó los brazos y esperó con paciencia

-¡Pues claro! ¡Hoy! ¡Tenía una ganas de verte!-Comentaba ella con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Hermione farfulló algo incomprensible y siguió esperando, más que nada atenta a mi contestación-Vamos a ir todos…Incluido…Dean…-Hermione abrió los ojos, como si lo que acabara de decir Cho fuera el mayor delito. Me quedé callada

-Pues…Creo que mejor que no…La había prometido a Hermione que íbamos a hacer unas cosas juntas…-Contesté. Hermione miró algo molesta a mi amiga y esta, tras sonreírme, se marchó por donde vino. Hermione me miró y después apartó la mirada

-¿Dean?-Preguntó. Sonreí

-Dean Thomas…Es…

-Ya sé quien es…-Me cortó ella. Me miró con algo de furia en los ojos-No sé porque no has ido con ellos…

-Estábamos teniendo una conversación… ¿Recuerdas? Ya sabes…Me decías que tú y Luna no erais más que amigas…-La dije, acercándome peligrosamente. Ella se quedó callada, mientras con cuidado, iba rodeando su cintura con mis manos. Era una simple caricia quizás, y aunque estuviéramos en el pasillo, me daba igual. Poca gente pasaba por allí, no corría mayor riesgo. Ella se dejó un momento abrazar

-Y ahora me tendrás que decir tú lo mismo… ¿No?-Me preguntó, jugueteando con mi cabello

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti…Solamente a ti…Me tienes tan loca Herms… Eres el amor de mi vida…Eres la luz de mi camino…Te quiero tanto… No lo sabes…Eres la dueña de mi corazón…Nadie podría quitarte ese puesto-Contesté yo, mientras ella me sonreía con cierto encanto. Me besó con cierta pasión, y yo me dejé besar por esos labios tan delicados, tan dulces. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mientras notaba que me estrechaba más a ella. Noté esa sensación que te hace volar, que te hace saber cuándo amas a alguien de verdad. Sus labios se movían con lentitud. No me pedían más que ser correspondidos, que ser saboreados de la misma forma que los míos. Yo la devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que ella, con intensidad y potencia

-Um…Me contento por ahora…Pero pienso vigilar a Cho…Y a Dean…-Me contestó. No pude evitar reír con cierto entusiasmo. Ella me acarició el rostro y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

-En tal caso…Herms… Harry…Pues…Digamos que siente algo más hacia…-Comencé yo. Hermione me miró sorprendida

-¿Hacia quién?

-Hacia Draco Malfoy…

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser Ginny…Harry odia a Draco Malfoy y este igual…Es un sentimiento reciproco

-Pues no sé cómo será que se comían la boca en los pasillos…No sé, imaginaciones mías supongo…-Comenté con ironía. Hermione entre abrió la boca para hablar, pero al ver de qué iba la cosa, se calló

-No puede ser…Me parece imposible…Pero espera… ¿Y Luna?

-Pues Luna…Ni idea Herms…Pero lo que sé es que esto no parece ir por buen camino

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mi amiga va a sufrir! ¡Quiere a Harry, lo sé! ¡Y ahora parece que este siente algo hacia Draco! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Tranquila mi amor…-La dije, intentando tranquilizarla. Ambas nos sonrojamos, debido a mis palabras

-Si…Si estoy tranquila…Joder…Pero Luna va a sufrir…

-Sé que Luna es tu amiga-Dije con recelo-Pero no es la única que está sufriendo

-Por supuesto que no…El propio Harry lo estará pasando fatal al ver en lo que se está metiendo, que es un juego peligroso…Debemos ayudarlos Luna. Por lo menos a Harry, a que aclare sus sentimientos

-Tienes razón Herms…Pero me dijiste que Luna también estaba confusa…

-Y lo está…Le gusta otra persona…Pero quiere a Harry…Y no sabe lo que hacer…Al menos, sé que no ha surgido nada con esa persona…Y lo sé, Luna es fiel a Harry…

-Um…No sé Herms…Todo es complicado…Pero en fin… Tengo que ir a clase…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Me preguntó. Asentí, mientras me sonreía, íbamos a salir cuando me sujetó del brazo. Mis ojos se tornaron para encontrarse con los de ella…-Ginny…

-Dime Herms…-Pronuncié mientras ella me miraba curiosa.

-Te quiero…-Susurró para después caminar hacia adelante. La seguí ilusionada. ¿Me había dicho "te quiero"? ¿Había sido un sueño acaso?

Cuando nos giramos calladas, silenciosas, yo sonrojada al igual que ella, nos encontramos con otra escena que no dejaba para dudas. Nos escondimos y me asomé un poco para observar atentamente. Neville estaba apoyado en la pared, intentando serenarse, mientras Luna hacia lo mismo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-¡Luna! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No eres feliz con él! Las discusiones entre vosotros son comunes

-Pero eso no quita que nos queramos Neville…-Susurró Luna. Neville, que iba arremangado y llevaba la corbata algo desajustada, la cogió de los hombros, haciendo así que la muchacha lo mirase

-Luna…Tú no eres feliz con él…Y dudo que os améis… Porque eso no es amor…Si así lo fuera, él te dejaría marchar por tu felicidad. Y sin embargo no lo hace. Sé que no quieres que sufra, porque ante todo lo aprecias…Pero deberías pensar también en tu felicidad…No solo en la de él…Intenta ser feliz mi Luna… Y eso es lo que quiero…Que lo seas… ¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo con locura Luna!

-Si tanto deseas mi felicidad…Por favor Neville…-El muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios…Y ella se apartó, dejándole en el pasillo solo. Nosotras nos miramos…Qué difícil era el amor…


	12. Mi amor

"Chicos, que deciros que vuestra madre y yo hemos compartido buenos momentos, y malos…Pero solo una vez hemos compartido uno que tuviera la mezcla de los dos. Todo empezó de una manera sencilla. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Dean. Me acuerdo que estaba con Hermione en el pasillo

Allí apareció Dean Thomas. Cabello pelinegro, ojos castaños y piel morena. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por su rostro y se acercó hacia nosotras. Hermione, que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, leyendo un libro, levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Su mirada era fuerte y potente. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada al libro, tal vez intentando mantener la calma.

-Ginny…Hola…-Comenzó el joven. Me levanté y dejé los libros al lado

-Hola Dean… ¿Qué tal estás?-Le pregunté mirando de reojo a Hermione

-Muy bien…Gin… Quiero ser directo…Era para ver si venías conmigo al baile de mi fiesta… No tienes pareja… ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó. Me quedé impresionada

-Um no, pero…-Intenté comenzar yo. El sonrió

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó alegre. Hermione cerró bruscamente el libro y se levantó. Dean se percató y la miró-No hace falta que te marches Herms

-Tengo prisa-Contestó cortante ella

-Bueno… Tú vienes, ¿no?

-Ajá-Le contestaba ella, se veía la furia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

-Um…Y me da que no tienes pareja-Ella negó con la cabeza-Deberías ir con Ron…Hacéis muy buena pareja-Contestó risueño, cogiéndome de la mano. Yo se la solté, nerviosa. Hermione observaba la escena y me sentí morir

-Ya…Nos lo dicen mucho…Supongo que tendré que buscar pareja…Voy a ver dónde está…Ahora si me disculpáis

-Te acompaño-Dije yo

-¡No!-Contestó bruscamente ella. Notaba la furia en su voz-Quédate con Dean… Yo me voy-Tras decir esto, se marchó rápidamente. Estuve hablando un rato con Dean, y tras lo cual, decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca. Allí estaría Hermione, pensé. Por el camino, me encontré a Ron, todo emocionado

-¡Hermanita! ¡Dios! ¡No te lo vas a creer!... ¡Hermione me ha invitado a ir al baile!-Exclamaba mi hermano feliz. Se me cayó el alma a los pies

-¿Cómo…Cómo fue eso?

-Te cuento…Estaba en la biblioteca…Y eso que entra como en estampida, parecía furiosa…Y no veas tú cuanto…Parecía que dios…No sé explicártelo…Como si alguien la hubiera hecho daño…Cuando la vi, sentí tal tentación de abrazarla. Me levanté y no hizo falta más para saber que se sentía llena de rabia, impotencia e ira. Posó bruscamente los libros. Empezó a farfullar cosas, palabras que no se entendían y creo que oí mencionar el nombre de Dean…No estoy seguro-Comentó él. Me quedé helada. Estaba fastidiada la cosa-Y el caso es que la abracé.

"Al principio no se dejaba, pero finalmente me correspondió al abrazo. Me preguntó que si quería ir con ella al baile y tras decirle yo que sí, empezó a sollozar. En serio Ginny, no sé que la pasaba, pero parecía tan delicada entre mis brazos…-"Dijo el triste. Me mordí el labio nerviosa-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? Se dirigió a la sala común…La encontrarás allí…-Tras decirme esto, me sonrió como él sabía y se marchó

Abrí la puerta con la contraseña y allí estaba ella. La sala común estaba vacía. Estaba leyendo, mientras su rostro, iluminado por la llama del fuego, mostraba el rastro de sus lágrimas. Me mordí el labio y entonces supe que había metido la pata. Levantó la vista y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron. Volvió a centrar la vista en el libro y continuó leyendo. Me acerqué lentamente

-Hermione…-Susurré yo. No hizo nada. No dijo nada. Permaneció callada-Mi amor

-No me llames mi amor-Soltó ella. Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme

-Lo siento…Pero me pilló por sorpresa y…No iba a decirle que no…

-Tienes razón… ¿Cómo poder decirle que no? No me tienes porque dar ninguna explicación… No soy nada para ti, al fin y al cabo…No soy nadie…

-Hermione…

-Déjame Ginny…Déjame…Iré con Ron…Tienen razón…Somos la pareja ideal…Fui una estúpida

-No digas eso por favor

-Te burlaste de mí… ¿Cómo pude no verlo?-Preguntó retóricamente. Me miró y después las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Me acerqué. Ella se apartó. Se iba a marchar. La agarré de la muñeca y la hice girarse para mirarme. La estreché entre mis brazos. Ella se intentaba marchar, huir de mis brazos. La besé. La besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Ella intentó apartarse y cuando lo consiguió, volví a besarla con intensidad. Ella se dejó derretir en mis brazos, dejándose besar por mis labios, con la pasión, con la necesidad de quitarla todos esos pensamientos. La amaba y no iba a dejar que se marchase-¿Qué me has hecho, Ginny? ¿Qué me has hecho?-Preguntó, para después yo deslizar mis manos por su cuello, agarrarla el rostro y besarla con más pasión. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos, llegando a mis hombros. Sus labios jugaban juntos a los míos, con necesidad, con furia

-Perdóname Hermione…Perdóname-Susurré yo, para después volver a besarla con la intensidad que ansiaba, para rozar así esos labios que me hacían perderme. Un roce de ellos, después tal vez un poco de ternura y sumando así la pasión. Sus manos realizaban una gran carrera, igual que las mías, que se deslizaron por su blanquecina y suave piel para llegar a su cintura. Después a su espalda, estrechándola más y más, deslizando mis dedos por su camisa, una pieza de tela suave que dejaba casi notar el contacto de la piel. Noté el broche de su sujetador, pero solo fue un momento.

Mi razón estaba perdida entre las caricias y besos de ella. Sus labios continuaban unidos a los míos, pero sus manos jugueteaban por mi nuca, en finos deslices, que me permitían estremecerme. Y ella igual, se ruborizaba entre mis brazos. Nuestra respiración agitada, nuestros alientos uniéndose en uno y fugaces momentos de pausa donde nuestras miradas felinas se encontraban. Sentí como ella perdía el equilibrio, y yo con ella. Caímos sobre el sofá.

Mis labios empezaron a besar su mandíbula. Si no era algo muy común en mí ser tan lanzada, se estaba convirtiendo en una situación bastante cómoda. La dejaba escasos besos sobre su piel mientras sus manos se apoderaban de mi cabello, tal vez insistiendo en que continuase. Y así lo hacía. La besaba aún más, deslizando mis labios hacia su cuello. Ella gemía. Mi rostro se separó y se acercó a sus labios. La besé otra vez. El fuego se encendía.

Entonces ella realizó un movimiento brusco, haciendo que mi espalda se apoyase sobre el sofá. Me besaba con más pasión mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por mis curvas y mi cadera, varias veces, intentando provocar algo de calor en mí… ¡Menos mal que éramos heterosexuales! Su otra mano se encontraba sobre el asiento del sofá, sujetándonos. Después con otro movimiento me hizo caer sobre el sofá, besándome el cuello, besándome con más pasión los labios. Con ferocidad.

Mis manos se abrazaron a su espalda, arañándola. Después se deslizaron por dentro de su camisa. Se estremeció, y yo no permití que se alejara de mí. Continuaron su camino, con deslizamientos lentos que acariciaban lentamente la línea de su espalda. Cerraba los ojos, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Un suspiro escuché escaparse de sus labios. Entonces sentí la adrenalina subir por mi cuerpo y sus manos deslizarse por dentro de mi camisa, para acariciar también mi espalda. Llegó al cierre del sujetador, y jugueteó con él, acariciando la piel que se encontraba debajo de él. Sentí su respiración acelerarse y su corazón latir con fuerza.

La estreché aún más-Te amo Hermione…Nunca lo dudes porque es así…No sabes cómo sería mi vida sin ti…Perdóname por…-Me besó, cerrándome la boca. Su lengua buscaba la mía con desespero, en un intenso enfrentamiento, donde ambas no descansaban ni dejaban lugar a pausa o duda. Querían demostrar que ninguna de las dos cedería. Seguramente que si hubiera sido más consciente de la situación, o más precavida, no la hubiera cesado con tal osadía. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Solo quería demostrarla que la amaba, ya no había más espacio. Mi corazón estaba desbocado, necesitaba un poco de ella para seguir palpitando. Se apartó de repente

-Entiende que este molesta Ginny…-Dijo, pero no dejó de abrazarme. La miré a los ojos y ella me correspondió-Como comprenderás, no me hace gracia que vayas con Dean

-Lo sé…Pero solo será este baile…Y estaremos juntas todo el rato… Para eso somos amigas, ¿no?-La pregunté, guiñándola el ojo

-Si…Sobre todo eso…Amigas… Ginny…Es que…No me gustaría verte con otra persona…

-Hermione…

-No quiero verte con otra persona…Con ver cómo te pidió Dean ir al baile, me sentí morir de dolor. Si te imagino encima besándote con él…No sé qué sería de mí. Tampoco sé que sería de mí sin ti…Te necesito más de lo que creía…Mejor dicho, más de lo que sabía, más de lo que suponía. Y me he dado cuenta cuando me he percatado que cualquiera puede enamorarse de ti, por el simple hecho de que eres única

-Hermione…-La quise interrumpir yo. Aún recuerdo su dedo índice apoyarse sobre mis labios, haciendo que callase, provocando que mi corazón se acelerase con más intensidad

-Déjame hablar Ginny…Siempre hablas tú…Es hora de que lo haga yo…Estoy celosa…No soy dada a admitir mis sentimientos, o expresarlos. No quiero parecer débil. Puede ser una tontería, pero no quiero que me dañen el corazón. Queriendo a Ron, sufrí por él. Y contigo… ¿Qué sucedería contigo, Ginny?

Contigo no sufriría…Simplemente, mi corazón se rompería. He tardado en poder asimilarlo, pero más en encontrar el momento idóneo para poder no solo decírtelo a ti, sino a mí misma. Porque no es fácil. No es fácil. Bien lo sabes…Somos mujeres, después de todo. Una relación pecaminosa, pero en tal caso, me sigue encantando…Es algo tan confuso Ginny, tan etéreo, tan único. Un sentimiento tan profundo e intenso…Es algo difícil de saber, que provocas en mí…

Estoy enamorada Ginny…No creía que pudiera caer en las redes del amor…Pero así ha sido…Me he enamorado de ti, de cada caricia tuya. De cada sonrisa tuya, intensa y única. Me he enamorado de tu cabello pelirrojo, de tus pecas sobre tu rostro, de tus ojos castaños que tanto consiguen enamorarme…Me he enamorado de tu cariño, de tus besos y de tus abrazos. Sonrío si tú lo haces. Soy feliz si tú lo eres. Lloro si tú lloras. Muero si tu mueres…Eres mi vida, eres mi corazón, o en tal caso, la dueña de él.

Eres la fuerza que me hace continuar, que me hace mirar al frente y no caer. Me cuidas. Eres mi ángel guardián. Eres mi príncipe convertido en princesa. Eres mi estrella guía, mi luna. Mi amanecer. Mi río calmado, mi océano a lo lejos. Mi monte, mi viento cálido, mi sol poniente…Eres tanto mi amor. Mi cariño, mi cielo, mi diosa, mi reina. Mi princesa, única y bonita… Eres tanto que ni yo tan si quiera puedo decirlo…Solo puedo decir que estoy enamorada. Que no consigo entender el cómo ni el porqué, pero así es…

Me he enamorado, de una mujer, de alguien especial…Perdón…Me he equivocado…No me he enamorado de una mujer…-Hizo una pausa. Me quedé expectante…Si no se había enamorado de una mujer… Entonces, ¿de quién?-Me he enamorado de ti…-Me quedé con el corazón en la mano. Me sonrió como ella sabía hacerlo, me acarició la mejilla-Por eso me duele tanto verte con alguien más…Puede que no justifique mis arranques de celos (Por supuestamente añadir, que va a tener unos cuantos y ciertamente, tendrá razón por ello en ciertas ocasiones, pero como diré, esa es otra historia) pero Ginny…Nadie…Podrá quererte como lo hago yo…Porque, al fin y al cabo, te amo…-Murmuró antes de apoyarse sobre mí y comenzar a sollozar…Y tenía razón…Nadie me amaría como ella lo hacía…


	13. La fiesta de Dean

"Bueno chicos. Este es uno de los grandes momentos donde la furia de Ron hace una de sus estupendas apariciones y que darán lugar a eso que estaba esperando yo desde hace un tiempo. Empecemos por el principio, que va a ser lo mejor.

Era por la tarde. El cielo tenía cierto tono rosado anaranjado. El sol se empezaba a ocultar en el paisaje de Howarts y recuerdo que me encontraba en la habitación, preparándome con Hermione. Esta estaba callada. Aunque nos habíamos reconciliado, y además de la mejor manera…Digamos que seguía algo molesta. Me dejé el cabello suelto, debido a que para mi rostro quedaba mucho más bonito, sobre todo al ser pelirrojo. Sonreí al verme al espejo. Pero sonreí más al ver a Hermione con su vestido rosa, con volantes y su cabello recogido. Estaba preciosa.

-Estás muy guapa…-Murmuré yo, sorprendida. Ella se sonrojó y asintió

-Le pedí consejo a tu hermano. Al fin y al cabo voy con él, y me dijo que le gustaría que fuera como en cuarto año

-¿Tuvisteis baile en cuarto?-La pregunté. Ella asintió

-Si…El baile del torneo de los Tres Magos… Ese año fui con Vicktor…Y parece que tu hermano quiere tener la oportunidad de resolver el error que cometió…-Contestó, soltando al final una risa nostálgica-¡Cuánto tiempo de aquello, Ginny! La verdad es que casi me parece que fue ayer…

-En esa época… ¿Mi hermano ya sentía algo hacia ti?-Pregunté curiosa

-Si…Y yo hacia él también…Si no hubiéramos sido tan orgullosos quizás…Quién sabe…-Dijo ella. Me dolía imaginar a mi hermano cogiéndola de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él y oliendo quizás el aroma que desprendía. Me quedé callada y fruncí el ceño. La verdad es que era lo que estaba a punto de presenciar-¿Ocurre algo?

-No…Estaba pensando en el baile-La contesté a medias. Ella asintió, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala, apareció una joven

Esta se nos quedó observando y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con cierta suficiencia en su mirada, se dirigió a Hermione. Soltó una sonrisita nerviosa. Era una muchacha de mediana estatura, algo más alta que nosotras. Ojos castaños, como los de mí querida Hermione. Su cuerpo era constitución media, y su sonrisa era algo bonita, pero no demasiado. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros

-¡Hermione!-Exclamó con su voz chillona. Noté por su parte un afecto sincero hacia Hermione, aunque también un intento de demostrar todo lo contrario. Parece que con mi amada ese efecto conseguía lo que se proponía

-Lavender…Cuánto tiempo

-La verdad es que si…No te esperaba este curso…

-Ni yo a ti tampoco…-Comentó Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio. Lavender pareció tomárselo como un ataque

-Ya…Cosas de la vida…Por cierto…Al final… ¿Vas con Ron al baile no? No se deja de hablar de eso…

-Si…Voy con Ron…-Dijo suspirando, desviando la mirada

-Vaya vaya…-Dijo algo furiosa-Así que al final conseguiste lo que querías…No creo que hagáis tan buena pareja como la que hacíamos él y yo

-Mira Lavender…-Comenzó, pero esta la interrumpió

-Vigílate las espaldas Granger…-Tras decir esto, salió de la sala común. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y salimos juntas

-¿Quién era esa?-Pregunté algo iracunda. Hermione sonrió

-Lavender Brown… Fue una novia de tu hermano…El año pasado, cuando aún sentía algo por Ronald…Digamos que surgió entre nosotras…Cierta rivalidad… Nuestra amistad se perdió por ello…Y aún sigue empeñada en destrozarme la vida…Lo que más me hace gracia es que yo ya no siento nada hacia él…Y ella sigue en que sí…Es algo cómico…

Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del comedor. Allí estaba Dean esperándome. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ron se acercó a ella con una sonrisa algo tímida. Mi hermano se veía apuesto. Con ese traje de gala de color oscuro. Elegante. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules se veían diferentes esa noche. Sin duda estaba encantado de poder ir con Hermione. La ofreció su fuerte brazo. La música sonaba. Hermione asintió y se adentró con él hacia la pista de baile. La música cambió a una más lenta y Ron rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Ella rodeó su cuello y comenzaron a bailar. Suspiré. Dean sonreía y me acerqué a la zona de las bebidas mientras él me esperaba

Allí me encontré a Draco. Este portaba una copa entre sus finos dedos. Su cabello plateado caí sobre su frente, mientras sus ojos grises estaban embargados por la tristeza. Dirigí la mirada a dónde la dirigía él y me encontré a un Harry con su traje, bastante elegante, bailando con una Luna con un traje de color azul claro. Asentí, comprendiendo y me coloqué a su lado

-Bonita fiesta… ¿No?-Me observó de reojo para acabar asintiendo

-Preciosa… ¿Cómo no bailas con Dean?

-Prefiero hablar contigo-Contesté yo, mientras él acabó mirándome sorprendido. Sonreí-¿Y tú? Has venido con Pansy Parkinson por lo que he oído

-Y no te equivocas pelirroja…Lo que pasa es que…Estaba pensando…-Dijo sorbiendo un poco el líquido de la copa

-¿Pensando? ¿En quién? ¿En Harry?-Levantó la vista de la copa y suspiró, para después adoptar una postura defensiva típica de él

-¿Potter? No sé de que hablas…-Contestó el con un tono frío. Solté una carcajada. El se quedó desconcertado

-Por supuestamente que lo sabes…Y te mata verle bailar con Luna…

-No sabes de lo que hablas-Dijo mirándome con infinito desprecio

-Sé lo suficiente tras haber presenciado…Esa escena en medio de los pasillos-Empezó a toser mientras sus mejillas pálidas se teñían de un color de cierto tono rojizo. Mostré una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Exclamó, posando la copa de forma brusca y escondiéndose entre la gente para buscar a su pareja. Suspiré. Hermione continuaba bailando, con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro. Ron sonreía también y lo hacían al compás de la música. Movimientos ligeros y sonrojos de Ronald me pusieron un tanto furiosa. Me acerqué a bailar con Dean

Me sonrió y entonces comenzó la música lenta. Me rodeó con sus brazos de cierta manera que provocó que posase mis manos sobre su cuello. Me miraba con esos ojos color castaño y no pude evitar reconocer el mismo brillo que descubría en los ojos de Hermione. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, intentando así que no me escapase de su lado mientras era lo que intentaba. Alejarme de él mientras sentía unos brazos apartarme de él. Al principio pensé que era Hermione, pero era Ron con su rostro serio. Dean lo miró sin entender

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?-Preguntó Dean con un tono amigable, mientras Ron lo observaba molesto

-Es mi hermana…No sé ni cómo te atreves a besarla tan si quiera-Comentó con un tono nada agradable. Lo empujó con cierta fuerza que provocó el tambaleo de Dean

-¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?-Exclamó Dean, acercándose a mi hermano. Este se abalanzó y se empezaron a golpear. La profesora McGonagall apareció para evitar mayores daños. La busqué con la mirada. Allí estaba observando la escena furiosa. Se giró y salió del comedor. Yo la seguí mientras escuchaba los chillidos de Ronald y de Dean, además del coro que gritaba "¡Pelea pelea!"

-¡Hermione!-Exclamé cogiéndola del brazo. Ella se giró y me observó con furia en sus ojos. Notaba su dulce piel bajo mis dedos y entendí que Hermione era la chica de mis sueños.

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?

-Quiero que me mires a los ojos y que me creas cuando te digo que eres la persona más importante para mí..Sabes que eres especial…

-No creo ser tan especial si te dejas besar por él…-Dijo evitando mi mirada. Todos estaban allí, en el comedor, nadie nos veía y entonces me decidí. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara a los ojos

-Hermione…Te quiero…Y sé que solo soy tuya…Solamente tuya…Para eso… Soy tu novia, ¿no?-Ella me miró sorprendida

-¿Mi novia?-Me quedé callada. Si, había metido la pata

-Si…Bueno…Desde que me dijiste que me amabas…Te he sentido como si…Fueras mi novia…-Dije avergonzada, apartándome de ella-Perdona, ha sido una tontería

-No…No lo ha sido Ginny…Pero…Es que no…No tenía ni idea…-Dijo ella, mientras se apartaba un mechón del cabello-Pero…Me gustaría hacerlo a lo tradicional…Hemos empezado esto de una forma original…Quiero seguir bien…-Sonrió. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada-Ginny… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Me quedé sorprendida ante su pregunta, mientras me sonreía de forma tímida"


	14. ¿Confusión?

"Pasaron los días, únicos en su momento. Eran risas compartidas, besos robados, palabras intensas al igual que las miradas. El roce de nuestras manos y también el incremento de las sospechas. Aunque Luna ya sabía lo nuestro, algunas personas de nuestro círculo más cercano se empezaban a percatar de la situación. Aunque era difícil que no se diesen cuenta por mi estúpida sonrisa de enamorada y la sonrisa de vuestra querida madre. Pero…Siempre hay momentos donde la duda surge, claro está. Donde todo parece increíble y te das cuenta de que tal vez las cosas no son como uno lo espera… Sé que…Fue el mayor error de mi vida…Y creo que…Nunca pude conseguir de alguna manera el perdón de vuestra madre…Nunca…

Todo comenzó con bueno…La historia de vuestro tío Harry…Ya os contamos que estaba enamorado por completo del que era Draco Malfoy…En ese tiempo Luna y el decidieron quedar como amigos íntimos y nada más. Se la veía a ella decaída y a él bueno…A él por fin liberado… Y qué que decir que aunque estuviera así, Harry se encontraba confuso

-Creo que Luna está a punto de salir con Neville-Me comentó un día Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras rozaba sus delicados dedos junto a los míos

-¿De verdad? Hacen buena pareja…Aunque me da algo de pena Harry…-Dije yo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Hermione. Se acercó a mí y rozó mis labios con los suyos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, pero ante todo me sentí morir con sentirla tan cerca. Se separó de mí, entre abriendo los ojos con esa mirada suya, tan delicada y eterna que eso provocó en mí una llama intensa. Sonreí mientras ella suspiraba

-Aún no me lo creo…Cinco meses junto a ti…Se me hace tan bonito que me parece imposible tenerte aquí, a mi lado…-Susurró, cerrando los ojos, mientras la brisa acariciaba nuestros rostros

-Yo sí que no me lo creo Hermione…No me creo tenerte a mi lado después de todo este tiempo con discusiones y todo…Siéndote sincera, me siento…La mujer más maravillosa del mundo…

-Es que lo eres…-Contestó. Sonreí mientras me acariciaba el rostro con su mano. Me sentía tan querida por ella. Se acercó otra vez y me volvió a besar con esos labios tan dulces y suaves, queridos por mí. Era la mujer de mi vida y…Siempre lo fue…

-No sé como tengo tanta suerte por tenerte…Me siento rozar el paraíso…-Dije entrecerrando los ojos. Noté como sonreía, o al menos me dio a mí la sensación

-Yo sé que lo estoy rozando…Porque el paraíso eres tú…-Me estremecí antes sus palabras, mientras ella suspiraba-Nunca pensé que me sentiría así…Tan cerca de ti…Tan querida…Dios…Estoy tan locamente enamorada de ti Ginny…Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…-No pude evitar ruborizarme, mientras ella suspiraba-Nunca me había sentido así…Con este sentimiento…Con esta seguridad que me das…-Hizo una pausa, con una sonrisa que se apagó-Ginny... ¿Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntas?-La miré a los ojos

-Te lo prometo Hermione…Yo siempre te amaré…-Tras decir esto se levantó, me depositó un beso en la frente, embriagándome con el aroma de su perfume y se marchó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me quedé callada

Pasadas las horas me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio cuando vislumbré a lo lejos a Harry, sentado en uno de los bancos. Fruncí el ceño y decidí acercarme a ver que pasaba. Levantó la vista y me sonrió a penas duras

-Harry…-Le saludé. Asintió y me senté junto a él

-Ginny…-Susurró para bajar un poco la vista. Lo observé detenidamente

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry? ¿Es Luna acaso?-Pregunté, mientras él suspiraba

-Si…Tiene que ver…Hemos quedado como amigos pero…Se me hace tan difícil porque…-Entonces calló. Sonreí

-Te gusta Malfoy-Levantó la vista sorprendido, pero asintió

-Pero no solo eso…Es que…Hay alguien más…-Susurró sonrojado. Le invité a que hablara. Me miró a los ojos

Sentí algo extraño al ver que aquellos ojos de tono esmeralda me observaban. En ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido. Nuestros rostros juntándose y sus labios saboreando los míos, en un beso que no dejaban entre ver nada que fuera parecido o similar a una amistad. Nuestras lenguas se unían en uno de forma desesperada, se movían de arriba abajo, se acariciaban mientras el calor comenzaba a acariciar mi cuerpo. Me sentí entonces extraña al sentirle tan cerca, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me aparté bruscamente de él, haciendo que me observara consternado. Me levanté asustada y me alejé de él.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era eso que acababa de ocurrir? Ni yo misma lo entendí en su momento. Solo recuerdo que al entrar en la sala común, me encontré con su rostro observándome, con su sonrisa que desapareció tal vez al notar mi estado, y es que la verdad, me sentía fatal, sobre todo al haberme gustado aquel beso

-¿Estás bien cariño?-Preguntó cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos, comprobando así la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Asentí mientras me sonreía. Tiró de mí con su brazo, mientras el fuego acariciaba el ambiente

-¿No nos podría ver alguien?-Pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Ella sonrió encantada

-Todos están durmiendo…Además…Es un momento especial…Siento no haberme acordado antes...-Dijo sonrojada. La miré sin entender

-¿A qué te refieres?-Se quedó callada, observándome

-A nuestro aniversario…Hacemos seis meses juntas cariño…-Contestó, levantándose y sacando de la sudadera una pequeña cajita que me tendió. Era de color rosa, mi color favorito y el color que ella odiaba. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Abrí la caja para encontrarme con un colgante en forma de luna precioso. Por detrás ponía las iniciales de "HG te quiero". La miré a los ojos mientras ella se arrodillaba a mi lado. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y me besó para después abrazarme. Me abracé a su espalda, acariciando su cabello-Te amo…-Susurró, mientras me acariciaba la espalda

-Y yo a ti Hermione…Y yo a ti-Susurré, mientras cerraba los ojos"


	15. Cae conmigo

**M**

"Y ese momento que sucedió a continuación fue uno de los más mágicos y únicos que siempre recordare, antes de cometer…Una gran estupidez

Se apartó de mí con esa mirada suya, esa sonrisa encantadora que se mostró en su rostro mientras se levantaba, tendiéndome su delicada mano. Observé sus ojos y entonces cogí su mano, la estreché contra la mía y me dedicó tal gesto que me quedé encandilada por ella. Tiró de mí, haciendo que me levantara y después me hizo acompañarla hacia la puerta de la sala común, saliendo hacia los pasillos. Sonreía, tiraba de mí con delicadeza y yo me dejaba llevar embobada

-¿A dónde…?-Comencé, pero cesé tras ver su gesto de que callara, posando su dedo índice sobre sus delicados y dulce labios. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras me llevaba por la oscuridad de la noche y del lugar. Nos introducimos por el pasillo del séptimo piso. La curiosidad en ese momento me podía. Estaba completamente enamorada de ella aunque en esa ocasión me encontraba confusa. Sin embargo, me acuerdo de cada caricia y cada beso robado esa noche

-Piensa en el lugar más maravilloso…-Me dijo, parándonos en frente de una gran puerta. Sonreí y cerré los ojos con ligereza. Pasaron segundos, minutos…No lo sé con certeza. Hermione abrió la puerta y entonces nos encontramos con una hermosa playa, donde se podía observar la belleza del océano y el resplandor de la luna

-Es…Es precioso…-Susurré yo, mientras ella entre lazaba sus dedos con los míos

-No tan precioso como lo eres tú…-Susurró. La observé y me besó como tantas otras veces. Con un roce de sus labios. No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Había correspondido al beso de Harry y ahora estaba ella aquí, dándome todo aquello que soñaba, y era ella quien me lo concedía. La ligereza de sus movimientos y la música comenzó a sonar-No sé bailar muy bien pero…-Contestó avergonzada

Sonreí y entonces ella me rodeó con sus manos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré enamorada. La música sonaba y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cabello. Ella acariciaba mi espalda lentamente, queriéndome, besándome, tratándome como una dama. Besaba mi mejilla, susurraba en ella palabras bonitas y me hacía sentir el cielo a su lado. Se apartó y me hizo girar bajo su mano, y yo giraba, sonriendo, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada. Cerré los ojos mientras giraba con ella, mientras la música resonaba en la estancia.

Me aparté de ella y se quedó observándome nerviosa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al igual que yo, debido a que en ese momento solo sentía la necesidad de besarla, de sentirla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con fuerza, saboreando sus labios. Sentí que me estrechaba entre sus brazos, y entonces sentí un sofoco intenso. Deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acariciando la piel de mi espalda, recorriéndola con lentitud. Su dedo índice realizaba pequeños círculos mientras yo continuaba besándola. La necesitaba a mi lado y sentía remordimientos por todo. Se separó de mí con una sonrisa

-Te amo Ginny…De tal manera que me es imposible definirlo…Nunca había sentido esto… Sé que te lo habré dicho millones de veces pero…-La silencié y nuestros cuerpos entrelazados cayeron sobre la arena

Me continuó besando, lentamente al principio donde nuestros labios se acariciaban y cuidaban. Entonces su lengua pidió paso y se deslizó por mi boca, acariciando primero los labios por fuera y después realizando una intensa batalla con la mía. Al final, simplemente se convirtió en un baile, donde caminaban, donde se juntaban, donde…Simplemente, dejábamos demostrar que nos amábamos. Después una mirada felina, una sonrisa malvada y el empezar a besar mi mandíbula, a morderla con seducción, a cuidarme con todo el cariño que pudiera. La verdad es que estaba provocando en mí un intenso delirio.

Sus dientes rozaban mi barbilla mientras que sus manos aprisionaban mi cuerpo. Las mías se deslizaron por su cadera, sintiendo que ella se estremecía. Sonreí, mientras empezaba a deslizar sus labios por mi cuello, provocando un gemido en mí. Me amaba, me quería y yo lo sabía. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse con sus besos. Se deslizaba mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y entonces me estreché más a ella. Se separó, sonriendo y deslizó sus manos por los botones de mi camisa, besándome de mientras los labios. Un botón, otro botón…Hasta que al final acabó deslizando mi camisa por mis brazos, dejándome la parte de arriba con el sujetador. Mi piel recorrida por ella, y su mirada recorrerme entera.

La besé, haciendo que nos girásemos, quedando ahora yo encima de ella. Me sonrió como ella sabía y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, mientras yo me sentaba a horcajadas de ella. Me libré lentamente de sus prendas. Recorrí con mis manos su abdomen, blanquecino y suave. Suspiré y me fui deslizando por ella lentamente, besando cada tramo de su piel. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y gimió de placer. Me mordí el labio ligeramente y mis manos entonces se deslizaron por sus brazos, tirando de los tirantes del sujetador. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Temí estar equivocándome pero ella me pidió que continuase. Ella lo hizo. No pude evitar quererla aún más. Ella me cogió el rostro que se encontraba recorriendo su cuello para besar mis labios. Lo hizo al principio con ligereza y después con más fuerza. Me necesitaba a su lado, igual que yo a ella. La estreché, sintiendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda. Se irguió y entonces volvimos a girarnos

Me quitó rápidamente la ropa de arriba con una sonrisa. Vislumbré un brillo en sus ojos. Deseo. No pude evitar sentirme feliz de tenerla tan cerca. Me besó y yo la besé a ella. Sus manos recorrieron mis caderas y después mis muslos, acariciándolos lentamente. Finalmente, se libró de la falda que llevaba y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Acarició después mi cabello un momento, suspiró y me besó. La correspondí de buena gana.

-Dios…Qué delirio…-Exclamé yo…-Es una tentación

-Para evitar una tentación, hay que caer en ella…-Me sonrojé, mientras ella me observaba con lujuria-Cae conmigo…

-Hazlo Hermione…Te deseo…Hazme tuya…-Su mano se introdujo por la zona íntima y entonces no pude evitar gemir de placer-Te amo Hermione…-Susurré, mientras ella me besaba mi mejilla. Parecía feliz de escucharme decir eso mientras la sentía dentro de mí

-Y yo a ti Ginny-Dijo ella, mientras seguía provocando el placer en mi cuerpo. No pude evitar llorar-¿Te he hecho daño?-Preguntó, mientras yo sonreía

-No…Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo…-Sonrió, satisfecha y me besó, disminuyendo un poco la intensidad, tal vez para evitar un mal mayor. Pero la atraje más, indicándola que continuara con intensidad, y así lo hizo.

Esa noche, hice el amor a la luz de la luna con el amor de mi vida…Hermione Granger…"


	16. Ya lo sabía

"Habían pasado días desde ese momento que surgió entre nosotras. Hermione estuvo después algo distante, debido a la organización de un grupo llamado P.E.D.D.O. Mi hermano también participaba en ese grupo debido a que se comprometió con Hermione y siendo sincera…Eso me mosqueaba un poco. Demasiado diría yo… Además, también estaba Luna en el grupo y seguía siendo para mí algo…

Digamos que Luna desde que rompió con Harry, aunque estaba bastante con Neville, cosa que me alegraba un montón, no se separaba de Hermione. En realidad, estaba más con ella, muy encima, no se apartaba de su lado. Y eso agradaba a Hermione y en mí encendía una llama intensa, unos celos que me podían, por lo que eso provocaba mi cercanía a Harry.

Este en cambio, se encontraba todo el rato pensando en Draco y ha la vez confundido con lo de la otra vez. Draco estaba apesadumbrado, y sobre todo triste. Pero se sabía que estaba a punto de formalizar relaciones con una tal Astoria y no sé que más…Un apellido algo extraño creo recordar. Así estaba la situación actual

Me acuerdo que ese día…Fue muy raro en varios sentidos, como confirmando así la situación que os acabo de plantear. Me acuerdo cuando entré por la mañana al gran comedor. Allí estaba Luna, sentada en frente de Neville, acariciando su palma de la mano de forma lenta, mientras leía el diario del Profeta. Parecía que lo hacía en voz alta. Me recuerdo de ello porque vi la expresión de Hermione. Parecía estar hablando en voz alta. Sonreí, esa era mi Hermione.

Aún me ruborizaba al pensar así en Hermione. También recuerdo que Ron pasó al lado mío, llamándome la atención y saludándome. Le sonreí. El hizo lo mismo. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de Hermione, rodeándola un poco con su fuerte brazo. Me recuerdo el gesto de ella. Vuestra madre estaba preciosa y risueña. La verdad es que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ron también. Se veía como el soltaba una carcajada tal vez por alguna mención de Harry. Este desvió la mirada y se encontró con la mía

Asentí, mientras Hermione nos miraba a ambos. Frunció el ceño pero volvió a girar su rostro en cuanto Luna la reclamó su atención. Sentí los celos avivar mi corazón y me acerqué a la mesa, sentándome al lado de Harry. Este sonrió, bajo la atenta mirada de mi novia. Suspiramos algunos de la mesa. Entonces, el silencio reinó en el gran comedor. Allí estaba él

Ese rubio de ojos grises, tan fríos como el hielo. No parecían desprender calidez humana, sino todo lo contrario. No sonreía. Su rostro se tornaba serio y entonces suspiró, cansado. Me di cuenta por su rostro. A su lado apareció una joven. Harry levantó la vista. La chica tenía una sonrisa tímida. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su túnica de Slythering. Sus ojos de color castaño eran dulces, igual que ella. Era algo menor que nosotros, o eso parecía. La muchacha se acercó junto a él a la mesa, cogidos de la mano

-Hola chicos-Exclamó Draco sin muchos ánimos. Se sentó a mi lado y la otra muchacha se sentó al lado de Ron. Este la sonrió. Pero no todo acababa ahí. También se acercó esa odiosa de Lavender y se sentó al lado de la otra joven

-Hola Ro-Ro-Dijo la joven, mientras nos saludaba a los demás con una falsa sonrisa-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó a la joven de cabello castaño. Harry también puso atención, al igual que los demás. La joven se sonrojó al sentirse observada

-Me llamo Astoria…-Susurró ella, apartando la mirada

-Y es mi novia-Terminó Draco. Lavender asintió satisfecha. Hermione suspiró al igual que Ron mientras Harry se levantaba de forma brusca. Draco lo observó detenidamente

-Lo…Lo siento…Tengo prisa…Si me disculpáis-Comentó, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Me levanté y lo seguí caminando rápidamente

Entré en la habitación en la que estaba él. Su cabello azabache se encontraba revuelta y sus ojos de color esmeralda tenían unas lágrimas a punto de cernirse sobre su rostro. Me acerqué a él y posé mi mano sobre su espalda

-Está con ella… ¿Y yo qué?-Preguntó él. Intenté sonreír, y él me miró

-Harry…El te quiere…Se le ve en la mirada…-Sollozó un momento, pero entonces se giró y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó con intensidad, con lujuria. Moviendo sus labios sobre los míos. Me estreché un poco a él mientras me apoyaba un poco sobre la pared. Sentí sus labios, y entonces me imaginé a Hermione, sonriendo de forma risueña, diciéndome que me quería, que me amaba. Recordé su mirada, cuando me hizo sentirme suya y entonces…Me aparté de él de forma brusca, limpiándome los labios mientras él me observaba desconcertado"

Me quedé callada, dándome cuenta por primera vez que allí estaba ella, mi Hermione, escuchando todo lo que estaba contando. Me quedé helada al pensar que ella lo estaba analizando. Miré a mis hijos, que nos observaban a mí y a Harry como si no supieran lo que hacer o decir, hasta que Rose habló

-Mamá…Me parece increíble… ¿Y tú, mami? ¿Cómo te sentiste?-Preguntó. Observé a la que era mi mujer y entonces no pude evitar fijarme en ella. Su cabello seguía de la misma tonalidad y con sus rizos. Sin embargo esa mirada era distinta a la que recuerdo de aquellos años jóvenes. Algo fría. Sabía ser cálida pero aun así, a veces mostraba tal frialdad que me asustaba. Pálida aunque no ojerosa. No se notaba para nada los años que tenía y era una mujer delgada y fina que con el paso de los años conseguía conservar algo de ella. Sus labios, finos, se entre abrieron durante un instante hasta que al final decidió hablar

-Bueno…Cuando…-Se quedó callada y me miró a los ojos-En verdad…Me dolió bastante…Por el simple hecho de que… Hay una cosa que tu nunca supiste Ginny…Me lo contaste, claro está y con eso me dolió…Pero…-Suspiró. La observé detenidamente, esperando a que hablara-En realidad…Cuando tú me lo contaste…Yo ya lo sabía-Dijo mirándome a los ojos-Porque te vi…Te vi con él-Exclamó en un susurro. Entre abrí los labios para hablar, mientras Harry, Ron y mis hijos nos miraban sorprendidos. Incluso yo estaba sorprendida…


	17. No me apetece hablar

Me quedé callada, observando su rostro, que no expresaba nada. Suspiré mientras nuestros hijos nos observaban.

-¿Cómo…Cómo fue eso?-Preguntó Ron sorprendido, al igual que Harry

-Bueno…No sé si te acordarás de que…Bueno…Yo salí detrás vuestro debido a que quería estar con Harry. Se le veía afectado por…Lo de Draco…Y sabía perfectamente donde estaba. ¿Te acuerdas, Ron?

-¡Sí! Ya me acuerdo… Te pregunté que si sabrías donde encontrarlos. Tú dijiste que sí y saliste de allí, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces yo pues…Me asomé. Vi como te acercabas a él, que apoyabas tus manos sobre su espalda y cuando iba a entrar pues…Os vi, sin más…-Dijo apartando la mirada. Me quedé callada, al igual que Harry

-Hermione…Yo…No sabía que en esos momentos…Sabes que si lo hubiera sabido…-Comenzó Harry sin saber que más decir. Hermione sonrió y simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Continua cariño…-Me pidió mi amada. Yo la miré

-¿Por qué?-Ella me miró sin entender-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-La pregunté yo. Ella al principio no parecía saber que decir. Tras unos momentos en vilo, donde el silencio reinaba en la habitación, habló

-Porque…Al principio estaba dolida…Lo debiste de notar…Y después me pareció que no hacía falta mencionarlo…Eso es todo

-¿Tú sabías que mamá estaba dolida?-Preguntó Lily, mi pequeña. Negué con la cabeza y comencé a hablar

"Yo no sabía nada de esto…Salí de la habitación dejando a Harry solo. Le aclaré que por ahora no quería estar con nadie y él lo aceptó. Me acuerdo que me dirigí hacia el comedor a reunirme con todos, esperando que estuviera allí Hermione. Justo. Faltaban casi todos, que se habían marchado, pero allí estaban Ron y Hermione, juntos, terminando de desayunar. El rostro de mi amada se mostraba serio mientras que Ron parecía feliz al comer

-Chicos…-Comenté, sentándome en frente de ellos. Hermione ni si quiera levantó la mirada, ahora comprensivo, pero en su momento desconcertante. Ron me miró y dejó de comer, intentando aparentar que era educado en ese aspecto, miró de reojo a Hermione, fruncí el ceño

-¿Qué tal está Harry?-Me preguntó, tras hacer una pausa, volvió a hablar-No entiendo que le pasa, está muy raro…Es desconcertante, igual que tú Hermione-Miré a mi amada sin saber a lo que se refería Ron. Ella tomó un poco de jugo, como si se aclarara la garganta y tras esto, suspiró

-Estoy perfectamente Ronnie-La miré sin entender mientras mi hermano se sonrojaba ligeramente, con una sonrisa algo bobalicona. Hermione tenía la vista fija en la mesa, sin mirarnos tan si quiera

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así-Susurró él, mirándola un poco mientras el rubor volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas. Fruncí el ceño

-Ya…-En ese momento apareció Harry sentándose a mi lado. Entonces se produjo un incómodo silencio, provocando mi nerviosismo

-¿Qué tal estáis?-Preguntó Harry animadamente. Hermione se levantó bruscamente, estaba temblando. Ron la observó sorprendido

-Yo…Me tengo que ir-Exclamó ella. Ron se levantó también

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Preguntó mi hermano. Ella simplemente asintió y se marcharon juntos, fruncí el ceño otra vez y Harry me miró sin entender nada

-¿Qué la pasa a Herms?

-¿Tú también la has notado rara?-Le pregunté, manteniéndome a distancias de él

-Si…Además, me ha mirado con una mirada…Como de furia, pero más bien de decepción…Sé que ha sido cosas mías pero…-Comentó él

-La veré después que hemos quedado así que…-Contesté. Él asintió e intentó rozar su mano con la mía. Lo evité y me alejé de él.

Pasaron las horas. Observaba a Hermione caminar todo el rato junto a mi hermano a lo lejos, no se separaba de ella. Además de que el rostro de mí querida novia se tornaba algo triste. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, asegurándola de que todo iba a ir bien y de que nada malo iba a pasarla…Pero no sabía el porqué de su situación. Hermione desvió la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Apartó la vista y continuó el camino con los libros estrechados a su cuerpo. Observé a Ron a su lado. Existía en él un brillo especial y una esencia que me hacía sentir unos celos terribles. Ron sonreía. Seguía viendo en él el amor que profesaba hacia Hermione, por mucho que esta dijera que solo eran amigos.

Llegué a la sala de Menesteres y esperé a Hermione. Pasaron quince minutos y aún no había aparecido. Se retrasaba más de lo debido, cosa que empezaba a preocuparme. Hermione nunca se retrasaba. Estaba a punto de irme cuando apareció. Suspiré aliviada y me levanté del asiento. Se la veía vulnerable y decidí rodearla con mis brazos. Ella levantó sus manos, apoyándolas en mí pero no dijo nada

-Hermione…Estaba preocupada-Comenté ruborizándome. Ella tenía la vista fija sobre algún objeto de la sala

-¿Ah sí? No tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿no?-Dijo ella en un tono vacío. Fruncí el ceño. En ese momento no sabía nada de lo que la sucedía

-Pues claro…De ti

-¿De mí?-Preguntó, más que nada por realizar el protocolo. Suspiré

-Pues claro… ¿De quién sino?-Pregunté yo. Ella se quedó callada. Abrió los labios, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero se calló. Tras unos instantes, habló

-¿Preocupada de qué?-Evadió mi pregunta retórica

-Pues de que parecía triste…Te he visto por los pasillos con Ron…-Deje escapar con un tono celoso. Esperaba una sonrisa por parte de ella y que me dijera que Ron y ella solo eran amigos, y aunque fue parecido lo que dijo, no fue como yo esperaba

-Bueno…Ron es mi amigo, y estaba algo preocupado…

-¿Ves? Te pasa algo…-La dije yo. Ella no dijo nada. Me acerqué y rocé sus labios con los míos. Noté que se removía incómoda entre mis brazos y me aparté-Hermione… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ginny…-Dijo separándose…-No me apetece hablar…

-No…Quiero saber lo que te pasa-La exigí, cogiéndola de la muñeca. Ella la apartó bruscamente, aunque después acarició mi mano cogiéndola. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia

-Hemos hecho hace poco medio año juntas-Comentó, mirando nuestras manos unidas. Sonreí

-Los seis meses más maravillosos de mi vida…-Dije-Te quiero…

-Ginny… ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?-Preguntó ella, mirándome esta vez a los ojos. Me quedé callada, inundada por su mirada-Sabes que…Puedes contarme lo que creas conveniente…O lo que elijas…Lo respetaría

-¿A qué te refieres Hermione?-Pregunté temerosa. Ella se quedó callada. Acaricié su mejilla y cerró los ojos

-Ginny…Solo te digo eso…Sabes que…-Suspiró y se giró dispuesta a salir por la puerta

-¡Hermione!-Se detuvo. Tragué saliva-Harry y yo nos besamos-Solté sin pensar. Ella no se giró. El silencio reinó el lugar. Giró un poco su rostro. Vi asomar una lágrima en él. Suspiré, aterrada al pensar que ella se alejara de mí. Caminó y salió de la sala, sin mirar atrás"


	18. Tres años después

"Haremos un salto temporal de tres años. En este periodo han pasado numerosas cuestiones.

Draco, que salía con Astoria amando aun así a Harry se casó con Astoria en cuanto salió de la escuela. El chico nos mandaba alguna carta que otra además de invitarnos a la boda. Fue un bonito detalle, y además de que fue preciosa, aunque la mirada que Draco dedicó a Harry en el último momento dijo más que mil palabras juntas

Neville y Luna acabaron juntos como novios, hacían una bonita pareja. A Luna la veía de vez en cuando, aunque nuestra relación sufrió una cierta frialdad debido a mi ruptura con Hermione. No se acercaba mucho, solo para mantener una conversación con Harry, que seguían manteniendo una amistad pese a todo. Una amistad duradera. Neville mantenía las distancias con Harry, receloso aunque conmigo era amable y encantador. Al hablar con él me comentó alguna cosa de Hermione de pasada. Que se encontraba en España junto con Ron.

Yo mantenía una relación de carta con este último. Me contaba sus mayores anécdotas y a veces me mencionaba a Hermione. Sé por alguna de las cartas que continuaba con la magia encargándose de ello en España y que se había reconciliado con su antigua amiga, Lavender, y que ahora mantenían un fuerte vínculo. Además, seguía llevándose con Luna, yendo la última a visitarla a España. Seguía siendo como siempre según las palabras de Ron, aunque no entendía como no manteníamos ambas la amistad, si antes éramos inseparables. Suspiré, lo éramos…

Harry y yo manteníamos una relación sentimental. Siempre estábamos juntos y vivía en una casa cerca de la mía, la madriguera. Aunque estaba con él, y con el tiempo aprendí a apreciarlo y respetarlo, estaba aún enamorada de Hermione. La seguía queriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Seguía amándola. Y lloraba, siempre lloraba al sentir su ausencia. La ausencia de sus labios, de sus caricias, de sus miradas…De su voz, de su dulce y encantadora voz…

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá, observando la nieve caer sobre los edificios. Estaba pensando en ella, en sus ojos, castaños. En su cabello, moreno tirando a castaño, con esa forma ondulada que tan genial la quedaba. Esa sonrisa tímida que recordaba…Todo en sí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Harry, que entraba en el salón quitándose la bufanda y el sombrero, cubiertos de nieve. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad

-¡Ginny! ¡Mi amor!-Me levanté, mientras cogía mi rostro entre sus manos para depositarme un beso en mis labios. Deseé como siempre de que esos labios fueran los de Hermione

-Estás helado-Comenté, separándome de él. El simplemente sonrió. Me uní a él

-Tengo estupendas noticias-Sacando de su chaqueta un sobre. Lo miré atenta, mientras Harry sonreía encantado-Es de Ron

-¿De Ron?-Pregunté incrédula-¿Cómo es que te ha mandado a ti una carta?-Quise saber. Harry hundió los hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir

-No lo sé…Pero quería abrirlo contigo…-Susurró él. Sonreí y abrió la carta leyéndola en alto

-"Querido Harry y querida Ginny"…Vaya…Ya se imaginaba que vendría aquí a hablar contigo-Exclamó el chico divertido. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada-"Antes de nada deciros que espero que os encontréis bien y de que me alegro de que estéis juntos, cómo no, además de añadir mi querida advertencia de que como te propases con mi hermanita, te la cargas-Harry y yo no pudimos evitar reír ante tal comentario por parte de Ron-Sabéis que no soy muy dado a escribir cartas, así que iré directamente al grano. Me caso… Sí, os quedaréis sorprendidos por la noticia. Me caso, y en unos días además. Mamá ya está atenta así que más o menos lo está preparando todo. Vendré junto con mi prometida. Espero veros estos días, y por supuestamente en la boda. También vendrán estos días a la madriguera Draco, además de Luna y Neville, así que los veréis pronto. Saludad a los demás de mi parte, con cariño, Ron.

-Vaya…Ron casándose…Se me hace increíble-Dije yo, soltando un suspiro. Harry me miró mientras doblaba la carta

-Lo sé…Es extraño…No me le imagino aunque bueno…Si él es feliz…-Mostró una sonrisa y asentí

-No menciona nada de Hermione-Comenté. Suspiré

-Ya…Y tampoco dice nada de qué viene con él…Estará ocupada con el trabajo…-Dijo, convencido.

-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de ella? Yo solamente por Ron en las carta y alguna mención de Neville sobre ella…

-Pues parecido a ti…Solo que de Luna…No sé qué ha pasado…Antes estábamos tan unidos y de repente… ¿Qué pasaría, Ginny? Sé que no me comporté de una forma demasiado amable con ella en ciertos puntos, siempre he sido un insensible…Pero he sido su mejor amigo…Y tú has sido su mejor amiga…O una de las mejores…-Rectificó al encontrarse con mi mirada-Pero ahora…

-Mantendrá en contacto con Draco

-Sí…Me lo ha dicho Luna, que el otro día fue a casa de este a visitarlo. Dice que no entiende nada…Pero cree que tal vez…Decide al final hablar con nosotros…Quién sabe, dice él…-Dijo apartando su mirada de mí. Suspiré. Harry también seguía amando en parte a Draco, y yo sabía que era su segunda opción, igual que él la mía

-¡Espera!-Dije, percatándome de una cosa

-¿Qué?-Preguntó curioso

-¿De cuándo está fechada la carta?-Comenté, mientras él lo comprobaba

-Pues…De hace unos días…-Levantó la vista. Sus ojos de color verde se encontraron con los míos. El timbre sonó. Sonreímos los dos. Mi madre, Molly, salió de la cocina y se acercó a abrir, al igual que nosotros y mis hermanos, Fred y George, que eran gemelos

Al otro lado de la puesta estaba Ron. Algo más alto y más fornido que antes. Su cabello seguía en media melena, y su flequillo le tapaba parte de sus ojos, de color azul claro. Su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de encantadora. Llevaba una bolsa de gimnasio, aunque mi madre y yo, con miradas suspicaces, supusimos que era la ropa de ella o de él. Llevaba puesto un jersey de color rojo cálido y unos pantalones vaqueros, además de unas botas negras. Sonrió, entrando en la casa.

-¡Hijo!-Exclamó mi madre, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry y yo sonreímos. Ron después me abrazó con fuerza y finalmente le estrechó la mano a Harry, dándose una palmada en la espalda

-¡Cuñado!-Exclamó Ron. Suspiré, mientras mi novio sonreía-Bueno…Enseguida llegará, que estará cogiendo las cosas del coche…Ayúdame a subir esto a la habitación de Ginny…-Dijo con un tono más suave de lo que yo recordaba. Subí junto a él

-Se te echaba de menos…-Comenté, mientras él dejaba la bolsa encima de la cama

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú, echándome de menos, a mí?-Preguntó burlón, le pegué un codazo mientras salíamos de la habitación

-Por supuesto que sí…Desde que te fuiste, no podía picar con el mismo gusto…-Comenté, provocando la risa en él

-Sobre todo porque yo era la diana, ¿no?-Dijo atrayéndome hacia él con su fornido brazo. Sonreí, mientras bajamos las escaleras. Sonrió separándose de mí y saliendo afuera. Me quedé en las escaleras. Harry se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando. Ron volvió a entrar, tomándola de la mano. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de forma extensa

Mi mirada se cruzó primero con la de mi hermano, brillante y exuberante. Después con la de ella y no pude evitar sentir la perplejidad en mí. No me lo esperaba, y me sentía dolida. Mi madre y mis hermanos acompañaban a Harry. Ron también sonrió y ella no apartaba la mirada de mí. Contuve el aliento

-Querida familia…He vuelto para celebrar mi boda con mi prometida…-Sonrió, mirando a la muchacha. Ella sonrió a duras penas. Levantó la mano de ella, mostrándonos el anillo. No pude evitar sentir un cuchillo clavarse en mí-Con mi amada prometida…Hermione..."

**Bueno, quería pedir disculpas por el error que he cometido al subir las historias. Lapsus, como digo yo...Lamento lo ocurrido y aseguro que no volverá a suceder... (Sería penoso que así fuese xD) Aparte de eso, agradecer a ShadowDianne el aviso por ello, que sino la cosa se hubiese mantenido xD Y luego, también, agradecer a esas personas que han comentado pero que no puede responder directamente. Me alegro de que os guste la historia...Saludos y, lo dicho xD**


	19. ¡Qué complicado!

"Ya supongo que os imaginaréis la cara que se me quedó al ver a vuestra madre en frente mío tras tres años de desaparición. Estaba igual de guapa que siempre. En esos momentos había adelgazado más y llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones vaqueros. Cogía la mano de Ron con fuerza. Harry sonreía, con cierta nostalgia

-¡Hermione!-Exclamó él, acercándose a ella. Ella se separó de Ron y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo-Cuánto tiempo…-Susurró él, apartándose de ella. Hermione asintió y acarició el rostro de Harry con cierta ternura

-La verdad es que se te echaba de menos…-Comentó Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry asintió con energía

-Nos tenemos que contar numerosas cosas…Una de ellas la debemos de tratar con urgencia-Dijo Harry, mirándola seriamente

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Hermione, sin entender. Lo miré y Ron frunció el ceño

-Me refiero a tu desaparición tan repentina…Y el no haberte comunicado con Ginny y yo-Soltó con un tono algo molesto. Yo me quedé callada. Hermione iba a contestar pero Ron se adelantó

-Hermione tenía sus razones para llegar a hacer eso…-Gruñó, defendiéndola-Además Harry… ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Para mí mucha Ron…Es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana…Y solo he tenido noticias de ella por carta o por amigos comunes…Y tampoco eran unas noticas tan importantes que me quitaran la preocupación por ti Hermione…Entiéndeme…Hemos estado yo y Ginny preocupados…-Susurró al final. La miré y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sentí el contacto de nuestras miradas, un fuego que aún no había desaparecido

-Hola Ginny…-Saludó ella con velocidad, cambiando rápidamente de tema-Harry…No te quería preocupar, entiéndeme tu también a mí…Ron tiene razón, tuve mis razones-Dijo mirándome de reojo-Y me gustaría que respetases mi silencio. No me apetece estar dando explicaciones, y si eres mi amigo, me facilitarías la cosa…Y no te hecho nada en cara-Aclaró ella, ante la cara de mi novio-Nunca lo haría Harry…Eres mi mejor amigo…Y lo sigues siendo…Eres importante para mí-Dijo ella. Harry sonrió

-Temía que la cosas hubieran cambiado…Sé que no he sido tan buen amigo como debía…Y sé que no soy delicado para muchas cosas…Es decir, que no tengo sensibilidad-Todos rieron ante la idea-Pero…He estado preocupado…Y Ginny también-Hermione me miró

-Lo sé…Y os pido perdón…A los dos-Me miró-No tenía que haber desaparecido así…Sois mis amigos…Al menos tenía que haberme comunicado…Pero como dije, tenía mis razones…

-Bueno…-Exclamó Ron, interrumpiendo la conversación-Ginny, ¿podrías ayudar a Hermione con su maleta? Llévala a tu habitación, dormiréis juntas.

Miré a Hermione. Tragué saliva y cogí su bolsa, mientras ella cogía la maleta y subimos por las escaleras. Entramos en mi habitación. Hermione dejó su maleta sobre la cama y yo la bolsa en la pared

-La verdad es que la casa sigue igual…-Murmuró ella, mientras yo la observaba de espaldas

-Si…Nada ha cambiado… ¿Sabes si viene alguien más?-Pregunté yo. Ella asintió

-Draco…Sé que llegaba hoy…-Susurró, mientras sacaba la ropa doblada de la maleta. Observé el vestido de novia, blanco. Cerré los ojos y me aclaré la garganta

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Comenté

-¿De qué?-Su voz parecía más bien de sorpresa, aunque sabía perfectamente que sabía de lo que hablábamos

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…Aunque no has cambiado nada-Ella se giró, encontrándome con sus ojos. Noté que estaba nerviosa, y sentí que era un momento ideal para saber lo que sucedía-Sigues igual de guapa-Me iba acercando poco a poco a ella-Siempre me gustaron tus ojos, esa fuerza que siempre has demostrado…Todo…-Comenté, quedándome en frente de ella

Su rostro se tornaba serio, aunque sabía que su cuerpo no demostraba lo mismo. Sus piernas se encontraban algo inestables, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que seguía enamorada de mí, tanto como yo de ella…Mi cuerpo se acercó más al de ella. Mi mano rozaba la suya y miré un momento ese contacto. Hermione también lo miraba, con la misma concentración que yo. Levanté mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Echaba de menos ese contacto tan dulce. Noté como mi rostro se acercaba al suyo, pero no como para besarla, sino más bien para observarla. Ella me analizaba con esos ojos tan hipnotizantes. En ese momento sonó la puerta de la casa y Hermione se separó de mí, al igual que yo de ella, percatándonos de la situación. Me observó asustada, y yo noté el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo

-¡Hermione!-Exclamó una voz, abriéndose la puerta ante nosotras. Era Draco, que nos observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recorrió la habitación y se lanzó hacia Hermione, abrazándola con fuerza-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Al menos tú sabías de ella-Comenté yo. Él se apartó y abrió los brazos con una sonrisa. Levanté la ceja mientras lo miraba divertida

-¿No te vas a caer rendida entre mis brazos?-Preguntó él. Solté una carcajada y lo abracé con fuerza-¿Qué tal con Harry? Veo que vuestra relación va viento en popa

Hermione se quedó observando a Draco sin entender mientras yo me moría por dentro. Me observó, con cierto dolor, cosa que yo entendía y se aclaró, mirando a Draco

-¿Está saliendo con Harry?-Preguntó ella. Él asintió

-Si…Que te cuente ella, que os deberéis de poner al día…Al fin y al cabo… ¡Vais a ser cuñadas? Tú, Ginny, te vas a casar con el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú, Hermione, te vas a casar con Ron, el hermano de Ginny y el que fue el gran amor de tu vida, y sigue siendo…

-Y tú Draco, con la muchacha más maravillosa del mundo…-Comentó Hermione

-Si…La verdad es que si…-Dijo él sin ánimos

-Todos…Somos felices-Dije yo. Miré a Hermione, leyéndola la mirada. Seguía amándome, con la misma fuerza con la que yo la amaba…Y Draco seguía amando a Harry… ¡Qué complicado era el amor!"


	20. ¡Me encanta!

"Siendo sincera, todo me parecía confuso. Sobre todo el pensar que Hermione seguía enamorada de mí. Sus ojos me lo indicaban y sus gestos también, pero también se notaba que cada uno estábamos con la persona equivocada. Yo con Harry, Hermione con Ron y Draco con Astoria.

En ese momento el chico de cabello rubio salió con Hermione. Yo me quedé un momento allí, callada. Acabé saliendo por la habitación, encontrándome con mi hermano. Este sonrió y se acercó a mí con paso ligero

-Ginny… ¿A qué es increíble?-Preguntó él. Sonreí, intentando transmitirle mis felicitaciones. Pero ni tan siquiera a mí podía engañarme…Sabía perfectamente que no me alegraba que él estuviera con Hermione

-¿Increíble el qué Ron?-Pregunté con un tono suave. Me mostró una dulce sonrisa, como si hubiera esperado que no me imaginase la cuestión

-Increíble que me vaya a casar…y más con Hermione…En Hogwarts No me aceptaba y ahora…Nos vamos a casar…Sin duda aún no me lo puedo creer…-Comentó. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras

-¿Y cómo es que no lo dijiste antes?-Me miró sin entender-Que era Hermione tu prometida…-Aclaré. Él asintió

-No quería que lo contase…Prefería que tú y Harry os enteraseis en los últimos días…Aunque siéndote sincero, no entiendo nada…No sé ni tan siquiera las razones por las que no se quiso comunicar contigo…-Aparté la mirada. Nos colocamos en frente del salón. La música sonaba. Mamá cocinaba mientras bailaba, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada. Harry se encontraba al lado de la ventana, fingiendo que miraba al exterior. En realidad observaba de forma disimulada como Draco bailaba con Hermione. Suspiré

-Yo tampoco sé las razones Ron…-Él parecía esperar algo más de información. Se le veía algo decepcionado-No sé qué es lo que pasó-Le mentí-Solo que la he extrañado un montón…

-Normal Ginny…Era tu mejor amiga…-Susurró. Asentí sin fuerzas. Mi mejor amiga…-Ahora lo importante es que estás aquí, con nosotros…Que estamos todos juntos para celebrar el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida y de la suya…Porque tú eres esencial para mí Ginny…Y no quería que esto sucediera sin ti…-Dijo él. No pude evitar sonreír esta vez de verdad. Una lágrima se escapó por sus ojos azules, que eliminó rápidamente con su mano-Además…Cuando tenga hijos… ¿Quién será su tía?-Comentó. Solté una carcajada

-Yo…Seré su única tía pensándolo…-Comenté. Él asintió. Entonces Hermione se separó de Draco y se acercó a su prometido, cogiéndole de las manos. Él me dedicó una cabezada con una carcajada y los dos se pusieron a bailar en medio de la sala. Harry soltó una carcajada divertido. Las miradas de Draco y de él se encontraron y surgió el rubor en las mejillas de rubio. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Ron y Hermione bailaban.

Se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a dar círculos. Ron sonreía. El cabello de Hermione se movía con velocidad. Harry me rodeó con sus brazos, cogió mi mano, uniéndola con la suya y empezamos a bailar de forma algo rápida pero no de forma excesiva. Me recordó a la imagen de la foto de los padres de Harry. Me estrechó más hacia su cuerpo para finalmente besarme con lentitud. Alguien nos aplaudía. Nos separamos. Hermione observaba seria la escena, al igual que Draco. El único que aplaudía era Ron, con alegría en su rostro. Draco se giró, saliendo de la estancia y subiendo por las escaleras. Harry lo seguía con la mirada, afligido por no poder correr hacia él. Respiré entrecortadamente. Hermione me miró por última vez. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de mi hermano y con la otra mano acercó el rostro de él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Se separó y se alejó, siguiendo el mismo ejemplo que Draco. Me separé de Harry

-¿Qué les pasa?-Preguntó Ron sin entender. Yo sabía lo que la pasaba a Hermione y Harry lo que le pasaba a Draco

-Voy a hablar con Hermione-Exclamé

-Bueno…Yo me quedo aquí con Ron…Si nos necesitas para algo, ya sabes…-Ofreció Harry.

Asentí, lo besé y me dirigí a la habitación. Allí estaba ella, sentada

-Hermione… -Susurré. Ella se giró, y se quedó observándome.

-¿Qué quieres Ginny?-Preguntó de forma brusca. Cerré los puños

-Quiero hablar de lo que pasó…De lo nuestro…

-No sé a lo que te refieres…-Contestó ella

-Lo sabes perfectamente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-Pregunté, de forma desesperada. Ella me miró sorprendida ante la pregunta

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente…-Dijo ella

-¡No! Te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado. Que no volvería a pasar…-Ella me interrumpió

-¿Y cómo querías que te creyera, Ginny? ¿Cómo? Me engañaste… No podía quedarme viendo cómo te besarías con él…

-Si tú te hubieras quedado…

-Si me hubiera quedado estarías con él Ginny…Estarías a su lado…Lo sé-Dijo ella. Su voz temblaba

-No…Me hubiera quedado contigo…Pero te fuiste…Y vuelves ahora, y encima comprometida con mi hermano…-Comenté con un tono de rabia

-Él ha sabido darme lo que quiero…En realidad me trató muy bien…Supo cuidarme y…Sé que es el hombre ideal…Mira Ginny…Yo no quiero conflictos, y menos contigo…Me gustaría al menos que fuéramos amigas…-Propuso ella. Negué con la cabeza

-No…No quiero tu amistad Hermione…-Ella pareció dolida ante mi comentario. Se acercó hacia mí, aunque sabía que pretendía salir por la puerta. La cogí de la muñeca-No puedo fingir ser tu amiga después de todo lo que ha pasado-Añadí

Entonces no lo pude evitar. Nuestros rostros se observaban con cierta irritación, y la besé como nunca antes había besado a alguien. La besé con fuerza. Nuestros labios se movían compenetrados, como si nunca nos hubiéramos olvidado de cómo era nuestra relación. Su lengua recorría mi boca, uniéndose ambas en una sola. Mis manos rodearon su cintura, mientras que las suyas sujetaban mi cuello. Nos besábamos con fuerza, con pasión, con lujuria, con nostalgia. Los recuerdos se avivaron, y pareció que fue por ambas partes, debido a que nos besamos con más intensidad. La había extrañado durante ese tiempo, y no podía dejarla escapar. La atraje más hacia mi cuerpo y saboreé sus labios. Los mordí y ella soltó un gemido, que fue ahogado por mis labios.

Nos movimos, apoyándola sobre la pared. Mis manos se colocaron en la pared rígida, evitando así que Hermione se escapara. Pero ella tampoco parecía querer escaparse. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo, atrayéndome hacia ella, mientras que yo la continuaba besando. Notaba como sus manos se iban separando de mi cuerpo, y a la vez se volvían, como si estuviera luchando en su batalla interna. Yo simplemente me separé un poco, comenzando a besar su cuello. Ella apartó mi rostro, cogiéndolo y besando mis labios con fuerza. Sabía a fresas sus labios. Entonces, percatándose de la situación, me apartó con cierta ligereza. Yo no puse resistencia. Me observó de forma detenida. Suspiró, con la respiración acelerada, al igual que la mía.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándome allí sola. Solo tenía una cosa clara en ese momento chicos… ¡Me encantaban las conversaciones con Hermione!"


	21. El compromiso

"Salí de la habitación, buscando a Hermione con la mirada. Estaba en el pasillo, en frente de la habitación de mi hermano y de la de Harry. Este salió mientras Hermione lo observaba con detenimiento. Ambos se sonrieron y la castaña se introdujo en la habitación. Me acuerdo que Harry se acercó a mí con una sonrisa

-Cariño…-Susurró él, depositando en mí un cálido beso. Me dejé rodear por sus brazos. Al separarnos el simplemente me sonrió-Necesito hablar contigo…Y creo que ahora es el mejor momento… ¿No crees?-Preguntó. Yo asentí sin decir palabra alguna"

-¿Y qué ocurrió con mamá? ¿Qué hiciste tú?-Preguntó Rose. Lily asintió, mirando con curiosidad a Hermione. Ella se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, nuestra hija la interrumpió

-Eso, ¿cómo reaccionaste?-Preguntó con ese tono tan delicado, tan dulce... Hermione sonrió tontamente y me miró fugazmente. No pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir con velocidad. Se sentó en el posa brazos, al lado de Lily y la atrajo hacia ella con delicadeza. Esta se dejó acariciar por mi mujer.

-Bueno…Hay un detalle que vuestra madre no os va a poder contar y por tanto, tendré que narrar yo…Ella creo que se enteró más tarde…-Comentó. Mi hermano levantó la vista con cierto dolor, recordando la situación-En tal caso…

Narradora, Hermione, primera persona.

Bueno… ¡Qué difícil es explicarse, no sé cómo lo haces cariño! Bueno…La situación ocurría así…Estaba muy confusa…No por lo que sintiera. Yo ya sabía que amaba a Ginny con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que la confianza que sentía al principio se había roto, cuál muñeca frágil en una caja de cartón. Entré en la habitación del que iba a ser mi prometido, Ron. Estaba tirado en la cama, sin la parte superior, dejando ver sus pectorales. Me quedé paralizada al encontrarle en tal postura. Él se levantó al verme

-Hermione…Perdóname, pero es que enseguida me iba a dormir…-Se excusó él. Me quedé algo perpleja

-¿Vas a dormir así?-Pregunté yo. El sonrió picaronamente

-Si…Claro aunque me encantaría que dormirías conmigo-Contestó él. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, después de todo, lo referente al sexo me sonrojaba notablemente-Y tranquila…Harry y yo nos controlamos, aunque somos increíblemente irresistibles-Comentó con un tono seductor. Solté una carcajada, acompañada con la risa de él

-Necesitaba sonreír…La verdad es que necesito fuerzas Ron…-Él me miró con preocupación y se acercó a mí, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?-Preguntó. Me separé de él

-No sé si me quiero casar Ron…No sé si estoy preparada…Sé que te quiero-Mentí yo descaradamente. Él asintió comprensivo-Pero no sé si estoy preparada para este compromiso…No lo sé, y no quiero que esto estropee nuestra relación o algo…-Dije, esta vez con sinceridad. Él me acarició la mejilla con cuidado y me sonrió

-Cariño…Me duele un poco porque creía que estaba segura de esto…Pero te comprendo…Necesitas pensar y aclararte-Finalizó su conclusión. Yo asentí. Se levantó y me cogió de la mano, tirándome hacia él. Se tumbó en la cama, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo y me apoyé en su pecho desnudo-No te preocupes…Quedan unos días y probablemente en ese tiempo sepas lo que sientes…

-Si…Lo sabré Ron…Gracias por ser tan comprensible conmigo…-Susurré. Él me acarició y besó mi frente con dulzura. Sonreí

-Te quiero Hermione…-Levanté mi rostro, encontrándome con aquellos ojos azules claros. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo otra vez y acaricié su mano con suavidad

-Y yo a ti Ron…-Contesté, besando sus labios con suavidad. Él me estrechó más hacia su cuerpo, mientras aún recordaba el sabor de aquellos labios que había besado con anterioridad…

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Rose, que estaba tan perpleja como Lily y Lorcan. Yo continué con mi historia

"Harry tiró de mí hacia el salón con cierta suavidad. Yo no pude evitar mirar hacia las escaleras, con la absurda esperanza de que Hermione apareciera. Él me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y cogía mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó preocupado-¿Has discutido con Hermione?-Negué con la cabeza

-Simplemente hemos…Mantenido una conversación-Comenté, recordando aquel beso tan apasionado que nos habíamos dado con tanta efusividad

-¿Y has conseguido sonsacarla algo?-Negué con la cabeza

-No me ha querido decir nada-Mentí yo-Simplemente que ya ha vuelto y que lo demás debe quedar en el pasado…

-Es que la noto algo rara…Parece como que ya no confiara ni en mí ni en ti-Lo miré sorprendida. No me esperaba que Harry llegase a esa conclusión

-No creo que sea eso cariño…Conclusiones tuyas-Finalicé yo. Él suspiró

-Sé que no es así Ginny…Si quieres engañarte a ti misma de acuerdo…Sé que debe doler que Hermione ya no te tenga en la misma situación que antes…Al fin y al cabo, erais las mejores amigas entonces…

-Sí, las mejores amigas…-Contesté algo dolida

-Pero ahora tienes que ver que no es así. Que ya no eres la misma persona para ella. Algo hemos debido de hacer…Y quiero saber el qué. Y lo acabaré descubriendo, te lo juro-Exclamó él. Me quedé callada. Sabía que si Harry se ponía a investigar era capaz de descubrirlo y eso no iba a ser muy bueno para mí y menos para Hermione. Él me dedicó una sonrisa-Cariño, tampoco doy tanto miedo…-Solté una sonrisita nerviosa

-No es eso Harry…No pasa nada…-Susurré. Él cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con delicadeza. Después me soltó y sacó una caja del bolsillo. Lo miré desconcertada

-Bueno…Es que quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación…Cuando he visto que Ron y Hermione se iban a casar, me di cuenta de que tú y yo también nos los merecemos, ¿no? El estar juntos tras tanto tiempo de duda y de dolor, de batallas que al final sirvieron para algo, pero que a veces parece lo contrario-"No Harry, no me hagas esto" pensaba yo mientras lo observaba arrodillarse-Y creo que es el momento perfecto. Así habrá dos cosas que celebrar…La boda de tu hermano y…En fin…Que quiero que seas la mujer de mi vida-Y tanto que la mujer de su vida"

-¡Oye!-Exclamó él. Todos se rieron ante la gracia mientras él se sonrojaba

-Harry…Es que es irónico…He sido la ÚNICA mujer de tu vida-Dije, remarcando más la palabra única

"-Y quiero que seas la mujer de mis hijos…-Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir nerviosa. Abrió la caja de color verde oscuro, mostrándome el anillo que llevaba dentro-Ginny Weasley, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-Me quedé callada. No quería responder tan pronto a la pregunta. Me quedé callada, observando cómo sonreía. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que pasa es que no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo…El destino al final supo cómo colocar las cosas en su camino. Lo que pasa es que tuvo que suceder numerosas cuestiones para ello. Todo quedó en silencio, mientras él esperaba ansioso mi respuesta…"


	22. Estupideces

-Bueno Ginny…Creo que es hora de que nos toque hablar a alguno de nosotros, ¿no crees?-Preguntó con un tono divertido Ron, mientras se levantaba un poco, con la copa en la mano. Hermione soltó una carcajada

-¡Ronald!-Le reclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es cierto que no tenía razones, pero fruncí el ceño con cierto fastidio. Harry sonrió ante mi gesto

-Si queréis continuo yo, al fin y al cabo, este detalle aún no lo conoces muy bien Ginny…-Comentó él. Hermione asintió, dándole la razón

-Si Harry…Pero en cuánto termines los niños deberían ir a la cama a dormir-Dijo con su tono firme. Los chicos mostraron un gruñido que me hizo gracia

-¿Y la historia?-Preguntó Rose, ahora interesada

-Mañana chicos…-Susurré yo. Harry soltó una carcajada y empezó a narrar

Narrador, Harry, primera persona

Bueno chicos…El caso fue que los días fueron pasando y que ya quedaba menos para la boda de Hermione y Ron, por no decir que quedaban dos días. Ron estaba nervioso, más que nada porque Hermione aún no le había dado una contestación y no sabía si debía cancelar la boda. Hermione estaba también nerviosa. Decidí intervenir, y con el permiso de mi amigo, decidí hablar con ella. Aún recuerdo como sucedió todo

Ese día llovía. Nos encontrábamos en el salón. Hermione observaba la lluvia caer sobre la espesa pradera. Entré, apoyándome en la pared un poco, observando a mi mejor amiga, la que era como mi hermana. Parecía ausente, además de que se encontraba pensativa. La analicé con cautela. Su cabello castaño rizado se encontraba recogido en una coleta, y su cuerpo era más fino de lo que recordaba. En ese momento llevaba una camiseta de color rosa claro, y eso que lo odiaba con unos pantalones cortos. Apartó un poco la mirada, dándola un poco la luz que parecía salir entre las nubes. Se veía hermosa

-Harry…-Exclamó con una voz suave, lenta. Se apartó, mirándome de frente. Nuestras miradas chocaron y no hizo falta más para saber que nada era igual que antes-No te había oído llegar…

-Ya…Lo noté…Estabas pensativa-Esbozó una sonrisa

-Si…La verdad es que si…-Susurró. Me acerqué a ella con paso ligero y me senté. Sin tener que decir nada, se sentó a mi lado. Me giré un poco para poder observar su rostro mejor. Ella apartó la mirada y procuraba no encontrarse con la mía

-Hermione…He hablado con Ron…Y me ha contado todo-Ella asintió-Está nervioso y preocupado. No sabe lo que hacer. Si suspender la boda o qué. Necesita una respuesta y…-Me interrumpió

-Siéndote sincera Harry…Ni tan siquiera sé lo que hacer…-Susurró toda nerviosa. Tomé sus manos entre las mías. Ella me miró a los ojos y la sonreí, intentando transmitirla todo mi afecto y apoyo, al fin y al cabo, Hermione era una de las personas más importantes para mí

-¿Y eso Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté con un tono curioso. Quería saber lo que ocurría

-No lo sé Harry…Me encuentro confusa…Tengo miedo… ¿Y si cometo así el peor error de mi vida? Porque sé que Ron es el hombre ideal, pero también sé que…No estoy segura…Y debería estarlo, ¿no?-Preguntó ella, buscando una respuesta que ni yo sabía se tenía

-Hermione…Sabrás quién es la persona ideal enseguida… ¿Quieres a Ron?-Pregunté

-Claro que lo quiero Harry…Es el hombre de mi vida…-Ahora pensando, que ironía, ¿no?-No es solo mi futuro marido, también es mi mejor amigo, el que me comprende y me respeta…Mi destino estaba firmado con él. Sabía que podía acabar con él. Después de tantas idas y venidas, hemos acabado así…Y ahora, estoy nerviosa…Mis sentidos me fallan y no sé qué hacer Harry… ¿y si no es…?-Se quedó callada… La animé a continuar-¿Y si no es el amor de mi vida?

-¿No acabas de decir que es el hombre de tu vida?-Pregunté sin entender. Ella ladeó la cabeza

-No tiene importancia Harry…No hace falta que te comas el coco…-Susurró. La tomé las manos con más fuerza

-Hermione…Me como la cabeza, el coco y todo lo que sea por ti…Sé que a veces no he sido ese mejor amigo porque no he tenido tanta delicadeza ni sensibilidad pero…Eres importante para mí y me preocupo por ti ante todo

-Gracias Harry…Eres importante para mí y…Fue una estupidez lo que hice…Debía haber mantenido el contacto contigo…Me olvidé de los buenos momentos que compartimos juntos…

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Acaricié su mejilla con cierta delicadeza y entonces nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Hermione me correspondió agarrando con fuerza mis prendas. No pude evitar soltar alguna lágrima. Había extrañado demasiado a Hermione, y por fin la volvía a tener a mi lado. Volvía a tener a mi lado a mis dos mejores amigos, y me sentía bien por ello

-Ey… No llores…-Susurró, secando mis lágrimas con sus manos. Sonrió, al igual que yo

-Es que…Te echaba de menos Hermy…-Ella me mostró una cálida sonrisa

-Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre…Desde que me marché…-Comentó. Asentí-Gracias por escucharme

-No me agradezcas nada Hermy…Y te entiendo…Yo también he tardado en decidirme, pero al final hice lo que creía conveniente-Ella me miró con curiosidad

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó. Yo la miré

-La he pedido matrimonio a Ginny…-Dije yo. Ella me miró, al principio desconcertada y finalmente con cierta sorpresa en su rostro

-La… ¿La has pedido matrimonio?-Asentí-¿Y ella que ha dicho?-Preguntó ansiosa

-Ha dicho que si…-Susurré yo…Ella se quedó consternada, apartando sus manos de las mías. La miré sin comprender. Ella se quedó sin decir nada…-¿No me vas a felicitar?-Pareció salir de una ensoñación y me sonrió

-Claro…Felicidades Harry…-Contestó sin mucho ánimo

-Por eso sé cómo te sientes…Pero sabrás lo que tienes que hacer-Dije. Ella asintió y tras unos momentos, se levantó del sofá y me miró

-Tienes razón…Ha sido una estupidez…Han sido estupideces…Harry, dile a Ron que no se preocupe…La boda sigue adelante…-Contestó, saliendo de la sala. Al instante entró mi prometida, mirando a Hermione salir de la habitación

-¿De qué hablaban?-Preguntó ella. Me levanté y la rodeé con los brazos

-Pues…Te lo resumo…No te lo podía contar por petición de ambos debido a que era un secreto…Hermione tenía dudas…-Ginny me miró algo perpleja

-¿Dudas?

-Si…Sobre la boda…No sabía si casarse con Ron…Tenía miedo y decía que tal vez ni tan siquiera fuera el amor de su vida-Solté una carcajada cuando lo recordé. Ella me miró un tanto sorprendida-Pero todo se ha solucionado…He hablado con ella…Y tras decirla que nosotros estábamos de ejemplo, ha recapacitado…

-Espera… ¿La has dicho qué…?-Empezó a preguntar ella

-Si cariño…La he dicho que nos habíamos comprometido…Y ella ha dicho que continuará con la boda…Así que voy a avisar a Ron…-Me despedí de ella depositándola un beso en los labios

-¿Y tú mamá, qué pensaste?-Preguntó mi hija, mientras Ron se levantaba otra vez del sofá

-Lo único que pensé era que había metido la pata…Enseguida supe que Hermione quería retrasar la boda por mí, y yo diciéndole que si a Harry la había mandado sin duda a los brazos de Ron…Y que la había perdido…

-Pero bueno…Chicos, es hora de ir a la cama-Interrumpió mi mujer. Se quejaron pero decidieron que era hora. Ron cogió en brazos a Lorcan, que estaba medio dormido y Harry cogió a Lily, saliendo los dos riendo. Rose simplemente les siguió con cierta aspereza. Tras arroparlos, Harry y Ron se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios

-¿No vienes?-La pregunté a mi mujer, mientras ella observaba por la ventana. Ella se giró y negó con la cabeza

-Me voy un momento a la sala a leer un rato…Sé que te molesta la luz al dormir-Asentí con una sonrisa. Me conocía demasiado bien

-Me conoces muy bien-Mencioné

-Por supuesto…-Contestó ella

-Antes sonreíste tontamente a una pregunta de nuestra hija…Me llamó la atención

-Es que me vuelve loca…Se parece mucho a su madre…-Me sonrojé un momento-Después de tanto tiempo, sé como ruborizarte…

-Siempre causas ese efecto en mí…Y por muchos años que pase, seguirá así…-Susurré. Ella sonrió satisfecha

-Eso es lo único que necesitaba oír…-Susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a mí

-¿Para qué?-Pregunté con un tono inocente, y algo seductor. Ella me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa

-Para esto…-Tras decirlo, me besó con cierta delicadeza. Pero ese beso se fue convirtiendo con los segundos en un beso más fogoso y pasional. Me separé de ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras rozaba mi mano con la suya

-Bueno cariño…Me voy ya a la cama…Así te dejo concentrada…En el libro…-Dije, intentando hacer como que tenía algo de sueño. Me giré, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta cuando me llamó con su dulce voz

-Espera cariño-Me giré, observándola-Es que…He decidido que podría leer en otro momento…

-¿Y eso cariño?

-Es que…Hay cosas más importantes que hacer…-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, que dejaba entre ver sus intenciones. Sonreí y la tendí la mano. Ella se acercó con paso rápido, tomó de mi mano, tirando de ella y dirigiéndonos hacia el dormitorio, juntos a las risas y a las futuras caricias que acompañarían a esa noche cálida y tranquila…


	23. Un pequeño desliz

"Había pasado unas horas después de aquello. Más bien, había pasado tanto tiempo que era la noche anterior a la boda de mi hermano y mi amada. Estaba en mi habitación, sentada sobre la cama. Ron se había ido de despedida del soltero con Draco y Harry. Estábamos las dos solas en la casa. Hermione también entró en la habitación, y me observó

-Hola…-Susurró ella. Me levanté, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad

-No sabía que tenías dudas sobre la boda-Exclamé. Ella me devolvió la mirada

-Ni yo que te ibas a casar con Harry-Me quedé sin saber que decir-Así que no me vengas con esas Ginny…

-¿Con cuáles?-Pregunté, acercándome a ella. Ella me miró y ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa

-Con lecciones de moral…Yo he tenido mis dudas pero al final sé que lo mejor es que me case con tu hermano…Porque le quiero…

-Si has dudado es porque no le quieres tanto-Ella me miró con cierta ferocidad. Me levanté y me enfrenté a ella-No lo amas Hermione. Lo sabes tanto tú como yo

-¿Acaso ahora sabes mejor las cosas que yo?-Preguntó con cierta ironía. La miré con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Por supuesto…Sé que me quieres igual que yo a ti…-Susurré. Ella se estremeció. La estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Si tanto me quieres, no sé cómo te has comprometido con Harry, siéndote sincera…"

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo mamá…-Comentó Lily, mientras todos estábamos reunidos alrededor del salón, como el día anterior. Harry y Ron asintieron-Las dos se amaban y sin embargo…

-Vuestra madre era muy cabezota-Contesté yo. Hermione me miró algo molesta, mientras Rose y Lorcan reían ante la gracia

-Tenía mis razones…-Contestó secamente mi mujer. La abracé y la cogí de la mano. Ella sonrió algo complacida

-Por una parte entiendo a mamá…Después de todo, Ginny había tenido algún momento furtivo con tío Harry y cada vez que la cosa parecía ir hacia delante, ocurría justo lo contrario y se fastidiaba…Entiendo que mamá estuviera recelosa…-Comentó de forma madura Rose. Nos quedamos todos algo desconcertados. Esa niña entendía más de lo normal a su madre, aunque tenía mucho que ver con numerosas cosas. Me recuperé

-Bueno… ¿Sigo contando?-Pregunté. Los niños asintieron

"-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, ¿no?-La dije-¿Cómo puedes estar con él queriéndome a mí?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que te quiero?-Preguntó. Noté como su respiración se agitaba con fuerza

-Porque lo sé, porque lo noto. Porque sé que tus miradas tienen el mismo brillo. Porque sé que tus labios desearían besarme a mí. Porque me deseas igual que yo a ti. Hace unos días me lo demostraste. Puede que digas que es solamente un pequeño desliz…Un desliz, pero te mentirías a ti misma. Sé que me quieres…Me lo dice tu corazón-Cogí su mano entre las mías, colocándola sobre el lugar donde estaba el mío-Que late con la misma velocidad que el tuyo-Ella tembló.

Me quedé callada y no pude resistirme. Cogí su rostro como tantas otras veces, como antiguos momentos vividos. Imágenes de nosotras riendo mientras nos besábamos cruzaron por mi mente de forma fugaz. La besé. Al principio con intensidad, después calmando un poco la situación. Me separé, pude observar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Las limpié con mis labios, besándola lentamente cada tramo de su rostro. Ella gimió un momento. La volví a besar delicadamente sus labios, con cierta ligereza al principio. Rodeó mi cadera con sus manos, al principio tímidamente. Finalmente unió sus labios a los míos. La estreché hacia mí con más fuerza. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos. Ella se ruborizó. Me sentí en las nubes al tenerla tan cerca de mí otra vez

Mis manos recorrían esa zona lentamente. Mis dedos se sumergieron por dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su piel con cierta ligereza. Se estremeció entre mis brazos, aunque no por ello se apartó de mí. Besé su cuello, al principio sin saber continuar. Ella no hacía nada por impedirlo, así que continué. Besé su mandíbula con cierta sensualidad, mordiéndola. Ella me separó un momento. Me quedé helada. Tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba sin decir nada. Dejé que me la quitase, quedándome yo en sujetador. Acaricié su brazo, para después hacer lo mismo que había hecho ella. Se quedó con la parte interior de arriba. La cogí, atrayéndola hacia mí. Besé su hombro con cierta sensualidad. Ella me cogió el rostro, esta vez con pasión, fogosidad y empezó a besarme con cierta intensidad. La empujé hacia la cama, cayendo sobre ella. Me miró con cierta lujuria esta vez. Entonces reconocí a la misma Hermione que antes. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me acerqué hacia ella de forma felina, colocándome sobre ella. Acaricié sus muslos, ocultos tras aquellos vaqueros que me impedían seguir con aquel delirio. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su abdomen, con movimientos sugerentes. Ella se estremecía ante mi contacto. Besé sus labios. Aprovechó la postura para desatar mi sujetador con cierta facilidad. Este cayó, dejándome al descubierto.

Ella se quedó callada, observándome. Desaté el botón de su pantalón y tiré de ellos, dejando así ver su piel, su cuerpo entero a mi disposición. Ella simplemente me atrajo hacia ella, abrazándome, besando mi cuello con cierta sensualidad. Mis manos se volvieron a deslizar por su espalda, con cierta dificultad debido a que estaba tumbada. Pero al final llegó hacia el broche. Lo abrí y después deslicé la prenda por sus delicados brazos. Acaricié otra vez su abdomen, recorriendo la línea de sus pechos. Me desató el pantalón, ahora con velocidad, como si quisiera que ambas estuviéramos a la misma altura. Acaricié con delicadeza sus senos, mientras ella intentaba cambiar de postura, colocándose esta vez encima de mí. Noté la lujuria en ella, en su cuerpo entero. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, haciendo que la excitación surgiera en mí. Se acercaba a besarme, de igual manera que se separaba, dejándome con la tentación de sus labios. Recorría mis brazos desnudos. Besaba el nacimiento de mi cuello, con lentitud, lamiendo cada zona de piel. Volví a cambiar de postura. Jugueteé con su prenda interior inferior. Introduje mi mano bajo la prenda. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. La besé, intentando evitar que se escucharan los gemidos. Noté lo mojada que se encontraba, provocando así que aumentara el fuego de mi interior. Entonces lo hice, introduje mis dedos en ella. Al principio parecía que la molestaba. De mientras me deshice de la prenda para mayor facilidad. Lo hice con movimientos lentos, intentando evitar el dolor de mi amada. Sus gemidos eran casi silenciosos, aunque se hacían notar. Después se aferró a mi espalda y comencé a realizar movimientos más rápidos e intensos, acompañados por gemidos, por besos que ocultaban el deseo, la excitación, la satisfacción de estar juntas.

Seguí así durante un rato, mientras notaba como llegábamos al orgasmo juntas. Después me detuve, algo cansada. Ella respiraba agitadamente. Salí de ella para quedarme algo apoyada en su cuerpo. Noté como se movía. Caí sobre la cama y entonces noté como bajaba también mi prenda. Me besó con delicadeza y después fue ella la que se introdujo en mí. Noté el dolor, pero al hacerlo con movimientos rápidos desde el principio, me amoldé a ellos y sentí como mi líquido se deslizaba por su mano, igual que el suyo lo había hecho igual. Besó mi abdomen mientras seguía con aquellos movimientos. Tras el cansancio, se detuvo, apoyándose finalmente sobre mí. Eché las sábanas sobre nosotras y me quedé callada. Se apoyó, acariciando así mis brazos, que la rodearon atrayéndola hacia mí, y después su mano acariciando mi abdomen, que estaba tapado por las sábanas blancas. Cerró los ojos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con lentitud. Suspiró, al igual que yo. Cerré los ojos al igual que yo y la felicidad inundó mi cuerpo. Porque la amaba, aunque el miedo atenazó mi cuerpo…En ese momento, no sabía cómo iba a acabar la cosa…"


	24. Errores

-¡Increíble!-Exclamó Rose, mientras Lorcan mostraba una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Me sonrojé, al igual que Hermione ante las miradas no muy inocentes de nuestros hijos. Solamente Lily nos observaba con una mirada dulce e inocente

-Qué bonito mamá…Se nota que os amabais con todo vuestros corazón…Por muy cabezota que fuera mami, y por muy indecisa que fueras tú, se veía que había amor en el aire…-Dijo, haciendo un gesto exagerado, que la quedó algo cursi. Todos no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque al instante reaccioné

-¿indecisa?-Pregunté. Mi hija me miró, con cierta sonrisa en el rostro

-Seguramente he usado una palabra no muy correcta…-Rose la miró con el ceño fruncido

-¡Claro que has usado una palabra inadecuada!-Tras una breve pausa, prosiguió-Aunque…-Nos miró soltando una sonrisita-Sé a lo que te referías- Las dos muchachas rieron con cierta diversión, Lorcan rodó los ojos, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería. Las chicas se percataron, exclamando-¡Cosas de chicas!-Los tres hombres no pudieron evitar reír, al igual que nosotras

-En fin…-Interrumpió Hermione, carraspeando-Cariño…Creo que ahora…-Ahora fue ella la que mostró una sonrisa pícara. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ron la interrumpió

-Chicas…Sé que…Os queréis mucho y todo eso…-Hizo una pausa con un fingido dramatismo mientras todos esperábamos expectantes-Pero… ¿No podéis esperar a estar solas?-Tras esto nuestros hijos se empezaron a reír con fuerza. Mientras, nosotras nos sonrojábamos de manera brusca

-¡Ron!-Exclamó Hermione divertida. Este sonrió de forma extensa-No iba a decir nada de eso…Claro que iba a esperar a estar solas-Harry soltó un silbido-No silbes tanto Potter, que ahora te toca a ti contar tu historia…

-¿Mi historia?-Preguntó desconcertado. Hermione asintió, mientras Ron se le acercaba seductoramente

-Harry, ¿no te acuerdas de nuestro encuentro furtivo o qué?-Preguntó. Harry le guiñó un ojo y acarició su mano

-Como para olvidarlo, Grrr…-Tras esto todos volvimos a reírnos y echarnos unas cuantas carcajadas

-Chicos…En serio…-Tras esto, Ron tomó una postura seria y le dijo

-Tío…Lo de Malfoy…Aunque te digo… ¡Hay que tener mal gusto colega!-Tras esto los niños pusieron atención

-¡Eso, eso! ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?-Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa malvada

-Rose…Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con todo esto…Sobre todo con quién hablas de ello…-Dije yo, ante la sorpresa de Hermione. Rose suspiró de mala gana, mientras Lily asentía

-Tranquila mamá, yo me ocuparé de que Scorpius no se entere de nada…-Lily lo dijo con firmeza. Asentí relajada. Harry suspiró

-De acuerdo…Comenzaré a contar de aquella noche…No solo inolvidables para ellas…También para mí…-Susurró. Se quedó un momento callado, quizás recordando momentos mejores…

Narrador, Harry, primera persona

Me acuerdo que salimos de fiesta Draco y yo con Ron, debido a que este último se casaba al día siguiente con la que era el amor de su vida, y a su vez, mi mejor amiga, Hermione. Yo, como sabéis, estaba ya prometido con Ginny, Ron estaba a punto de casarse y Draco ya estaba casado con Astoria. Sin embargo, recuerdo que aquella noche las miradas entre Draco y yo no cesaron. El silencio se imponía entre nosotros, que solo se rompía cuando sonaba la voz de Ron. Esta sonaba feliz. Supongo que era porque se iba a casar con la que era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, yo no podía soportar ver a Draco. El dolor me inundaba, me recorría sin poder yo evitarlo

Recuerdo que llegamos a casa algo cansados. Yo no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Simplemente sabía que no me podía quitar a ese estúpido Malfoy de mi cabeza. Él me miraba con aquellos ojos tan felinos, grises helados que sabían provocar un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Me quedé callado

-Bueno chicos…Estoy algo cansado…Así que me voy a descansar…-Tras decir esto, el pelirrojo se marchó, dejándonos a los dos solos

-Bueno…-Comencé yo, algo nervioso-Será mejor que me vaya yo también…

-Potter… ¿Te apetecería ser mi acompañante esta noche?-Preguntó en un tono que no dejaba de ser frío. Asentí, siguiéndolo

Al entrar en la habitación, vi que él lo tenía acomodado a su manera. La estancia parecía cálida y me fijé que tenía una botella de whisky en la mesa, cosa que me sorprendió

-¿te gusta?-Preguntó-El whisky, quiero decir-Asentí y sonrió gratamente-Me alegro haber acertado. La verdad es que es la única bebida muggle que consigue satisfacer mis necesidades

-Vaya…Yo creía que un sangre limpia nunca admitiría algo parecido a lo que has dicho tú…-Comenté. Me ofreció una copa y después me sirvió en ella

-Bueno… ¿He mentido, acaso?-Preguntó él, sirviéndose a si mismo

-No…Pero teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes sobre el mundo muggle…Sorprende Malfoy…-Dije yo. Bebiendo un poco de la copa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente

-He cambiado Potter…-Exclamó él. Parecía ofendido, aunque sabía que era pura fachada

-No lo creo Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta que te has casado por conveniencia con una sangre limpia…-Draco levantó la vista sorprendido

-Di lo que quieras Potter…No eres el más indicado para hablar…Me he enterado por la comadreja que te has comprometido con Weasley

-Así es-Contesté yo. Posó la copa en la mesita y me miró, acercándose. Cogió mi mano, quitándome la copa de ella. Me quedé callado, observando su rostro y su mirada

-No eres el más indicado para dar lecciones de moral…-Tras decir esto, cogió mis gafas con cuidado, posándolas al lado de la bebida y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, besando mis labios lentamente, con sigilo. Me separé

-Esto…Esto no está bien Draco…-Susurré. Sus labios rozaban los míos. Su respiración estaba cercana a la mía. Su mirada se encontraba con la mía.

-Déjate llevar Harry…-Susurró él, con una voz tan dulce que casi me parecía irreconocible. Me quedé callado. No podía hablar. Lo intenté. Posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios-Sh…-Me silenció con su mirada

Entonces volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Al principio solo fue un simple contacto, una caricia lejana. Ansiaba esos labios desde hace tiempo. Los extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas. Después los entreabrimos, de tal manera que noté como su lengua se deslizaba por dentro de mi boca, jugando con la mía. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza. El beso se intensificó. Me separé, con la respiración agitada, al igual que la de él. Me dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Pasó por al lado mío. Aspiré su aroma. Escuché el cerrojo de la puerta. Me giré. Me encontré con que detuvo mi movimiento, deslizando la chaqueta negra que llevaba, dejando ver mi camisa a rayas y color azul. Tragué saliva nervioso. Acarició mi nuca con sus dedos, realizando pequeños movimientos. Besó mi cuello después. Notaba como mi cuerpo se encendía a cada caricia suya. Sus manos empezaron a desatar los botones de la camisa. Mis manos lo ayudaron, facilitando así el proceso.

Me giré, besándolo con pasión, mientras desataba su camisa a una gran velocidad. Noté como su cuerpo se estremecía. Ahogué un gemido suyo con mis labios, mientras deslizaba la camisa entre sus musculosos brazos. La ropa cayó al suelo. Acarició mi abdomen, mi pecho, deslizando su dedo índice por la línea de cabello que tenía. Yo me quedé observando su parte superior desnuda. Me quedé sin habla ante tal imagen. Me empujó hacia la cama. Caí con nerviosismo. Se colocó encima de mí, cayendo así sobre su rostro parte de su cabello platino. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Desaté con mis manos el cinturón, que tiré al suelo, e hice lo mismo con ese pantalón que estorbaba. Rió entre dientes, mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo. Desató un poco el pantalón, pero lo justo para meter la mano por la ropa, acariciando mi miembro. Me sonrojé ante su risa, debido a que había percibido la erección que llevaba encima. Entonces me bajó los pantalones, levantándose así de la cama, mordiendo delicadamente mis piernas desnudas.

Tras esta acción, se volvió a colocar encima de mí. Me besó con suavidad. Solo era el roce de nuestros labios. Bajé su prenda, al igual que el hizo lo mismo con la mía. Nos quedamos los dos desnudos. Me puse algo nervioso. Cogió su miembro entre sus manos, para colocarlo justo por donde debía entrar. Noté al principio algo de dolor al sentirle dentro de mí.

-¿Te duele?-Preguntó con una voz temblorosa. Negué con la cabeza. Entonces él empezó a realizar unos pequeños movimientos. Besaba mis labios, intentando evitar que gritase o gimiera de placer. No sé cuál de las dos habría sucedido. Empezó a provocar embestidas más intensas, provocando que yo sintiera un líquido salir de mí. El gemía, besándome, mientras seguía cabalgando en mí. Tras unos minutos así, salió de mí. Rendido y cayó sobre mí, posando su rostro sobre mi pecho, besándolo ligeramente. Gemí de forma suave, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración

-Te amo…-Susurró él, provocando en mí una sensación de felicidad

-Y yo a ti-Finalicé yo, estrechando su cuerpo al mío, quedando los dos desnudos en la cama…


	25. La boda de Ron y Hermione

-Bueno…-Todos se sonrojaron ante la anécdota que había contado Harry. Hermione simplemente suspiró

-La verdad es que fue muy tierno…-Dijo ella con cierto tono meloso

-Lo raro es que no se os oyera…-Murmuró Ron desconcertado. Mostré una sonrisa

-Se les oía, por lo menos desde nuestro cuarto…-Exclamé divertida. Hermione me miró sorprendida

-¿Cómo es que yo no me percaté?-Preguntó ella. Ron se encogió de hombros

-Estabas demasiado pendiente en no soltarme cariño-Mencioné bromeando. Ella se sonrojó con violencia y Ron soltó una carcajada

-Es decir…Hermione me estaba poniendo los cuernos con mi hermana, que a su vez le ponía los cuernos a Harry. Este, a su vez, la engañaba con Draco, y este hizo lo mismo con Astoria… ¡Por Dios! ¿Fui el único que fue fiel a su pareja?-Preguntó con desesperación Ron. Nos quedamos callados ante la evidencia. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza- A Astoria no la incluyo, que a saber si engañó a Draco o no

-Te aseguro que nunca le fue infiel-Aseguró Harry. Hermione y Ron lo observaron desconcertados

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Hermione

-Hace unos años mantenía a vista de todos una relación cordial con Draco. Por eso mismo también tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa más a fondo. Y te diré, Ron, que es impensable que Astoria engañara alguna vez a su marido. Nunca he visto a nadie tan entregado hacia una persona como lo estaba Astoria hacia Draco, por mucho que este la ignorase o tratase con frialdad. Además, Astoria es una mujer de palabra…-Dijo Harry, defendiéndola. Era cierto que había conseguido mantener una relación de gran amistad con aquella mujer. Pero eso ya será contado más adelante…

-Bueno Ginny…Cuenta ya ese maldito momento y termina con esa parte de la historia…-Exclamó Ron impaciente

-¿Estás deseando que cuente tu gran momento, eh?-Pregunté yo bromeando. Hermione me sonrió cálidamente. Ron se puso serio, mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada era algo triste. Me arrepentí. Sabía que por muy buena relación que tuviéramos ahora mismo, aún era un tema algo…Peliagudo

"La sala estaba llena. Toda la gente se encontraba sentada en los numerosos bancos. Yo estaba situada al lado de Harry, que me cogía la mano con delicadeza, con suma ternura. Ahí estaba Ron, esperando en el altar.

Llevaba un traje de color negro. Más bien era un esmoquin. Unos zapatos negros con la suela brillante. Sus ojos azules poseían un brillo de felicidad que nunca me habría imaginado observar en ellos. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba bien peinado. Estaba reluciente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El párroco se encontraba detrás, con el libro en la mano, esperando pacientemente a la aparición de la novia

Al lado de mi hermano se encontraba Neville. Con su cabello negro corto y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Se le veía bien. Llevaba un esmoquin de color azul marino. Se toqueteaba las manos con nerviosismo, esperando aparecer también a la novia. El que parecía más tranquilo era el novio. Intentaba mantener la calma, aunque no podía

Harry me acariciaba la mano delicadamente. Besando mi mejilla. Se levantó del banco y se dirigió a donde estaban los novios. Llevaba el pelo algo revuelto, y se había colocado, en vez de las gafas, unas lentillas. Estaba acostumbrada a verle con las gafas, así que se me hacía raro verle así, aunque también estaba hermoso. Llevaba un esmoquin parecido al de Ron. Se estrecharon la mano con fuerza, sonriendo los dos. Se colocó al lado de Neville y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

Draco se sentó al lado mío, acompañado de la que era su esposa, Astoria. La saludé con un lento movimiento. Les observe a los dos. Si no supiera lo que pasaba entre Harry y Draco, diría que hacían buena pareja. Ella llevaba el pelo recogido en una extraña coleta. Su sonrisa era algo tímida, más que nada al sentirse alrededor de tanta gente diferente. Draco sin embargo parecía relajado. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado de la misma manera que lo había peinado en sus primeros años de colegio, aunque al tener más cabello, le quedaba mejor. Llevaba un esmoquin algo más claro que el negro y Astoria llevaba puesto un traje de color rojo diamante. Sonreí para mis adentros, sobre todo al pensar en lo que había oído el día anterior

Entonces sonó la marcha nupcial. Todos nos pusimos en pie. Hermione paseaba por el pasillo junto a su dama de honor, Luna. Se la veía hermosa a Hermione, con su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros. Luna sujetaba la cola del traje de novia, mientras Hermione portaba entre sus manos un ramo de rosas. Empezó así la ceremonia, que se me hacía cada vez más larga

-Debe de ser una tortura, ¿no Weasley?-Preguntó Draco en un susurro, mientras todos observábamos a los novios, que se sonreían tímidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?-Pregunté. Rió entre dientes

-Bueno…Debe de doler demasiado ver como el amor de tu vida se casa con tu hermano-Ese comentario me dolió más de lo que esperaba. Él se percató, retractándose-Lo siento Ginny…A veces no me doy cuenta de que este asunto es más delicado…

-Bueno…Tú estarás en mi situación dentro de poco, ¿no?-Lo miré de reojo. Su rostro se torno desconcertado

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó, mientras Astoria estaba enfrascada en la ceremonia

-Me refiero a que dentro de unos meses, estaré yo ahí, en el altar, junto al hombre de tu vida, y por tanto, el amor de tu vida-Comenté venenosamente. Él se ruborizó

-¿Por qué todo ha surgido tan complicado?-Preguntó él. Me encogí de hombros

-Porque tú eres demasiado orgulloso. Harry es demasiado cobarde en el tema del amor. Yo simplemente no sé luchar por ello y Hermione es demasiado cabezota y desconfiada…-Él asintió

-Tienes razón…Soy demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estoy enamorado de un hombre. Encima no uno cualquiera, sino de cara rajada…

-Draco, conmigo no tienes porque llamarlo así…Es Harry…-Susurré. Él me sonrió

-Harry…Harry Potter…-Dijo lentamente

-Entonces…Usted-Interrumpió la voz del párroco la conversación. Ron cogió la mano de Hermione-Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿quiere a Hermione Granger como su esposa, amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así en cada uno de sus días, hasta que la muerte les separe?-Preguntó. Ron sonrió

-Si… ¡Claro que acepto!-Exclamó feliz

-Y usted, Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quiere a Ronald Weasley como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida, en todo momento, hasta que la muerte os separe?-Preguntó esta vez. Se hizo entonces el silencio. Hermione me miró durante un momento. Nuestras miradas se encontraron con intensidad. Entonces desvié la mirada, encontrándome con la mirada desconcertada de Harry. Entonces se sorprendió durante un momento. Lo sabía. Harry acababa de descubrirlo todo con una mirada. Pero ya no me importaba. Solo me importaba ella

-Sí, quiero…-Finalizó Hermione en un susurro. Ron la colocó el anillo, al igual que ella a él, para después fundirse en un intenso beso. Cerré los ojos, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. Cuando los volví a ver, lo único que pude ver entre tanto alboroto fue el rostro de Hermione, bañado en lágrimas…"

-Mamá, ¿tú por qué llorabas?-Preguntó Lily a mi mujer. Hermione se quedó callada pero al final habló

-Porque acababa de cometer el error más grande de mi vida…-Susurró. Cogí su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

-Aun así…Acabó mereciendo la pena tanto sufrimiento- Susurré. Ella me mostró una intensa sonrisa

-Claro que si mi amor-Tras esto, levantó mi barbilla con su mano, atrayendo mi rostro hacia el suyo. Me besó con delicadeza. Solo era eso, el sabor de nuestros labios mezclándose. El sentir su respiración como si fuese la mía. El notar su piel sobre la mía. Tras tantos años, conseguía dejarme como me dejaba, sin palabras. Se separó lentamente de mí, entre abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Me dedicó una sonrisa tierna, mientras yo sonreía junto a ella. Todos sonreían al ver la escena y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Ron se levantó y me tendió la mano

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento Ginny…-Tras decir esto, salió de la habitación y yo lo seguía algo desconcertada

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Él negó con la cabeza

-Creo que tenemos que tener una conversación que quedaba pendiente…-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Ron…Yo…

-Déjame hablar a mí Ginny-Pidió él con un tono suplicante. Asentí-Sé que no soy el hombre más sensible del mundo…Y que he tenido millones de fallos. He cometido numerosas estupideces, que ya serán mencionadas en la historia…-Lo miré apenada-Y sé que fui un estúpido, y ya os pedí a las dos perdón por ello…Pero…Creo que no me he comportado de manera correcta contigo…Nunca te he pedido perdón por nada de lo que ha pasado…Si hubiera sabido que Hermione y tú…Me hubiera apartado…Y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo…

-Ron…No hace falta que digas nada…No tienes porque pedir perdón

-Sí que tengo Ginny…Sí que tengo…Todos hemos sufrido con esto…Algunos más que otros…Y al igual que ustedes tuvieron su culpa, yo la tuve también y después de tanto tiempo, donde las cicatrices aún escuecen, me he dado cuenta de que no me he comportado bien contigo…Y no solo es pedirte perdón, también decirte que…Sabes que estoy ahí para todo, porque no solo eres mi hermana…Eres mi amiga

Le sonreí cálidamente y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me correspondió y sentí que mi hermano y yo, tras años de intentar tener otra vez esa relación de hermanos que teníamos, por fin, había recuperado a mi Ron. Se apartó de mí, acariciando mi rostro con ternura, y volvimos a la habitación…


	26. ¿Amigas?

-Entonces…-Lily susurró aquellas palabras con lentitud-Lo siento mamá, pero no lo entiendo-Exclamó ella con su voz firme. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos de color café mostrando un brillo especial en sus ojos. Tenía razón Harry, se parecía mucho a su abuela

-Cariño…Creo que ni tu madre lo entendía-Exclamó Ron con cierta diversión, acariciando a su sobrina con delicadeza. Ella sonrió ante el gesto de su tío y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Rose también sonrió, encantada con la escena. Harry carraspeó

-Bueno…Ginny, ¿quieres continuar con la historia?-Preguntó él de forma indirecta. Sonreí, conforma y continué

"Bueno, la historia da un salto temporal de unos años, hasta aquel día. Era una mañana fría de invierno. La sala se encontraba en silencio, o al menos es lo que percibía. Notaba los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana mientras me iba despertando lentamente de mi profundo letargo. Me encontraba extremadamente agotada

Al instante reconocí la sala. Era del hospital. Recordaba los momentos antes vividos y suspiré. Por una parte me sentía feliz. Merecía la pena haber sufrido tanto para ello. Harry se encontraba leyendo, sentado a mi lado. Dejó el profeta a un lado y se fijó en mí, percatándose así que me encontraba por fin despierta

-¡Cariño!-Me cogió de la mano con de delicadeza, mirándome. Besó la palma de mi mano con delicadeza. Sonreí a duras penas-¿Estás bien?

-Algo cansada…Aunque ha merecido la pena…-Susurré. Él asintió.

Se apartó de mí con sigilo y se acercó a la cuna que se encontraba al lado. Cogió entre sus brazos con delicadeza al niño que se encontraba allí. Se acercó otra vez hacia mí y me lo tendió con cuidado. Sonreí y cogí al niño. Tenía poco pelo y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el mío, aunque su rostro tenía cierta similitud al de mi esposo.

-Es un niño precioso…-Susurró él-Igual que tú…

-¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?-Pregunté, mirándolo. Él me dedicó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de la criatura

-James…-Dijo él. Me lo imaginaba-Aunque también me gustaría que fuera el nombre de mi padrino, Sirius…No sé cuál… ¿Y tú?

-Cariño…Lo podríamos llamar James Sirius…-Comenté, acunando al niño con mucho amor. Él me miró sorprendido, pero después su rostro se tornó a pura felicidad

-¡Eso es! James Sirius Potter…-Dijo, como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo-Además queda bien con el apellido…Jame Sirius Potter…-Tras esto sonrió maliciosamente-Será como ellos dos. Será un bromista, tendrá un don especial en pociones, como sus padres, y además será un buen jugador de Quidditch…Lo sé. Lo veo venir

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Pregunté

-Porque es un instinto que tengo Ginny…Será tan bromista como mi padre y mi padrino, al igual que George y Fred…Y tendrá el carácter de su tío, Ron

-¿En serio? Pues que Merlín nos pille confesados-Tras este dicho Muggle, Harry soltó una carcajada

-Por cierto…Ron y Hermione vienen para acá…-Comentó

-¿Hermione también viene?-Pregunté sorprendida. Él asintió

-Llamé a su casa y cogió el teléfono. La expliqué el asunto y me dijo que enseguida venían-Dijo él mirando por la ventana

-Pero… ¿Hermione no trabaja? Al menos eso tengo entendido

-Si…No sé que habrá hecho…-Se encogió de hombros y en esos momentos dos personas aparecieron por la puerta. Un pelirrojo que llevaba un traje grisáceo y una camisa azul, acompañada con una corbata negra. A su lado estaba Hermione, con su cabello castaño recogido en una simple coleta y con otro traje, rosado.

-Sentimos la tardanza, pero a Ron le costaba aparcar-Comentó Hermione agitada. Harry la miró sorprendido

-¿Habéis venido en coche?-Preguntó desconcertado. Esta asintió

-Está aprendiendo a conducir…-Dijo resoplando. Ron bufó y Harry rió divertido

-Se ha despertado de mal humor-Tras decir esto, ella le miró con una mirada asesina. Echaba de menos verla así. Me encantaría que se concentrara solamente en mí. Entonces lo hizo. Clavó la vista en su figura y mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué tal estás Ginny?-Preguntó sentándose en la cama, a mi lado, observando al niño con delicadeza. Me di cuenta que Hermione podía ser muy buena madre. Me encantaría que fuera ella la que llevara el anillo de nuestra unión. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar y sentí el fuego recorrer mis venas

-Chicas…Marchamos a tomar un café…-Comentó Harry. Ron asintió y ambos salieron por la puerta dejándonos a solas.

-Pareces cansada-Comentó ella, acariciando la cabecita del niño-¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntó tiernamente

-James…James Sirius…Y si…Ando algo cansada…Es agotador todo esto…-Ella asintió, intentando demostrarme tal vez que ella estaba ahí, a mi lado-Hermione…

-Ginny, me alegro de que estés bien…Se parece a ti-Comentó. Me quedé sorprendida-Tiene la misma expresión en los ojos…Son como los tuyos…Exactamente iguales…-Susurró. Sonreí feliz ante ese detalle

-Hermione… ¿Por qué has venido? Probablemente tenías cosas más importantes que hacer…-Comenté. Ella frunció el ceño

-Que ingenua eres Ginny… ¿Crees que no me importas nada por cómo se desarrolló todo? Porque te equivocas…Lo eres…Y no me quería perder para nada de esto…

-Hermione…Para ti solamente soy tu cuñada…-Exclamé algo alterada

-¿Y no podemos ser más que eso? ¿Intentarlo al menos?-Preguntó suplicante. La miré sin entender-¿No podemos ser amigas?

-¿Amigas?

-Si…Amigas…A mí me encantaría…Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? Extraño nuestras conversaciones en las que nos reíamos juntas, donde solo estábamos tú y yo…Nadie más…

-Yo lo que quería era algo mucho más…-Susurré contrariada. Meneó la cabeza. Se iba a levantar pero la cogí del brazo-Solo quiero tu felicidad Hermione…Y sé que así no seremos felices ninguna de las dos…Pero…

-¿Pero?-Preguntó, sentándose otra vez a mi lado. Cogí su mano con cierta delicadeza y la sonreí

-Pero podemos intentarlo…Podemos intentar ser amigas si es lo que quieres…-Susurré. Ella me sonrió con encanto y no me pude evitar derretir ante ello

-Gracias Ginny-Se levantó un poco, depositando un dulce beso en mi frente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de ese dulce contacto. Se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos-Estaré siempre a tu lado-Podíamos fingir todo lo que quisiéramos, pero esa atracción y amor que sentíamos seguía recorriendo nuestras venas, de tal manera que ella no se pudo resistir. Yo aún tenía a James entre mis brazos, pero eso no evitó que yo pusiera de mi parte.

Nos volvimos a besar. Saboreando lentamente sus labios. Había extrañado aquellos labios con tanta fuerza que ni yo podía imaginar. Estaba enamorada de ella y sabía que eso iba a perdurar por mucho que sucediera. Notaba su lengua recorrer mi boca con lentitud, con sigilo. Apoyó sus manos en la colcha para continuar con el beso, con esa esencia que necesitaba. Esa caricia regalada, ese momento donde el amor de volvió a mostrar, esas escena donde el amor resurgió. Ella continuaba, al igual que yo, mientras me besaba, no con pasión, sino con dulzura y lentitud. Se apartó. Nos miramos a los ojos. Entonces oímos unos ruidos y se separó rápidamente mientras yo fingía acunar a James

Los chicos entraron con carcajadas de por medio, mientras nosotras nos mirábamos con nerviosismo. Ellos nos dedicaron unas tímidas sonrisas. Hermione se levantó y rodeó a su mujer por la cintura. A su mujer. A mi cuñada, mi amiga pero ante todo, el amor de mi vida…"


	27. Una estúpida discusión

-¿Amigas?-Preguntó una incrédula Rose mirándonos a ambas con cierta sorpresa-Siendo sincera, no me lo esperaba

-Yo tampoco-Añadió Lorcan, asintiendo a su vez Lily

-Bueno…Era raro que estuviéramos juntas y no fuéramos amigas, ¿no?-Pregunté yo-Además, vuestra madre quería que lo fuéramos

-Y claro…Tu no te pudiste resistir-Comentó Rose, provocando otro sonrojo por parte mía- ¡Ay mamá! Estás una rompecorazones, picarona-Dijo guiñando un ojo a mi nada, lo que provocó otra vez las risas en la sala

-Sería para pasar más tiempo con mamá…-Comentó Lily-Aunque me parece que esa amistad…No duraría mucho, ¿me equivoco?

-No cariño-Contesté yo-Pero no por lo que tú piensas

-Mamá, la que andas equivocada eres tú…Lo que yo pienso es que…Albergando los sentimientos que sentíais, está claro que antes de acabar como acabasteis, hubo una discusión de por medio…Probablemente una discusión estúpida…Sin sentido…Por los celos de una de vosotras…Y eso provocaría vuestro distanciamiento, y a su vez, ayudó a que el destino os volviera a encontrar…-Me quedé alucinando, al igual que Hermione-¿Me equivoco?-Amabas negamos con la cabeza-Apuntaría más a que fuera Hermione la que provocó la discusión-Rose asintió dándole la razón a Lily, al igual que Lorcan

-Pues…Te equivocas…-Comentó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándome de reojo

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unísono

-Que esta vez fui yo la que se puso celosa…Pero en los demás tienes razón…Fue una estúpida discusión…

"Desde aquel momento, Hermione y yo no nos separábamos para nada. Siempre me ayudaba con todo, y mostraba que me apoyaba en todo momento. Pero ninguna de las dos podíamos aguantar mucho esta situación de amistad sintiendo todo lo que sentíamos. Hermione había vuelto a recuperar la fuerte amistad que tenía con Luna, debido a que esta se había oxidado debido al matrimonio de ambas jóvenes. Y eso me ponía furiosa. Hermione era bastante celosa con lo que se refiere a las relaciones que mantenía yo con diversas personas. Pero últimamente era yo la que no podía sostener los celos

Llevábamos días en los que solo nos comunicábamos por teléfono, acrecentando así la rabia que sentía hacia Luna. Al fin y al cabo, en todo momento me parecía que Hermione no estaba. Que me fallaba y no me mostraba su apoyo.

Ese día alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry estaba paseando con James y me dijo que tal vez volvía tarde a casa. Suspiré y abrí la puerta. Me la encontré en frente mío, con una cálida sonrisa que yo no correspondí. Frunció el ceño, mientras yo la observaba desde la puerta

-¿No me invitas a pasar?-Preguntó tímidamente. Me hice a un lado de mala gana. Ella me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, posando su abrigo en el sofá. La miré con infinita rabia. Rabia de no poder besarla, de poder dejarla claro que estaba muerta de celos por parte de Luna y Ron-¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veíamos!

-Ya-Contesté de mala gana. Me miró sorprendida ante mi gesto, provocando en mí algo de dolor, pero no por ello dejé de continuar

-¿Te pasa algo? Estos días por teléfono te notaba algo ausente…Pensé que mi visita te alegraría o animaría-Comentó

-No todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabías?-Pregunté con cierta aspereza. Ella me miró cada vez más sorprendida

-No…Claro que no…Solamente pensé que te alegraría la visita de una amiga…-Susurró, apartando la mirada de la mía

-¿Ahora somos amigas? ¡Já! ¡Quién lo diría!-Esta vez me observó molesta. Suspiró

-Sé que todo últimamente ha sido duro para ti Ginny pero…-La interrumpí

-Pero tú no has estado ahí para apoyarme…-Murmuré. Ella me observó contrariada

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que no he estado a tu lado últimamente?-Preguntó ella con dolor en sus palabras

-Estos días me he sentido algo abandonada…-Comenté con cierto dolor. Ella me observó incrédula

-Estos días he estado con Luna…Ella…-La volví a interrumpir

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Luna! No podía ser otra persona, ¿verdad? Siempre ella. Parece que es algo más

-¡Vamos Ginny! ¡Sabes perfectamente que Luna es solamente una amiga!-Exclamó alterada

-No parece solo eso…-Comenté con cierta ironía

-¿Qué narices te pasa?-Preguntó exasperada

-Me pasa que estoy harta Hermione…Estoy harta de que pases de mí así…-Susurré yo, negando con la cabeza

-Sabes que de ti no paso…Sabes lo esencial que eres para mí…Sabes que más de lo que…-Se calló. La observé con cierta ira

-Eres…Eres la peor amiga que se pueda tener…Siéndote sincera…Creo que no estamos hechas para ser amigas…-Ella me observó por unos instantes-Será mejor que te vayas…

-Ginny…

-¡Que te marches!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas-No quiero verte…

-Tranquila…-Su rostro se tornaba ahora serio. Cogió sus pertenencias y me observó con esa mirada llena de dolor, rabia y orgullo-Tranquila, que no volveré por aquí…Ya veo que amigas no podemos ser…

-Bien-Dije sin más. Abrió la puerta y se giró

-¿Sabes por qué estos días solo hemos podido hablar por teléfono?-Preguntó ella con una mirada y una voz inundadas de tristeza

-Porque estabas con tu amiga Luna…

-Sí…Estaba con ella, ayudándola en todo lo que pudiera…Tu me acusas de ser una mala amiga…Pero ella no dice lo mismo…He estado con ella estos días porque…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté desinteresada

-Porque su padre ha fallecido…-Dijo. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con su mirada-Solo que tú, como siempre, la has fastidiado…-Comentó con un tono triste, saliendo por la puerta

Me quedé helada, oyendo los ruidos que sus zapatos provocaban al chocar contra el frío suelo. Me senté en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Por primera vez, me dejé llevar por los celos y la había fastidiado. No pude hacer caso a las súplicas que me mandaba con su mirada… No, tuve que cometer una gran estupidez. Comencé a sollozar con intensidad, intentando limpiarme las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro. Mi corazón se partía, una parte para quedarse en mí, y la otra para marcharse con ella

Harry entró por la puerta con el carrito. Sonreía pero la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció en cuanto me vio sentada en el sofá llorando. Dejó al niño en la cuna y se acercó corriendo hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó preocupado

-Nada…Una estúpida discusión…-Susurré, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, bañándolo a él también de lágrimas…"


	28. Sangre sucia

-Mamá…-Susurró Lily, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, fue Rose la que exclamó una gran verdad

-¡No sabía que eras tan celosa!-Exclamó soltando una carcajada

-Y temperamental-Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa, igual que la de mi hermano. Parecían los dos cómplices de un asesinato

-Muy temperamental-Dijo Ron, remarcando más el "muy", provocando las risas de nuestros hijos. Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos

-De acuerdo…Soy temperamental y celosa…Pero Hermione también, que conste…-Intenté defenderme

-A mí no me metas, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que soy celosa…Pero con razón…No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que Luna es solamente una amiga…

-Tú también tenías celos de Harry-Contraataqué yo

-Cariño…Creo que esta batalla no hace falta realizarla…Podemos acabar mal-Advirtió Hermione-Y…Ya sabes cómo soy…-Comentó ella burlona. Sonreí satisfecha

-Sé cómo eres…Igual que sé cómo acaban las reconciliaciones…-Contesté, guiñándola descaradamente. Ella soltó una carcajada mientras Ron y Harry observaban a diferentes direcciones incómodos

-Oh por Merlín… Ni que vosotros no tuvierais ese tipo de reconciliaciones…-Todos entonces nos quedamos callados, observando nerviosos a Harry-Harry…Yo…

-No pasa nada Hermione…Tranquila…No has dicho nada que no fuera cierto…-Susurró él…

-Bueno… ¿A quién le toca narrar?-Preguntó Ron. Hermione me miró y asintió

-Creo que esta vez va a narrar mi mujer-Comenté yo. Hermione me cogió de la mano y sonrió

-Sí…Más que nada porque yo tengo más cosas que narrar…-Susurró maliciosamente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y mi mujer comenzó a narrar

"Narradora, Hermione Granger

Habían pasado unos meses desde la discusión con Ginny. En ese tiempo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver, además de que tenía novedades. Estaba embarazada de cuatro meses. La verdad es que esperaba muy ilusionada este embarazo. Mi relación con Ron se podía decir que era perfecta, cuidándome con esmero y con una compresión nunca vista en él. Pero extrañaba de menos a Ginny. Con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo me parecía una tontería la razón por la cual se enfadó.

Me encontraba en el despacho de Ron. Este trabajaba en el departamento de magia, y estaba yo esperándole en la oficina, mientras él hablaba con su jefe. Quería ver cómo estaba, como cada mañana, y allí estaba yo, esperándole. Me coloqué el cabello que últimamente me gustaba llevar recogido y saqué una toallita para limpiarme las manos sudorosas. Era lo malo de mi embarazo, mi nerviosismo. De repente alguien abrió la puerta. Me giré con una sonrisa, esperando que fuera Ron. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, era Ginny

Ella también me miró sorprendida. Estaba algo más gorda de lo normal, así que llegué a la conclusión de que estaba, al igual que yo, embarazada. Se quedó plantada en la puerta, observándome detenidamente. Apoyé ligeramente mis manos sobre la mesa y ella me miró con esa mirada suya

-¿Estás buscando a Ron?-Pregunté. Ella simplemente asintió-Creo que va a tardar un rato en llegar…-Comenté, con un susurro. Ella asintió-Si quieres le digo que has venido…

-No hace falta, si no te importa, me gustaría esperarle…-Susurró. Asentí sin más y cerró la puerta. Dejó su bolso en la silla y se me quedó observando detenidamente. Se fijó tal vez en mi cuerpo

-¿Qué?-Pregunté yo, con cierto tono molesto. Se sobresaltó, aunque supo recomponerse

-Estás embarazada…-Susurró.

-Tú también…-Añadí. Se ruborizó de forma violenta

-Te has dado cuenta…-Susurró con una voz suave.

-Como para no darme cuenta…-Comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también sonrió para mi grata sorpresa

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Comentó, algo pensativa. No pude evitar analizarla

-Si…Desde aquella discusión…Algo estúpida por cierto…-Dije, mirándola con fuerza. Ella me devolvió la mirada

-No me apetece hablar de eso…

-Pues…A mí si, mira tú por dónde…Me apetece saber porque reaccionaste así…

-Creo que te lo dejé bien claro, ¿no? Tú y yo no podemos ser amigas…

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡No lo entiendo, siéndote sincera! No entiendo porque te pusiste así…-Exclamé yo. Ella se volvió a sobresaltar

-Ya te lo expliqué…Me sentía apartada…Como si no fuera especial para ti…Y en cambio con Luna siempre estabas pendiente…-Comentó. Negué con la cabeza

-Siempre estuve pendiente de ti…De todo lo que te sucedía… ¿Sabías que siempre que hablaba con Luna cuando me alejé de ti la preguntaba cómo estabas? ¿Si estabas bien? Siempre estuve pendiente de ti…Desde el primer momento que nos conocimos…Porque en ese momento supe que serías especial para mí, ¿sabes? Lo sabía, y lo sé…Nunca ha cambiado la situación…Siempre he querido estar a tu lado…Me daba igual la manera…Con tal de formar parte de ti, y poder ser parte de tu felicidad…-Susurré finalmente. Ella se quedó callada-Solo que tú…

-Soy demasiado estúpida, ¿no?-Preguntó irónicamente

-Yo no he querido decir eso…-Murmuré. Ella gritó

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú, Hermione Granger, la chica perfecta! No puedes fallar en nada…Siempre eres la buena de la película mientras que yo siempre soy la mala…

-Eso no es verdad Gi…

-Siempre soy la estúpida-Comentó ella con ironía

-Eso es lo que tú dices Ginny…No digas que yo te llamo estúpida porque no es así…

-Simplemente lo piensas…Piensas que soy estúpida…Hermione Granger, la mejor maga de todos los tiempos. La más sabia, la alumna sobresaliente

-Ginny…No entiendo porque reaccionas así…Yo no tengo la culpa de haber sido una buena alumna…Igual que tú…Lo que no entiendo es porque me tienes envidia

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué iba a tener envidia a una sangre sucia como tú?-Preguntó retóricamente, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Me quedé helada. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. De repente se percató de lo último dicho-Hermione…

Cogí las llaves que tenía Ron sobre la mesa y las guardé en el bolso, junto a mi chaqueta. Ella me observaba impotente

-Hermione…Lo siento…-Negué con la cabeza, cerrando el bolso y cogiendo un libro de allí-No quería decirlo

-Tienes razón…No querías…Pero lo has hecho…-Finalicé yo. Iba a salir de la puerta pero ella me cogió del brazo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron firmes y como siempre, me acabó besando con todas sus fuerzas. Un enfrentamiento. Labio a labio. Correspondía al beso con todas mis fuerzas, cayendo así al suelo mi bolsa y el libro que llevaba en la mano. Me empujó hacia la pared. Nos besábamos con fuerza, con intensidad, con pasión, con lujuria, con furia contenida. Nuestras lenguas se saboreaban. Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban, nuestras pieles se reconocían y compenetraban como si nunca hubieran dejado de permanecer juntas. Su mano deslizándose por mi cuello. Su brazo posándose sobre la pared. Las mías estrechándola hacia mi cuerpo. El movimiento de nuestros rostros. Sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente mis labios. Un gemido se escapa de mis labios, callados por los suyos. Una gran locura, impuesta pos sus labios. Su lengua se penetra por mi boca rápidamente. Todo sucede en segundos, aunque a mí me parecen milenios. Una locura, una dulce locura. Nos separamos. La observo consternada. Recojo mis cosas y salgo agitada del despacho. Mi cabello algo revuelto. Yo acalorada, chocándome así con mi marido

-¡Cariño!-Exclama él, observándome preocupado-¿Estás bien? Pareces algo agitada…

-Si…Es que…He estado hablando con tu hermana…

-¿Otra vez habéis discutido?-Simplemente asentí-No habéis llegado a más, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamé toda nerviosa

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si…Solo necesito relajarme…Me voy para casa…Te está esperando…-Él asintió con una sonrisa. Se acercó a mí con cariño y me besó delicadamente. Noté como rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y yo rodeaba su cuello con las mías, acariciando su cabello

-Te quiero Hermione…-Dijo al separarse y mirarme a los ojos. Le sonreí

-Yo también te quiero Ron…-Susurré. Se separó por completo y se alejó, girándose y dedicándome una preciosa sonrisa. Sonreí…No sabía lo que me deparaba aún el futuro…"


	29. King's Cross

Lily se quedó boquiabierta, al igual que Rose y Lorcan. Nos observaban sorprendidos. A mí por lo dicho y a Hermione por su reacción. Harry se quedó callado y Ron se levantó

-¿He escuchado bien?-Preguntó él con una voz no muy amigable-¿La llamaste a Hermione…Sangre sucia?-Asentí-¡Eres estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste?-Preguntó con rencor. Me levanté, mirándolo con intensidad

-¿Crees que no me he arrepentido de ello? ¿Crees que me alegra tan si quiera pensar que en algún momento se lo dijera?-Pregunté. Él me miraba con ferocidad

-Mira…Entiendo que se lo llamara Malfoy…Lo entiendo, porque al fin y al cabo se odiaban a muerte…Entiendo que se lo llamen los "sangre limpia"…Incluso así me parecen unos idiotas… ¿Pero tú? Se supone que por muy furiosa que estés con ella, la amas con todo tu corazón… ¿Y la llamas eso? Simplemente no lo entiendo…Llámame corto…Pero no lo entiendo…

-Ron…Déjalo…-Dijo Harry tranquilamente-Y cálmate

-¿Qué? ¿Me dices que me calme? ¡¿Cómo puñetas quieres que me calme? Eres una estúpida Ginny…Sabes que te quiere…Merlín, es que lo sabes… ¡Lo sabes joder! Años que estuve con ella…Sin llegar a amarme…Y no tuve tantos celos como para llamarla esa palabra… ¡Yo nunca se lo hubiera llamado!-Se giró, tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos, en signo de exasperación

-Ron…Déjalo, por favor…No fue para tanto…-Susurró Hermione

-No me podrás negar que no te dolió…-Dijo, girándose hacia ella-Porque estarías acostumbrada…Pero de gente a la que tu repudias Hermione…Dime la verdad…Dime que te dolió o que no…Y ya lo dejo estar…

-Claro que me dolió Ron…Por supuesto…Y tampoco me lo esperaba…Pero sucedió así…-Susurró ella. El bufó ligeramente y se sentó al lado de Harry

-Si os dais cuenta, es como lo que sucedió con Severus Snape-Comentó mirándome con odio-Amaba a Lily Evans y sin embargo, la llamó también sangre sucia…E incluso ibais casi por el mismo camino

-A ti lo que te molesta es que yo estoy con Hermione y tú no-Dije sin más, él me miró

-No sigas Ginny-Contestó Harry-No metas el dedo en la yaga

-¡No! Que lo diga Harry…Que lo diga-Negué con la cabeza

-No…No lo diré…Es absurdo que nos pelemos por esto Ron…No lo hice por herirla

-Mentira…Justamente por eso la llamaste "Sangre sucia"…Para herirla…Y terminaré yo la frase por ti…Me molesta porque sigo enamorado de Hermione… ¿Era eso no? Pues tienes razón, por mucho tiempo que pasara, seguiré amando a Hermione como la primera vez…Y ten por seguro de que yo no hubiera caído tan bajo-Aseguró él, apartando la mirada. Nos quedamos todos callados-Y tienes razón…Continua con la historia, no vaya a ser que esto vaya a más-Asentí, dándole la razón, molestándome más. Sobre todo porque él tenía razón. Nunca la hubiera llamado eso a Hermione.

"Habían pasado unos años desde todo lo que ocurrió. Harry y yo formábamos una estupenda familia, junto a nuestros tres hijos.

El primero, y que empezaba este año el curso de Hogwarts era Jame Sirius Potter. Con once años, era bastante alto y se parecía bastante, según lo que me dijo Harry, a su abuelo, James Potter. De cabello castaño oscuro, ojos castaños al igual que los de él y una sonrisa seductora. Para los pocos años que tenía, se veía que era un semental. Coqueto, valiente ante todo. Sabíamos que acabaría en Griffindor. Delgado además y se le daba muy bien el Quidditch al igual que a su padre. Estaba nervioso, debido a que nos dirigíamos a la estación. Sonreí para mis adentros

Nuestro segundo hijo era Albus Severus Potter… El mediano. Tenía el cabello moreno, al igual que su padre solo que menos revuelto y rebelde. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los de su padre y su abuela Lily. Era un chico de baja estatura. Se llevaba un año con su hermano mayor. No poseía el mismo don de James. Era bastante estudioso para sorpresa nuestra, y no solo eso, le encantaba leer. Se parecía…A Hermione en ese punto. Aun así también era valiente, aunque teníamos ciertas dudas de su año en Hogwarts

Después, por último, estaba nuestra pequeña niña. Lily Luna Potter…Era exactamente igual a mí, en todos los aspectos, en todos sus dones. Idéntica. Algo cabezota, inocente y ante todo…No pensaba antes de actuar…Igual que yo en resumen.

Todos nos dirigíamos a la estación. Nos marchábamos James y yo. Empezaba este año mi nuevo trabajo como la profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, así estaba junto a mi hijo.

Nos encontramos allí a Ron, que venía acompañado con sus tres hijos. Lorcan, Rose y Hugo. Lorcan y Rose eran hermanos mellizos, y solo se asimilaban a algunos rasgos de su rostro, debido a que Lorcan poseía un cabello pelirrojo, como el de Hugo y unos ojos verdes claros. Rose en cambio tenía un cabello castaño corto y unos ojos castaños como los de su padre. Lorcan no se asimilaba a nadie de la familia, mientras que Rose era la copia exacta de Hermione, igual que Hugo era la identidad de Ron, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules claros.

-Ginny-Dijo, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Correspondí a su abrazo, posando en el suelo la maleta que llevaba. Ron se separó con una sonrisa en el rostro, estrechándole después la mano a Harry

-Ron-Exclamó Harry. James sonrió ante el gesto y después de picarle por última vez a su hermano pequeño, se introdujo en el tren, buscando un compartimento. Los miré a los dos-¿No ha venido Hermione?-Preguntó Harry sorprendido. Se puso algo nervioso mientras los niños jugaban en la estación

-No…No ha podido venir…-Susurró él

-Creía que vendría-Comentó Harry, algo entristecido. Yo asentí. La verdad es que esperaba que viniera a despedirse de nosotros, aunque no me sorprendía la verdad-¿Quién falta?

-Falta Draco…Neville iba allí directamente-Tras decir yo esto, apareció él. Con su cabello rubio brillando más que nunca. Sus ojos grises se mostraban helados como siempre. Su rostro se tornaba serio. Iba acompañado de su mujer, Astoria y de su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose y el muchacho cruzaron las miradas durante un momento. El joven era la copia exacta de su padre en todos los aspectos, menos en uno. No juzgaba un libro por la portada. Apartaron la mirada, algo enrojecidos y Rose se alejó de allí junto a su primo Albus. Draco saludó a todos con una sonrisa. Harry y él se miraron. Draco apartó la mirada y subió al tren

-¿Vamos Ginny?-Preguntó con una voz suave. Asentí, mientras observaba como Harry apartaba la mirada dolido. No pude evitar sentir lástima por él. Me despedí de mis hijos, de mis sobrinos, de mi hermano y de mi marido.

Seguí a Draco lentamente, sentándonos en un compartimento, solos.

-De vuelta…-Susurró él

-Sí…De vuelta…"


	30. ¿Tú?

"Recuerdo el camino del viaje. Era como si volviera a ser una adolescente. Recordaba aquel año, aquellos tiempos donde ambas estábamos juntas. Extrañaba a Hermione con todas mis fuerzas. Había desaparecido del mapa después de aquel encuentro. Me percataba de todo lo ocurrido y no podía evitar sentirme mal por ello. La extrañaba, claro que sí. Añoraba aquellos ojos castaños. Aquel movimiento de cabello al girarse, para sonreírme. En verdad, echaba de menos aquellos tiempos donde ambas estábamos juntas. Giré mi rostro. Draco también miraba hacia la ventana. Parecía pensativo. Se percató y me miró con aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?-Preguntó con un tono suave, para sorpresa mía

-¿Te das cuenta de los estúpidos que somos todos?-Pregunté. Se encogió de hombros

-Todos cometemos errores Weasley…

-Prefiero que me llames Ginny…-Le interrumpí. El asintió

-Todos cometemos errores…Ginny…Y creo que con el tiempo los acabamos reparando…-Susurró él con un tono algo ausente

-¿Me estás diciendo que me divorciaré?-Pregunté con un tono algo lento. Él levantó la vista desconcertado-Quiero decir…Por lo que dices…El destino pone a cada uno en su lugar, ¿no?-El asintió-Entonces tú lucharás por Harry…

-Ginny…Es tu marido…Te recuerdo que estoy casado…Que tengo un hijo…-Negué con la cabeza

-Pones de excusa a tu familia, pero sabes perfectamente lo que pasa…No tienes valor para luchar por ello

-Fui un Slythering, ¿recuerdas?-Preguntó molesto-Además, no eres la más indicada para hablar y por favor, dejemos esta conversación que no nos está viniendo nada bien-Tras decir esto, dio por finalizada la conversación y el resto del camino permanecimos callados.

El tren se detuvo en la parada. Todos los alumnos bajaban emocionados ante la expectativa de empezar un nuevo curso. Observé aquel castillo donde había vivido el año más hermoso de toda mi vida, y a la vez el más añorado. La profesora Mcgonagall nos recibió con una sonrisa, cosa extraña en ella. Neville estaba a su lado, con un una sonrisa bastante cálida.

Nos adentramos en el castillo y nos dirigimos al despacho del director. Pasamos Neville, Draco y yo, mientras la profesora cerraba la puerta. Se sentó y se nos quedó mirando de una manera bastante espeluznante, aunque al instante su mirada fue algo tierna, nostálgica. Yo sonreí mientras Draco rodaba los ojos

-La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho las solicitudes vuestras como profesores…Señor Malfoy y señora Potter…-Aún se me hacía extraño que mi apellido fuera Potter

-Lo sabemos…Creo que todos somos sinceros, no esperaba verla mucho-Se sinceró Draco mientras la profesora Mcgonagall asentía

-Tiene usted razón señor Malfoy…-Tras decir esto, se levantó-En fin, dentro de unos minutos todos los alumnos se reunirán en el Gran Comedor, y antes de nada quería asignarles su casa-Todos nos miramos desconcertados-Usted, señor Malfoy, aparte de ser el profesor de pociones también será el director de la casa Slythering

Draco asintió y se quedó callado. Parecía algo decepcionado por lo que había salido. Supuse que no le gustaría recordar todos aquellos años donde había luchado como mortífago contra los que ahora eran sus amigos y uno de ellos el amor de su vida. El muchacho suspiró y nuestras miradas se encontraron

-Usted, señor Longbottom, aparte del profesor de herbología, también será el director de la casa Hufflepuff…-Dijo la profesora Macgonagall

Neville sonrió, en recuerdo de su antigua novia y mejor amiga Hannah Abbott, además de saber que el sombrero seleccionador había dudado entre ponerlo en Hufflepuff y Griffindor, acabando en la última casa mencionada. Se colocó al lado de Draco con cierto recelo. Malfoy bufó

-Y usted, señora Potter, aparte de profesora de transformaciones, también será la jefa de la casa Griffindor…-La miré algo sorprendida

-¿Y usted?-Pregunté

-¿Yo? Ya tengo bastante siendo la directora de Hogwarts, como para encima ser profesora y directora de una casa…-Dijo con cierta franqueza. Me quedé sorprendida

-Me sorprende…Siempre me la imaginé siendo la profesora, ¿sabe?-La mujer asintió, comprensiva

-¿Y la casa Ravenclaw?-Preguntó Draco

-La casa ya tiene directora, señor Malfoy…Pero la mujer se ausentaba, enseguida la conocerán

Tras decir esto, nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban gran parte de los profesores y de los alumnos. Tras un gran tiempo, después del discurso, llego la hora de colocar a los distintos alumnos de primero en sus respectivas casas. Estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa

-Tranquila…-Susurró Draco-Probablemente salga elegido Griffindor…-Susurró otra vez, mientras observaba atento a la silla vacía-Tengo curiosidad por saber quién es la profesora esa…

-Yo también la verdad…-Susurré. Llamaron a unos cuantos alumnos, hasta que llamaron de seguido a dos personas que conocía y por último a mi hijo

-Lorcan Longbottom-Era el hijo de Neville. Era un muchacho de cabello rubio y de ojos azul claro. Era delgado y de una mirada seria y severa. Colocaron el sombrero sobre su cabeza y entonces este, tras unos segundos, gritó-¡Ravenclaw!-El muchacho salió corriendo hacia su mesa, donde le recibían con aplausos

-Lysander Longbottom-Era el hermano de Lorcan. Un muchacho también de cabello rubio, solamente que sus ojos eran de color castaño claro. Era una mirada más suave y tierna que la de su hermano. Delgado y algo más bajo, se acercó con cierta simpleza e ingenuidad, muy parecida a la de su madre Luna-¡Hufflepuff!-Neville sonrió orgulloso

-James Sirius Potter-Mi hijo se acercó con una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada algo cautivadora. Todos lo observaban expectantes, tal vez por su apellido, o quizás también por la casa en la que acabaría un Potter-¡Griffindor!-Exclamó el sombrero sin dudar. Comenzamos a aplaudir todos mientras se sentaba junto a sus compañeros. Me miró y me dedicó una bonita sonrisa. La directora Macgonagall sonrió para sus adentros, y entonces se abrieron las puertas del comedor.

Allí estaba ella. Hermione Jean Granger. El amor de mi vida. Estaba allí, en frente de la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Es de estas escenas que te imaginas que se acerca el ser amado, te coge de la mano y escapáis corriendo del lugar, escapando así del todo el mundo para existir sobre vosotros…Sin embargo no ocurrió eso. Saludó a la directora, le dedicó una sonrisa a Neville, un apretón de manos a Draco y a mí simplemente una seca cabezada. Se sentó en la mesa y suspiró.

-¿Eres tú la profesora que faltaba?-Preguntó Draco

-Si…Profesora de historia de la magia y directora de la casa Ravenclaw-Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ambas estábamos consternadas"


	31. Perdóname

-Me acuerdo…-Susurró Lily-Fue hace unos siete años…recuerdo que en esa época papá estaba algo ido…

-Tu padre siempre estaba ido-Exclamé yo. Harry bufó con cierta diversión mientras los demás soltaban otra carcajada

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora?-Preguntó más calmado Ron. Lo observé. Durante el tiempo había conseguido madurar, sin embargo me molestaba su comportamiento

-Ahora… ¿Qué viene ahora?-Preguntó Hermione un tanto confusa, mientras yo la observaba

-Te pedí perdón… ¿Recuerdas?-Ella asintió

"Aquella cena era algo incómoda. Sobre todo para nosotras dos. Los chicos hablaban como si nada, intentando Draco que las dos pudiéramos estar bien, sin sentir molestias por estar cerca de la otra. Hermione me ignoraba. Ni tan siquiera me miraba. Yo sin embargo quería hablar con ella, pedirla perdón por tantas cosas que ni tan siquiera podía numerarlas. Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba molesta. La verdad es que con razón. Ella también había cometido sus errores, pero los míos eran mayores.

Me acuerdo que cuando terminó la cena y se dirigía hacia la que era su habitación, me acerqué a donde ella. Se percató de mi presencia y me dedicó una mirada suave. Me sentía nerviosa, y ella se percató de ese pequeño detalle. Estábamos por unos pasillos. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, que estaba cerca y abrió la puerta

Me quedé allí parada, observando, atenta. Se quedó en la entrada de la puerta, apoyada en ella. Me observaba con esos ojos que tanto me enamoraban. Suspiré. Me acerqué y se hizo a un lado, invitándome con su gesto a que pasase a la habitación.

Así lo hice. Era acogedora, al igual que la mía. Aún tenía las maletas hechas. Con su varita, conjuró el baúl, haciendo que la ropa cayera sobre el suelo. Observó como realizaba la tarea la magia y me volvió a mirar. La verdad es que se veía preciosa. Los años no parecían haber pasado en ella como en mí, y eso que era menor. Sonrió, tal vez adivinando mis pensamientos

-Sigues igual de estupenda…Aunque no te lo creas-Comentó. Sí, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Suspiré, mientras me observaba, ahora con diversión-Cuando me dijo tu hermano que ibas a ser la profesora de Transformaciones…No me lo esperaba

-¿Lo sabías?-Pregunté incrédula. Asintió

-Claro que lo sabía Ginny…Llevo siendo profesora de Hogwarts desde hace dos años-Comentó con una sonrisa-Por fin este año me han elegido como directora de la casa Ravenclaw…El año pasado fui la de Griffindor pero…No era lo que quería así que…-Se encogió de hombros

-No sabía que eras la profesora…-Susurré lentamente. Ella se giró después de haber colocado unos libros en la estantería que tenía

-Bueno…Creo que lo sabían casi todos menos tú y Draco…también me sorprendió ver a Draco la verdad…Aunque no viéndolo como el director de la casa Slythering-Comentó sonriendo. Estaba muy cambiada, demasiado. Algo pasaba

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-Pregunté temerosa. No quería meter la pata, no ahora que parecía estar de buen humor. Sonrió

-Claro que lo estoy Ginny…La verdad es que…Me siento muy bien-Contestó con un tono alegre. La miré sorprendida-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te sorprende que esté así?-Preguntó risueña. Parecía la misma Hermione de la que me enamoré

-No sé…Lo que me sorprende es que te comportes así…Eso es todo-Comenté. Ella se encogió de hombros-Oye…Hermione…Necesitaba hablar contigo

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó preocupada. Negué con la cabeza. Suspiró

-Quería hablar de…De todo…De lo que te llamé…Yo…-Hizo un gesto interrumpiéndome. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. No quería perder lo poco que tenía de ella

-Ginny…No quiero discutir más-Dijo ella mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos-Estoy harta de tantas discusiones, ¿sabes? Y sé lo que me llamaste…Créeme…Lo recuerdo todos los días…Pero…Sé en parte que no me lo llamaste porque quisieras…

-¡Claro que no Hermione! Sabes que fue un error…No quise llamártelo…Y sé que lo hice…Pero no pretendía herirte…Y quería pedirte disculpas por lo estúpida que he sido…-Susurré finalmente. Me sonrió y posó su mano sobre mi hombro

-Yo también he sido una estúpida Ginny…Por muchas cosas…Por muchas razones y me he comportado como una inmadura…Me arrepiento de tantas cosas Ginny…Tantas…Perdóname

-¿Por qué Hermione? No tengo nada que perdonarte…La única cabezota que hay aquí he sido yo…-Dije mientras comenzaba a llorar. Me estrechó hacia ella con fuerza. Después se separó y me miró con firmeza

-No Ginny…He cometido errores…Tú también. Las dos hemos sido unas estúpidas…Y créeme. Igual que tú quieres emendar tus errores yo quiero hacer lo mismo…Y sé que no sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero yo sí que lo sé. Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo…-Hizo una pausa-Te lo prometo…-Me dedicó una sonrisa

-¿Crees que podríamos empezar de cero?-pregunté yo. Ella negó con la cabeza

-No creo…Después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo dudo…Pero…

-¿Pero?-Pregunté. Se había separado mientras hablaba, para después volver a acercarse peligrosamente, poniéndome nerviosa

-Pero tampoco quiero…-Susurró. Detrás de ella sacó una pequeña rosa, que con delicadeza colocó en mi cabello, ruborizándome así-Me ha encantado poder hablar contigo Ginny…

-¿Me estás echando?-Pregunté bromeando. Ella soltó una carcajada

-Me gustaría deshacer mis maletas y ordenar mi cuarto tranquilamente…Y contigo aquí lo que se dice tranquila…Pues no estoy

-Muy bonito Hermione… Hablarás con Ron supongo

-Exacto-Afirmó ella. Hablaré con él. Así que si me disculpa señora Potter…-No me gustaba oír que me llamaba eso. Y menos ella. Solamente con pensar que estaban Ron y Harry de por medio me deprimía cada vez más-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si…Además, yo también me tengo que ir…A hablar con Harry…Tenemos pensando quedar este sábado-Ella palideció un momento

-Ya veo que no podéis pasar mucho tiempo sin el otro…-Susurró. Su tono era algo celoso. Lo reconocía muy bien. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado, seguía siendo similar en muchos puntos

-No es eso…-Intenté explicarla. Sabía que no tenía que darla explicación alguna, pero aún así necesitaba dársela. Al fin y al cabo, la amaba solo a ella. Y en realidad solo era de ella. Mi corazón solo le pertenecía a ella, a mi amada Hermione-Es que…Tenemos que hablar de un asunto bastante importante

-¿Es algo grave?-Preguntó con cierta preocupación

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver…En tal caso ya te contaré…-Dije. Me giré y abrí la puerta. Pero antes de salir, su dulce voz me detuvo

-Ginny…-Me giré-Sabes que estoy para lo que sea…-Finalizó con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir con una fuerza intensa…"


	32. Lo mejor

"Por fin era sábado. Los alumnos aún no tenían permitido salir del colegio, y eso a James no le gustaba para nada. Tenía ganas de ver a su padre, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera mal. Para mi sorpresa, también había coincidido con una de sus primas, además de que estaban Teddy y Victoire, que iban a sexto curso. Ese día me insistía que al ser profesora me lo podía llevar conmigo. Conseguí convencerle de que se quedara y Hermione me prometió que se haría cargo de él en mi ausencia, cosa que me tranquilizó mucho.

Me senté en una mesa vacía, esperando a que apareciera mi esposo. Recordaba cada momento vivido allí y la nostalgia invadía mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Suspiré. La verdad es que me agradaba estar allí, y sobre todo que allí estuviera Hermione. Estos días habían sido maravillosos. Estaba igual que al principio de nuestra relación. Divertida, atenta y dulce. Ayudándome en todo lo que pudiera. La verdad es que me agradaba. Sus miradas ya no eran frías, ni intentaban evitar explicar todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Ahora se mostraban cálidos, y no la importaba que yo supiera lo que sabía desde hace tiempo. Ahora simplemente, pasaba algo que ni yo misma entendía.

Apareció, con el abrigo ya colocado en la mano. Su cabello, como siempre, revuelto, se tornaba a un brillo algo más claro y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con fuerza. Entonces reconocí ese brillo como de alegría. Suspiré mientras se sentaba en frente mío

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin venir aquí!-Exclamó con una alegría que me hizo sonreír-La verdad es que se echaba de menos poder estar aquí…-Dijo con una voz nostálgica-Y al fin podemos hablar más tranquilamente, sin que los niños estén alrededor molestando-Comentó

-La verdad es que si…Alivia mucho….Sobre todo porque no quiero que se enteren aún…-Murmuré, mientras el camarero se acercaba. Pedimos unas cervezas de mantequilla y después de alejarse, retomamos la conversación

-¿Estás segura Ginny?-Preguntó con cierto tono de inseguridad, pero no de arrepentimiento. Asentí

-Claro que estoy segura Harry… ¿Acaso tú no?

-No lo sé Ginny…Es que…Por una parte lo entiendo pero después de tanto tiempo…-Susurró. El camarero dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y se alejó. Tomó un poco de la cerveza mientras yo lo observaba

-Es que teníamos que haberlo hecho esto antes Harry…Pero aún no es tarde y cuanto antes lo hagamos…Mejor…-Dictaminé.

-Tienes razón…Solamente que…Me parece increíble, ¿sabes?

-Fuimos unos estúpidos Harry-Dije yo, acariciando su mano. Él sonrió-Unos auténticos estúpidos…

-Lo que no entiendo es la razón…O si la tengo clara pero…Quiero escuchar por ti misma el porqué…La razón por la cual vamos a romper nuestro matrimonio…-Dijo con una voz suave

-Lo dices como si fuera yo la mala de la película cuando rompemos los dos, no solo yo, y encima de forma amistosa-Comenté bromeando. El soltó una carcajada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Dijo sonriendo

-Supongo que porque lo nuestro fue un error…-Dije yo, sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Es por Hermione, ¿no?-Lo miré con cierto desconcierto. Él rió-Vamos Ginny…Me di cuenta en la boda de Hermione de todo…Supongo que pude ver más allá de mis narices…Tenía muchas dudas y cuando lo vi, lo tuve claro…Estabas en la misma situación que yo…-Me quedé callada para al final hablar

-Por eso mismo Harry…Tú y yo no somos felices y nunca lo seremos…Eres estupendo. Mi mejor amigo, con el que puedo contar para todo-Hice una pausa, mientras él me observaba-Pero estoy enamorada de ella. Simplemente estuve contigo porque ella se marchó con mi hermano…Pero no puedo seguir fingiendo más. No puedo…Perdóname, pero es lo mejor

-Lo sé Ginny…Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo…Es mejor que quedemos como amigos…Aunque por ahora es mejor que no lo sepa nadie…No al menos hasta que lo hablemos primero con nuestros hijos…Y por unos meses más fingiendo no va a pasar nada-Dijo con un tono cauteloso

-Por supuesto Harry…Es lo que te iba a proponer…-Comenté encogiéndome de hombros. Sonrió

-¿Por qué estuviste conmigo? Es decir…Quiero un breve resumen de todo…Como sucedió todo esto…-Dijo divertido. Sonreí

-Es sencillo…Nos conocimos aquí y comenzamos un romance. Todo iba perfecto hasta que a ti te empezó a dar el gusto de plantarme besos-Comenté divertida. Él soltó una carcajada

-Yo los daría, pero bien me correspondías el beso cariño-Susurró maliciosamente. Fruncí el ceño

-Claro…Y eso hizo que Hermione me abandonase y se marchase con el que era mi hermano…Después la volví a ver cuando el compromiso…Idas y venidas…Y bueno, el resto lo conoces-Él asintió-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿No estabas enamorado de Draco?-Se removió incómodo

-Como bien has dicho…Estaba…Y lo estoy a ver si me entiendes…Pero después de todo, decidí que era mejor dejarle marchar y formar una familia…No quería sentirme el raro, ¿sabes? No quería ser distinto a los demás. Quería tener una esposa, que fuera una estupenda madre de mis hijos…-Se encogió de hombros-Eras la candidata perfecta. Sabía que serías una madre perfecta y te quería. No te amaba, pero mi aprecio y respeto hacia ti era muy fuerte…-Dijo con una sonrisa. Le correspondí

-Harry…Voy a luchar por ella… Sé que va a ser difícil porque Hermione es cabezota, pero la noto cambiada. Está distinta, más receptiva y sé que si tengo cuidado, puedo conseguir que esté conmigo. Sé que es un camino difícil, pero si este me lleva a mi felicidad, lucharé por poder atravesarlo-Comenté con firmeza

-¿Y Ron?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza

-Es mi hermano…Pero Hermione es el amor de mi vida, y lucharé por ella…

-Te admiro Ginny…De verdad…No te lo digo por decir…Es la verdad…Eres capaz de luchar por lo que quieres

-Tú tal vez tengas una oportunidad con Draco-Negó con la cabeza

-No…Al igual que tú tenías decidido ese destino, yo también quería tomar las riendas de mi vida. Antes de que vinierais, hablé yo con Draco…Le propuse que podríamos tener un futuro juntos…Que lo amaba…Pero el dijo que no. Tenía una mujer y un hijo, y no iba a permitir que nuestra relación estropeara todo…-Suspiró-Supongo que esto tenía que haber ocurrido antes

-Lo siento Harry-Le tome de las manos-Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Seré dentro de poco tu ex mujer, pero ante todo seré tu amiga siempre…-Le dije

-Ginny…Supongo que cada uno tiene marcado su destino…El mío ya lo está…Solo espero que el tuyo no lo esté…-Sonreí. Él hizo lo mismo"

-El destino siempre nos marca-Susurró Hermione, mirando de reojo a Harry. Este me miraba con una sonrisa

-Si…A veces es desagradable, cierto…Pero también a veces tiene cosas con las que merece la pena luchar por ello…No tuve suerte en el amor…Pero si en tener unas amistades como vosotros…-Dijo con una sonrisa-Tengo unos hijos maravillosos…Y unos recuerdos que nunca olvidaré…

-Harry…Siempre estaremos aquí todos…-Dijo Ron-Puede que discutamos unos con otros-Dijo mirándome de reojo-Pero sabemos que siempre si alguien nos hace daño, todos estaremos juntos, para evitar que ese daño sea a peor…

-Bien dicho hermanito-Dije yo. Nos sonreímos todos

-Continua con la historia cariño…Aún queda que contar-Comentó Hermione. No pude evitarlo. La besé suavemente mientras ella se dejaba hacer. Esta vez, nadie nos interrumpió. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a todos sonriendo, incluido Ron, observando la escena. Todo parecía ir perfecto…


	33. Dulce contacto

"Pasaron muchas cosas desde ese momento donde Harry y yo decidimos divorciarnos. Esa mañana era sábado, donde los muchachos se marchaban a Hosmedage. Mi hijo se marchaba con sus primos y amigos, por lo que yo me podía quedar calmadamente en la escuela. Bajé al desayuno, donde ya estaban todos. Sonreí, sentándome al lado de Hermione.

-Ginny… ¿Tú qué piensas hacer hoy?-Preguntó Neville, mientras se tomaba jugo de calabaza. Sonreí. Me gustaba estar allí con ellos

-Pues…Pensaba quedarme aquí, en Hogwarts-Se quedaron observándome impresionados- ¿Qué?-Pregunté yo divertida

-¿Te piensas quedar aquí?-Preguntó Hermione-Creía que vendrías conmigo Ginny…-Comentó decepcionada. Me arrepentí al instante. Me hubiera encantado ir con ella-Decidido, me quedo contigo

-¿Y nosotros?-Preguntó Neville, mirando a Hermione, que parecía decidida. Mientras, yo negaba con la cabeza. Hermione era demasiado cabezota como para poder persuadirla de todo

-Vosotros os vais con vuestras respectivas parejas-Dictaminó Hermione-Neville, tú pensabas ver a Luna

-¡Sí! Pero Luna quería también verte a ti-Levanté la mirada. Ante aquello, supuse que Hermione se retractara y fuera rápidamente a ver a su querida amiga Luna. Sin embargo, no hizo lo que yo me esperaba

-Bueno…Pero tenéis que quedar vosotros a solas. Que para eso sois marido y mujer...-Dijo Hermione con un tono de obviedad-Además-Añadió-Puedo verla otro día, y no me apetece dejar a Ginny sola-Dijo sonriéndome. Asentí agradecida

-Hermione…No hace falta…Además, será aburrido…Tengo que corregir exámenes y…-Me lanzó una mirada que me asustó por completo

-¡Já! De eso nada…Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, como los viejos tiempos-Tras decir esto no pude evitar sonrojarme. Aunque eso no evitó que me sorprendiera. ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Diciéndome que dejara asuntos de trabajo para más tarde?-Y no te sorprendas tanto-Dijo con otra sonrisa

-¿Y tú Draco?-Pregunté, mientras el sonrojo iba pasando poco a poco. Este sonreía pícaro al verme sonrojada. Carraspeó y habló

-He quedado con Astoria y mi hijo…Me apetece verlos…-Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Debía de extrañar a Harry un montón. Me levanté y Hermione hizo lo mismo

Pasó un rato hasta que pude quedar con ella. Estaba nevando, así que no esperaba salir de la habitación. Me acerqué al punto donde habíamos quedado y la vi aparecer con ropa de invierno. Me quedé sorprendida al verla

-¿Vamos a salir?-Asintió como si fuera lo más obvio. Se quedó esperándome allí, con una sonrisa. Volví aparecer al poco rato. Ella observaba todo absorta en sus pensamientos, sobresaltándose al acercarme a ella-¿Vamos?-Pregunté con un tono suave. Asintió con una extensa

Salimos a la nieve que estaba alrededor del colegio. Caminábamos lentamente. Ambas absortas en nuestros pensamientos. Deseaba poder cogerla de la mano, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo esta vez no podía, igual que las demás. Nunca podría hacerlo, cosa que me producía un malestar en mi corazón. Se quedó un poco retrasada, mientras yo seguía caminando

-¿A dónde…?-Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, recibí el impacto de una bola de nieve. Sonrió de forma extensa mientras se alejaba corriendo. La perseguí, cogiendo la nieve fría entre mis manos mientras se las lanzaba. Se escondía entre los árboles mientras intentaba darla. Sin embargo su puntería era mejor que la mía, impactando así otra bola de nieve sobre mí, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Salió de su escondrijo con una sonrisa extensa en su precioso rostro. Se acercó y me tendió la mano, ofreciendo su ayuda para que me levantase

-Venga…-Dijo ella, con esa mirada tan dulce que me mandaba. Sonreí maliciosamente y cuando cogí su mano, tiré de ella, haciendo que cayera a mi lado en la nieve. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, para después explotar en una carcajada intensa. Yo también reí. Se volvió a levantar, apartando así la nieve que se encontraba sobre sus hombros-Venga, que vamos a ir a un lugar-Esta vez si me levanté con ayuda de ella

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-Pregunté con un tono curioso

-Es una sorpresa…-Dijo con una voz misteriosa, al igual que su sonrisa. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar

El lugar era precioso. Estaba escondido entre los árboles. Era un pequeño lago, que ahora se encontraba helado. Allí había unas rocas y se sentó sobre ellas. El sitio parecía muy tranquilo. Me senté a su lado, mientras observaba el lugar consternada

-Este sitio…Es precioso…-Murmuré, mientras me observaba con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Sí que lo es…Me lo enseñó Luna en nuestra época en Hogwarts…Me hubiera encantado poder haberte traído antes pero…Pasó lo que pasó y no pude…Así que aprovecho ahora para traerte-Dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí-Es un lugar muy especial

-Sí que lo parece…-Susurré yo, mientras la observaba. Asintió, observándolo con tranquilidad. Respiraba calmadamente. Acaricié su mano, y no la apartó. Me dejó acariciarla, cosa que me agradó más de la cuenta-Tan especial como lo eres tú…-No pude evitar decir.

Giró su rostro hacia el mío, mientras yo acariciaba su mano. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese instante. Sus ojos me observaban, su rostro se tornaba algo serio, pero una seriedad que agradaba. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza. Una sensación crecer en mí y entonces mi rostro de acercó al suyo. Con lentitud. Mi respiración se empezaba a mezclar con la suya. Mis labios rozando los suyos, en una simple caricia. En un escaso contacto. Me perdía en esa sensación. Solo era un simple choque, que sabía provocar en mí un escalofrío. Un rubor tal vez. Me separé, rozando su piel con la mía. Un tímido contacto de mi mirada con la suya. Giró algo su cuerpo

Me observó más atentamente. Observaba primero mis ojos, y después mis labios. Yo observaba cada movimiento de su mirada. Entonces se acercó a mí, al igual que yo a ella y nos fundimos en otro delicado beso. Esta era una caricia algo más intensa, pero aun así calmada y lenta. No tenía prisa alguna de sentir su aliento sobre mí. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciarla con el cuidado que quería. Sentía que ese momento era demasiado frágil, que en cualquier momento podía perderse. Mi mano seguía acariciando la suya, igual que mis labios seguían acariciando los suyos. Su otra mano se deslizó lentamente por mi rostro, acariciando con sus finos dedos mi piel. Lo hacía con tal sigilo que provocaba en mí un calor inmenso. Un aceleramiento en mi respiración. Hacía saltar todas las alarmas. Con esa calma, sabía hacerme sentir única. Algo precioso. Algo único. Sentía que era ella la que me besaba, la que hacía que este beso continuara. Se apartó un poco. Nuestras narices se rozaban, era un dulce contacto.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, mientras yo la observaba, sintiendo así la calidez de su cuerpo. Esto era una locura. Una dulce locura. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraron. Sentí que poseían un brillo de felicidad, y veía en ellos el reflejo del mismo brillo que poseían mis ojos. Sonrió, al igual que yo. Su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más extensa hasta que las dos reímos, tal vez alegres por ello. Suspiró

-Te amo…-Dijo con un tono calmado. Esas palabras me pillaron por sorpresa, pero hicieron que sonriera con más fuerza

-Yo también te amo-Respondí. Sonrió satisfecha. Cogió delicadamente mi mentón con su mano y acercó mi rostro al suyo, besándome, acariciando mi piel con movimientos delicados y a la vez increíbles. Deslizó su mano por mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello, de tal manera que me atraía más hacia ella. Entre abrí los labios, con una calma y un amor que podía reconocer. Su lengua acariciaba lentamente la mía. Pero solo eso. No parecía querer algo más que un beso dulce. Yo tampoco. Solo quería dejarme llevar por la delicadeza. Porque pudimos vivir muchos momentos apasionados, pero ninguno era tan dulce como ese…Ese momento fue perfecto, y supe que para ella también lo era…"


	34. I love you

-¡Ay!-Exclamó Lily mientras realizaba un gesto tierno, en plan enamorada. Rose la miró desconcertada, al igual que su hermano Lorcan. Solté una carcajada ante la postura de mi hija, mientras los demás intentaban ocultar las sonrisas ante la escena

-La verdad es que parece increíble-Dijo Lorcan, mirando sorprendido a su madre-nunca me la hubiera imaginado más empalagosa de lo que ahora es…-Tras decir esto su madre le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Podemos hacer un descansillo?-Preguntó Harry. Parecía algo agobiado. Asentimos

-En media hora todos aquí…-Dictaminó mi mujer. Todos salieron del salón menos ella y yo. Me senté en el sofá y ella se sentó a mi lado. Después se tumbó, colocando su cabeza sobre mis muslos y sus piernas sobre el posa brazo del sofá. Sonreí

-La verdad es que me encanta este punto de la historia…-Susurró, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, apartando aquellos mechones rebeldes. Soltó una carcajada al ver mi rostro y me dejó continuar con las caricias

-Fue una buena época…-Ella sonrió

-Aunque siempre hay algo que parece estropearlo…-Dijo, mirando al techo. Yo asentí

-La verdad es que si…Y siempre por ti…-Dije yo, mirándola el rostro. Me miró también y me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora

-Cariño…Es que me gusta demostrar que no soy una chica fácil-Comentó guiñándome el ojo. Solté una carcajada

-No eres una chica fácil para nada…-Dije yo, acariciando su rostro

-Claro que no… ¿Y sabes por qué?-Preguntó, mientras acariciaba mi mano, situada sobre su abdomen. Negué con la cabeza. Sonrió satisfecha-Porque soy tu chica…-Dijo recalcando el tú. Me encantaba Hermione

-Y yo la tuya cariño…Bueno…No soy tu chica-Ella frunció el ceño-Soy tu mujer mi amor-Sonrió, aún más satisfecha que antes

-No voy a volver a ser una estúpida cariño…No lo permitiré…-Dijo Hermione con un tono dulce. No pude evitar derretirme ante esas palabras-Te amo demasiado como para perderte…Y nadie nos alejará…-Tras decir esto, me hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicando que bajara mi rostro hacia el de ella. Lo hice gustosa y juntamos nuestros labios como tantas otras veces. Otro contacto más, pero no por ello el último. Me separé, observando su bello rostro y me volví a juntar a ella, besándola con delicadeza. Acariciaba mi rostro con cariño y me aparté, para poder observar una vez más aquellos ojos que tanto me enamoraban

-Yo también te amo Hermione…Eres mi vida-Dije suavemente. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y se la limpié preocupada-¿Ocurre algo cariño?

-Cuánto tiempo malgastado mi amor…Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado por estupideces…-Susurró, algo ausente. Sonreí

-No fue tiempo malgastado-Me miró-Fue el tiempo que el destino utilizó para prepararnos…

-¿Prepararnos para qué?-Preguntó confusa

-Para estar juntas…Y no volver a separarnos…-Sonrió satisfecha, como si tuviera lógica. En cierto modo, la tenía. Se colocó al lado mío y apoyó su rostro en mi hombro

-Tengo ganas de permanecer así…De que el tiempo no pasase y estar así, al lado tuyo…Sin más…-Besé su frente con cariño

-Yo simplemente quiero estar así y no pelear…-Soltó una carcajada

-Dudo que eso pase…Siempre acabamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería-Comentó inteligentemente

-Eso es cierto…-Dije yo. Ella sonrió de manera pícara

-Aún así me encanta pelear contigo…-Susurró de manera provocativa, haciendo que me la quedara mirando

-¿Y eso?-Pregunté yo, mientras la observaba embobada. Sonrió, de una manera bastante sexy, haciendo que me quedara cada vez más ida.

-Porque después de las peleas…Vienen las reconciliaciones…-Susurró otra vez, acercando sus labios a los míos. Estaba esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Apartó sus labios con intención de seguir jugando conmigo. Sin embargo, no me importaba. Siempre me acababa dando esos besos que tanto me gustaban

-¿Me estás insinuando que peleamos para que luego haya reconciliaciones…?-Pregunté yo, fingiendo estar indignada. Rió entre dientes

-Puede cariño…Puede…-Murmuró, acariciando mi brazo lentamente, provocando un rubor en mí mientras que con el otro rodeaba mi cintura. La observaba enamorada. Estaba loca por ella. Me observaba con una mirada bastante perturbadora-Es que me encanta acabar en la cama contigo cariño…Es demasiado para mí-Tras decir esto me besó como si la vida la fuera en ellos. Con tanta pasión que me sentía derretir en sus brazos. Y es que me abandoné en ellos. Su mano se deslizaba por mi cuello, sujetándolo delicadamente, pero de tal manera que nuestros labios no se pudieran apartar uno del otro. Su mano rodeando mi cintura. No pudo evitarlo. Me empujó sobre el sofá, besando delicadamente mi cuello. Sentía la delicadeza de cada contacto, que era tan potente como el fuego abrasador. Besaba sus labios con sigilo y los juntaba a los de ella con pequeños roces, que parecían levantar la pasión de ella. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros intentando apartarla. Me costaba. No porque no tuviera fuerza, más que nada porque carecía de voluntad.

-Pueden venir en cualquier momento-La recordé yo. Parecía algo decepcionada. Se separó de mí. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con fuerza e intensidad. Quería que supiera que la quería ante todo-Te prometo que a la noche lo retomamos donde lo dejamos-Volvió a sonreír satisfecha-Esto es un pequeño descanso

-Eso espero…Porque me has dejado demasiado caliente mi amor…-Susurró de tal manera que me arrepentía por momentos. Estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando entraron los demás por la puerta. Se sentaron alrededor mientras mi mujer bufaba. La sonreí y cogí de la mano

-Fuimos todos afuera a pasear…-Comentó Harry-¿Y vosotras?-Miré a Hermione y la cogí de la mano

-Recuperando las horas perdidas…-Tras decir esto ambas sonreímos. Harry también sonrió apartando la mirada

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti…-Dijo Harry, refiriéndose a mí-Los demás llegarán después pero sé que está te va a impactar más…-Susurró él. Lo miré sin entender. En esos momentos apareció un joven apuesto. Se parecía a su padre, con cabello castaño, ojos marrones y gafas al igual que su padre. Sonrió de forma tímida. Era mi hijo James. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, más que nada porque no se tomo muy bien que me marchara con otra mujer. Me levanté, observándole desconcertada

-James…-Él sonrió

-Hola mamá… ¿Hay sitio para uno más?-Preguntó con una mirada que reflejaba el arrepentimiento. Asentí, acercándome a él y estrechándole hacia mí. Parecía que todo mejoraba a cada segundo que pasaba…


	35. Cena romántica

-Bueno mamá…Me he perdido parte de la historia pero bueno…-Susurró James colocándose a mi lado. Me alegraba de tenerle a mi lado, con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Le dedicó una mirada amistosa a mi mujer, que también sonreía

-Me alegra de que estés aquí con nosotras…-Susurró ella, con esa voz que me hacía volar. James sonrió

-A mí también me alegra de estar con vosotras, tía Hermione…-Dijo con una voz calmada. Lo miré con cariño-Siento no…Bueno…Es que se me haría raro llamarte mamá…Si no te importa que te siga llamando tía mejor…

-Claro que no-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Parecía satisfecha con el paso que acababa de realizar mi hijo.

-Bueno… ¿Continuamos?-Preguntó Harry. Asentí mientras los demás se colocaban atentos ante la idea de pensar que todo iba bien

"Pasaron unos días desde aquel momento. Sin embargo, no había evasión alguna por parte de Hermione. Me dedicaba deslumbrantes sonrisas, abrazos fuertes que simulaban una amistad y miradas llenas de amor y cariño. Sin embargo no habíamos hablado de lo que ocurría. Simplemente seguíamos como antes. Solo que había algo distinto. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo raro pasaba. Ese día me acerqué a ella

-Hermione-Ella se encontraba hablando con uno de sus alumnos de sexto. El chico la miraba embobado mientras ella hablaba seriamente con él. Para que vamos a negar lo evidente. Hermione seguía siendo igual de atractiva que cuando era joven. Esta se giró y después se despidió de su alumno, que se marchaba maldiciéndome. No pude evitar reír divertida-Así que flirteando con los alumnos, ¿eh?-Ella soltó una carcajada

-Claro que no…Simplemente es que soy irresistible-Comentó de manera orgullosa. "Claro que lo eres" Pensé yo para mí misma-Bueno, dime

-Quería hablar-Contesté yo. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa especial

-Pues dime…-Insistió. Negué con la cabeza

-En un sitio más privado, ¿no?-Dije con obviedad. Ella se percató de lo que quería hablar con ella y entonces asintió

-Pásate por mi cuarto a la noche…-Susurró. Se acercó a mi oído y continuo hablando más bajo-Y ponte deslumbrante…-Se separó, dejándome sonrojada-Te diría que te pusieras guapa, pero eso ya lo eres todos los días-Tras decir esto se giró, caminando por los pasillos con los libros en su mano. Me recordó a aquella Hermione jovial que tanto me había enamorado. La amaba, y simplemente quería estar con ella…

Me encontraba delante de la puerta de su cuarto. Había decidido ponerme un traje negro sencillo. Tendríamos que cenar en el Gran Comedor, pero habíamos decidido saltarnos las normas y cenar en el cuarto de Hermione para así poder hablar más tranquilamente. Llamé a la puerta, y me abrió. Estaba preciosa. Su cabello recogido en una coleta. Poseía una sonrisa extensa en su rostro. Levaba una blusa blanca muy fina y unos pantalones negros de marca. Sin duda nunca la había visto tan bella. Se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar. La luz se encontraba tenue, y alrededor de la mesa que se encontraba en una esquina había un montón de velas aromáticas. Era un ambiente bastante romántico. Se acercó, separando una silla del lugar. Me senté, viendo como se comportaba. Con su varita, hizo aparecer un plato cubierto, que me tendió. Era mi plato favorito

-Te sigues acordando…-Susurré yo, mientras ella sonreía orgullosa

-Por supuesto…Nunca me he olvidado-Tras decir esto, colocó otro plato en la mesa y se sentó en frente mío-Esto es un vino. Es una bebida que los muggles utilizan para las comidas…Suele gustar mucho. He traído también casera por si acaso…-Dijo, sirviéndome la bebida de color rojo en la copa

-Gracias…-Susurré sonrojada. Estaba todo precioso. Parecía habérselo currado mucho. Me sonrió y dejó la copa que tenía entre sus delicados dedos para observarme detenidamente-Quería hablar sobre lo del otro día…Bueno…En general de todo…-Dije yo. Ella me interrumpió

-¿Sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti?-Me quedé callada ante esa pregunta. Ella sonrió-Llevo enamorada de ti desde el primer momento que te vi. Cuando nos chocamos, y vi tus ojos, supe que iba a estar locamente enamorada de ti, y que no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo…Y tampoco quería…Siempre de alguna manera conseguiste fascinarme…Igual que lo sigues haciendo ahora…

-La verdad es que se echa de menos esos años…-Susurré

-Cada vez que lo recuerdo, me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que he podido llegar a ser y de lo infeliz que he sido…Bueno…Tampoco tanto…De estos años he conseguido algo que sé que desde el principio no hubiera conseguido…-Dijo. La miré

-¿El qué?-Pregunté

-Madurar…Con los niños, me he dado cuenta que quiero ciertas cosas…Mi hija me dio una valiosa lección… Y mis años no han sido tan duros…Pero lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir con esa farsa…No puedo…Y sé que dirás que todo es por culpa tuya, y yo después diré que fue por culpa mía…Pero te diré una cosa…ten por seguro que si no hubieras besado a Harry, es posible que no estuviéramos aquí juntas. Puede que lo estaríamos desde hace tiempo. O puede que la llama de la pasión se hubiera apagado…Pero ahora estamos aquí tú y yo. ¿Quieres una explicación de por qué te correspondí al besa? Porque quise Ginny… ¿De por qué te dije que te amaba? Porque es verdad…Te amo como el primer día…

-Hermione…

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo…Necesito estar a tu lado…Cueste lo que cueste…te necesito Ginny…-Cogí su mano, acariciándola. Me miraba con una sonrisa y suspiró

-Yo también te necesito Hermione y no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado escuchar esto de tus labios…Que no me abandonases…Que estuvieras a mi lado pasara lo que pasase…-Susurré. Ella me miró enamorada y se levantó, tendiéndome la mano. Me coloqué a su altura mientras me sonreía. Rodeó mi cintura con sus manos y coloqué las mías sobre su cuello.

La observaba enamorada. Sabía que no me mentía. No era un sueño. Allí estaba, mi amada. Observándome con aquella mirada que tanto me gustaba. Sabía cómo dejarme más enamorada todavía.

-Te amo…Y te prometo que nunca me voy a alejar de ti…-Susurró, mirándome a los ojos con aquella mirada, con aquel gesto en su rostro. No pude evitarlo. Besé sus labios delicadamente. Sentía su contacto, la delicadeza con la que me estrechaba hacia ella y no pude evitar que mi corazón latiese con fuerza. La amaba

-Yo también te amo Hermione…Y te he echado mucho de menos…-Tras decir esto, me calló con sus labios, haciendo que otra vez quisiera saborearla y sentirla. Porque simplemente, esto era el amor"


	36. Bailando

-Aisss…-Exclamó Lily, toda sonrojada, incluso más que yo y Hermione. Todos soltaron una carcajada ante aquella escena y no pude evitarlo. La sonrisa que tenía era demasiado extensa. Me sentía sumamente feliz-¡Oigan! Ni que una chica pudiera ser romántica-Comentó algo molesta. Rose mostró una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si…Mamá, la verdad es que sabes cómo derretir a una mujer-Dijo ella con un tono suave. Hermione se ruborizó ante las palabras de su hija

-Ya te aseguro yo que sabe hacerlo-Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione me miró sorprendida y después me miró de una manera que me hizo soltar una carcajada

-Sí…Tú ríete que ya te enterarás de lo que es bueno-Comentó maliciosamente. Jame apartó la vista y su padre se colocó al lado suyo

-Tranquilo hijo…Te acostumbrarás…-Comentó tan tranquilamente, haciendo que lo golpeara en el hombro de forma divertida

-¡Harry! ¡Qué cosas le dices al niño!-Exclamé ruborizada. El sonrió entre dientes mientras Lily parecía querer hablar

-Mamá…Le dice la verdad…Estáis todo el día así…Lo que pasa es que uno se acostumbra, además, es como ver una película empalagosa de estas…y que al final te acaban encantando-Comentó ella felizmente. Rose y Lorcan se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-Mamá…Está claro…-Comenzó James-Lily no tiene remedio-Tras decir esto ella le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Cállate James, que no eres el más indicado para hablar…No he sido yo quien le ha dedicado en medio de todo el colegio una serenata a una chica-Dijo contraatacando. Yo le miré sorprendida, al igual que Harry

-¡Lily!-Exclamó furioso James. Lily sonrió de forma maliciosa

-James…-Susurró Harry. James lo miró y resopló

-Era para pedirle a Dominique que fuera mi novia…Llevaba meses pidiéndoselo pero no quería porque era un…

-Galán…Un conquistador que jugaba con las mujeres. Un don Juan…Eso dijo específicamente-Dijo Lily, interrumpiendo a su hermano

-gracias hermanita-Dijo James fulminando a su querida hermana. Esta le sonrió pero en ese momento se hizo el silencio

-¿Dominique?-Preguntó Ron con la boca entre abierta. James se ruborizó. Mi hijo ruborizado, quién me lo diría

-¿Puedes continuar?-Me suplicó con la mirada y la voz. Sonreí mientras él seguía ruborizado. Carraspeé y comencé a narrar la historia

"Se separó de mí con aquella mirada suya. En ese momento se acercó a su cama y se agachó, sacando de allí una caja de color azul. Sonrió y de allí sacó una rosa. Se acercó con paso lento y tendiéndome la rosa, haciéndome una reverencia

-Para la dama más hermosa de todo Hogwarts-Tras decir esto me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. No pude evitar ruborizarme ante las palabras de mi amada Hermione. Su sonrisa conquistadora provocó en mí otro aceleramiento del corazón. Sonreí y ella me acarició el rostro. Cogió una tijera y cortó el tallo de la hermosa flor, pasa así colocármela en el cabello-Hace casi conjunto con tu cabello…Es precioso

-Tú sí que lo eres…-Comenté yo. Ella sonrió-y me alegra mucho de poder estar así…Nosotras dos…Aunque tenemos que hablar de numerosas cuestiones…-La dije yo. Ella asintió

-Eso es cierto…Tenemos que hablar sobre los chicos…Es decir, sobre Harry y Ron…-Dijo ella con un tono algo neutral. Se quedó callada, quizás esperando algo, pero habló finalmente-Quería hablar con él en navidades pero…No sé si es mala época por lo que iba a hablar con él a mediados de enero…-Comentó ella. La miré sin entender

-¿Hablar de qué?-Ella me miró y suspiró

-No puedo seguir así…Por lo que he decidido que…Le voy a sugerir la idea de que nos demos un tiempo…O tal vez ya directamente el divorcio…No lo sé Ginny…Conozco a tu hermano y sé lo temperamental que es…Da igual cómo se lo diga, de igual manera no se lo va a tomar genial…

-Bueno…Es lo normal supongo-Dije yo con un tono suave, acariciando su rostro

-Quiero que esto salga bien…No quiero que sigamos casadas y estemos así…La verdad. No soportaría mucho la idea de ser la otra…-Tras decir esto solté una carcajada. Ella también se rió

-Yo tampoco, que te conste…-La dije, mientras ella me mostraba una sonrisa encantadora-Me voy a divorciar…De Harry-Ella se quedó sorprendida-La verdad es que no sé…Tenía una extraña sensación y seguí al instinto…-Tras decir esto Hermione me estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, haciendo que me sintiera en las nubes

-Te quiero…-Dijo al separarse. Me guiñó el ojo y puso la música con un movimiento de mano. Era lenta. Me cogió de la mano mientras me rodeaba con la otra la cintura. Me ruboricé

Empezamos a bailar de forma lenta. Noté como sus ojos me observaba y me hacían sentir hermosa, simplemente, la mujer más feliz del mundo. Entonces soltó mi mano, colocándola en el hombro y acercándose a mí. Yo rodeé su cintura con ambas manos, mezclándolas con las suyas. Soltó una carcajada mientras yo me sentía bien entre sus brazos

-Yo sí que te quiero-Contesté, haciendo que ella suspirara. No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a sus labios y los rocé. La música dejó de sonar para mí, y creo que para Hermione también. Nuestros labios se juntaron lentamente mientras seguíamos bailando. Nuestras bocas se entre abrían lentamente, nuestras lenguas se recorrían como lo hacían antes. Parecían que se continuaban conociendo después de tanto tiempo. Notaba su corazón, que estaba igual de acelerado que el mío. Notaba como ese beso se intensificaba cada vez más. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí, sin embargo me parecía que esto iba algo rápido. ¿Y si nos estábamos equivocando? Entonces negué con la cabeza. ¿Equivocarnos de qué? Estábamos juntas. Ya nada iba a poder con nosotras. Nos continuábamos besando con intensidad. Se apartó, mirándome para después volver a besarme con lentitud. Me aparté yo esta vez, mirándola de manera intensa. Me dedicó una bonita sonrisa mientras me apartaba de su cuerpo, rozando mi mano con la suya

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó algo desconcertada

-Es algo tarde y…Creo que debería marcharme-Dije. Ella se quedó callada y asintió. La besé con delicadeza y me despedí, abriendo la puerta y saliendo así de la estancia…"

-Es decir… ¿Te marchaste? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?-Preguntó Lily impresionada. Rose bufó

-Siento decir que…Fue una gran estupidez…-Dijo James. Harry asintió dándole la razón a su hijo. Ron observaba la escena divertido…

-Creo que falta aún detalles…-Murmuró él con esa sonrisa pícara que a veces ponía. Solté una carcajada ante ese detalle y lo miré

-Cómo nos conoces hermanito-Tras decir esto Hermione también sonrió, cogiéndome de la mano como tantas otras veces

-Años de experiencia-James frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su tío mientras Rose suspiraba. Lorcan simplemente se quedaba callado, esperando ansioso que continuásemos…


	37. Solo nosotras

"En ese momento me quedé en la puerta. La verdad es que sentía cómo mi corazón latía desbocado ante la escena antes vivida. No lo pude evitar. Me giré y llamé a la puerta. Hermione abrió la puerta, mirándome sorprendida.

Me lancé a sus brazos, besándola con intensidad. Rodeó al instante mi cuerpo con sus brazos, sintiendo el fuego recorrernos. Con un movimiento cerró la puerta, mientras la seguía besando de manera intensa. Sin embargo me apartó, dejándome con la miel en los labios. Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y cogió mi mano entre las suyas, haciendo que me sintiera más especial de lo que era. Tiró de mí, sentándonos las dos en su cama. Me miraba con una mirada tierna, y sabía aun así que tenía el mismo deseo que yo. Sin embargo, se apoyó en la cama y con una sonrisa me invitó a que hiciera lo mismo.

Lo hice, me tumbé a su lado, mirando las dos al techo. Entonces giró su rostro, igual que yo hice con el mío, encontrándome con su mirada. Me apoyé en ella, en su hombro, deslizando mi mano por su abdomen. Suspiró, al igual que yo, por estar así, las dos juntas. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que ella respiraba lentamente. En ese momento sentí cómo sus brazos me rodeaban, de tal manera que yo sentí cómo mi corazón latía poco a poco. A ciegas, cogí una manta, echándola sobre nosotras. Evitando así que tuviéramos las dos frío, aunque sabía perfectamente que con el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Sé que ella se quedó dormida. Me encantaba escuchar su corazón latir y observar su respiración calmada. Me demostraba que se sentía a gusto conmigo. Recordaba todos los momentos vividos las dos juntas. Esos momentos donde deseaba hacerla entrar en razón, y sin embargo no lo conseguí. La alejaba cada vez más, pero ahora estaba aquí, conmigo, acunándome y durmiendo a mi lado. Sin embargo yo no podía dormir sabiendo que ella estaba allí. Que estaba conmigo y solo conmigo. Recordaba cada caricia de ella años atrás y nunca había sido tan dulce como ahora. Ni tan siquiera habíamos intentando hacer el amor como tantas otras veces, donde la pasión nos pudo de tal manera que caímos juntas en un amor prohibido. En el deseo de algo que al final era evitado, que no se comentaba tan siquiera. Sin embargo ahora era muy distinto

Ella estaba conmigo. No intentaba alejarse de mi lado. Me había estado acariciando, y eso me parecía el mayor regalo que cualquiera pudiera hacerme. Abrí los ojos suspirando. La observé durante toda la noche. A veces se movía, con un rastro de dolor en su rostro. Me ponía a tararearla una nana, para que se relajara, además de acariciarla el brazo y el cabello. Se conseguía relajar, aunque al instante se volvía a poner nerviosa. Sonreí y la volví a besar, ahora dormida. Se la veía tan angelical…Tan silenciosa…La miré durante unos instantes y después cerré los ojos, pero no para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sino para poder rememorar este dulce momento. Ese momento donde estaba por fin con ella

-Ginny…-Escuché susurrar con lentitud, de manera suave. Sonreí ante tal acción. Debía de pensar que seguía durmiendo. Me giré con rapidez, encontrándome con sus ojos castaños. Me miró sorprendida

-Creía que estabas durmiendo…-Susurró mientras yo la sonreí. Besó mi frente haciendo que suspirara de amor

-No he podido…-Dije con cierta simpleza. La miré encontrándome con su cara de desconcierto. Me encantaba así…Bueno, miento…Me encanta de cualquiera manera

-¿Ha sido culpa mía?-Preguntó preocupada. Pensaría que era por la comodidad. Sonreí ante este pensamiento

-Por supuesto-Contesté yo. Ella me miró apenada. Solté una carcajada, dejándola desconcertada-¿Te puedo confesar algo? Dormir a tu lado me quita el sueño-Soltó una carcajada mientras yo la observaba divertida

-¿Cómo he podido estar tanto tiempo sin ti?-Preguntó, acariciando así mi brazo con movimientos lentos que producían en mí rubores-He echado de menos esto…El tenerte tan cerca…-Dijo con su voz, de tal manera que me sentí bien al tenerla tan cerca-Me encanta escuchar nuestros corazones, latiendo al mismo tiempo…Al mismo ritmo…Sintiendo que el tuyo le cuenta algo al mío…

-¿Y qué le cuenta?-Pregunté yo alegre. Ella sonrió orgullosa

-Lo mucho que me quieres…-Comentó de tal manera que provocó la risa en mí

-Qué creído te lo tienes…-Susurré maliciosamente mientras ella me miraba divertida. Negó con la cabeza divertida

-Creído no…-Susurró. Nos miramos y entonces no pude evitarlo

-Dímelo…-Murmuré. Ella me miró al principio curiosa-Necesito que me lo digas para saber que esto no es un sueño…Que no es otro sueño más que tengo que acumular, en donde mi mayor deseo es tenerte entre mis brazos…Necesito saber que no me voy a despertar de repente y me voy a encontrar sin ti a mi lado…Necesito saberlo…Necesito que me digas que me amas tanto como yo a ti-Sonrió satisfecha

-Te amo…Te amo Ginny…Con todo mi corazón…Con toda mi alma…Eres el amor de mi vida y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. Nunca me cansaré de susurrártelo entre caricias. Nunca me cansaré de susurrártelo al oído tras un abrazo. Nunca me cansaré de comentártelo tras separarnos en un dulce contacto como puede ser un beso. Cuando te mire a los ojos, incluso aún viéndolo en ellos, te diré lo mismo…Porque siempre te recordaré lo que siento hacia ti…Siempre te diré que te amo…Te amo… ¡Te amo! Y solo somos nosotras…Nadie más…Nadie más va a poder con este amor que siento hacia ti…-Besó los dedos de mi mano mientras yo la sonreía enamorada. Sentía que la suerte por fin nos sonreía

-Te amo Hermione…Te amo como el primer día…Te amo más a cada segundo que pasa…Con una mirada me derrites. Con un roce de tu piel con la mía provoca en mí una sacudida en el pecho. Con una sonrisa tuya me dejas sin palabras. Con un roce de nuestros labios me dejabas sin aliento…Y con un "Te amo" tuyo provocas en mí algo que no puedo explicar. Que no puedo definir con palabras…-Dije

Sonreímos las dos. Estábamos tan enamoradas que lo demás daba igual. Se acercó a mí, rozando sus labios con los míos. Estábamos tumbadas en la cama. Un contacto de pieles y una separación, mirándonos cada vez más enamorada. Sonreíamos cada vez de manera más extensa. Pero no importaba. Solo importaba que estuviéramos allí las dos. Juntas. Que nos amábamos y que nada ni nadie podrían con este amor, con este sentimiento que ni siquiera el tiempo pudo apagar. Que ni las peleas pudieron con él. Porque nos amábamos como nadie…Porque simplemente, éramos ella y yo…


	38. Te quiero

-Mamá… ¡Qué romántica puedes llegar a ser!-Exclamó Lily encantada. Rose sonreía satisfecha, más por su madre que por mí, claro está. James sonrió de manera tímida, provocando que yo también sonriera

-Mamá…-Dijo algo sonrojado delante de todos-Sé que no me lo he tomado muy bien al principio pero…Solo quiero que seas feliz…Y está claro que lo eres con la tía Hermione…Y bueno, quería que lo supieras. Quería que supieras que estoy contigo para todo…-Susurró, mientras mi hija sonreía divertida

-¡James sonrojado! Esto es para una fotografía-Contestó Lorcan de manera divertida, provocando las carcajadas de Rose y Lily, mientras James le mandaba una mirada asesina a su primo. Solté una carcajada también, mientras Hermione suspiraba.

-Bueno… ¿Puedes continuar mamá? Por favor, no soportaría más idioteces de mi primo-Exclamó mientras sonreía maliciosamente a su primo, que arqueó las cejas

-Y luego te quejas de mí… ¡Pero si eres peor tú! Aunque estás perdiendo facultades…Es lo que tiene l'amour-Contestó Lorcan en un tono algo francés, que me recordó mucho a mi cuñada Fleur. Sonreí al igual que Ron. Nos miramos. Ambos pensábamos en lo mismo

-Anda anda… ¿Y tú qué? Con esa chica de Hufflepuff…Creo que se apellidaba Krum, ¿no?-Preguntó James de manera inocente, aunque no tenía nada de ello. Lorcan bufó ante eso mientras que Ron miraba a su hijo de forma despectiva. Lily sonrió

-Aquí parecen que todos están enamorados menos yo…-Murmuró alegremente. Sonreí a mi hija pequeña, mientras James sonreía de manera furtiva. La verdad es que mi hijo mayor era un tanto peculiar

-Eso es cierto…Rose está loca por Malfoy-Esto provocó el rubor en la muchacha. Esta también sonrió de manera furtiva después, mirando de reojo a mi hija. Aquí pasaba algo. El caso es que mi hijo mayor volvió a tomar la palabra-¿Y ahora que viene? ¿Tú y tía Hermione se dicen que se quieren?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Solté una carcajada a ver por dónde iba los tiros, y sobre todo al ir acertado

"Habían pasado días desde aquel momento tan maravilloso vivido juntas. Desde entonces estábamos siempre juntas. En público hablando, aparentando ser buenas amigas. Sin embargo por las noches conseguía escaparme, colándome en su habitación y así poder dormir juntas. Ese día fue una excepción de todo. Me introduje en su cuarto, mientras ella estaba apoyada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista y me sonrió mientras yo me sentaba cerca de ella

-¿Leyendo?-Asintió, sentándose sobre la cama. Entonces hizo un movimiento extraño, quejándose así del dolor de espalda. La sonreí de forma tierna y me coloqué detrás de ella, empezando a masajear la zona que estaba dolorida. Se apartó el cabello, dejando así la piel de su cuello desnuda, sin nada que la protegiera. Juro que al principio eran mis intenciones buenas…Sin embargo…"

-Sin embargo no pudiste evitar caer en la tentación-Comentó James guiñándome el ojo. Hermione soltó una carcajada ante eso, uniéndose a las risas mi hijo mayor

"Noté una…Tentación…Si James, cállate anda…Una tentación de besar su cuello con delicadeza. Fue un impulso, un delicado impulso. Recorrí su cuello con mis dedos delicadamente para así apoyar mis labios sobre ello. Escuché un gemido salir de la boca de Hermione. Lo hice con delicadeza, lentamente, haciendo que la piel de mi amada se erizase. Suspiró entrecortadamente, mientras que me aumentaba la rapidez de la circulación de la sangre. Me separé, mirándola fijamente. Giró un poco su rostro y su cuerpo, para mirarme a los ojos y después a mis labios. Acercó su rostro al mío, rozando nuestras caras hasta tal modo que nos fundimos en un beso cargado de delicadeza, de amor, de compresión. Acaricié su rostro, mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura.

Me eché en la cama, mientras ella se colocaba encima de mí, deslizando sus manos lentamente por mis hombros. Puede que fuera para aumentar el deseo en mí. Yo tiro a pensar que era porque quería recorrerme lentamente, memorizarse cada parte de mi piel como si fuera la primera vez. El roce de sus dedos por mis brazos. Las miradas tan fogosas, que indicaban la lentitud que utilizarían para así acabar sucumbiendo al fuego que nos concomía por dentro.

Me quitó la prenda de arriba, acariciando así libremente mi abdomen. Se encontraba a ahorcajadas mío, haciendo que sintiera el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Besó otra vez mis labios, apoyando así sus pechos sobre mi abdomen, haciendo así que mi excitación aumentara. Mis manos se colocaron en su espalda, recorriéndola de forma lenta. Solo mi dedo índice acababa recorriendo aquella línea de su espalda, notando así como su piel se estremecía al igual que la mía con un simple contacto suyo

-te quiero…-Susurré, mientras sus labios volvían a callar los míos. La hice que cayera ahora en la cama, sintiendo que solo existíamos ella y yo. Nadie más. No eran caricias salvajes, ni besos agresivos como los de aquella noche, donde el tiempo era una parte fundamental…No…Ahora tampoco formaba parte de nosotras…Simplemente eran caricias lentas, besos lentos llenos de lentitud y delicadeza. Besó mi cuello con sugerencia, pero sin prisa alguna, soltando así yo un gemido por el deseo que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentía las ganas de hacerla mía, pero poco a poco, haciendo que sintiera cómo mi corazón solamente la pertenecía a ella. Un juego donde no se perdía nada

Entonces desaté lentamente su camisa, viendo así su sujetador. Me sonrojé haciendo que ella mostrara una extensa sonrisa. Deslizó sus manos por detrás de mi espalda, desatando así el sujetador. Yo terminé de desatar su camisa, haciendo que se deslizara por sus hombros lentamente. Noté el roce otra vez de su piel con la mía, haciendo que nos ruborizásemos las dos. Se deshizo del sujetador y recorrió con sus dedos la línea que partía desde el comienzo de mis pechos hasta el ombligo. Posó sus manos sobre él y hizo con los dedos movimientos circulares, aumentando así mi pasión. Lo besó, mientras yo hacía caer a su vez el sujetador. Su cabello entonces cayó sobre mí, mientras sus labios besaban con ligereza mis pechos.

Solté un gemido de placer mientras ella me los mordía con ligereza, intentando así evitar el dolor en mí. Suspiré, sintiendo todo el amor en mí. La verdad es que había echado en falta sus caricias. Sonrió mientras bajaba la cremallera de mi falda. Sonreí, haciendo lo propio con sus pantalones. Me quitó la falda mientras yo me echaba encima de ella, para poder deslizar sus pantalones por sus piernas, rozando así mis dedos con ellas. Suspiró, mientras la besaba, quedándonos con la prenda de abajo íntima. Con simples movimientos nos deshicimos de ellas. Besé su cuello, lamiendo su piel. Gemía, y yo la acallé con otro beso. Mi mano se entrelazó con la suya, mientras que la otra se dirigía a su zona íntima. Nos miramos a los ojos. Veía en ellos el reflejo del amor que yo misma sentía. Y es que era así. Estaba enamorada de Hermione, y ella de mí. Besó mis labios mientras la volvía a hacer mía…Como en el pasado, como en los sueños que tenía cada noche desde hacía varios años…

Esta vez era diferente, no nos llevaba solo la pasión. Ahora deseábamos la tranquilidad que nos proporcionaban nuestros cuerpos juntos…La unión de nuestros corazones

-Te amo…-Susurró, haciendo que la amase con más intensidad…Porque esa noche me fundí con ella en uno. Nuestros corazones, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas…Porque tuve una noche de amor, probablemente a la Luna Llena…"

**Ummm gracias por el aviso, Lhac...Ya se sabe que al menos en la otra historia sucede lo que sucede xD Aquí dej el capi verdadero y espero poder acabar esto `pronto para así ahorrarme las equivocaciones...Gracias, al igual que te agradezco que te guste la historia. Saludos**


	39. Jane

-En serio, cada vez me encanta más esta historia…-Susurró Lily encantada, mientras yo la miraba detenidamente, haciendo que se sonrojara-¿Qué?

-Quería dejarlo pasar por alto pero…Antes he visto como tu hermano y tu prima te lanzaba una sonrisa furtiva…-Susurré yo, sentándome al lado de mi hija menor. Esta sonrió nerviosa

-Estupideces de ellos mamá…-Comentó con la voz temblorosa. Rose bufó, al igual que James. Hermione miraba curiosa a su sobrina, mientras Harry nos miraba atento

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, cariño?-Preguntó con un tono tranquilo. Lily se ruborizó de tal manera que su hermano apoyó su mano en el hombro, transmitiéndola así apoyo moral. Fruncí el ceño

-¿No será que…Vosotras dos…?-Dije señalando a Rose y Lily. La primera se sobresaltó, mirándome con un gesto de ironía

-Claro que no…Es mi prima, además casi hermana…Como comprenderéis, no…Además, yo tengo a mi novio Scorpius-Dijo orgullosa mientras Ron la mandaba una mirada asesina

-Ya veremos eso de que tienes novio…Y encima un Malfoy…-Rose miró a su padre con las cejas arqueadas mientras este la miraba detenidamente. Ambos se acabaron fulminando con la mirada

-¿Entonces?-Pregunté yo, mientras mi hijo James tomaba la palabra

-Es que…Digamos que el Hogwarts tuvo unos cuántos encuentros desagradables con unos cuántos alumnos por…-Suspiró-Por salir con una persona de la casa Slythering

-Creía que estaba mejor la cosa respecto a las rivalidades de las casas-Exclamé yo alterada y molesta. Miré a mi hija, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Hermione frunció el ceño

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó de forma suave-¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Eso da igual Hermione!-Exclamé herida por mi hija-Son unos…-Me hizo con un gesto que me callara. Así lo hice. Mi hija menor nos observaba intrigada aunque seguía sonrojada. Suspiré y la sonreí, dándola confianza

-Se…Se llama Jane…-Susurró, apartando la mirada. Todos nos quedamos callados ante lo que nos acababa de decir mi hija. ¿Jane? Era una muchacha, y encima de Slythering…Ahora lo entendía todo. Miré a Harry, que se encontraba consternado. Supongo que no se esperaba que uno de nuestros hijos tuviera que pasar por el calvario de amar a alguien de su misma condición. Ambos, añadiendo a Hermione, sabíamos lo difícil que era eso

-¿Cómo surgió?-Preguntó Ron interesado. Con los años había aprendido a respetar este tipo de relación, viéndose así su madurez. Lily sonrió ante la preocupación de su tío

-Era amiga de Rose…Por Scorpius. Ambos son del mismo curso y un día me la presentó-Rose asintió

-Si…Scorpius me dijo que la mejor manera de reconciliar a las casas era empezando por los más conocidos…Entonces decidimos presentarlas…Se llevaron bien al instante-Contestó divertida-Eso fue el año pasado, cuando Lily iba a cuarto-Todos asentimos

-Creo que podemos trasladar un poco nuestra historia-Comentó Hermione-Y que nos cuentes tú un poco de la tuya-Sonreí a mi mujer, mientras Lily se sonrojaba cada vez más. James sonrió divertido, al igual que Lorcan

-Yo en esos momentos estaba saliendo con un chico…Y ella estaba saliendo con otro de su casa…Pero cuando nos conocimos, encajamos al instante. Como dos piezas de puzle… Ella y yo quedábamos todos los días para dar una vuelta y entonces…Pues surgió. Un día nos besamos y al día siguiente nos dijimos que no podíamos seguir así. Nos queríamos y no íbamos a ser unas estúpidas. Debíamos de estar juntas después de todo. Nunca había encontrado a nadie como ella-Al decir eso Hermione y yo nos miramos. Una chica de quince años lo ha tenido todo mucho más claro que nosotras. Me ruboricé. Habíamos tardado años para hacer lo mismo que ha hecho mi hija, haciendo que el orgullo creciera en mí

-Me lo contó primero a mí-Dijo James orgulloso-Eso también me hizo comprender lo vuestro, mamá. Tardó un mes en confesármelo. Incluso viendo lo vuestro, Lily tenía mucho miedo…Ya sabéis como es la sociedad-Comentó de mala manera, con la voz llena de ira-Estaba llorando y todo…Sentí una gran impotencia…Pero al menos estaban juntas y eso era lo que importaba-Dijo suspirando, sonriendo a su hermana pequeña, su princesa. James había madurado, era ya un adulto

-Luego me enteré yo-Dijo Rose-Me alegré un montón por ella y por Jane. Eran la pareja perfecta… ¡Tenéis que verlas juntas! En serio, son como dos gotas de agua…-Suspiró-Scorpius también se enteró a la par que yo y le encantó la idea. Era su mejor amiga y sabía que iba estar en buenas manos. Al fin y al cabo, un Potter siempre es noble-Comentó, haciendo que todos sonriéramos. Mi sobrina era un gran encanto en sus momentos-Albus y Hugo también se lo tomaron bien. Además, Albus también la conocía bien, al fin y al cabo, es el mejor amigo de Scorpius

-Pero entonces mi querida hermanita decidió montar el numerito-Exclamó James, mientras Lorcan soltaba una carcajada

-¡James!-Exclamó Lily molesta

-El caso-Continuó James-Es que como en todos los años, había baile…Y ya sabéis que se podía empezar a ir a partir del cuarto año… ¡Y no se la ocurre otra cosa que aparecer en el baile con Jane, cogidas de la mano! A ver, yo no digo nada. Me pareció precioso. Muchos de mi alrededor las miraron con simpatía y admiración…Al fin y al cabo, una era una Griffindor. Estos estaban un poco…Digamos que desconfiaban pero aún así no dijeron nada…Aunque los de Slythering siempre hacen su aparición en escena…Comentarios absurdos…En fin, de todo…Pero la bomba explotó cuando se besaron delante de todos…-Comentó James. Rose asintió

-Apareció el estúpido ex novio de Jane…Y al final acabaron peleando Lily y él…Creo que lo mandaste a la enfermería-James soltó una carcajada, mientras Lily se sonrojaba

-Era un idiota y se lo merecía…-Susurró. James asintió

-Haber…Es comprensible…Rompe contigo y de repente ves a tu ex…Besándose con otra chica…Choca un poco la verdad…Pero es que la gente es muy estúpida Lils… Nadie se merece que se les trate como te trataron a ti…Y a Jane…Y no merecía la pena perder el tiempo…Ya sabes mamá, cómo es la sociedad de hoy en día…Oficialmente sí, pero en verdad no se ha acabado de aceptar que la gente es libre de estar con quien quiera…-Murmuró él

-Mamá…Continua con tu historia…-Murmuró Lily avergonzada, haciendo que yo sonriera junto a Hermione. El amor podía llegar a ser doloroso y difícil, pero merecía la pena


	40. Pillada

-En realidad…-Comenzó Hermione algo sonrojada, mirando directamente a Ron. Este estaba callado-El que tiene que hablar es Ron…-Murmuró. Todos miraron expectantes al hombre pelirrojo

-Ron…Si no quieres hablar…Tienes todo el derecho del mundo…-Susurré. Me miró agradecido, aunque negó con la cabeza

-No Ginny…Gracias pero no…Yo…Tengo que asumir mis actos y las consecuencias de ello. Por lo que…Creo que es mejor terminar cuanto antes-Exclamó él, poniéndose algo recto y aclarándose la garganta. Los chicos rieron ante el gesto de Ron y este mostró una pequeña sonrisa-Creo que esto va a hacer que muchos me desprecien pero…

-Ron…-Comenzó Hermione-Fuimos unas estúpidas que te hicimos daño…Creo que es normal todo lo que pasó-Contestó mi amada. Asentí

-No…No es normal…Todos lo sabemos pero…Creo que los hechos deben de hablar por si solos…

"POV Ron

Ese día recuerdo que era especial para mí. Acabábamos de llegar Harry y yo a la escuela por las vacaciones de navidad, para dar una sorpresa a nuestras respectivas mujeres. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hermione y en verdad la echaba de menos. No era la primera vez, por supuesto, pero eso no impedía que me sintiera así, triste sin ella. Los niños se habían quedado con mi madre en la Madriguera, para dejarnos así un tiempo a solas para mí y Hermione, cosa que la agradecí profundamente. Harry y yo nos encontrábamos en frente de la escuela. No había cambiado nada. Seguía igual que siempre

Ambos nos miramos, con cierta alegría por volver a un lugar tan apreciado por nosotros y por nuestras mujeres. Harry me había contado que las chicas se habían reconciliado, cosa que me parecía maravillosa. Podía por fin estar con dos de las cuatro mujeres que más quería en el mundo. Sonreí mientras Harry me miraba algo divertido

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó, cogiendo la maleta suya, haciendo yo lo mismo y entrando por la puerta. La verdad es que me encontraba algo ausente…Deseaba ver a mi mujer con todas mis fuerzas. Y Harry parecía querer hacer lo mismo con Ginny…Que ingenuo era entonces…

-Pienso en Hermione…-Dije sin avergonzarme. Harry parecía querer hablar, pero al final calló-Deseo poder mirarla a los ojos y decirla lo mucho que la quiero…-Dije con cierto tono meloso. Harry sonrió, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al instante. Se quedó mirando a un punto, y entonces yo también me fijé. Era Draco Malfoy, hablando con una profesora. La mirada del rubio se desvió hacia nosotros y entonces nos miró más detenidamente, girando así su rostro. Se quedó observándonos, aunque ahora está claro que miraba a Harry. Pero en ese momento me dio bastante coraje-Merlín…No sabía que estaba Malfoy este año de profesor…-Murmuré

-Yo tampoco…-Contestó Harry mirándole. Bufé haciendo que mi amigo me mirara, recuperando así la expresión divertida. Le sonreí y nos adentramos por los pasillos

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la habitación de mi hermana?-Pregunté algo desconcertado por todo, mientras Harry asentía

-Si…Me dijo dónde estaba la suya y la de Hermione…-Susurró, acercándose a una puerta. Llamó pero parecía que no había nadie-Parece que no está…-Susurró. Cogió una llave que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta. El cuarto de mi hermana tenía una cama bastante grande. En la mesita de noche tenía un montón de fotos.

Me acerqué y vi unas cuantas. Vi la foto en la que aparecíamos toda la familia Weasley cuando éramos unos adolescentes. Todos sonreíamos y parecíamos infinitamente felices. Otra era la boda de Harry y Ginny. Ella vestida de blanco con el velo sobre su cabello, mientras que Harry iba con un traje de color blanco y de rayas azules. La verdad es que los dos se veían muy bien ahí. En otra foto salían Harry y Ginny junto a sus tres hijos. Iban en orden de edad. James, parecía que en la foto tenía nueve años. Con su cabello largo como el mío, solo que en color pelirrojo y sus ojos castaños, ocultos tras aquellas gafas del mismo modelo que las de mi amigo. El siguiente era Albus, con el cabello exactamente igual que el de su padre, solo que algo más alborotado, con esos ojos verdes claros brillándoles con fuerza y una sonrisa encantadora. Se parecía mucho a Harry en ese punto. Por último, estaba mi sobrina favorita, Lily. Llevaba el cabello largo y como siempre algo de su cabello recogido en un broche. Su rostro se tornaba inocente, con aquellos ojos de color café. Era una réplica exacta a mi hermana y a la madre de Harry. Por último estaba una foto de Ginny junto a Hermione. Las dos sonreían felices, abrazadas, con un brillo en los ojos que a la hora de la verdad nunca había visto en sus ojos. Algo me llamó la atención. No sé el qué, pero fue así.

-No están por lo que parece…-Dije. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y miré a Harry-¿Dónde está la habitación de Hermione? Quiero darla una sorpresa…Tal vez esté allí…-Harry me indicó donde estaba la habitación-¿No vienes?

-No…Quiero ver a mi hijo primero…Después veré a las chicas…-Contestó alegre. Le sonreí y me dirigí al cuarto de mi esposa

Iba con toda la felicidad del mundo. La verdad es que ese día por ahora era perfecto. La vería, la rodearía con mis brazos y la besaría con toda la dulzura que pudiera. Me acerqué y entonces vi la puerta. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, aunque eso no impidió que me acercara. Me coloqué en frente de la puerta y estaba a punto de llamar, pero entonces me percaté de que la puerta estaba abierta. Sonreí, pensando lo despistada que era mi mujer. Entre abrí la puerta con lentitud, esperando encontrarme a mi mujer allí…Y así lo hice, pero no de la manera que yo esperaba.

Asomé el rostro aún sin ver a nadie cuando entonces lo vi. Mi mujer estaba acostada en la cama, desnuda, tapada por las sábanas blancas, apoyando su mano sobre la almohada. A su lado, estaba Ginny, con su mano entrelazada a la de ella, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban juntos. También se hallaba desnuda, cubriendo su desnudez por la sábana blanca. Las dos dormían tranquilamente. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Tenían el cabello revuelto, y la ropa estaba tirada por el suelo. No lo entendía la verdad…No sabía bien que era lo que pasaba aunque rápidamente saqué la conclusión sobre ello. Cerré con cuidado la puerta, procurando no despertarlas y me apoyé en la pared, algo incrédulo por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía ser…No me esperaba esto. Además…Es que si ves esto, pues piensas… "Es un hombre" pero…Es que no había encontrado a mi mujer engañándome con un hombre… ¡Sino con una mujer! Y para más colmo… ¡Mi hermana! Empecé a caminar por el pasillo, sintiendo como el desconcierto dejaba paso a la furia…


	41. Caos

-¡Ala!-Exclamaron Rose y Lily a la vez, observando a Ron con caras de cierta sorpresa. James se quedó callado al igual que su primo. Harry pensaba hablar, pero Ron lo interrumpió

-Déjalo Harry…Ahora por favor Hermione, continúa tú con la historia…Aunque te pediría una cosa…-Susurró él. Hermione se puso atenta, al igual que yo-Me gustaría que lo contaras con todo detalle

-Ron…No hace falta que…-Pero este la interrumpió

-Hermione…Es justo que lo cuentes detalladamente…Soy culpable de muchas cosas y me quiero responsabilizar de cada una de ellas…Así que por favor…No te olvides de ningún de detalle por favor, te lo suplico-Contestó. Observé con admiración a mi hermano mientras Hermione comenzaba a relatar la historia

POV Hermione

Abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez, viendo a mi lado a mi querida pelirroja. Seguía sumida en su ensoñación, provocando un sonrojo en mí al observarla tan detenidamente. Me encantaba tenerla a mi lado, notando su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me giré hacia arriba con delicadeza, posando su brazo sobre mi cuerpo. Acaricié con cuidado su piel, aprovechando así cada contacto de ella conmigo, sintiendo como mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Vi como comenzaba a moverse lentamente, provocando en mi rostro una extensa sonrisa, que fue correspondida con otra de ella al abrir los ojos

-Umm…Que pereza siento…-Comentó, provocando otra sonrisa en mí. Se colocó cerca de mí, apoyando su rostro sobre mí, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara por momentos. Sonrió, acariciando mi brazo desnudo, provocando escalofríos por mi cuerpo

-La verdad es que hemos dormido bastante…-Murmuré yo. Ella ronroneó, tal vez indicando que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, aunque eso provocó que una carcajada se escapase por mis labios. Levantó la cabeza, mirándome con cierta diversión para que al final volviese a unir sus labios a los míos lentamente en un tímido contacto

-Me encanta besarte…-Susurró con una voz acaramelada, a la vez que sensual, besando después mi mano. Sonreí, besando su frente mientras la estrechaba más hacia mi cuerpo. Sabía que esta felicidad era demasiado dulce como para poder comprenderlo de grata manera

-A mí también…Aunque se nos está haciendo un poco tarde…-Murmuré yo, haciendo que ella bufara

-Me apetece quedarme contigo…-Dijo levantando otra vez su rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron como tantas otras veces y sonreí ante ello, besando otra vez sus labios con una ternura que ni yo sabía que existía

-Y a mí…Pero tienes que ir con James, ¿recuerdas?-La recordé yo. Ella rodó los ojos y se apartó, saliendo de la cama. Me quedé viendo su desnudez y ella se ruborizó ante ello

-¿Nunca te cansas?-Sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho

-Por supuesto que no…Eres demasiado preciosa como para cansarme-Comenté de manera provocativa. Se colocó las prendas mientras yo me levantaba también de la cama, cogiendo mi respectiva ropa

-Me dices esas cosas… ¿Y pretendes que me marche? Eso es un poco malvado cariño-Murmuró acercándose de manera seductora. Veía por donde venían sus intenciones, cosa que provocó en mí una carcajada

-Yo también quiero estar contigo si pudiera todo el día…-Susurré, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, mirándonos a los ojos-Pero tienes que hacer cosas…Y yo dentro de un rato llamar a Ron…-Bufó algo molesta-Necesito saber cómo están los niños…Igual que tú deberías llamar a Harry-Comenté, mientras Ginny me miraba de manera cariñosa

-Tienes razón…Aunque tengo ganas de que todo esto acabe por fin…-Exclamó, mientras yo besaba de manera suave sus labios. Sonrió mientras la besaba, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera más de lo que ya estaba

-Yo también tengo ganas de que se acabe esto y estar contigo por el resto de mi vida…-Dije con otra sonrisa en el rostro. Me besó por última vez y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Me cambié las prendas, poniéndome así unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, además de tacones negros. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta y empecé a organizar mi cuarto, que estaba hecho un desastre. Escuché mi móvil, un artefacto Muggle sonar. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Serían mis padres? Me acerqué y lo cogí

-¿Diga?-Pregunté con tono algo despreocupado. Oí la respiración de otra persona al otro lado del teléfono y escuché esa voz tan encantadora

-Menos mal que me enseñaste a usar este artefacto-Contestó Ginny, con una carcajada al final-Te echaba de menos

-Y yo a ti… ¿No estás con James?-Pregunté yo, mientras ella suspiraba

-No le encuentro…Se le ha debido de olvidar…-Murmuró con una voz que entre dejaba ver sus intenciones-Y estaba pensando que podrías venir aquí no…

-Um…Prefiero verte a la noche-Contesté yo, mientras ella suspiraba

-Como prefieras…Sabes que te quiero como a nadie en el mundo…-Murmuró con esa voz tan delicada y suave. Sonreí, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el móvil fue arrebatado de mis manos y estrellado contra la pared. Me giré para encontrarme a mi marido

Este estaba con la mirada fija en mí. Llevaba la camisa arremangada junto a la corbata haciendo así de él una pinta algo despreocupada. Su cabello se encontraba revuelto y su mirada era seria, al igual que su rostro. Se acercó a mí lentamente mientras yo daba pasos hacia atrás

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Preguntó con una voz fría y dura. Me apoyé en la pared mientras él me acorralaba. Lo miré asustada, tragando saliva

-Con…Con mis padres…-Murmuré. Entonces cerré los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar el golpe que pegaba contra la pared

-Serás mentirosa…-Murmuró entre dientes, acercando su rostro al mío. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos azules, que irradiaban rabia y dolor-Estabas hablando con tu amante…-Murmuró mientras yo sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba

-Ron…Eres el único hombre de mi vida…Yo…-Murmuraba nerviosa mientras él negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada

-Por supuesto que soy el único hombre de tu vida…Igual que mi hermana es la única mujer de tu vida…-Susurró con cierta ironía

-Ron…No sé de lo que hablas-Dije evitando su mirada. Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo. Tenía miedo a que sucediera algo más

-¡No mientas!-Gritó con tanta fuerza que hizo que toda la valentía que tenía como Griffindor que fui desapareciera rápidamente-¡Os vi!-Exclamó, haciendo que ahora mi rostro se tornara al desconcierto-Os vi ahí-Dijo señalando la cama-¡Abrazadas! ¡Desnudas! ¿Y tienes la poca decencia de decirme que no sabes de lo que hablo?-Preguntó con cierta ironía, pegando otro fuerte golpe a la pared

-Cálmate por favor…-Susurré

-¡Y encima me dices que me calme! ¿Pero tú quién te has creído?-Preguntó con rabia en su voz-¡No pienso calmarme! ¡Estabas ahí, desnuda, con mi hermana! ¡¿Y encima me dices que me calme? ¡Qué hipócrita eres Hermione!-Exclamó con fuerza. Sentí el miedo apoderarse de mí, mientras él parecía otra persona

-Ron…

-¿Sabes que me acabas de destrozar la vida?-Preguntó con dolor en sus ojos-Sabes que ahora mismo mi corazón se acaba de desquebrajar, ¿verdad? Sabes que ahora mismo me siento cómo un imbécil, ¿no?-Preguntaba con una mirada fija y seria. Lo miré a los ojos-Voy a hablar con Mcgonagall

-¿Para qué?-Pregunté yo con cierto temor. Me seguía mirando con furia y dolor. Tragué saliva

-Para que alguien te sustituya como profesora…

-Ron…No me puedo marchar-Le contesté yo. Se giró volviendo así a donde me situaba yo. Su rostro se pegó al mío, haciendo que yo temblara de temor

-Te vas a marchar Hermione…Como comprenderás, no voy a permitir que te quedes allí con ella…Así que te vas a venir conmigo… ¡Te guste o no te guste!-Exclamó con fuerza. Se apartó y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. Yo me quedé apoyada en la pared y después caí al suelo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, al igual que el miedo recorría mi sangre. Solo pude pensar en una cosa…En ella…En Ginny


	42. Alejadas

-Vaya…-Murmuró Rose, mientras Lily permanecía callada, observando a su tío Ron, que se encontraba callado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin mediar palabra. Harry se quedó callado ante ello y evitó la mirada de su hija menor, mientras James tragaba saliva algo incómodo

-El amor…-Empezó Ron lentamente-A veces juega una mala pasada…Y a veces sin quererlo, en ello surge daños colaterales…Supongo que yo fui uno no deseado-Murmuró. Hermione se levantó y se colocó a su lado, cogiendo entre sus manos las de él. Ron la miró desconcertado

-Ron…Nunca…Y te repito, nunca, quisimos hacerte daño…Surgió así, y lo sé…Fuimos unas personas horribles pero…Nunca quise que sufrieras-Sonrió ante las palabras de mi mujer, mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa

-Lo sé Hermione…Y créeme que en esta etapa yo…Tampoco quería que sufrieras…Es solo que quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, juntos, como antes, queriéndonos…Sería una mentira, pero era mi mentira… ¿Entiendes?-Preguntó él, mientras Hermione asentía, acariciando su mano, cosa que me puso en guardia. Sin razón claro, pero habían sido marido y mujer… ¿Y sí…? Me quité esos pensamientos de la cabeza, mientras mi corazón seguía gritándome cosas sin sentido-Bueno Ginny, continua con la historia por favor-Suplicó Ron, mientras yo apartaba la mirada

"Recorrí el castillo otra vez, buscando a mi hijo. Probablemente estaría con sus amigos pero quería verlo, saber que estaba bien y no preocuparme por nada más. Pensar que Hermione estaría a la noche esperándome. Sentí a mi corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en ella, en mi amada Hermione. Aún notaba el roce de nuestras pieles, de ese dulce contacto entre las dos. Suspiré y entonces lo vi a lo lejos

Mi hijo se giró y se acercó rápidamente hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza, mientras por detrás le seguía Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le sonreí de forma agradable mientras abrazaba a mi hijo con fuerza

-¡Harry!-Exclamé yo con una sonrisa en el rostro que correspondió con cariño y amor. Me sonrió y nuestro hijo se marchó corriendo. Ambos miramos al niño marcharse a donde el resto de los demás, que se introducían por los pasillos con rapidez

-Ginny…Cuánto tiempo la verdad-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrazándome. Me sentí bien con él a mi lado, aunque preferiría que estuviera conmigo Hermione

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté yo, mientras él sonreía encantado ante mi sorpresa

-Fue idea de Ron-Tras decir esto mi sonrisa desapareció

-¿Ron está aquí? No le he visto en verdad…-Dije yo meditando. Él me miraba desconcertado

-Pues…Os fue a buscar…A la habitación tuya-Entonces me quedé helada, mientras Harry cada vez me miraba más desconcertado. No, no podía ser…

-No…-Murmuré yo, mientras Harry me miraba sin entender

-¿Dónde estabas tú?-Le miré a los ojos de esa manera que él sabía y entonces entre abrió la boca sorprendido mientras los dos comenzamos a correr hacia mi cuarto. Cuando llegamos por el pasillo vimos a Ron saliendo por la puerta con las maletas en la mano, seguido por Hermione con la cabeza cabizbaja. Me acerqué a ellos junto a Harry, que se encontraba algo nervioso

-¡Hermione!-Exclamó Harry, haciendo que esta levantara la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraran, pude reconocer el temor en su mirada

-Harry…-Murmuró ella mientras Ron se giraba con furia en la mirada, y cuando me vio a mí esa mirada se encendió más

-¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó mi amigo mirando confuso a los dos. Hermione no hablaba y Ron parecía querer serenarse

-Nos vamos a casa…He hablado con Mcgonagall y ya está todo arreglado-Contestó Ron, con una voz fría que no dejaba entre ver nada de amistoso. Los miré

-No te puedes ir así Hermione-La contesté yo. Ella me miro como suplicando que me callase, y entonces fue cuando todo empeoró. Ron me miró y se acercó lentamente a mí

-Claro que se puede ir…Así me lo ha dicho Mcgonagall si se la necesita en casa…Si sus hijos la necesitan…Si su marido la necesita-Hermione tragó saliva ante esto mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos sin reconocer a mi hermano-Así que mantente alejada de ella Ginny…

-Ron…

-Harry, ¿sabías que tu mujer tiene un amante?-Preguntó como si nada, haciendo que yo apartara la mirada. Harry se quedó callado-Si si, como te lo digo… ¿Y sabías que su amante es mi mujer? ¿A qué es cómico?-Preguntó con cierta ironía, aunque sentía la furia en su voz. Harry carraspeó

-Ron…Estás tomándotelo muy a pecho…-Murmuró Harry haciendo que mi hermano explotara

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad?-Preguntó, haciendo que la furia saliese a flote-¡Esta de aquí, la que consideraba mi hermana, a la que más quería, me ha traicionado! ¡Acostándose con mi mujer! ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿De verdad Harry? Sé que tú te ibas a divorciar de Ginny… ¡Pero yo estaba estupendamente con mi mujer!-Entonces se giró hacia mí, acercándose de tal manera que su rostro estaba cerca del mío-Y tú…

-Yo amo a Hermione-Contesté, de tal manera que provocó en él otra vez la furia en él-Y…Si la amases la dejarías irse conmigo

-¿Qué?-Preguntó-Mira… ¡Mira!-Levantó el puño cogiéndome por la camisa. Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de reaccionar. Miré a mi hermano con furia, pero pude ver que su mano no avanzaba. No era capaz de pegarme. Por mucho odio que sintiese, no era capaz de hacerme daño. Me soltó y me miró con odio e impotencia-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer…Nunca…Para ti ya no existe…-Murmuró entre dientes. Se separó y se acercó a Hermione, cogiéndola por el brazo y tirando de ella. Giró su rostro un momento y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos me decían más que las palabras. Harry se colocó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por mi rostro con fuerza…Alejadas otra vez…"

Tras contar esto me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina. La verdad es que esos recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente seguían produciendo el mismo daño que en su momento. Sentí los brazos de ella rodearme y sentí como mi corazón se aliviaba por momentos

-¿Estás bien?-Me deshice de sus brazos y me giré para encontrarme con su rostro, con esa preocupación que la caracterizaba y la hacía tan hermosa ante mis ojos

-Si…Es solo que a veces los recuerdos abren viejas heridas-La contesté yo mientras me cogía el rostro entre sus manos. Me sonrió como ella sabía, haciéndome sentir como siempre, en las nubes, en el cielo

-Sabes ante todo que te quiero, ¿verdad?-Asentí-Bueno…No…No te quiero…Te amo Ginny y por mucho que hayamos pasado, estamos aquí…Todos…Juntos…Sin rencor, solamente con un sentimiento entre todos. De diferentes maneras, pero que es en general el que reina…El amor…-Tras decir esto me besó con dulzura haciendo que sintiera que todo valía la pena por ella


	43. Depresión

"POV Hermione

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá. Llevaba en esos momentos una camisa azul claro y una falda de color negro. Mis pensamientos se encontraban navegando por mi mente. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba días encerrada en casa, extrañándola con toda mi alma. Añoraba cada caricia suya, cada beso suyo…Y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, en el sofá de mi casa, preocupando por mi estado no solo a mis hijos, sino también a Ron. Aunque en ese momento no me importaba. No podía mirarlo y eso que tenía casi más razones en odiarme él a mí que yo a él. La verdad es que sentía una sensación extraña, parecida a lo que sentía cuando recordaba el beso entre Harry y Ginny.

Sabía que después de tanto tiempo no podía haber perdonado ese detalle de Ginny. La amaba y eso lo sabía, pero no podía perdonarla. En esos momentos aún no podía por mucho que la amase y extrañase. Recuerdo que esos días siempre pensaba en ella… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se recordaría de mí? ¿Recordaría todos esos momentos vividos juntas como lo hacía yo? ¿Detestaría ahora mismo a Ron? Pero sobre todo… ¿Sentiría su corazón desquebrajarse a cada segundo que pasaba sin mí, igual que le sucedía al mío sin ella? Tantas preguntas que en esos momentos no tenían respuestas…Pero ese día sería distinto en muchos sentidos

Ron se asomó al salón después de los niños se marcharan a la casa de los abuelos. Enseguida se iba a trabajar, por lo que yo me sentía aliviada…Menos horas a solas con él. Permanecía callada sin decir mucho más que simples sílabas. Se acercó poco a poco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Se le veía que no sabía lo que hacer o decir. No sabía cómo tratarme. Simplemente, no sabía qué hacer. Yo tampoco lo ayudaba mucho

-He hecho el desayuno…-Murmuró él. Ni tan siquiera le contesté-Deberías comer un poco más…-Comentó. Me encogí de hombros

-Debería…-Musité sin ánimo alguno

-¿Qué nos ha pasado, Hermione?-Preguntó. Lo miré. Él mantenía la vista al frente-¿Qué ha sido de aquellos años felices?-Preguntó ahora mirándome. No aparté la vista de él-¿Qué ha sido de esos momentos de pasión vividos? ¿Qué ha sido de aquellos besos? ¿De aquellos "te quiero"?-Preguntaba desesperado. Se acercó a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado. Me miró con aquellos ojos azules claros tan atractivos y me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. La verdad es que en ese momento más que rabia, sentí compasión. Empezaba a entender mejor el dolor que le había provocado sin quererlo. Todo el sufrimiento. Porque él sufría viéndome así, deprimida. Lo mataba, y sin embargo, si me hacía feliz, lo derrumbaría aún más-¿No podríamos volver como antes?-Preguntó con cierta esperanza en su mirada. Aparté mis manos de manera delicada, pero que de igual manera le dolió

-Ron…-Acaricié su rostro mientras él cerraba los ojos. Sentí que los cerraba con tantas fuerzas que eso me hizo sentir rabia hacia mí misma-Te quiero…-Sonrió ante lo dicho-Pero no puedo…Esto no puede volver a ser como antes…-Lo dicho lo estropeó todo. Se apartó y se levantó de manera brusca

-¿Es ella no?-Preguntó. Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Acaso no estaba claro que era por ella? ¿De que la amaba?-Es Ginny… Cómo no…Te ha comido el coco-Murmuró como si eso fuera lo más lógico

-No Ron…La amo…-Contesté yo ante su mirada

-No la amas… ¡No la amas! ¡Te ha comido el coco! Pero no te preocupes-Dijo con una voz fuerte mientras yo lo miraba desconcertada-Esto no va a suceder así…Yo procuraré que vuelva todo a su cauce…-Tras decir esto se marchó, dejándome sumergida en la mayor oscuridad…

Tras un rato de puro silencio, donde mis pensamientos navegaban de un lado para otro por distintas razones, analizando lo dicho por Ron y lo último escuchado de los labios de Ginny. Suspiré y en ese momento el teléfono sonó. Con cierto temor lo cogí

-¿Diga?-Pregunté en un susurro

-¿Hermione?-Reconocí esa voz al instante. Harry

-¡Harry!-Exclamé con algo de furor, que desapareció al recordar mi situación

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó con cierta desesperación

-Encerrada en casa…-Murmuré mientras él permanecía callado

-Ron acaba de llegar…Y entonces vi que era el momento oportuno…Menos mal que tienes en casa un teléfono muggle en casa…Pero dime… ¿Cómo que encerrada?-Preguntó mientras yo me aclaraba la garganta

-Ron no me deja salir de casa…-Murmuré-Teme que al hacerlo me reúna con Ginny y no piensa permitirlo…Dice que somos un matrimonio y que no se debe de romper esta relación…Que me ha lavado el cerebro, en resumen-Se quedó consternado. Lo reconocí por la voz-Aunque en parte es comprensible…

-No Hermione…No puede tratarte así…

-Pero lo hace-Interrumpí yo-Y con sus razones…Hice algo horrible Harry

-Amar no es horrible-Contestó él mientras yo pensaba lo dulce que a veces era mi mejor amigo, aunque otras veces fuera un insensible

-No…No lo es…Pero si hace daño durante años a una persona que te ha querido…Si engañarlo como lo he hecho yo…-Murmuré. Él se quedó callado-Y sabes que no me lo discutes porque es cierto…Es la pura verdad…Pero eso ahora no es lo importante-Dije yo-¿Y Ginny? Dime que está bien por favor-Le supliqué. El silencio reinó la línea

-Hermione…Yo…-Susurró Harry

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Pregunté. Sabía que intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Ginny…Ginny no sale de casa Hermione…Está todo el día allí metida. No quiere ver a nadie…No come nada…Y antes me la encontré desmayada…-Me quedé callada. ¡No podía ser!-Está agotada…Llamé a san Mungo para ver si alguien podía venir para casa… Y la reconocieron…Está en depresión Herms…Y no sé qué es lo que podemos hacer…-Susurró algo estresado. Se le notaba en la voz

-Voy para allá-Contesté yo sin pensar

-Pero Hermione…

-Te espero allí-Contesté yo. Colgué antes de que pudiera replicar. Levanté la vista del suelo. No podía permitir que Ginny estuviera así. Me detuve un momento. Ron se pondría furioso…Pero me daba igual…Ya todo me daba igual…Solo me importaba ella. Cogí un bolso donde metí mi móvil, por si llamaban los niños. Cogí las llaves e intenté abrir la puerta, aunque esta no reaccionaba ante mi insistencia. Sonreí. Busqué con la vista la varita, aunque supuse al instante que Ron se la habría llevado por el por si acaso. Entonces pensé al instante con fuerza "Alohomora" y entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par. Con los años supe controlar los hechizos que no requerían las varitas…Sonreí y salí corriendo…Destino, la casa de mi amor…"


	44. ¡Ahí estaba!

-No quiero ni imaginarme a papá…-Murmuró Rose desviando la mirada mientras Hermione sonreía de forma extensa. Ron suspiró mientras Lily y Lorcan permanecían callados, al igual que James-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Qué hizo que recapacitaras? Porque llegar hasta aquí tiene su historia…

-Espera un poco cariño-Contestó Ron, mientras Harry y Hermione se acomodaban más en sus asientos. Yo sonreí-Te vas enterar de lo que sucedió, ¿vale?-Murmuró. Ella sonrió haciendo que Ron se quedara sorprendido-¿No estás enfadada conmigo?-Preguntó. Ella negó la cabeza y entonces Ron miró a su hijo, que también negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-Preguntó Lorcan

-Creía que estaríais decepcionados por como reaccioné-Murmuró sonrojado. Lily y James sonrieron ante lo dicho por su tío. Después de todo, pocas veces lo veían así. Hermione también sonrió. Por muchas cosas que hiciera mi hermano, nunca se podría decir de él que es un mal padre

-Papá…-Comenzó Lorcan-Si te soy sincero…Si yo hubiera estado en esa situación…No sé lo que hubiera hecho…Podría ser fácil juzgarte pero…Yo en parte lo entiendo…Si ya es doloroso que tu mujer ame a otro hombre… ¿Cómo sería que amase a una mujer? Y no una cualquiera, sino tu hermana

-Además de que la forma en que las viste…No debió ser agradable-Murmuró Rose. Hermione sonrió orgullosa hacia sus hijos. Yo también sonreí. Ellos eran capaces de entender lo que a mí y a Hermione nos costó en su momento-En fin…Continuad por favor…Queremos saber más-Tras decir esto todos sonreímos, continuando así con la historia

"Esos días habían sido horribles para mí. No era capaz de hacer nada que me recordase a ella. No era capaz de nada si Hermione no estaba a mi lado. Las esperanzas mías de vivir habían abandonado mi cuerpo. Tal vez os parecerá un poco exagerado, pero me sentía como si me hubiesen robado el corazón. Me acuerdo que ese día estaba durmiendo. Necesitaba evadirme del mundo y descansar. Necesitaba, simplemente, tenerla a mi lado

Abrí los ojos lentamente, notando así el cansancio invadir mi cuerpo de tantos días sin haber dormido, pensando en ella. También sentía agradecimiento a Harry aunque este no pudiera hacer mucho por mí. Escuchaba unas voces a mí alrededor. Quizá era otra vez el médico

-Lleva días así…-Reconocí que era la voz de Harry. Esta era lenta. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que estuviera aquí cuando debía de estar trabajando-En fin…Me marcho…Tengo que volver al trabajo…

-De acuerdo…-Abrí más los ojos. Vi como Harry salía por la puerta con rapidez, dejándome a solas con aquella persona que aún no sabía quién era

Giré mi rostro para poder observar. Entonces no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era Hermione! Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, mientras observaba la calle. El sol iluminaba su rostro, haciéndola así la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros se encontraba algo más rizado. Llevaba una camiseta azul clara y una falda negra. Sonreí un poco. Ahí estaba…

-Hermione…-Susurré yo. Se giró, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Colocó su mano en mi rostro, acariciando mi piel. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia regalada. Sonrió, mientras yo me sonrojaba sin poderlo-Parece un sueño…-Murmuré. Me miró con aquella mirada de preocupación y ternura

-Se te nota que estás cansada Ginny…-Murmuró, mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro

-No deberías estar aquí…-Susurré, mientras sonreía

-Estoy donde debería haber estado desde el principio…Contigo…A tu lado-Dijo con ternura. La sonreí mientras me empezaba a poner nerviosa

-¿Y Ron?-Ella se quedó un momento callada

-Ron ahora mismo no me importa…Solo me importas tú…-Murmuró. En ese momento tan oportuno sonó el teléfono…"

-¿Solo hasta ahí contáis?-Preguntó James. Negué con la cabeza

-Ahora debe hablar Hermione-Contesté yo a su pregunta-Es la única que puede hablar sobre esto…Más que nada porque el punto de vista de Ron no es muy…Bueno…-Murmuré. Mi hermano frunció el ceño

-El caso es que lo cuente-Contestó con un bufido pero no pudo evitar sonreír

"POV Hermione

Me quedé callada mientras se escuchaba el teléfono sonar. Ginny me miraba sin entender mi reacción y ni yo misma lo entendía la verdad. No podía ser Ron, más que nada porque no sabía que estaba allí junto a ella. Sin embargo el miedo me atenazaba

-Hermione…-Susurró mi amada. La miré. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, tan frágil que en cualquier momento se podría romper. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que nada ni nadie me separasen de ella. La sonreí, intentado transmitirla tranquilidad y me levanté con cierto nerviosismo, dirigiéndome así hacia la pequeña salita. Allí tenían el teléfono muggle. Lo cogí con cierto temor

-¿Diga?-Pregunté entrecortadamente. Escuché la respiración agitada al otro lado de la línea, aumentando así mi temor. Antes de que dijera esa persona nada, sabía perfectamente que era Ron. Y que no estaba demasiado contento

-¿Qué haces allí?-Preguntó con un tono furioso. La verdad es que en esos momentos no sabía lo que decir. Me quedaba sin hablar, más que nada por la intimidación que provocaba Ron furioso. El miedo aumentaba, pero no por ello la valentía disminuía

-Ginny…Está enferma…-Contesté con voz segura. No permitiría que Ron se saliera con la suya. Este suspiró. Parecía intentar guardar la calma

-¿Y? Para eso está su marido…Para cuidarla-Dictaminó él, de tal manera que suspiró otra vez mientras yo sujetaba con fuerza el teléfono

-Está muy enferma Ron…Y Harry no puede ayudarla…-Contesté con cierta inseguridad esta vez. Parecía haberse percatado de mi tono de voz. Mi inseguridad era patente, pero mi fuerza también lo era

-No cometas una estupidez Hermione-Contestó él, dejándome así consternada-Vuelve a casa…-Susurró con cierta tranquilidad-Sal de ahí…-Murmuró suavemente. Ante mi silencio pareció que la calma desapareció. Noté su respiración fuerte. Incluso llegué a imaginarme cómo se debía de encontrar-¡Ya!-Gritó. Escuché un golpe. Debió de ser a una mesa o algo, provocando así un sobresalto en mí

-No…-Contesté yo. Antes de que pudiera continuar, colgó. En ese momento sentí el peligro acecharnos. Sabía que iba a venir hacia aquí. Lo sabía…Pero también sabía que tal vez aún no estaba preparada para ese enfrentamiento…Pero me daba igual…Solo lo haría por ella…"


	45. No vuelvas

"POV Hermione

Me quedé un momento allí para después dirigirme hacia el salón. Ginny estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirándome, pidiéndome respuestas que no pensaba darle. No quería preocuparla más de lo necesario.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó. Me acerqué a donde ella y me senté a su lado. Con mis manos hice que se tumbara, acariciando así su rostro. No quería que nada malo la pasase. La amaba demasiado como para que encima su salud peligrara más de la cuenta

-Descansa un poco, por favor…Después te traeré algo para que comas…-Susurró, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de mi amada. La verdad es que estaba bella de cualquier manera. Besé su frente para después mirarla. Me miró con esa mirada suya y su rostro se tornó a preocupación. No quería verla así

-Por favor Herms…No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa…-Susurró. La miré molesta

-No voy a tener ningún problema-La mentí. Ella se quedó callada ante lo que había dicho y acaricié su rostro-Podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, pero no me pienso mover de aquí… ¿No lo entiendes? Solo quiero estar contigo y que te recuperes…

-¿Y cuando me recupere qué?-Preguntó. Sonreí haciendo que ella se quedara desconcertada, o tal vez más bien desorientada

-Cuando te recuperes estaré contigo…-Susurré. Sonrió a penas, pero eso hizo que me acercara a ella y la besara con lentitud, con todo el amor que podía proporcionarla. Quería estar a su lado, quería amarla y él no podría evitarlo. Me separé mirándola a los ojos. Ella cerró los suyos y suspiró, haciendo que mi sonrisa se extendiera más. Me aparté un poco y me puse a mirar por la ventana. En ese momento escuché como la puerta se abría y pasaba Harry

Este parecía cansado y yo lo comprendía. Me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se sentó al lado de ella, acariciando su rostro. Ginny parecía que ya se había quedado dormida, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se extendiera un poco más. La verdad es que estaba hermosa. Harry me miró mientras ella seguía sumergida en ese mundo de sueños

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó mientras yo suspiraba

-Bien…Ella bien…-Murmuré, haciendo que Harry me mirase con más atención

-Pero… ¿Y tú?-Preguntó, haciendo que lo mirase detenidamente. La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en cómo me sentiría. Sin embargo, me sentía un tanto aliviada

-Aliviada…-Contesté-Aliviada de poder estar al lado de ella…-Sonrió como él sabía hacerlo-Pero algo asustada…-Me miró frunciendo el ceño. Por supuestamente no sabía nada de lo de Ron

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó él

-Por ahora no-Contesté yo ante su mirada de desconcierto. Mi comentario fue escuchado. Sonó el timbre y eso no me daba una buena sensación

Se levantó mirándome y salió por la puerta. La miré, intentando pensar en lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Entonces escuché unos golpes ahí afuera. La miré por última vez y salí. Me encontré a Harry con la varita en la mano, al igual que a Ron. Ambos se miraban, enfrentados tal vez por primera vez. Los miré incrédula

-¡Ron!-Grité haciendo que este me mirara-Baja la varita…-Tras decir esto, me hizo caso de malas maneras mientras que Harry seguía apuntándolo con una mirada intensa. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así. Solo se comportaba de esa manera cuando quería proteger a alguien importante para él. Alguien esencial en su vida. Lo miré-Harry…Vete por favor-Bajó la varita, pero no se movió de allí-Harry…Por favor

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó él, mirándome. Asentí haciendo que apartara la mirada. Miró a Ron por última vez, recorriéndolo con la mirada y suspiró-Si me necesitas…Ya sabes dónde encontrarme-Tras decir esto se marchó hacia la habitación farfullando. Miré a Ron mientras este me miraba con furia

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó. Me fijé en la ropa que llevaba. La chaqueta del traje la debía de haber dejado en casa y la corbata estaba algo desatada. Tragué saliva

-Creo que ya te dije que Ginny estaba mal…-Murmuré. Él me miró con cierta ironía

-Ya…Con tanta tontería y tanto ejercicio…-Hizo hincapié en lo último haciendo que me sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. Sabía a lo que se refería

-Mira Ron…Ella está muy mal y yo…-Pero antes de continuar, como siempre, me interrumpió

-Nos vamos Hermione…Nos vamos a casa…-Murmuró mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

-No Ron…No lo entiendes…

-Oh…Si que lo entiendo-Dijo acercándose a mí de esa manera que asustaba. Su mirada ahora no la reconocía, aunque estaba llena de rencor-Pero entiéndeme tú a mí…Que entre mis problemas en mi matrimonio y sus problemas… ¡Prefiera resolver mi matrimonio! ¡Y no tengo por qué preocuparme por aquella mujer que se decía llamar mi hermana y sin embargo me ha engañado como a un estúpido!-Exclamó con dolor más que furia-Así que tira para casa…-Negué con la cabeza y él se acercó hacia mí más, cogiendo así mi brazo-¡Vamos para casa!-Chilló intentando tirar de mí. Pero yo se lo impedí, quedándome en mi sitio

-¡No Ron! De aquí no me muevo-En ese momento me miró con ira. Veía que era capaz de todo, sin embargo se apoyó un momento en el marco, intentando calmarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía explotar-Ya no te tengo miedo…No tengo miedo a tus enfados de niño chico…-Tras decir esto se aclaró la garganta

-Está bien…Si es lo que quieres…-Murmuró mirándome-De acuerdo…Quédate aquí con ella…-Me quedé callada ante lo que estaba diciendo-Pero no vuelvas…-Lo miré sin entender-No vuelvas nunca…Ya puedes sentirte libre…Y pensar que esta es tu casa…Porque ese ya no es tu hogar…Y no volverás a ver a los niños…Date por excluida de esta familia-Lo miré. Lucharía por mis hijos. No se conseguiría salirse con la suya-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-Preguntó.

Me quedé mirándole. La verdad es que era una buena pregunta… ¿Merecería la pena perder tantas cosas por ella? ¿Merecería tanta lucha la pena? ¿Y si esto no sale bien y no acabamos juntas? Sin embargo sonreí. Sabía que esto valía la pena. Valía la pena luchar por ella. Sabía que esto iba a salir bien…Porque este era un amor de los de película, de los de cuento de hadas…Porque no era ella…Porque era mi corazón…Mi vida…Mi vida junto a ella lo que estaba en juego.

-No he estado más segura en mi vida-Contesté, dejándole así sin palabras…"


	46. Os quiero, niños

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó sin quererlo Rose, dejando desconcertados a la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba en la sala. La verdad es que pocos sabíamos qué significaba esa expresión. Suspiró-Por Merlín…-Todos asintieron mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos-Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue todo después…-Lily asintió

-Chicos…No os adelantéis…Además, esto lo tiene que ir contando Hermione…Es la experta en esta historia…-Murmuré mientras ella suspiraba

-Bueno…Es que lo interesante lo viví yo-Tras decir esto me guiñó de manera provocativa, haciendo que me ruborizara. Ron apartó la mirada mientras que Harry sonreía encantado- Lo miré despectivamente-¿De qué te ríes Potter? ¿Acaso tienes que continuar con parte de tu historia con Malfoy?

-No hay historia con Malfoy-Contestó de manera automática mientras la sonrisa aparecía en Hermione

-Perdona, pero tu historia es un tanto interesante…Sobre todo lo que pasó aquel día…Aunque deberías decidirte Harry…-Exclamó mi mujer mientras asentíamos las dos a la vez

-Tiene razón Harry… A ver… Quieres a Draco pero desde ese momento vivido, tu relación con Astoria…Es un tanto extraña

-¿Extraña?-Preguntó Rose mientras James suspiraba

-Si… Son "Amigos con derecho a roce"-Contestó sonriendo. Su padre rodó los ojos- Es lo típico de que solo son amigos pero bien se comen a besos…-Tras decir esto Harry volvió a bufar mientras suspiraba

-Simplemente nos apoyamos…Fue un momento duro para los dos…Draco nos hizo daño a los dos…Y de alguna manera estamos unidos…-Tras decir esto reinó el silencio

La situación era muy distinta desde hace años. Nosotras casadas y felices, mientras que años antes estábamos deprimidas al no tenernos cerca. Ron estaba con Lavender, que era su esposa. Ambos se querían además de que esta última había cambiado bastante. Y Harry seguía enamorado pero ahora no se sabía si estaba enamorado de Draco o de Astoria

-¿Continuo?-Preguntó Hermione. Todos asentimos

"POV Hermione

Habían pasado unos días desde ese encuentro con Ron en la casa de mi amada Ginny. Esta ya se encontraba mejor. Ya comía y dormía mejor, sobre todo porque no me separaba de ella para nada. Siempre estaba a su lado y eso nadie lo impediría. Pero tenía que volver a por mis cosas y tenía miedo de encontrarme allí a Ron. La verdad es que el temor me podía. Sin embargo tras hablar con Harry, me decidí a pasarme por allí un sábado.

Con cierto temblor, recuerdo que me adentré por la puerta del lugar. Parecía estar vacío. No había nadie. Me adentré más, buscando con la mirada a mis hijos o a Ron pero no había nadie. Al final recogí unas cuántas cosas, hasta que me percaté de que había algo tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué al objeto, cogiéndolo del suelo. Era el marco de una fotografía y me percaté de que éramos Ron y yo. Era la foto de nuestra boda

Ambos nos veíamos sonrientes, abrazados. Él con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules claros, con esa sonrisa encantadora y con ese traje que lo hacía tan adulador. Yo estaba a su lado con el traje blanco. Con una sonrisa tímida aunque reconocí que no existía el mismo brillo en mis ojos que en los de él. No era lo mismo. Entonces me percaté de algo que no me había llamado la atención debido a mi concentración en la foto. El cristal estaba roto. Y este estaba sobre la alfombra. Sentí la nostalgia de otros momentos, en los que fingía ser una mujer que amaba a un hombre en vez de a una mujer

La puerta se abrió. Mis tres hijos pasaron por esta mirándome encantados. Detrás estaba Ron que se sorprendió al verme. Mis hijos se lanzaron a mis brazos mientras yo los estrechaba con fuerza y amor. Los extrañaba demasiado. Se separaron con sonrisas en el rostro

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó una pequeña Rose que me miraba con esos ojitos castaños que tanto me gustaban. Al lado se encontraban Hugo y Lorcan, que me miraban maravillados-¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en casa de vuestra tía Ginny-Les contesté bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. Me levanté para estar a la misma altura que él. Nuestras miradas se encontraron

-¿Y qué tal está?-Preguntó con tono apacible para mi sorpresa

-Mejor…Siento haber entrado pero tenía que recoger unas cosas…-Contesté ante la pregunta no formulada. Se quedó callado y Rose me miró apenada

-¿Te marchas? ¿No se encuentra mejor la tía Ginny?-Preguntó de manera inocente. Me arrodillé un poco, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de mi hija. Se parecía bastante a mí en numerosos puntos

-Sí…Sí cariño, pero me tengo que marchar-La contesté mientras se abrazaba a mi cuerpo con fuerza

-No quiero que te alejes…-Susurró mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza-No quiero que me dejes sola

-Nunca cariño…Nunca te voy a dejar mi cielo…Siempre vas a contar conmigo…-Susurré mientras ella me miraba con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro, que limpié con mi dedo índice-Y no quiero que llores…No por esto-Dije besando su frente. Acaricié su rostro otra vez mientras ella me sonreía por ello

-¿Me lo prometes?-Preguntó, haciendo que sonriera. Mis hijos permanecían callados aunque seguían la conversación con cierto interés

-Te lo prometo-Contesté y me levanté otra vez. Miré a Ron y saqué las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo. Me miró detenidamente y callado, tal vez sin saber que decir-No me van a hacer falta…-Y las dejé encima de la mesita, junto a la foto que había estado tirada en el suelo-Igual que tampoco me sirve esa foto…

-Podríamos hablar…-Dijo con lentitud. Lo miré con fuerza

-No creo que merezca la pena hablar Ron…Para acabar discutiendo no…Para acabar amenazándome tampoco…Yo te quiero…Nunca te mentí al respecto-Él me iba a replicar pero yo continué-Pero si en que amaba a otra persona…Lo siento…Sé que te he hecho daño…Pero tampoco quiero continuar sufriendo…Y tampoco quiero que los niños carguen con todo esto…Por eso sé que en ese momento hice bien…Puede que pienses que fue por el momento. Por el dolor…Pero no fue nada de eso…Simplemente, he visto que es lo correcto…Por eso cuando te creas capaz de hablar sin meterte conmigo y Ginny…Serás bienvenido…Hasta entonces me gustaría ver algún día que otro a mis hijos-Tras decir esto se quedó callado. Cogí las maletas, me acerqué a él con sigilo y me acerqué, besando su mejilla con suavidad. Un lento contacto. Sentía su respiración agitada, pero no era de enfado, sino más bien de añoranza. Me separé mirándole, sorprendida porque no me apartó-Os quiero niños…-Dije mirándolos. Todos asintieron. Abrí la puerta mientras Ron permanecía dándome la espalda-Adiós-Y tras decir esto, salí de aquella casa…"


	47. Parkirson

-Umm…Ahora es cuando viene la recapacitación…Estoy segura de ello…-Murmuró Rose mientras Hermione sonreía

-Por supuesto-Contestó mirando a Ron

-Esperen…Antes de nada querría saber exactamente que fue eso de Astoria…-Murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, provocando el sonrojo de Harry

-Eso-Contesté yo-Me gustaría saber cómo sucedió todo…Es decir Harry…Tu amas a Draco pero…

-Pero también amo a Astoria…-Contestó él-Me ayudó de una manera que no esperaba…y eso provocó un cambio en mi corazón…Un cambio que me vino bastante bien…-Comentó, mientras todos le mirábamos con ternura-Podría haber reaccionado de otra manera y sin embargo…Creo que nunca me he sentido de esa manera…

-¿Pero qué pasó?-Preguntó Lily a su padre con curiosidad mientras todos se ponían atentos. Harry parecía querer hablar pero se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Creo que tenemos visita-Contestando a las preguntas que no habían sido formuladas y abrió la puerta. Después de un instante pasaron Albus y Hugo con las chaquetas puestas debido a que ese día parecía que el tiempo estaba un poquito movidito. Hermione se levantó para abrazar a su hijo con fuerza mientras Albus se acercaba a mí para abrazarme con fuerza

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-Preguntó mi niño con una sonrisa sentándose al lado de su hermana pequeña. Esta se abrazó a él con una sonrisa mientras yo observaba a mis tres hijos en la sala. Albus era exactamente igual que su padre en todo. En carácter y muchas cosas. El muchacho abrazó a su hermana pequeña depositando un beso en su frente con ternura. Suspiré

-Una bonita historia de amor Al…-Murmuró Lily mientras Albus sonreía

-Creo que no me he perdido toda la historia… Ni Hugo…-El pelirrojo sonrió corroborando lo dicho por su primo. Ambos eran buenos amigos y se llevaban bien en general-Bueno… ¿Quién tenía la palabra?

-Creo que yo-Dijo Harry y empezó a narrar su historia

"POV Harry

Ese día hacía frío además de que estaba revuelto. Me encontraba en la habitación junto a Hermione y mi esposa. Esta última estaba dormida y Hermione se encontraba leyendo apaciblemente. Estaba calmada y levantó la vista al ver que Ginny se movía y abría los ojos

-¿Estás bien?-La oí decir mientras yo seguía perdiendo mi vista por las calles. Escuché un murmullo y miré hacia la cama, observando cómo Hermione se colocaba sobre ella, rodeando con los brazos a Ginny. Esta suspiró y colocó su cabeza de mejor manera. Hermione acariciaba lentamente su cabello. Eso me hacía pensar muchas cosas

Me sentía feliz por ellas. Se lo merecían, por todo el sufrimiento vivido…Pero, ¿acaso no podía hacer yo lo mismo? ¿No podía arriesgarme por Draco? ¿No se suponía que era lo suficiente valiente como para ello? ¿No se supone que era un Griffindor? Tenía que luchar por aquel rubio que le enamoraba tanto

-Herms… ¿Te importa que te deje un rato con Ginny? Quiero hacer unas cosas-Ella asintió aunque creo que no se percató mucho de mis palabras. Estaba concentrada en mantener el ritmo de las caricias que proporcionaba a mi esposa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Cogí un paraguas y me encaminé hacia la casa de Draco

Llamé al timbre nervioso. La verdad es que no sabía bien lo que le iba a decir. Solamente quería besarlo y sentir que era mío. Solamente mío. Que me amaba, como bien decía y que siempre contaría con todo su apoyo…Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que eso pasara así pero las cosas nunca salen como uno desea. Abrió la puerta y al verme se quedó algo helado, aunque más bien fue desconcierto

-Harry…-Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, me adentré en su casa con velocidad. Estaba con un pantalón de chándal y el pecho al descubierto, haciendo que me ruborizara antes de hablar

-Draco, tenemos que hablar…-Comencé mientras él me miraba nervioso

-No es el mejor momento Harry…-Murmuró pero yo no le hice caso

-Nunca es el mejor momento y…-Estaba a punto de continuar pero algo me lo impidió. La puerta permanecía abierta y Draco estaba ido. No podía cerrarla como reflejo aún. Allí estaba Pansy Parkirson con una única prenda, una camisa, que tapaba más o menos su desnudez. No hizo falta mucho más para atar cabos sueltos. Me quedé helado mientras el dolor empezaba a ser importante en esta historia.

-Harry…No es lo que parece…-Susurró pero yo no le prestaba atención. Recorría atentamente a Pansy con la mirada, analizándola. Me sentí defraudado. Me sentí decepcionado…Eran tantas las palabras que se me ocurrían que no llegaba a entender nada. ¿Cómo podía pasarme esto a mí? Miré a Draco que me observaba con temor, pero esto no fue lo peor

Astoria apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa, que desapareció al percatarse de que iba la escena. Se quedó observando a Pansy con la cara pálida. Draco se quedó también helado al ver a su mujer allí. Parecía que en cualquier momento escucharíamos gritos de desesperación…Pero estos nunca llegaron. Astoria permanecía callada, con la mirada perdida. Entendí que se encontraba ida, que no sabía que pensar al respecto. Levantó la mirada, que mostraba un brillo de decepción y soltando todas sus pertenencias menos las llaves salió corriendo. Yo dejé caer mi paraguas y la perseguí sin dudar ni un solo momento, dejando allí a Draco.

Salí del portal con la lluvia cerniéndose sobre nosotros para verla a lo lejos. Se estaba empapando pero seguía caminando bajo la lluvia. Me acerqué con paso ligero mientras sentía que todo lo demás no importaba. Solo estábamos ella y yo bajo la lluvia. Se quedó parada sin girarse mientras yo la observaba de manera atenta

-¿Por qué Harry?-Preguntó. Me quedé callado-¿Por qué nos pasa todo lo malo a nosotros?-no tenía respuesta a ello-No lo entiendo de verdad…Yo, su mujer…-Murmuró mientras yo me sentía mal por ella y por mí al mismo tiempo-Tú, el amor de su vida…-Tras decir esto se giró, encontrándose con mi cara de desconcierto. Sonrió a duras penas-Sí Harry…Lo sabía…Pero en vez de ser tu, es ella…Parece que estamos condenados a que jueguen con nuestros sentimientos… ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?-Preguntó con una voz calmada. Sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con las gotas de agua.

Se acercó a mí y se estrechó a mi cuerpo mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre nosotros. Aunque para mí, solo éramos ella y yo…"


	48. Recapacitar

-Ummm Aún así Harry…Creo que deberías de dejar de fingir…-Murmuró Hermione mientras Harry intentaba aparentar no saber a lo que se refería mi esposa, aunque todos en la sala sabíamos de que iba el asunto. Se sonrojó un poco ante lo dicho

-¿Fingir?-Preguntó de manera inocente

-Pues claro… ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que lo de Astoria es algo mucho más que una amistad? Es amor… ¡Es amor Harry!-Exclamó nerviosa Hermione. Fruncí el ceño… ¿Qué la pasaba?

-Ya lo sé Herms…ya sé que es amor…Lo sé…-Murmuró, para así seguir contando la historia mientras mis ojos se deslizaban por mi mujer. Algo estaba pasando y quería saber yo el qué

"POV Harry

Había ya pasado tiempo. Ginny se encontraba perfectamente, sobre todo al tener al lado a Hermione para cuidarla todo el tiempo. Sin embargo a Ron lo veía destrozado, lo veía sin reaccionar…Simplemente, no era él.

Decidí que lo mejor era quedar un día con él y tomarnos unas copas. Así además me relajaba con el tema de Astoria y Draco. Desde ese momento Astoria y yo estábamos todos los días juntos en su casa mientras que siempre Draco llamaba a la puerta pidiendo perdón. Astoria con sus ironías siempre hacía la gracia de que tal vez eran para ella o para mí, que no estaba todavía segura de ello.

Me encontraba sentando en la barra mientras esperaba a mi amigo. Suspiré mientras pedía una copa de coñac, una bebida muggle bastante sabrosa. Mientras la tomaba seguía pensando hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. La voz de Ron

-Perdóname Harry…-Murmuró mientras se sentaba a mi lado con cierto cansancio. Lo sonreí con calma mientras pedía una copa también al camarero-Es que me he entretenido dejando a los niños en casa de mi madre-Asentí mientras él me miraba con curiosidad-Hace tiempo que no quedábamos

-Eso es cierto…Sobre todo porque han pasado demasiadas cosas…-Murmuré mientras el observaba su copa. Sonrió

-¿Qué tal está Ginny?-Preguntó con tono neutral. Empecé a tocar la madera con cierto nerviosismo mientras Ron me miraba sin saber muy bien cómo actuar

-Bien…Ya está mejor y sale a pasear…Herms la acompaña…-Lo miré a los ojos mientras notaba como intentaba tranquilizarse-¿Y tú?-Me miró sin entender-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé Harry… ¿Te puedo confesar algo?-Preguntó con un tono suave. Asentí ante ello mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa-Cuando las vi, sentía…No sé cómo explicártelo…Sentí primero dolor y después ira…Quería arrasar con ellas y al principio no veía nada malo en mi comportamiento pero ahora…Me siento fatal y tú sabes cómo tratar a una persona sin juzgarla…Porque créeme Harry…Me siento fatal

-Ron…Creo que en parte era normal que reaccionases así…Al fin y al cabo, duele un montón que te engañen con otra persona…Lo entiendo-Contesté sin poder evitar pensar en Draco. En sus ojos…Pero en ese momento pasó algo extraño, junto a Draco en mis pensamientos aparecía Astoria. Con esa sonrisa tímida y pequeña, con esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía… ¡Espera! ¿En qué piensas Potter? Es tu mejor amiga y la mujer de tu ex amante -Pero…También tienes que entender a Hermione-Esperaba una reacción negativa ante lo dicho pero no fue lo que esperaba

-Lo sé…Y creo que por fin…Lo empiezo a comprender…Empiezo a entender que ella no me hizo daño a propósito…Que no quería hacerme daño porque me quiere…No de la forma que me gustaría pero…-Sonrió a penas-Me siento un miserable por cómo la he tratado durante este tiempo…A ella y a mi hermana

-Me parece sorprendente Ron…Y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo…Aun así, creo que deberías hablar de esto con…Con Hermione…Y Ginny…Deberías hablar con ellas…Sé que a Hermione la gustaría saber que ha recuperado a su, ante todo, mejor amigo-Dije yo sonriéndole. Ron también sonrió ante ello

-Tienes razón…Se merecen las dos una disculpa por mi parte…Y no me opondré a su relación…Es más…Las apoyaré todo lo que sea capaz ahora…Porque aunque lo entienda…Me sigue doliendo de igual manera Harry…Si lo acepto es porque ante todo, amo a Hermione…Quiero a mi hermana…Y deseo la felicidad de ambas…Por mucho que eso me provoque a mí el mayor daño-Dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro, que se limpió con rapidez. Sonreí ante lo dicho por mi amigo

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Ron…Eres un auténtico Griffindor…-Murmuré yo con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante

-Hablando de casas…Mira quien se dirige hacia nosotros-Comentó molesto. Me giré para encontrarme con aquellos ojos grises que en su momento consiguieron encandilarme. Parecía alterado, como estos últimos días

-Weasley…-Saludó con una seca cabezada mientras me miraba a mí a los ojos. Ron bufó

-Mira quien ha venido… ¿Qué haces aquí hurón?-Preguntó de manera venenosa. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Nada que te interesa Weasley-Contestó de manera fría-¿Podemos hablar Harry?-Preguntó de manera suave. Me puse rígido mientras Ron se levantaba mirándolo con fuerza

-No creo que tenga nada que hablar contigo Malfoy…-Comentó Ron mientras Draco lo miraba con cierto orgullo

-No eres el más indicado para decirle con quien tiene que hablar o no-Contestó hábilmente. Me quedé mirándolo con cierta ira recorrer mis venas

-Tienes razón…-Murmuré. Draco miró con triunfo mientras Ron lo miraba impasible-No tengo nada que hablar contigo…-Susurré mirándolo con cierta ira, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo y desconcierto en el rostro de Draco-Márchate…-Murmuré otra vez y entonces él me hizo caso, dejándonos a Ron y a mí a solas de nuevo

-Cómo lo detesto…De verdad…-Reí entre dientes ante lo que decía-Umm En fin…Me marcho…Quiero ir a ver a las chicas antes de volver a casa

-Me parece bien-Contesté

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó levantando las cejas con diversión. Lo miré sin entender

-¿Yo qué?-Pregunté sin entender. Él se encogió de hombros

-Sé que hay alguien más Harry…Dirás que no pero sé que hay una persona que te entiende…Que te ama…Y mira que me voy a arriesgar…Pero…No será un Malfoy, ¿verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa dejando los galeones en la barra. Lo miré contrariado

-No hay ningún Malfoy en mi vida-Contesté mientras él me sonreía con ironía

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de Greengrass, Astoria Malfoy Greengrass?-Preguntó con cierto sarcástico antes de girarse y marcharse, dejándome con la palabra en la boca…"


	49. Una nueva vida a tu lado

POV Astoria

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá de mi casa con una copa de coñac en la mano, como casi todas las tardes desde mi separación con Draco Malfoy. Por primera vez me sentía dichosa de no tenerle a mi lado. Es verdad que lo quise y que en algún momento creí amarle. Pero estaba confusa, o más bien reprimida a no amar a nadie más que no fuera mi marido. Pero ya era libre de estar con quien quisiera.

El problema es que yo estaba enamorada de Harry…Y eso no era lo malo…Lo peor era que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco después de tanto tiempo, aunque nuestra relación era algo más amistosa que la de cualquiera…Éramos amigos con derecho a roce, y yo estaba algo cansada de ello. Observé detenidamente el color de aquel licor y entonces sonó el timbre, dejándome algo desconcertada. Me aparté el cabello castaño y abrí la puerta en ese momento, encontrándome con los ojos de color esmeralda de él. Me encontré con su cabello moreno y con su rostro serio. Suspiré, dejándole pasar

-Hola…-Susurró mientras yo me acercaba al mini bar, dejando sobre este la copa y lo miré

-¿Quieres una copa?-Pregunté mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le miré directamente a los ojos, provocando así otro rubor en mí. La verdad es que Harry era un hombre apuesto y galante-Bueno…-Tras una pausa, comencé a hablar-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-Quería hablar contigo…Sobre lo nuestro-Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Harry…Que no se andaba con rodeos. Más bien iba directo al grano. Lo miré detenidamente y entonces suspiré-He estado pensando y…

-No Harry…-Le interrumpí, dejándole desconcertado-Déjame hablar a mí-Le supliqué. Se quedó callado y sonreí al ver que no se interponía a mi deseo. Sonreí ante eso y entonces hablé-Harry…Yo…Antes cuando estaba con Draco, me sentía bien. Tenía un marido que me cuidaba, que me protegía y que me quería a su manera…Durante años pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, simplemente lo quería. Lo quería de una manera cariñosa y tierna, pero no era amor…Estaba enamorada de otro hombre…Y hasta hace poco me he dado cuenta de que eso hombre eres tú-Entre abrió los labios ante la sorpresa mi confesión, aunque no sabía que se esperaba-Estoy enamorada de ti. De tu cabello, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de ti en sí. Estoy enamorada de tu carácter y de tu valentía. Te quiero…No solo eso, te amo…Y sé que tú amas a Draco…Y no quiero ser la otra Harry…-Murmuré, acercándome a él y apoyando mi mano en su mejilla, provocando así que cerrara sus ojos-No quiero ser el segundo plato…Lo he sido una vez…Lo he sido una vez…Y no quiero volver a serlo…Prefiero tu amistad a ser un lío y nada más…-Murmuré, apartando mi mirada de la suya. Quería zafarme de él pero entonces cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, impidiendo así que me pudiera alejar

-Entonces déjame estar aquí contigo…-Murmuró, mirándome con aquellos ojos tan hermosos-Déjame demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí Astoria…Déjame comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado…Déjame simplemente acariciarte. Déjame besarte con delicadeza…Déjame cuidarte y protegerte…Déjame decirte esas palabras que sé que ahora al decirlas son correctas…Déjame decirte que te quiero con toda mi alma…Déjame decirte, sin más, que te amo…No te alejes…No me dejes solo ahora…-Me dijo antes de besarme con empeño, con deseo e intensidad. Sentí como mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda, por sus músculos, sintiendo casi su piel bajo esa chaqueta negra que llevaba encima de la camisa. Me aparté de él y sonreí mientras él me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas encantadoras

Tiré de él hacia mi cuarto con la mano mientras él me seguía con una sonrisa dulce. Nos introdujimos en mi habitación mientras cogía su rostro ahora, besándolo con cierta lentitud mientras él rodeaba con sus manos mi cuerpo. Me sentía bien al tenerle tan cerca de mí, al sentirle y saber que solo pensaba en mí. Lo amaba y en ese momento me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Besó mi cuello con delicadeza mientras mis manos quitaban su chaqueta, cayendo esta al suelo. Jugueteé con su corbata, haciendo que sonriera

-Me encantas…-Murmuró mientras se la desabrochaba con seducción, mientras él me sentaba en la cama. Su mirada tenía lujuria. Se había desatado de repente esa sensación de ternura y pasión que tantos años llevaban ocultos. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, deslizando así sus dedos por los botones de mi camisa, desatándola con lentitud, al mismo ritmo que yo lo hacía con su camisa. Sonreímos de manera cómplice mientras empecé a besar su pecho desnudo y a recorrer su espalda con mis manos, saboreando así el contacto de su piel con la mía. Besaba cada parta de su abdomen con lentitud, pasando mi lengua por encima. Sentí el escalofrío que provoqué en mi cuerpo al igual que mi corazón se aceleraba en esos momentos. Suspiré mientras caía sobre la cama, deslizando él así sus manos por mi cuerpo. Se colocó encima de mí, besándome mientras yo tiraba de sus pantalones por detrás

Entonces mi mano se colocó por su delantera, desabrochando el pantalón para facilitar así la marcha mientras nuestros besos continuaban con pasión, con fuerza, con intensidad. Sentí que mordía mi lóbulo con cierta provocación, haciendo que me sobresaltase y gimiese de satisfacción. Parecía satisfecho mientras se deshacía de mi pantalón y después de mi sujetador, dejando así mis pechos a la vista. Los besó con delicadeza aunque los acabó mordiendo ligeramente, provocando así otro gemido en mí mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por miembro, haciendo que la erección aumentara

-Tú sí que me encantas…-Murmuré mientras me besaba otra vez. Después de deslizar él sus manos por dentro de mi prenda interior, notando lo mojada que estaba, me quitó la prenda y yo la suya, y me acabó penetrando lentamente. Lo sentía dentro de mí. Al principio eran movimientos lentos, intentando no hacerme daño. Salió un momento, cambiando de postura y sentándome yo encima de él. Empezó otra vez, con movimientos otra vez lentos que se fueron haciendo más rápidos mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda, mientras yo arañaba con fiereza la suya-Te quiero-Murmuré entre gemidos mientras él me acallaba con sus labios mientras lo seguía sintiendo dentro de mí

-Te amo…-Susurró, mientras continuaba, para así, al final, caer los dos rendidos ante el furor de aquel momento vivido, donde dos amores se encontraban después de tanto tiempo…

POV Ginny

Después de que todos se marchasen a sus casas y los niños se fueran a dormir, me dirigí al cuarto que compartíamos Hermione y yo. La había notado algo nerviosa y quería saber la razón de ello. Me metí al cuarto, para ver, ante mi sorpresa, que no había nadie. Supuse que estaría en el baño y abrí la puerta

En ese momento me encontré a mi mujer con la bata puesta. Me percaté de que su ropa estaba colocada encima de la taza de váter, por lo que supuse que estaba desnuda, levantando en mí pasiones. Cuando me miró, no pudo disimular la sonrisa pícara, acercándose a mí con andares provocadores. Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras yo me sentía paralizada ante esa sensación

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?-Preguntó traviesa mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia mis caderas, levantando así el jersey. Por acto reflejo levanté mis brazos, dejando así que me quitase el jersey que llevaba, haciendo que sonriera satisfecha ante ello-Te dije que no te dejaría escapar…-Murmuró divertida mientras yo la miraba embobada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Entonces se desató la bata y la dejó caer, viendo así la desnudez de su cuerpo. Me quedé impresionada mientras Hermione abría el agua y se introducía en la ducha. Escuchaba como las gotas caían, la gran parte, probablemente en su cuerpo. Se asomó detrás de la cortina y con una sonrisa nada inocente, continuó-¿Vienes? Aunque deberías quitarte esa ropa…Que estorba-Dijo guiñándome un ojo

Me quité rápidamente la ropa, debido a que la prisa me apuraba y me metí bajo la ducha mientras ella se mordía el labio seductoramente. Entonces no se hizo esperar y me besó con toda la pasión que podía mientras el agua nos recorría a ambas. Ella se apartó mirándome con aquellos ojos, haciendo así que suspirase

-¿Y esto?-La pregunté mientras me besaba la mandíbula dejando escapar de mis labios gemidos, que hacían que ella continuase por ese camino, besando así mi lóbulo, mordiéndole y mordiendo después mi cuello

-Te deseo…-Murmuró mientras se iba deslizando por mi cuello, besando mis pechos, absorbiendo el agua que caía por ellos, provocando así la excitación en mí mientras ella me miraba con deseo y lujuria. Levanté las cejas ante su escena de pasión haciendo que soltara una carcajada. Entonces continuó besando mis labios mientras acariciaba mi zona íntima pero sin llegar a hacer nada

-No pares…-Susurré mientras ella continuaba, ahora acariciando mis muslos con un toque tan sexy que me hacía soltar suspiros de placer mientras yo la correspondía de la misma manera, haciendo que se sobresaltase y sintiera el deseo arderla igual que a mí. Sonreí ante ello mientras me miraba con diversión, y cierta maldad

-¿Qué no pare el qué?-Preguntó mientras introducía sus dedos en mí, provocando que entre abriera los labios gimiendo un momento mientras salí, dejándome con la miel en los labios. La besé con pasión mientras mis manos se colocaron en sus pechos, acariciándolos con ligereza pero de una manera que sabía que excitaba de grata manera a mi esposa. Sonreí complacida al verla gemir ligeramente mientras continuaba besando sus labios, ahogando así sus gemidos. Ella se apartó, mirándome con la respiración agitada-Me encanta…

-Tenemos que hacerlo más veces…-Añadí yo mientras ella apartaba mi cabello, besando mi cuello bajo el agua. Se apartó un momento para mirarme a los ojos

-Perdona cariño, pero si no fuera porque a veces me dejas descansar, estaríamos haciendo el amor a todas horas…-Murmuró mientras yo reía entre dientes

-Dicen que hacer el amor rejuvenece-Puse como excusa mientras ella me miraba con diversión, rozando sus labios con los míos de manera juguetona y apartándolos de tal manera que me dejaba algo ida

-Perdona… ¿Solo por eso?-Preguntó mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por la línea de mi cuello llegando a los pechos, realizando círculos a su alrededor. Levanté las cejas algo divertida, besando sus labios con los míos

-Sabes bien que no…-Murmuré mientras ella rozaba su nariz con la mía, mientras su mano se colocaba en mi entrepierna. Suspiré, agitando otra vez mi respiración mientras esperaba mi contestación a algo

-Dímelo-Dijo con voz segura mientras me volvía a acariciar. Besé sus labios otra vez

-Te deseo…-Susurré mientras me miraba divertida

-Lo otro-Aclaró haciendo que mi sonrisa se extendiera más. Sabía lo que quería y se lo daría de grata manera, esperando que me contestase de la misma manera que siempre

-Te amo…-Murmuré. Sonrió complacida y satisfecha, introduciéndose poco a poco en mí

-Y yo a ti Ginny…-Tras decir eso, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer movimientos lentos y rápidos a la vez, acompasados que levantaban en mí gemidos, murmuraciones, suspiros, gritos de placer mientras ella me besaba, intentando así acallarme, intentando saborearme mientras yo disfrutaba de tenerla a mi lado. Me sentía bien con ella así, demostrándome que me seguía deseando igual que yo a ella. Que ese sentimiento no había desaparecido y que siempre nos amaríamos, pasara lo que pasase. Me siguió haciendo el amor con besos y caricias de por medio bajo la ducha, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de cada caricia regalada y de todo momento vivido a su lado. La amaba, y por muchos años que pasasen…Ese sentimiento nunca cambiaría


	50. Increíble

Salimos de la ducha, nos colocamos el albornoz y nos sentamos en la cama. Hermione se echó sobre la cama, apoyando su rostro en la almohada. La miré encantada y entonces me coloqué a su lado, mirándola. Ella me sonrió de manera encantadora

-La verdad es que me encanta esto…-Murmuró, dirigiendo su mirada a mis labios, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara a esa mirada que me lanzaba. Sonreí ante ello haciendo que entre abriera los labios agitada

-Vamos a mojar las almohadas…-Contesté yo mientras una de sus piernas se colocaba por encima de otra de las mías, haciendo que mi excitación creciera por momentos. Se mordió el labio ligeramente haciendo que yo me quedase consternada

-Ahora mismo, cariño, solo me importas tú…-Murmuró, deslizando una de sus manos por dentro de mi albornoz, acariciando uno de mis pechos haciendo que soltase un gemido, callado por sus labios, que junto a su lengua, recorrían los míos. Sentí una sensación de completa felicidad ante este momento-Creo que sobra este albornoz-Comentó haciendo que soltara una risa ante ello mientras mis manos rodeaban su cuello. Ella continuaba con esas caricias tan deseadas despertando pasión en mí

-Tenemos que bajar…-Murmuré yo pero volvió a besarme y yo me dejé abandonar y no resistirme a aquello que tan dulce tentación me parecía. Porque siempre me parecería una tentación el cuerpo desnudo de mi mujer. Besaba ahora mi mandíbula, con mordiscos lentos, con caricias que poca gente comprendería mientras su pierna se deslizaba por la mía, en unos movimientos que lo único que conseguían era despertar el fuego en mi interior. Una sensación de ardor que era intensa y gratificante a la vez

-Pues bajemos…-Murmuró ella, pero su mano se dirigió por mi abdomen, haciendo que la besase intentando controlar mis ansias de hacerla el amor allí mismo otra vez. Ella continuaba besándome haciendo que mi lengua jugara con la suya en cada beso que robaba de mis labios. Cada contacto de su lengua con la mía hacia que su mano se fuera deslizando lentamente, por lo que los contactos seguían allí, sin más que decir. Mi castaña jugaba conmigo. Se separó mirándome con una sonrisa satisfecha y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, besó castamente mis labios y se levantó de la cama

Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de que la abriera, con rapidez y levantándome, la acorralé en la puerta, abriendo así el albornoz y dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Ella entre abrió su boca intentando decir nada, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que acerqué mis labios con lentitud, haciendo que ella me besase con lentitud, saboreando esas caricias regaladas. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, juntando su cuerpo al mío, notando el roce de sus pechos con los míos, haciendo que me quedase callada y ante todo, algo mojada. Rió entre dientes mientras me besaba de forma más calmada y tierna, además de divertida. Sus ojos, al separarse, se encontraron con los míos y nos quedamos así. Calladas…Enamoradas…Hipnotizadas ante esos momentos

-Te quiero…-No pude evitar decir mientras ella me sonreía encantada. Suspiramos las dos ante el cansancio de la noche y no pude evitar sonreír al verla así

-Y yo a ti…-Dijo mientras se ataba el albornoz-Pero tienes razón…Tenemos que bajar-Contestó, mirándome con cierta perversión

-Siempre haces lo mismo…-Murmuré mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. La miré a los ojos y ella sonrió ante ese gesto

-¿El qué?-Preguntó de manera inocente, haciendo que levantase las cejas de manera algo sarcástica, provocando así una carcajada de sus labios. No pude evitar suspirar de manera suave y calmada ante sus gestos tan dulces y a la vez tan…Tentadores

-Dejarme con las ganas…-Dije mirándola y ella sonrió otra vez

-Cariño…Es cómo una deuda pendiente…Así sé que después te voy a tener que recompensar…-Murmuró maliciosamente, haciendo que entre abriera los labios con cierta sorpresa ante la contestación, que no me esperaba para nada…

-Qué malvada eres…-Murmuré atrayéndola hacia mí y besando sus labios con cuidado. Sonrió ante eso y se separó. Me miró un momento, y parecía ausente

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté yo mientras ella acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza

-Te perdono…-Murmuró ella con voz suave. La miré al principio sin comprender aunque al final no pude evitar sonreír, besándola con más intensidad. Me separé de ella con una sonrisa, con una felicidad increíble y entonces tiró de mi mano, saliendo por la puerta y bajando por las escaleras

Nos encontrábamos tan absortas en ese momento que nos llevamos una buena sorpresa al ver allí a todos ya reunidos. Hugo se encontraba sentado al lado de su primo Albus y de James, que levantó las cejas al vernos con el albornoz puesto. Sonrió maliciosamente y carraspeó. Lily se encontraba entre Lorcan y Rose. Las dos muchachas, al vernos, sonrieron encantadas. Al mismo tiempo vimos a Ron sentando en la butaca y en el posa brazos, a su lado, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Lavender, la esposa de Ron

-¡Lavender!-Exclamó mi esposa encantada. La verdad es que a mí no me caía muy bien debido al trato que en principio utilizaba en mi esposa. Aunque también tenía que ver su carácter. Suspiré mientras mi esposa se acercaba a su amiga

-¡Hermy!-Exclamó la rubia estrechando entre sus brazos a mi castaña. Ambas mujeres sonreían y se separaron encantadas al verse. Ron también sonrió, aunque de cierta manera y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sabíamos los dos a quién amaba realmente él, pero ambos sabíamos que no encontraría a nadie más y que en el fondo, por muy mal que me cayera Lavender, amaba a mi hermano con todas sus fuerzas. Eso nunca se lo podría reprochar-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-Hermione se separó de ella y se volvió a acercar a mí, entrelazando sus manos con las mías. Lavender sonrió ante ese gesto de mi esposa, debido a que había apoyado nuestra relación desde siempre…Aunque tuve dudas de si era por su amistad hacia Hermione o su amor a Ronald. La verdad, cualquiera de las dos razones nos valía

-¿Quién falta?-Antes de que pudiera continuar con la pregunta, sonó el timbre. Miramos todos asintiendo y pensando. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Neville y Luna. Sonreían aunque la sonrisa de Luna se quedó algo disminuida. Aunque habíamos conseguido disimular nuestro trato ante los demás, seguía cayéndola algo mal. Ambos entraron y entonces Hermione y Luna se abrazaron encantadas

-Esperad…No cerréis la puerta-Murmuró Neville con una sonrisa que no sabíamos distinguir. En ese momento apareció Harry cogido de la mano de… ¡Astoria! Nos quedamos todos impresionados

-¡Increíble!-Exclamó Albus y Lily no dijo nada por primera vez

-Oh por favor…Dijo James como si no fuera algo nuevo-Si es mejor casi oír los gritos de nuestras madres ahí arriba…-Tras eso Hermione y yo nos sonrojamos mientras Astoria soltaba una carcajada. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

-Bienvenida a nuestra…Original familia-Exclamé mientras ella sonreía

-Creo que voy a ser familia de verdad dentro de poco…-Mirando de manera "disimulada" a Rose. Esta se sonrojó ante ese gesto por parte de la madre de su novio-Qué lío de familia la verdad…-Murmuró ella entre sonrisas

-Lo sabemos…-Contestó Rose, dejando terminar a su padre

-Pero nos encanta así…-Dijo Ron. Nos miramos todos…La verdad es que así era cómo nos gustaba de verdad…


	51. Disculpas y firmas

-En fin…Ya estamos todos reunidos-Comenté yo conforme mientras mi esposa nos miraba a todos, pero sobre todo a Ron. Este sonrió y se aclaró la garganta

"POV Ron

Salí del bar dónde me encontraba con Harry con cierta prisa. Quería ir a casa de mi hermana para hablar con ambas. Caminaba con cierta rapidez mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. La verdad es que me parecía un tanto ingenuo Harry…Se veía a distancia que Astoria estaba enamorada de él desde el principio y sin embargo él no reaccionaba. Aunque creo que también estaba pasando algo raro con Malfoy. La verdad es que no me acabé equivocando.

Sabía que no era el más indicado para hablar, pero Harry tenía que pensar que si él quería la felicidad de su amiga, antes que la de él, era porque era mucho más que una simple amiga. Lo que más me hacía pensar era que yo, por mucho que hubiera querido que Hermione fuese feliz, no lo había conseguido. Al menos yo, y encima la había provocado nada más que disgustos. Me consideraba la peor persona del mundo por ello

Recordaba la primera vez que la conocí. Era esa chica insoportable y mandona, con cierto aire de sabelotodo. En realidad siempre lo tuvo pero con el paso de los años, eso era lo que la hacía tan agradable y perfecta al mismo tiempo. Hermione siempre había sido muy inteligente. Siempre nos peleábamos pero yo sabía que era porque era la única manera de llamar su atención…De tenerla a mi lado pasara lo que pasase. Sé que me enamoré de ella en ese instante en el que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi persona, después de apartar su mirada de fascinación de Harry…Sé que en esos momentos, cuando me miró de manera despectiva, me enamoré de ella, de su trato respetuoso y de que no me mirase, cómo todos hacían, como si fuera el pobretón Weasley

Fue ella la que me produjo unos celos espantosos al ir al baile con Vicktor Krum…La detesté, aunque en realidad sentía la rabia recorrerme, sobre todo eso, por no ser yo quien bailase con ella de esa manera tan elegante. Me maldecía, y ese hombre también, por hacer que Hermione sonriera, cuando era yo quién lo tenía que hacer. Cuántos momentos vividos, donde siempre me pareció ver que había algo más que amistad entre nosotros…

Llamé a la puerta con cierta delicadeza, haciendo que tardara en abrirme. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, que se transformó en desconcierto y una mueca de algo de desagrado. Nos quedamos allí parados, mirándonos sin saber que hacer o decir. Ella me miraba sin saber qué hacer y entonces evitó mi mirada mientras yo la observaba. En ese momento giró su rostro hacia atrás y yo desvié mi mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de mi hermana, que me miraba sorprendida y además, con temor. Volví a mirar a Hermione mientras ella me miraba sin comprender

-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunté con cierto temor de su respuesta. Sonreí preguntando de manera amistosa, haciendo que Hermione también sonriera y me dejase pasar a aquel salón que no recordaba con mucha claridad. Ginny se levantó, alisando así su jersey y entonces me senté en la mesa que estaba al lado mientras ellas se miraron cómplices, preparadas para cualquier cosa, aunque posiblemente no para lo que quería decir

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Ron?-Preguntó mi hermana con cierto tono de preocupación. La miré calmadamente, para sorpresa de ella y negué con la cabeza

-En verdad no…Solamente quería hablar con…-Hice una pausa, sabiendo que no debía decir "mi esposa" por mucho que me doliera pensarlo-Hermione-Finalicé. Esta miró a mi hermana y ella asintió, saliendo por la puerta. Me quedé un momento callado mientras Hermione me miraba sin entender-Por favor, siéntate-La supliqué mientras ella lo hacía

-Ron…-Murmuró, pero al ver mi gesto con el rostro, decidió callar

-Yo…-Empecé con cierto nerviosismo mientras ella me miraba con intriga-¿Cómo sucedió? Lo de Ginny y tú…-Se quedó sin habla mientras yo esperaba paciente a su contestación

-Ron…Es mejor de hablar de cosas que no afecten más de lo debido…-Pero la miré de manera que la hizo volver a callarse y replantearse las cosas-Empezó antes de que tú y yo empezásemos una relación…Fue en el colegio-Aclaró mientras yo la miraba atento-Nos gustamos y al instante nos enamoramos…Pero por ciertas causas de las que no me gustaría hablar… Y el caso es que no separamos…Y al año empecé una relación contigo, pensando que así podría superarlo…-Contestó mientras yo la miraba a los ojos

-Pero no pudiste-Concluí mientras ella asentía

-A los dos años volvimos…Y entonces allí estaba…No había cambiado nada…Seguía igual de hermosa, de encantadora y de todo…Pero estaba contigo y creía que era lo correcto…Amar a una mujer no es fácil, Ron-Asentí, y la sonreí

-Tampoco es fácil amar a una mujer que no te ama-Indiqué con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella también sonriera y me cogiera de la mano-¿Y qué más pasó?

-Pues…Que aunque hicimos todo por evitarlo…No pudimos…No queríamos hacerte daño Ron…Para tu hermana eres importante…Y para mí también-Indicó mientras yo levantaba la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos. Se sonrojó un poco ante eso y entonces sonreí un poco. Incluso en mi propia incertidumbre podía con las cosas

-Entiendo…Bueno…En realidad no lo entiendo-Confesé mientras ella sentía y yo la miré directamente a los ojos-Créeme que he intentado entender el porqué, o al menos entender lo que es amar…Amar a una mujer…-Proseguí al ver que ella permanecía callada-Pero no lo he conseguido…Me parece aún increíble y…No he superado nada de esto…Me sobrepasa Hermione…De verdad…

-Ron…No te pido que lo superes ahora porque sé que es difícil pero…-Ella se quedó callada mientras yo la cogía de la mano, en señal de apoyo. Me miró sorprendida mientras yo continuaba

-Lo único que sé es que…Te quiero…Y no te lo he demostrado de ninguna manera Hermione…No te he demostrado que en verdad te amo, porque si sería así, te dejaría ir sin provocar esto que he provocado. Si te amase, lo intentaría asumir…Asumir que tú no me amas cómo yo te amo a ti-La miré a los ojos y noté cómo las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y al final lo hicieron, sintiéndome estúpido. Ella acarició mi mejilla limpiando cada gota que recorría mi piel-Por eso he venido a pedirte dos cosas…

-¿Cuáles?-Preguntó mientras yo suspiraba, mirándola a los ojos

-La primera es que…Me dejes formar parte de tu vida…y no solo cómo el padre de tus hijos Hermione…-La supliqué mientras ella me miraba desconcertada

-Ron…Yo amo a Ginny…-Indicó con cierto gesto de claridad mientras yo asentía

-No Hermione…-Parecía sorprenderse aunque su gesto cambió al dejarme terminar la frase-No me refiero a eso…Sino cómo un amigo…Un amigo con el que poder contar…Un hermano para Ginny…No un enemigo…-Indiqué mientras ella empezaba a sonreír-Y lo segundo es que me perdones por todo el mal que te he causado…Por mi rabia, por mi dolor…Por todo…Por ser un bestia…Yo…-Me quedé sin palabras, apartando mi mano de la de ella y sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Acercó su silla a la mía y me cogió el rostro entre sus manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos

-No hay nada que perdonar Ron…-Indicó Hermione mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, igual que yo a ella, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos pero mi alma y conciencia se calmaban…

POV Hermione

Habían pasado unos días desde el momento en el que Ron había venido a casa para aclarar las cosas. Todo desde entonces parecía ir mejor. Ginny no se separaba de mi lado mientras que Harry no paraba de quedar con Astoria. No estaba segura de si sucedía algo entre ellos, solo sabía que mi mejor amigo sufría

Ese día me encontraba en casa con Ginny y Harry cuando la puerta sonó. Esperaba que fuera Ron, que habíamos quedado para terminar de firmar los papeles del divorcio. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con la sorpresa de que era nuestro amigo, Draco. Este parecía serio al vernos, cosa que me llamó la atención. Miró hacia el fondo y giré mi rostro. Harry lo observaba sorprendido aunque en sus ojos se podían ver una mezcla de dolor y decepción

-¿Puedo hablar con Harry, a solas?-Preguntó el rubio mientras Ginny se levantaba para marcharse, sin embargo Harry la tomó de la muñeca, pidiéndola así con la mirada de que se sentase junto a él. Ginny así lo hizo. Se levantó y miró con fuerza a Draco. Este se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse con los ojos de su amado

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo…Pero delante de ellas-Indicó con la voz grave, cosa que nos llamó la atención a Ginny y a mí. Me acerqué a donde ésta y me cogió de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos en ese eterno y delicado contacto. Draco nos miró sorprendido ante ese gesto y sonrió

-Felicidades…-murmuró mientras las dos asentíamos, felices al sentir tan cerca a mí querida Ginny. Ésta giró su rostro para encontrarse con mi sonrisa, y me correspondió de tal manera que me moría por besarla-Quería disculparme…Otra vez-Indicó el rubio al moreno. Éste no se inmutó-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Harry! Sé que he sido un estúpido pero…-El moreno lo miraba sin pizca de cariño o de un sentimiento. Draco suspiró-Te amo

Me fijé que Harry temblaba. No me gustaba como se estaba comportando Draco con en que era mi mejor amigo. Quería interceder, pero Ginny me retenía. Me miraba de manera cómplice. Entendía cómo me sentía pero debíamos esperar. Era la batalla de Harry, no la nuestra

-No quiero escuchar las mismas palabras de siempre Draco-Este iba a intervenir ante la réplica del moreno, pero éste continuó-No quiero volver a escuchar palabras que no significan nada…-Murmuró herido mientras Draco abría la boca, sorprendido ante las palabras de Harry

-¿Cómo que no significan nada, Harry? ¡Te amo! ¿Acaso eso no significa nada? ¿Te quiero? ¿Te adoro? ¿Tampoco eso significa nada para ti? Porque para mí lo significa todo Harry…Eres el amor de mi vida…

-Pues para tenerlo tan claro, poco lo has demostrado-Contestó Harry cómo replica, dejando al rubio callado

-Será mejor que te marches, Malfoy-Contestó Ginny, levantándose. Intentábamos aparentar una frialdad que nos costaba sentir. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Draco se giró para abrir y encontrarse así con Ron

Este se adentró en la casa mientras Ginny lo miraba con cierta suspicacia y temor. La costaba entender que Ron hubiera aceptado lo nuestro al final. Se colocó a mi lado y lanzó una mirada asesina a Draco. Este nos miró a todos y se marchó con el orgullo Slythering. Ron se giró hacia nosotras y Harry se marchó de la habitación. Nos quedamos los tres callados, reinando así el silencio absoluto. Ginny miró a su hermano a los ojos y después a mí, un tanto insegura

-Debería ir con él…Para ver cómo está…-Ron y yo asentimos algo ausentes. Ginny nos sonrió y antes de marcharse me besó delicadamente. No lo hizo con intensidad, pero si de una manera calmada y agradable. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando un momento de sus caricias deliciosas. Se separó y antes de marcharse, Ron tomó la muñeca de su hermana. Ésta le miró asustada

-Me alegro de que estés bien…-Murmuró Ron, mirándola con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Los ojos de mi amada y los de él se encontraron y entonces una sonrisa algo tímida apareció en el rostro pecoso que tanto me enamoraba. Ambos hermanos se quedaron un momento callados hasta que Ginny le contestó

-Más me alegro yo de verte sonreír…-Ron la miró algo apenado. Ginny lo miró de una manera que dejaba entre ver cuánto sentía todo lo ocurrido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ron la interrumpió

-No digas nada…-Susurró y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Al principio ella no sabía qué hacer pero al final le correspondió con la misma fuerza. Sonreí ante esa escena mientras se separaban. Ron intentaba retener las lágrimas y Ginny derramó una solitaria por su rostro. Se marchó a consolar a Harry mientras él me miraba a los ojos-A veces las cosas son duras…-Comentó ante lo ocurrido. Asentí mirándole

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Pregunté atemorizada. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Los suyos irradiaban voluntad y dolor, pero ante todo preocupación. Me encantaba ver sus ojos azules con algún tipo de brillo, menos el del dolor y el odio. Suspiró un momento y se encogió de hombros

-No-Contestó con sinceridad. Me quedé algo sorprendida. En verdad me lo esperaba, aunque no con tal sinceridad-Pero sé que es lo mejor para todos…-Sonrió un tanto calmado mientras yo acariciaba su rostro

-Gracias Ron…De verdad…Contesté mientras él me sonreí calmado y disfrutando de esa delicada caricia

-Créeme que las cosas me hubieran gustado que se desarrollasen de diversas maneras…Pero lo único que me queda es resignarme….Y daros las gracia por todo…Bueno…-Hizo una pausa y se frotó las manos con una sonrisa, provocando carcajadas sinceras por parte mía. Sonrió de forma más extensa mientras yo lo miraba agradecida por amenizar este costoso procedimiento, tan doloroso para ambos. Cogió el bolígrafo y me miró ansioso. Quería acabar por fin con esto, no prolongar así más su sufrimiento, cosa que en el fondo me apenó. Suspiramos ambos-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

**Bien, ya llegamos al fin a los epílogos...Es decir, van a ser cinco, sí, cinco epílogos...Cada uno con diversas facetas. Por lo que, quedan solo cinco capítulos para darle un final a esta historia...Espero que les agrade, saludos ^^**


	52. Epílogo primero

"Tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que me dejé llevar. Ese día, Hermione me indicó que me pusiera elegante y la hice caso, porque al fin y al cabo, era la mujer de mi vida…Y yo seguía a mi amada hasta el fin del mundo

Ese día los ojos de ella brillaban con más fuerza…Con tanta intensidad, que me hipnotizaron al instante. Quizás lo hiciera siempre, pero ese día era especial y en parte sabía, de alguna manera u otra, que era cierto… Por ello, me dejé hacer por una mujer que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa

Llevábamos ya meses desde lo del divorcio entre ella y Ron, quien parecía calmarse poco a poco con nosotras…Aunque más con Hermione que conmigo, cosa que en parte comprendía porque al fin y al cabo, le rompí el corazón por esa doble traición. Aún así, mi amada se encontraba feliz de poder continuar comunicándose con él y para mí era más que suficiente.

Más bien, para mí, lo único que me importaba era la felicidad de ella, de Hermione. Con el paso de los años, aprendí que esto era lo mejor que nos pudo pasar…Éramos lo suficiente maduras como para poder estar al lado de la otra, y amarnos de una manera pura, sin miedos o temores.

A veces, cuando me encuentro sola en casa, debido a que ella se a hacer algunos recados, me paro a pensar detenidamente en nuestra historia. Lo hago ahora y en esos momentos también lo hacía, y es lo que pensé en su momento… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese mantenido a su lado, sin tener alguna confusión? ¿Hubiésemos acabado juntas?

Cuando se lo pregunto a mi castaña, su contestación es siempre un rotundo "no". Sin embargo, sé que lo dice para calmarme, porque ambas sabemos que si no hubiese actuado así, y ella no se hubiese comportado de esa manera, todo hubiera sido más fácil.

Sin embargo allí nos encontrábamos, sobre la hierba, mirando a las estrellas con tanto detenimiento que me parecía sorprendente. El silencio se apoderaba de nosotras y la calma me inducía de tal manera que era capaz de cerrar un momento los ojos, meditando sobre todo y más

Giré mi rostro para poder observar el rostro de ella. Era hermoso, y su piel blanquecina resaltaba con el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Giró también su rostro al percibir mi penetrante mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en ese instante, y ese encuentro permaneció durante… ¿Segundos, minutos quizás?

No estoy segura de ello, pero conseguí salir de ese estado tan dulce cuando percibí el desliz de sus dedos por mi piel desnuda. Caminaban por mi brazo con lentitud mientras ella se acercaba, mirándonos así de frente. Su mirada con la mía, era un juego en el que nuestras miradas pedían más y más

No sé si fueron mis labios o los suyos, el caso es que estábamos a escasos centímetros cuando nos volvimos a rozar de esa manera tan tentativa, tan dulce y encantadora para mí. Era su aliento entremezclase con el mío, sus manos deslizarse por mi cadera para atraerme un poco a su cuerpo. Mis piernas juntándose con las de ella para así unirse en un lazo. Quería sentir sus carcajadas sobre mis labios al deslizar mis dedos por la línea de su espalda, besar ese cuello y embriagarme con ese olor suyo

Pretendía que se dejase hacer entre mis brazos, o más bien entender que solo era mía y de nadie más. Que ya no nos volveríamos a separar por nada ni nadie…Que siempre estaríamos para la otra…Que sin lugar a dudas, la amaba, y que ella me amaba a mí.

Se separó mirándome a los ojos. Ese brillo en los suyos me daba confianzas para volver a besarla. Ya no temía que se apartase y negase lo evidente. Que se alejase de mí por todo el daño que de alguna manera le causé…

-Me encanta esto…No me cansaré nunca

-¿De qué?-Pregunté

-De mirarte a los ojos y poder acariciar tu rostro…De poder besarte y saber que después de este beso, habrá muchos más…Pensar que aunque nos peleemos, siempre habrá un después

-A mí también me encanta estar así entonces

-Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención

-¿El qué, mi hermosa Hermione?

-Que después de todas las discusiones…Ha habido algo…Es decir, siempre ha habido un después entre nosotras…Nunca hemos dejado que esto apagase todo este amor que sentimos la una por la otra

-No somos nosotras quienes decidimos amarnos Hermione…Son nuestros corazones quienes lo decidieron…Por eso estamos aquí, porque ellos así lo han querido…

-Tienes razón mi amor…Y es mi corazón quien me ha dictaminado hacer lo que tengo que hacer

La miré sin entender mientras se levantaba. Se colocó con rapidez detrás de mí mientras me colocaba un pañuelo sobre mis ojos, evitando así que viese algo… Sonrió mientras me guiaba por la hierba para ayudarme a montar en algo, que supuse que… ¡Era una escoba! ¡No lo entendía!

-¡Hermione! ¡Pero si tienes pánico a las escobas!

-He estado practicando…Espero que no nos caigamos-Me congelé-¡Era broma cariño! ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti

Rodeé su cintura con mis manos mientras ella parecía sentirse cómoda ante mi comportamiento. Con un movimiento lento, la escoba se levantó mientras yo sentía el nerviosismo alrededor de mi cuerpo

Volábamos con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, mientras el silencio se amoldaba entre nosotras. Parecía concentrada en esta situación, como si quisiera que todo saliera perfecto…Y así sería, lo sé porque así era Hermione….Perfecta ante todo

Llegamos a un lugar que parecía apartado debido a que no se escuchaba sonido alguno, solo el oleaje de las olas al chocar contra las paredes de lo que podría ser un acantilado…Me quitó esa venda, descubriéndome así ese amanecer tan hermoso y ese acantilado que se mostraba ante mí. Hermione se encontraba a mi lado, deslizando sus manos por mis hombros, acariciándolos lentamente, calmando así la ansiedad y sed que sentía de ella

-¿Qué es esto?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hermione se arrodilló ante mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome con esos ojos suyos que me enamoraban tanto. Con la varita, provocó un movimiento que hizo que el anillo apareciese en frente mío, brillante y delicado. Por dentro de él se podía ver la inscripción de "Hermione y Ginny, toda la vida a tu lado". No pude evitar llorar feliz por ello

-Ginevra Molly Weasley… ¿Me harías el favor de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo siendo mi acompañante, mi amiga, mi amante, mi amor en esta vida…Pero sobre todo, siendo mi esposa? Sé que te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie…Con nuestros altibajos, pero amándote con todos los poros de mi piel-La observaba fascinada-¿No me dices nada?

-Que no hay nadie tan feliz como lo soy yo

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No…Es un para siempre

Se levantó con una sonrisa del suelo mientras yo me lanzaba a sus brazos, sintiendo como todo lo demás poco importaba ya…Sus labios me besaron con pasión mientras depositaba más besos en mi rostro, demostrando que era tan feliz como lo era yo en esos instantes…"


	53. Epílogo segundo

Allí estaba, con Harry a mi lado mientras mi respiración se agitaba por momentos. Era algo que me desconcertaba puesto que cuando me ocurrió esto en la boda de Harry, no me sucedía esto. No me encontraba tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora. Quizás era porque al fi y al cabo, tras esas puestas se encontraba el amor de mi vida. Respiraba con dificultad, aunque sentía como poco a poco la felicidad comenzaba a embargarme cada vez más y más. Podría estar nerviosa, pero eso no me quitaba que me fuera a casar con la mujer de mi vida, el amor que siempre estaría ahí, conmigo, a mi lado

Harry tomó un instante mi mano, para así transmitirme todo el apoyo y cariño que un amigo era capaz de transmitir a una amiga, cosa que agradecía eternamente. Al fin y al cabo, Harry era ese buen amigo que se encontraba a tu lado pasara lo que pasase, incluso después de habernos casado y haber tenido unos hijos preciosos. Incluso después de eso, allí estábamos los dos, uno intentando calmar al otro que estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer de su vida. Sonreí agradecida mientras mirábamos al frente. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta, levantándose así todas las personas que se encontraban presentes

Allí estaban todos, mis familiares, los familiares de Hermione, nuestras amistades…Todos…Todas esas personas que tanto nos importaban, pero ante todo, allí estaba mi hermosa Hermione. Mirándome desde el altar, se notaba su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo bajo aquel vestido de novia tan brillante y blanquecino. Sonrió enamorada mientras yo comenzaba a deslizarme por aquel pasillo, observando así a mi madre, quien sonreí, igual que la madre de Hermione, mientras que nuestros padres miraban algo molestos la escena. Suspiré. Allí estaban casi todos mi hermanos, menos Percy. Y aunque mi hijo James no entendía esto y no le agradaba, allí se encontraba

Mi hijo Albus me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa mientras mi hija hablaba animada con Rose, quien era ante todo, su prima favorita, aunque notaba como mi hija miraba a Rose de una manera especial e íntima, cosa que no me pasaba en absoluto desapercibida. Sin embargo continué con mi camino, colocándome a la altura de ella, quien se giró para mirar al cura, y así, se dio el comienzo de la ceremonia, en la cual, Hermione acabaría siendo mi mujer

Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, de manera furtiva, aunque concentradas en las palabras del cura. Queríamos entender que esto era el día más importante de nuestras vidas, y en verdad era así. Aunque también vendrías más y más días, de una manera que nunca llegaría a comprender. Pero esos eran otros detalles. Ahora estábamos allí, juntas, a punto de comenzar lo que era una nueva vida, a punto de lo que era sentirse al fin amada y querida. Siempre había soñado con este momento, ansiado más bien. Siempre me había imaginado como sería casarme con Hermione, y por fin podría vivirlo en la realidad

-Entonces… Señorita Hermione Jean Granger-Me sobresalté al escuchar su nombre entero y no poder evitar sonreír-Pueden ustedes elegir entre los votos o la manera tradicional

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente mientras le susurraba al cura que tenía los votos preparados. Sonreí encantada, puesto que yo también traía los votos en mano. Se giró mientras el cura le concedía el permiso y sus ojos castaños se encontraron un instante que creía que se acabaría, pero que nunca llegó a su fin. Sostuvo mi mirada, y con una aclaración de garganta, comenzó a hablar

-Querida Ginny

"Qué decirte que no te haya dicho. Quizás sea una aclaración de todo lo que siento, o puede que quiera repetírtelo una vez más, porque nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo. Desde el primer momento en el que te miré a los ojos, supe que serías especial, y en cuanto comenzamos a hablar, comprendí que comenzaba a enamorarme de ti, a caer en una espiral complicada. Cuando tú me correspondiste, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, sin admitir al principio que ya me tenías enamorada, bajo tus pies, encandilada. Quería hacerme la dura, y parecer que no existía nada en mi corazón, fingiendo así para al final admitirlo con todas mis fuerzas, y entregarme a ti en corazón y alma

Cuando me separé de ti, se me hizo terrible. Sentía que mi corazón se partía en dos hasta tal punto que parecía no tener vida. Todos los días que pasé así, te mantuve en mi corazón con tanto pesar que no cabía en mi sorpresa, porque por mucho que lo intentase, no me podía olvidar de ti. No era capaz, y en parte, me alegro de que no sucediera así

Cuando nos volvíamos a ver, me invadía el dolor, pero no por ello dejaba de quererte. Quería ser tu amiga, pero era una pobre excusa que ponía para convencerme de que te había olvidado. Pero no, tú y yo no podíamos ser amigas. Nuestros sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes como para ello, como para quedarse en una simple caricia de manos en vez de un intenso encuentro de nuestros labios

Y sin poder evitarlo, caímos varias veces, sintiéndonos para poder resguardar nuestro corazón de esas heridas. Evitábamos hablar para no llorar, para no entender que yo me equivocaba al no querer estar a tu lado, la negármelo; y que tú no me buscabas, y que por tanto, no me encontrabas. Y allí estábamos, negándolo una vez más. Pero un día, me levanté de la cama, y entendí que por mucho que lo negase, te amaba. Y que siempre había pensado por lo correcto y lo que se debía, y que por ello no era feliz

Por una vez, decidí seguir a lo que era mi corazón, lo que era mi vida para al final ser feliz, porque, mi vida…Este es el día más importante y feliz, no por el simple hecho de la ceremonia…Sino por el simple hecho de que tú, estás aquí, a mi lado…Y que en cuestión de minutos, serás mi esposa y que por tanto, yo seré la mujer más feliz del mundo…Ginny, te amo…Te quise, te quiero y te querré…"

Me quedé atónita por sus palabras, y no pude evitar llorar por ello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarme y ella se preocupó. Pero la sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro de tal manera que todos lanzaron u suspiro y un tierno grito mientras ella acercaba su mano para limpiar esas lágrimas derramadas. El cura también parecía algo ilusionado y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Le gustó tanto a él que parecía increíble, pero que yo acabase llorando sí que era una novedad

-Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley

-Bueno Hermione…Me has quitado todas las palabras de la boca…

"¡Incluso estoy llorando! Me siento nerviosa, para mi sorpresa. Es un algo tan extraño…Siempre me imaginaba este momento, pero nunca pensé que me fuera a sentir así, con los nervios a flor de piel

Hermione, siempre…Y te repito, siempre, soñé con este momento y el día en el que llegase, tomándote de la mano, mirándote a los ojos y saber que serías mi esposa…Y hubo en momentos en los que creía que sería un simple sueño, pero había algo en mi interior que me indicaba que no sería así. Tú y yo estábamos predestinadas a encontrarnos y amarnos con toda la intensidad del mundo

Puede que el destino nos separase gracias a mi estupidez y tu cabezonería, pero sé que fue por ese hecho en el cual nos preparaba para que cuando llegase este día, ninguna saliera corriendo por esa puerta dejando a la otra plantada en el altar-Ante esto se oyeron algunas risas, en las cuales también se encontraba la de mi novia-Entonces, al imaginarnos aquí, a ti y a mí, me moría de la pura e infinita felicidad que era estar a tu lado pasara lo que pasase

Hermione, puede que cometiera muchos errores. Algunos bonitos, porque nuestra manera de hablar es muy original…Cariño, debes de admitirlo, aunque me encantaba, cómo no…Y otros no lo eran tanto. Puede que fuese una estúpida, pero sé que lucharía por este amor tan intenso día y noche…Al menos que te fugues del país, entonces me costaría un poco más…

Pero removería cielo y tierra para encontrarte, coger tu rostro entre mis manos, mirarte a los ojos y repetirte esas dos palabras tantas veces que acabarías harta de escucharlas…Y es que, Hermione, eres mi vida. Eres esa luz al final del túnel, que me ilumina para así seguir…Porque sé que a tu lado, puedo contra todo y contra todos…Te amo, y siempre te amaré…Fuiste quien marcó mi pasado, quien marca mi presente y quien marcará mi futuro…Mi vida, para siempre"

Me quedé callada, abstracta más bien mientras ella empezaba también a llorar. El cura nos miraba asombrados, pero poco me importaba. Solo quería escuchar esas palabras provenientes de él que me hiciesen hincapié para estrecharla entre mis brazos y no soltarla nunca

-Entonces, por el poder que me ha concedido el ministerio de magia, les declaro pareja de hecho

Ante esas palabras, nos miramos con intensidad antes de lanzarnos y abrazarnos, para besarnos con una intensidad que ninguna de las dos podíamos ser capaz de detener. No sé siquiera si nos dábamos cuenta de que había un gran número de personas allí, mirándonos. Pero en ese momento, solo me importaba ella…


	54. Epílogo tercero

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en la noche. Sentía como ya era la mujer más feliz del universo por tan solo estar allí, en esa habitación tan hermosa y a la vez acogedora, con esas paredes de tonalidad verde medio oscuro y esos muebles de madera de roble. Era un lugar que parecía de campo, y es que en verdad lo era

Hermione, para nuestra noche de bodas, había decidido alquilar una cabaña en medio de un bosque. A ella le gustaba más la intimidad que cualquier otra cosa, y se encontraba muy a gusto, allí, las dos a solas. Yo también lo prefería por el hecho de que todo aquello que agradase a mi querida mujer, me encanta

Mi querida mujer…Me sonaba tan extraño pensar en Hermione al fin como mi esposa, mi amada…Mi compañera incluso… Era algo tan sumamente nuevo pero a la vez conocido…Al fin y al cabo, ese tiempo juntas lo habíamos vivido como si en verdad fuéramos dos mujeres casadas y unidas por esa unión tan intensa

Puede que para algunos solo fuese un papel donde indicaba que estabas casado con tal persona…Pero para mí era mucho más que eso…Era esa prueba de que por fin, éramos dos mujeres unidas por lo civil, y no solamente por eso…Sino también por nuestros corazones

Se colocó a mi lado mientras me tendía una copa de un líquido extraño que me llamó la atención. Me sonaba a haber tomado un poco en una de las bodas de mis hermanos, o incluso en la de ella con Ron, pero no recordaba el nombre de tal brebaje. Hermione se veía preciosa con su cabello ahora recogido en un moño precioso, como en el baile donde me pidió que fuera su novia

Sus hombros, al descubierto, mostraban el estremecimiento que sufrió al estar a mi lado, pero eso no evitó que me mirase de esa manera tan seductora mientras se llevaba su copa a los labios, dispuesta a beber un poco de ese manjar que era saborear ese líquido que era tan sabroso. Hice lo propio, pero nuestras miradas no se apartaban, al contrario…Mantenían esa lucha tan intensa, tan deliciosa y viperina a la vez.

Al final miró al cielo, mientras yo continuaba observando y contemplando lo que era su belleza, lo que era Hermione en sí…Era tan hermosa, con su rostro blanquecino de perfil, dejando ver así sus pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz. Ese rasgo de ella que me gustaba tanto. Sus ojos castaños tirando al color del chocolate, que brillaban con cierta intensidad, se volvieron hacia mí con una sonrisa coqueta, quizás algo pícara, cosa que me hizo ruborizar y apartar mi mirada avergonzada

Ese día era tan extraño y único…Tan especial en verdad…Amaba tanto a esa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado, a la que ansiaba acoger entre mis brazos y no soltarla por nada del mundo…Porque tenía una cosa claro, y es que nadie me separaría de Hermione

-Aún no me lo creo-Soltó

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aún no me creo que estemos aquí, las dos, juntas…Después de tanto tiempo…-Entonces me miró de frente-Y ahora te miro, y pensar que eres la mujer de mi vida…Y de que ahora eres mi esposa…Llámame estúpida, cariño, pero me cuesta entenderlo

-Hermione…

Nos miramos otra vez, a sabiendas de que nos amábamos como nunca habíamos amado a nadie más. Entre abrí los labios. Pero al tiempo, hizo ese gesto mi mano, cayendo así la copa mía al suelo, al igual que la de Hermione.

En ese tiempo en el que caían las copas, nuestros labios se encontraban como tantas veces en ese encuentro furtivo y a la vez ya no tanto, que era ansiado y deseado por ambas. Se escuchó el ruido de los cristales, pero a nosotros poco nos importaba ya eso, simplemente era ese instante en el que nuestros labios empezaban a subir esa caricia de tono

Su lengua se entremezclaba con la mía. Mis manos rodeando su cuello para poder jugar con su ese pequeño cabello que se escapaba de su moño, para así sentir lo que era poder estar tranquilamente saboreándola, sintiéndola como tantas veces, mía y solamente mía. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda. El beso fue volviéndose calmado mientras su mano bajaba lentamente la cremallera de mi vestido blanco, con la necesidad de que esas ropas desaparecieran una vez más

-Hermione…-Gemí

Sentía esa excitación invadirme con rapidez, pero más aumentó esta al sentir como sus labios mordían mi mandíbula, quizás con algo de deseo, pero lo hacía con tal lentitud que no me veía capaz de asimilarlo todavía. Después de tantos años, Hermione sabía como hacerme suya de manera más intensa que la anterior. Su método era la lentitud y la seducción

Nos movíamos lentamente hacia la cama, aún abrazadas, aún besándonos mientras yo me apartaba para mirarla con un brillo de lujuria, cosa que parecía agradarle a ella con cierta felicidad. El vestido cayó al suelo, dejando así ver mi conjunto especial para esa ocasión, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, sin saber que contestar tan siquiera. Sin habla, y yo con cierta diversión, tiré de ella para que cayese en la cama a mi lado, Mi mano deslizándose por ese vestido para memorizarlo en mi mente con detalle

Sus ojos mirándome como tantas veces, pero solo quería volver a besar sus labios y deshacerme de esa prenda que ya poco me importaba. Me ayudó a quitárselo, dejando ver su conjunto, también ideal para esa ocasión. El mío era de color negro, como el típico de siempre, pero el de ella era más bien morado, de un color que consiguió dejarme sin aliento, sin palabras que poder pronunciar

Un suspiro se escapó de mí para al final sentir como nuestros cuerpos se volvían a girar para caer ella encima de mí, pero de tal manera que su mano se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo, prendándome así de su fragancia y sabor. Era tan sabrosa y dulce que nunca me cansaría de esos encuentros con ella, en los cuáles la ternura era nuestra protagonista, aunque el amor era al final quien conseguí llamar la atención en todo momento

No sentía ninguna prisa en sentirla, pues sabía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para sentirnos así de bien, así de queridas…Así de amadas…

-Ginny…

Acallé su boca con mis labios, de tal manera que me apoyé en la cama mientras ella continuaba con sus labios recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, aprovechando para besar mis hombros desnudos, sintiendo por fin, una vez más, como el ardor podía conmigo, como tantas otras veces. Podía no parecer especial, pero todo encuentro con ella lo era…Sin lugar a dudas, este sería el mejor momento vivido con ella, con mi amada Hermione

Al final, después de habernos librado de toda prenda inservible, volvió a besarme con tal fogosidad que no pude evitar estremecerme, igual que lo hizo ella al notar mis dedos recorrer su espalda lentamente, terminando en esa línea de su cadera. El sonrojo podía tanto con ella como conmigo, a pesar de conocernos completamente como mujeres, cada parte examinada que era de nuestro conocimiento a medias, porque cada vez que recorría su cuerpo, descubría algún detalle nuevo

Algún detalle que me dejaba ver lo que era Hermione, su perfección pese a todo. El recuerdo de esa primera vez, en la cual era capaz de entender lo que era estar a su lado pese a todo… ¡Qué dulce locura eran estos momentos con ella, con su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, derritiéndome así!

Al final, después se sentirnos como tantas veces, poseedoras de nuestro cuerpo, me acomodé sobre el de ella, sintiendo como uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cuerpo para posar su mano en mi espalda, y acariciar mi piel con lentitud y calma

Se encontraba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi hombro. Sentía su mandíbula sobre mi cabello y su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío. Siempre sentiría esa paz que me transmitía estar con ella así, las dos abrazadas, pasara lo que pasase

Besó mi frente, llamando así mi atención. Moví mi rostro para mirarla a los ojos de manera intensa. Era ese momento, en el que cogía mi mano y besaba la palma de esta, acariciando mis hombros, para al final besar mis labios con delicadeza, con ternura. Sonreí ante ese beso

-Te juro que siempre estaremos juntas

-¿Pese a las discusiones? ¿Pese a las dificultades?

-¡Vaya por Dios! ¿Voy a tener que aguantar tus discusiones? Vaya…Bueno…Mientras acaben con una…Reconciliación especial, perfecto-Ese tono encantador provocó una carcajada en mí

-Me veo todos los días entonces agotada

-Cariño, el sexo es una buena manera de mantenerse en forma-Reí entre dientes ante esa idea

-Al menos tendré un cuerpo espectacular

-Eres increíble…Solo me quieres para mantener tu cuerpo perfecto

-Perfecto para ti mi amor, que eres quien lo disfruta-Se mordió el labio de manera sugerente-Eso sí, déjame descansar un poco que me das mucha guerra-Me miró divertida mientras yo me ponía algo seria-Te quiero

-Y yo te amo…

-Pero yo te amo más

-De eso nada Ginny…-Estaba a punto de replicarla cuando me volvió a besar

-Eso no vale…Así lo que haces es despistarme

-Um, me encanta despistarte…-Es tono coqueto me hizo besarla alocadamente para al final dejarme llevar una vez más por todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, hacia mí Hermione


	55. Epílogo cuarto

Pasaba las páginas con lentitud. La verdad es que era sorprendente ver ese álbum de fotos y ver en ellos toda esa historia, toda esa vida entre las dos…Entre todos…Sin lugar a dudas era algo que llamaba la atención a la castaña, que pese a sus años, continuaba con esa firmeza, con ese empeño…Con ese amor que dedicaba a su querida Ginevra

Suspiró, para volver hacia atrás y empezar con la primera imagen. Eran los tres, Harry, Hermione y Ron en su juventud. Los tres sonreían encantados, con su uniforme de la casa Griffindor. Ron parecía divertido, pasando su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha que le golpeaba divertida. Harry observaba a esos dos con cara de susto, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una foto bastante divertida

En la siguiente imagen se encontraban Harry, Draco y Hermione, con poses provocativas y miradas felinas. La verdad es que los tres sabían sacar su lado atractivo, encantador, y ante todo, seductor…Potter con esa mirada proveniente de sus ojos verdes. La mirada seria y severa de Hermione, pero con un gesto de su rostro que provocó la sonrisa de la chica años después, y luego Draco, con esos ojos grises que en su momento cautivaron a cierto moreno

Ladeó la cabeza, pasando la página para dejar paso a Astoria y Harry, de jóvenes, con sonrisas encantadoras. Los dos se veían en la imagen bastante bien juntos, como siempre debía haber estado…Sin Draco, que había provocado demasiado daño

Después se hallaban los dos, Harry y Astoria, con un bebé entre ellos…Sí…Harry y Astoria se casaron, pasando a ser esta Potter y teniendo así a una preciosa niña, que decidieron llamar Daphne, como la hermana de la mujer. Harry se veía por fin feliz, como se lo merecía, y la muchacha se veía relajada, sosteniendo a su preciosa niña entre sus brazos

En la siguiente imagen salía la muchacha con sus quince años ya. Era de la casa Ravenclaw y salía con un chico, llamado Edward, el que era su hermano pequeño, de trece años y casa Hufflepuff. Se veían los dos hermanos felices. Ella con cabello moreno como su padre y ojos verdes, mientras que su hermano era justamente el vivo retrato de su madre, pero de carácter muy diferente

Después de ellos, se encontraba Ron junto a Lavender, con su gran boda y una sonrisa en ambos rostros. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su mejor amigo. No tuvieron hijos pese a la insistencia de Lavender por ello. Ginny sabía que su hermano, a pesar de los años, seguía locamente enamorado de Hermione…Y eso en parte le desagradaba, pero no podía decir nada…Era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar, con los sentimientos de su hermano…

En la foto se veía el brillo triste de él pero eso no impedía que la foto fuera hermosa de por sí. Lavender se veía animada, aunque ella misma comprendía los sentimientos del que era su marido, pero solo la quedaba conformarse y ser la segunda…Ser siempre la segunda

Pero entonces, Hermione se recordó de Draco… ¿Qué habría sido de él? Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas…Lo único que supo de él es que dejó a su amante, Pansy y se marchó lejos. Parecía necesitar olvidarse de todo, pero la mujer no podía evitar preocuparse en cierta manera por el rubio. Suspiró, pasando una vez más la página

Luna y Neville, abrazados mientras Lorcan y Lysander, los gemelos, miraban divertidos a cámara, haciendo alguna burla que otra. Eran como los sustitutos de Fred y George, la versión moderna. Eran iguales, de cabello moreno pero ojos azules, una mezcla de sus padres. Los dos ya tenían veinte años, y eran encantadores, aunque Lorcan era más parecido a Neville y Lysander a su querida madre, por lo menos con sus fantasías…

Ladeó la cabeza una vez más, encantada, y entonces vio la imagen de su hijo, Lorcan, con una mirada severa y fría. El muchacho con el tiempo dejó de ser ese muchacho encantador para dejar paso a una persona hostil. Nadie sabía mucho de su vida, debido a que después de la escuela, se convirtió en medimago y trabajaba bastante. Se encontraba preocupada por su hijo. Su cabello caí rizado sobre su rostro y sus ojos mostraban distancia y ante todo, dolor y odio acumulado. Siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily, y supuso que le afectaría verla con Jane, pero se dejó vencer y siguió mirando las fotografías

En la siguiente imagen salían Scorpius y Rose. Ambos con sonrisas tímidas y trajes bastante elegantes. El cabello de él estaba perfectamente colocado y sus ojos grises eran completamente diferentes, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. El señorito Malfoy tenía tomada la mano de su futura esposa y prometida, Rose Weasley, su hija. La boda se celebraría dentro de poco y todos estaban muy felices por ellos. Se lo merecían por ser tan buenas personas

Sabía que su relación entre ellos dos en un principio fue algo difícil, por Ron más que nada, pero finalmente este admitió que este muchacho no tenía nada que ver con su padre, sino con su madre, y que sería uno más en la familia. Ese día, Scorpius abrazó a Ron agradeciéndole que le permitiera estar con su hija y que la cuidaría como si su vida dependiese de ello…Sabíamos que era cierto

En la siguiente página aparecía James con una sonrisa coqueta y un traje al igual que los otros dos. Parecía algo más desarreglado, además de que su cabello estaba algo desorganizado. Se parecía bastante a su padre en ese aspecto, aunque sacó sus ojos de la amada esposa de Hermione, Ginny. La mujer se estremeció al pensarlo, viendo cómo eran las mismas sonrisas. Estaba casado ahora con su prima, Dominique, de su misma edad y ella estaba embarazada de dos meses… ¡Tendrían por fin un nieto! Era increíble lo rápido que pasaban los años, y aunque fuesen abuelas a temprana edad, se encontraban felices al pensar en sus hijos

En la siguiente ya salía Dominique con sus ojos marrones y su cabello pelirrojo, digna de ser una Weasley en toda regla, aunque ya era una Potter, como lo era James. Hermione se quedó encantada con la foto, pasando la página para ver a Albus, que era una caja de sorpresas

Un día, apareció en una cena seguido de un muchacho bastante tímido de color. Obviamente, la sorpresa que se llevaron Hermione y Ginny fue mayúscula cuando descubrieron que era el novio de su hijo, y además, el hijo de Dean Thomas, el antiguo pretendiente de la pelirroja. El muchacho era agradable y simpático, pero en la foto salía solo Albus. Su pelo estaba algo más arreglado que el de su hermano y sus ojos de color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad, aunque esta se disimulaba tras las gafas. Era igual que Harry, en muchos aspectos claro está

Luego se encontraba Hugo, con una chica llamada Ana, que era española…La muchacha era muy maja, con cabello pelirrojo al igual que él y con ojos de color miel. El chico se veía feliz con la chica, que se mostraba encantada de estar con el niño, y eso alegraba gratamente a toda la familia…

Y finalmente se encontraba Jane con Lily, ambas tomadas de la mano y con la pequeña Ginny en brazos. Ambas se habían casado hará dos años y se veían felices. Habían adoptado a la pequeña niña y estaban esperando para poder adoptar otro niño. Ellas eran la familia Weasley…Una familia que empezaba con fuerza. El cabello de la niña caía sobre su cuerpo mientras que la otra se había realizado un nuevo corte de pelo. Ambas se veían felices por fin, y parecían dispuestas a luchar por su relación

Sintió entonces la mujer la mano de su amada sobre su hombro. Levantó el rostro algo sonrojada para al final sentir la mirada intensa de Ginny. Sus ojos aún la conseguían dominar y enloquecer como la primera vez, para sorpresa suya.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Estaba mirando las fotos…traen buenos recuerdos-La pelirroja asintió

-Acompáñame, que te tengo una sorpresa preparada

La castaña la miró sin entender mientras la otra se sujetaba mejor la bata que llevaba puesta y la tendió la mano. Hermione sonrió entonces, tomando la mano de la que era su mujer y fue tirada por ella para dirigirse así hacia su cuarto…


	56. Final

La niña corría a través del pasillo del andén. Su cabello volaba debido al aire del lugar, al pasar de los trenes. Antes de darse cuenta, había traspasado la barrera que daba lugar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, seguida por la figura de su madre

El cabello pelirrojo de esta caía por su espalda, y se encontraba bien acomodado, igual que su vestimenta. Esta resaltaba con su piel, pues eran polos opuestos. La ropa negra y su piel blanquecina. Ladeó la cabeza la mujer con cierto pesar, seguida por su hijo menor. Caminaban los dos por aquel lugar, y los niños correteaban, mientras los adultos se mantenían allí, esperando a que sus hijos marchasen

Lily sonrió un poco, mientras Blair miraba a ambos lados, esperando ver a esas personas tan importantes para ella. Pese a todo, su nerviosismo era palpable, y eso le hacía pensar a la mujer que su hija era encantadora. Daniel también parecía algo nervioso, más que nada porque tenía una estupenda relación con su hermana, y no quería alejarse de ella por encima de todo.

Se acercó con paso vacilante, con cierto pesar y agarró la manga de su brazo, llamando la atención de la morena, que sonrió un poco a su hermano, que era pelirrojo al igual que su madre. Los dos eran las vivas imágenes de ellas. Uno se parecía a Lily, y la otra se parecía a Jane.

Y eso le hizo flaquear a la mujer, porque pensar en su esposa a veces le traicionaba. Sonrío un poco mientras aparecían otros tres chicos. Estos eran los hijos de Scorpius y Rose, que se acercaban con una sonrisa algo tierna e intensa.

Charles miró al que era su primo pequeño y empezó a mofarse un poco de él. Pese a ser su cuarto año en la academia de Hogwarts, seguía siendo algo granuja, y para su gracia, era un Griffindor, cosa que casi asusta al mismo Draco Malfoy, quien seguía manteniendo el contacto con su hijo. Astoria, en cambio, se mostró agradecida…Y es que como dijo una vez Albus Dumblendore, enseguida se juzga a las personas…Y uno de esos ejemplos era Astoria

Después de Charles, en tercero, se encontraba Diana. Era una muchacha similar a Rose, pero con el carácter de su padre, y para gracia de la familia Greengrass y Malfoy, Slythering. No se llevaba nada bien con Charles por ser de casas opuestas, pero para las cosas importantes, estaban juntos…Como una vez dijo Charles… "Te odio Diana, pero no puedo evitar quererte ante todo" Ese fue un momento que ninguno de los dos quiso que se conociera, pero pese a ello, siempre existían las sonrisas especiales

Y por último, el hermano pequeño, Thomas, que era el mejor amigo de Blair. Ambos se colocaron juntos mientras que Scorpius y Rose se acercaban a Lily, quien se ataba la chaqueta para evitar congelarse

-¿Qué tal estas?

La pregunta de Rose golpeó de lleno a la mujer. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? La certeza le podía, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro con tal de calmar a su hermana. Porque Rose era su hermana, no solamente su prima. Y eso le importaba a la mujer

Después de mantener una charla de cortesía, cogió el coche y se marchó. A veces pensaba que era una necia, al ver a su hermana tranquilamente, y sentirse amargada por todo, pero no podía evitarlo…Se sentía triste y deprimida. Aparcó cerca de la zona y se quedó un momento sentada, sin saber si decidirse a salir. Miró hacia el retrovisor, donde se encontraba colgada una foto de las dos juntas, y otra foto de sus madres

Estas se mostraban contentas y felices. Encantadas, con una sonrisa preciosa en sus respectivos rostros. Hermione parecía ya algo mayor, dejándose el cabello canoso. En cambio, Ginny se seguía tiñendo ante la idea de hacerse mayor. No le gustaba pensar que en cualquier momento su castaña se olvidaría de ella. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió un poco al recordarlas

Haciendo las galletas para sus nietos…Lo pensaba y se sentía bien al hacerlo, pero el dolor y la pena a veces le podía, porque después de todo, era reciente lo ocurrido. Suspiró y salió del coche para dirigirse por ese pequeño caminito. El lugar se encontraba abandonado, y es que pocas veces se iba a aquellos lugares, menos ella.

Se acercó poco a poco antes de detenerse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba entonces al horizonte y suspiró, intentando calmarse así. Sonrió un poco mientras después miraba la lápida. El nombre de Jane se encontraba plasmado en ese lugar de piedra

-Siento no venir a visitarte últimamente, cariño…Pero entre los niños, el trabajo y todo…A veces, me siento en el sofá y no puedo evitar recordar esas noches de películas muggles que nos recomendó mi madre… ¿Te acuerdas, mi amor?

Se quedó callada un momento. Sabía que parecía patética, pero era la única manera que tenía para sentirse bien y acordarse de su mujer de una manera cálida e íntima. Se sentó en el césped, al lado de la tumba de sus madres, que habían sido enterradas juntas

-A veces os echo de menos…A las tres. Me encantaría que vosotras dos estuvieseis conmigo, a mi lado… ¿Os acordáis de cómo nos contasteis como os conocisteis? Y como me apoyasteis con mi relación con Jane…A veces echo de menos ese instante en el que era joven y todo lo veía hermoso…Y ahora lo veo todo negro…

"Me cuesta mucho a veces seguir con mi vida. Veo a nuestra hija, Jane, y no puedo…Se parece tanto a ti, cariño..En muchas cosas, me recuerda a ti…A veces creo que un día de estos me reuniré contigo…Con vosotras…Os añoro demasiado, yo…"

Y en ese instante la mujer sintió una mano apoyarse y giró su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Rose se encontraba allí a su lado, y apareció una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro. Se levantó del césped, movido por el viento, y se abrazó a su hermana mientras Scorpius observaba a lo lejos la escena. Esas dos mujeres se separaron y se fueron alejando de aquel lugar

Sabían que Lily volvería para seguir estando al lado de sus madres y de su mujer. Tenían la certeza de que todo se mejoraría, y de que ellas estarían felices juntas. Se adentraron en el coche y la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia aquel lugar. Sus ojos se tornaron y se centró más al ver tres siluetas a lo lejos

La melena morena de Jane se movía ante el viento. Su figura era de cuando era una muchacha de quince años y llevaba la misma ropa del día en el que se dieron su primer beso. A su lado se encontraba una Hermione algo más joven que la que recordaba, como la que le contó esa historia y la figura de su madre biológica se encontraba a su lado también, en ese instante. Las manos de esas dos mujeres se encontraban unidas y la otra muchacha le sonreía con los ojos brillando. No pudo evitar sollozar y posar sus manos en el cristal

El coche arrancó y aceleró mientras la pelirroja se perdía. Las tres se quedaron allí, observando el autocar de color rojo marcharse. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la morena, que sintió la mano de su suegra posarse en su hombro

-No te preocupes querida…Estará bien-La voz de Hermione sonó relajada y tranquila…

Jane asintió, pero pese a ello, esa certeza y seguridad de su suegra le abrumaba. ¿Cómo estaba segura de ello? Sin embargo la mirada gratificante de la otra mujer que se asimilaba a su mujer y asintió, desapareciendo las tres figuras, y quedándose finalmente ese lugar a solas…Pero con tres corazones…

**Uno, dos, tres y...C'est fini! Dios mío...En serio, aún no me creo que esté a punto de marcar la historia como complete y darle ya al fin un final...Esta historia me ha acompañado como escritora aficionada, viendo con ella mi evolución y mi todo, y debo decir que me siento muy orgullosa de esto...Orgullosa y encantada de cer que al fianl le podré dar un final que creo que es digno e indicado para la ocasión. Seré sincera, nunca me han dustado lso finales tristes, pero en esta ocasión, lo requería la historia...Me pedía un final fijo para la pareja que trata esta historia...A mí me ha gustado**

**Sin embargo, sé que a otras personas puede no agradarles por lo que agradecería que lo comentasen, si quieren, para así escribir un final alternativo...Aparte de eso, quería también mostrar mi gratitud a aquellas personas que han leído la historia, la han agregado a favoritos, a alertas, han comentado...En fin, gracias por haber sido lectores de ella...Y ahora, me marcho, con el fin de que sigan leyendo cosas mías...Porque este es mi comienzo de nuevas historias...Saludos...**


End file.
